Winter's Last Bloom
by ss9
Summary: Set in Series 2: What would have happened if following the limo bomb explosion Blake had lost more than just his eyesight? Combine season 2 and 7 storylines and voila...sometimes the past doesn't stay in the past...
1. Chapter 1

He had tried…

Tried and failed it would seem…

Perhaps they should have that inscribed on his tombstone…

Blake Carrington the man who never stopped trying to achieve the impossible…

And this was the impossible, trying to forget what could not be forgotten. To suppress feelings that he had finally allowed to resurface and which now refused to be stuffed back into the hole in which he had hidden them all these years. The genie simply would not go back into the bottle now it had been released, and not even Blake's ever present guilt could force it to do so.

He had cheated on his wife…

He had slept with and had actually confessed his love to another woman but not any other woman. No that might have been too easy. Another woman might have been content to step aside, to leave his life and him alone with his guilt rather than risk lighting the tinder under what was already a potentially explosive situation.

But not Alexis…no even if she had temporarily abandoned Denver after everything had blown up the way it did, it wouldn't be long before she would return and knowing her the way he did Blake knew she would cause chaos in his life once more.

Sighing Blake Carrington leaned back in his desk chair wincing slightly when his still aching and bruised frame objected to the movement. He may not have suffered from any serious physical injury after the limousine explosion but that didn't mean a man of his age would survive being practically blown up without even a scratch. No he had his fair share of bruises yet the biggest wound by far was the loss of his peace of mind.

Even here locked safely away in his office from the rest of the world Blake could still feel the hurt and condemning gaze of his current wife. Krystle wasn't a fool. She had paid witness to their easy intimacy at the house when Alexis had been playing Mrs Carrington and when Blake hadn't even recognised his true wife…she must have seen how different a man, how different a husband, Blake had been to Alexis.

Dear god what she must have suffered through watching them together, saying nothing out of fear that it would make things worse…of playing her part and keeping quiet.

Yet what made his guilt deepen was knowing that if he was offered a choice now, between knowing the truth or returning to that confused state Blake wasn't certain what he would choose. Now he knew the truth he had his memories back but it brought him little pleasure. Back then he may have had blindness and amnesia but he had been happy and he had a wife that he loved and loved him back.

That was the only thing of which Blake was still certain of out of all the web of lies, Alexis had and did love him, and dear god as much as he wished he could turn off those feelings Blake couldn't deny his passion for her now burned as strongly as it once had…but the lies…Blake couldn't forgive the lies even they were first meant to help and not hurt him…No it had gone too far for him to just forgive they had made him happy and hopeful in a way he hadn't felt in so long and that was what cut so deeply and made the wound weep.

In fact if Blake was being honest now part of him still longed for the fairytale Alexis had constructed. That world had seemed so much brighter and full of so much joy and happiness. A long loving marriage with a woman who fascinated and attracted him more than ever, a happy family, a successful business, they were everything Blake had grown up dreaming of. Now Blake had a son that was a…Blake couldn't even bring himself to admit it and a daughter that seemed determined to throw her marriage away. Blake's beloved Denver Carrington was under threat from Rhinewood this Las Vegas hood and his marriage, well Blake wasn't quite sure what state his marriage was in.

Although in truth his marriage had been on the rocks before any of this mess had started…

On the surface Krystle appeared to have forgiven him. The amnesia wiped clean any guilt of infidelity, after all Blake had been ignorant of any betrayal so surely it couldn't count. Logically all that was true and valid but no logic in the world could take out the emotional reaction. Krystle may know Blake wasn't to blame but part of her clearly felt differently.

Perhaps it was hurt pride that their love hadn't been strong enough to break through the amnesia by itself, that Blake had appeared far happier playing house with the first Mrs Carrington than he ever had with her?

Or perhaps…perhaps Krystle was able to sense Blake's own uneasiness?

Blake had been more distant than ever. He just hadn't been able to help himself. There was still so much he had to go through in his own mind, to try and sort through everything that this traumatic experience had taught him that Krystle hadn't exactly been his focus.

It certainly didn't help matters that every time Blake did reach out to his wife he was met with a tidal wave of guilt…guilt for neglecting her…guilt for feeling this awkwardness between them…guilt for being unable to suppress his feelings for another woman.

So perhaps it was a coward's way out but Blake Carrington preferred to hide from the world and his wife in his office until he had time to pull himself together and forget that it had ever happened.

Unfortunately for Blake Carrington it seemed the memories of these past weeks would not be quiet so easy to erase…

-/-

Terrifying…

In one word that summed up how Blake Carrington was feeling.

He was surrounded by darkness and no matter how hard he tried to wake himself from this nightmare nothing seemed to be working. And it had to be a nightmare Blake Carrington could accept no other truth.

Here he was a vital man he may be almost forty but he was as fit as any man in his twenties thanks to the hours he still put in on his oil rigs. It was thanks to one of those rigs that he was here now. Blake didn't need to be able to see to remember the horror and terror of those flames. They had rushed up like a ravenous beast, one small slip and up the rig had gone.

Dear god was Blake imagining it or could he still hear the screams of his men as they jumped down from the rig? Some of them had to have broken bones jumping down from that height; still it was better than the alternative. The image of his friend Jimmy running away from the rig his clothes alight and the sickening smell of burning human flesh in the air…

Shaking as he fought the rolling nausea in his stomach Blake almost leapt out of his skin when he felt a cool hand on his arm.

"Mr Carrington this is Dr Walters I am just going to run a few tests we just need to check your eyes."

Shaking off the doctors hand Blake shook his head, feeling his panic increase when the cool hand returned and he reached up and violently shoved it away.

"No." This wasn't real this was a nightmare it had to be. He was able to see fine this was a dream.

Blake was fighting with imaginary demons and then he would wake up in his bed with his soft warm wife beside him and he would turn over and be able to bury his head in her neck and run his hands over her curves. He would watch as she smiled in her sleep and turned towards him her arms welcoming him into her embrace and they would make love as the early morning light cast dappled patterns through the curtains.

Instead he felt other hands…other cool strong hands…not hers, not her tiny soft clever fingers that would slip underneath his pyjamas and touch him in the way Blake loved to be touched. These hands restrained him, held him fast as Blake lashed out against his unseen attackers.

"Mr Carrington you need to calm down…It's alright you're at Memorial Hospital we are here to help you…"

"No…No…no…no." Blake chanted blocking out attempts to calm him as he felt his pulse jump in his throat and his breath catch in his chest.

"He's having a panic attack…We can't let his blood pressure get any higher…I need to sedate him."

Feeling the prick of the needle Blake cried out, the sudden pain was nothing to the sudden realisation that this was really happening. Stifling a choked sob Blake felt the medication begin to drag him under this wasn't fair, all he wanted was to be home safe, his wife's willing body under his and her loving voice whispering in his ear. He wanted her here to hold him and tell him everything was fine.

Before Blake Carrington succumbed to sleep he was able to force his lips to frame one word. "Alexis…"

-/-

Whatever Blake Carrington expected upon returning to consciousness, his eyesight to have miraculously returned or this bizarre and terrifying nightmare to be over, awakening to hear a barely muted argument being held over him had not one of them. Blake wasn't sure which was more unsettling two voices he didn't recognised talking about him like he wasn't there, or that damn beeping noise that had appeared from nowhere.

"…I don't know why he asked for her. I am simply telling you what I heard."

"But Doctor…surely there must be some mistake, maybe you misheard…"

That he recognised neither of the voices merely confused him further. Surely if he were really in a hospital than his wife would have been called, and Blake knew nothing would keep Alexis from his bedside. So what on earth was going on?

"My hearing is not at fault here. Now I am sorry if this distresses you but Mr Carrington specifically asked for Alexis and if the lady in question can help us keep him calm long enough for us to conduct our tests then surely that is what matters. Mr Carrington's health is my primary concern."

"Of course it is I just…"

His patience coming to an end the moment his wife's name was mentioned Blake cleared his throat loudly announcing his presence.

"Mr Carrington…."

"…Oh thank god, I was so worried."

Brushing aside the gushing overly familiar nurse who grabbed at his hand Blake turned his head in what he assumed was the direction of the Doctor's voice, unable to completely shake the panic that still clawed at him as he realised just how lost and vulnerable he was. This world seemed wrong and he needed something familiar to ground him, anything to reassure Blake that he wasn't really as alone as he felt.

"What is wrong with me doctor?" Blake demanded his temper frayed as he fought to contain the panic that clawed at his throat. "My eyes…"

"That is something we are trying to find out Mr Carrington, I cannot begin to imagine how distressing this must be for you but we do need to run some tests and I need for you to try and remain calm. Everything that can be done will be done but right now other than your eyes we are concerned for your blood pressure levels, those we know are far too high. However considering the stress you must be under that is to be expected. Still we'd like to get them down, and sooner rather than later."

"Alright." Blake agreed swallowing down his nerves even as the fingertips of panic began to claw at his throat and he tightened his grip on his bed sheets, his concern mounting as that damn beeping machine seemed to beep faster and louder. That combined with the fact he just knew he was being stared at like some freak show specimen by the doctor and the clingy nurse.

"We'd like our eye specialist to come and run some tests if you feel able…You can have someone sit with you…Perhaps Mrs Carrington could stay?"

Nodding Blake felt some of his panic subside. At least Alexis was here, somewhere; probably giving one of the doctor's hell for keeping her from him, that at least he could count on.

"Yes thank you Doctor. I would like my wife here…If you could send her in for a few minutes first I would appreciate it."

"Send her in?"

"Yes send her in!" Blake snapped his strained patience reaching the end of his tether. If his wife was here then dammit he wanted to see her not be kept waiting. "You said she was here."

"I am sorry Mr Carrington I am just a little confused I thought…"

"My wife…Alexis Carrington." Blake retorted as if spelling it out to a particularly slow child. "I want to see her…I want her here…" Blake corrected himself his agitation growing as he realised he wouldn't be seeing Alexis or anything any time soon…and that god damn beeping noise was driving him to distraction.

"God dammit can't you turn that thing off…And stop gawping at me like that…And don't touch me." Blake snapped reaching out and shrugging off the overly familiar hand that had briefly stroked his bare arm.

"But B…"

"I think it's for the best if we do as Mr Carrington requests until we have a better understanding of what is going on." The Doctor cut in and Blake breathed a sigh of relief as finally he was listened to. Hearing the door open and shut Blake fell back against his pillows taking several deep breaths to calm himself. At least alone he didn't feel quite so vulnerable, now if he could just found out which one of these wires was linked to that damn beeping machine…

-/-

Blake had found himself almost dozing off when finally the door to his room opened once more. For a moment Blake opened his mouth, groggily preparing to give whomever had dared to disturb him a piece of his mind, then he heard the tell tale tapping of high heels and a familiar scent…far more pleasant and welcoming than the ever present smell of hospital grade cleaning fluid that seemed to linger on every surface.

"You're here."

It was a statement not a question and Blake felt a rush of relief and fear.

Relief that Alexis was finally here and there was something familiar and fear because Blake felt so out of his depth. He had no idea the state of his injuries other than the problem with his eyes and some issue with his blood pressure…he didn't even know what state he looked like, that the explosion on the rig disfigured him in someway, was that why he couldn't see?

What if Alexis didn't even recognise him like this?

Yet it seemed that fear at least was redundant as a familiar soft little hand reached out and took his own in her grasp as its owner settled down on the edge of his bed. "I'm here Blake…I would have been here sooner but there seems to have been some confusion."

Snorting Blake could at least appreciate the dark humour in that truth. "You can say that again." He retorted squeezing his wife's hand back before forcing himself to release it, forcing himself to give up the comfort she offered and at least maintain a façade of his former strength and dignity.

Whilst being made to wait for his wife Blake had wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her embrace, to greedily lap up her love and reassurance, but when she was here in the flesh Blake couldn't help but feel embarrassed by those feelings. He was a grown man not a child. He shouldn't crave comforting like a child would. Sitting here in this hospital bed Blake felt stripped bare and vulnerable; far from the strong confident man he projected to the world. Well his eyesight may have been taken from him but Blake was damned if his dignity was going to be taken as well.

Not that he could really hide what and why he was acting this way, not from Alexis, and from her resigned sigh and the way her weight shifted off of the bed. The scrape of a chair confirmed it as Alexis drew one up to his bedside and settled herself down there.

"Blake the doctors have filled me in on what they know…"

"Which is more than they have done for me." Blake snapped angrily. "Dammit how much longer are they planning on leaving me here like this?"

"And they thought it might be easier coming from me." Alexis added carrying on as if Blake hadn't interrupted.

"What might be easier?" Blake retorted his pulse jumping slightly as the familiar feeling of panic returned. "What do they know?"

"Blake please this will be easier if you let me talk and then ask questions!" Alexis's familiar voice was edged with a tinge of frustration, a feeling Blake more than shared.

"The doctors are going to send a specialist to test your eyes, he will probably order some scans an MRI or something. They are worried about your blood pressure which is far too high and your…well there is no way to put this delicately so I'll be blunt…your panic attack when you first woke up…"

"I was injured and had no way of knowing what was happening, I woke up to realise I couldn't see anything…Dammit anyone would have reacted the same way that does not make me unstable…" Blake snapped his fists clenching even as he flushed in embarrassment.

Why did they have to tell his wife that? Blake was already struggling himself with knowing he had lost control but to have others know it…to have his young wife know it and pity him because of it….

"Of course it doesn't." Alexis replied soothingly yet Blake was in no mood to be placated and fortunately or perhaps it was knowingly judging the way Blake had reacted so testily quickly moved on to the point she was trying to make.

"Their concern is that combined with your blood pressure another one of these attacks might trigger something worse and so they want you to try and stay calm. If something makes you become agitated they you need to tell someone so they can do something about it. Meaning Blake you are going to have to do something you hate, you are going to have to ask for help when you need it!"

Biting his tongue Blake did his best to casually fold his arms, trying not imagine what he might look like sitting here in a hospital gown and god knows what he looked like after that explosion…his skin felt like it had been sandblasted…

Swallowing down that disturbing thought Blake tried his best to remain calm even as his imagination ran wild. "Alexis I need to know my face…The doctors haven't said anything but the fire and the explosion. Was I burnt was that why I can't see?"

"Oh Blake no." Alexis reply was instantaneous and this time Blake couldn't contain his sigh of relief when his wife moved to sit back on his bed, her delicate fingers tracing lightly over his face.

"Its not that bad I promise, you just look like you've sat out in the sun a little too long, nothing a few days won't fix. You're still the most handsome of men Mr Carrington."

"Liar." Blake countered with an easy grin, the familiar repartee relaxing him slightly until Alexis's next words.

"There is one more thing…"

Hearing the uneasiness in her voice for the first time Blake froze. Coughing he cleared his throat. "What?"

"The doctors have reassured me that you're not suffering from any other physical injuries thank god but that you do appear to be a little confused…The explosion Blake can you remember what caused it?"

Frowning despite the stinging of his sore skin Blake tried to work out just what Alexis was digging at. "It was a rig explosion Alexis; I won't know the cause until after the investigator as been around you know that."

"I see and do you remember before the accident?"

"Is this about the argument because honestly Alexis I would have thought today would have put that all into perspective?" Blake demanded his temper frayed from this bizarre game of twenty questions. "I would have hoped my health would have been more important to you than bringing that all up again?"

"What argument Blake?"

"What do you mean what argument?" Blake snapped his patience with this quiet calm Alexis asking unsettling questions coming to an end. "You know what argument, well it looks like you got your wish after all since there is no way I can continue to run Denver Carrington like this so now we have plenty of time to take that weekend away…In fact why not make it a week or two." Blake added sarcastically.

"Blake we didn't argue this morning." Alexis's soft voice cut through Blake's rant.

"Yes we did it's my eyesight that is damaged Alexis not my memory!"

"I'm afraid that's not entirely true Blake." Alexis added in that damn soft little voice. "The doctors suspected it but we needed to confirm it…Blake what year is it?"

"Alexis this isn't funny…"

"Blake on our children's lives…on Adam…" Alexis continued on even as the sound of his first lost son's name was like a dagger in his stomach being slowly twisted. "I would never ever joke around about this."

And she wouldn't, even if Blake didn't want to consider the possibility that there was something worse than loosing his eyesight. "1964."

Feeling the soft touch of Alexis's fingers against his arm and hearing the way her breath caught in her throat Blake knew before Alexis replied that somehow that wasn't the right answer…

"Alexis please tell me its 1964."

"I'm so sorry Blake but I can't. It's not 1964 anymore, the year is 1982."

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

-/-

"What the hell is going on Doctor? What is wrong with my father?"

Fallon Carrington Colby was normally a formidable woman having inherited both of her parents' stubbornness, however whilst heavily pregnant Fallon was unstoppable and when she wanted answers, she wanted answers now!

By contrast her younger brother was by the far the calmest of the pair, he was far more content to sit in the corner of the doctor's office and blend into the shadows. Yet like his sister his blue eyes burned with determination even as he guided his fuming sister down into a seat before she ended up going into premature labour in the doctor's office.

"Please Mrs Colby, I think it is best to wait until everyone is here as I only want to go through this once."

"By everyone you mean that woman." Joseph Anders stood with his back to the wall, his arms crossed smartly as his dark eyes scanned the room a slight sneer pulling at his lips as his gaze lingered on the other Mrs Carrington who sat nervously rubbing her wedding ring. "I cannot understand what good having her involved can bring."

"I think it is best if we do as the doctor asks Joseph." Krystle Carrington insisted in her usual calm manner refusing to allow Joseph's constant disapproval to influence what was best for Blake.

After all the mojodomo hadn't seen Blake and the state he had been in when Krystle had left him on the doctor's orders. Krystle had and she had to admit Blake's dismissal had hurt her far deeper than she had ever thought possible. Their marriage had already been through troubled times and Krystle had hoped, perhaps foolishly, that those were finally behind them.

Now it seemed yet another hurdle had been placed before them and Krystle couldn't help the exhaustion she felt. She had just never thought marriage to Blake Carrington would be this hard. First the stepdaughter and staff that made her feel like an outsider in her new home. Then being torn between loving and supporting her new husband and what her conscience told her was right. Blake was not an easy man to love and on too many occasions he made her feel like a possession not his partner.

Yet all of this Krystle had fought her way through, somehow swallowing down her pain and convincing herself it would eventually be worth it. Fallon would have to come to accept her, she could win over the staff given enough time and Krystle was certain she could prove to Blake that she could be depended on to support him as more than just a pretty face on his arm at social events.

That was before Alexis returned and forced her way back into Blake's life, since then things had gotten out of hand…

Finally the door opened and a nurse ushered in the one person they had all been made to wait for.

"Ah Mrs Carrington please do come in…"

Stepping inside the office Alexis Carrington squashed down the confusing tumult of feelings that her time in Blake's hotel room had stirred up. In front of this audience she could not afford to show any weakness and that included letting them, Joseph in particular, realise just how playing the real Mrs Carrington had unsettled her.

"How's Daddy?" Fallon was jumping up and practically interrogating her before Alexis could take more than a step inside.

Yet the surprise hug that her usually distant daughter pulled her into was compensation enough, even if it was more to do with Fallon's fear over her father than a real desire to be close to her mother. Still it was another step forward in their relationship and Alexis savoured the feeling of her child once more in her arms even if it was fleeting.

"He's sleeping." Alexis answered Fallon's question simply before turning her emerald gaze on the doctor and encouraging her pregnant daughter back into her seat.

"Well doctor we are assembled…finally." Joseph's sarcastic drawl cut through the tense atmosphere.

"What is wrong with my husband Doctor?" Krystle cut in softly attempting to reclaim the initiative, unable to completely hide her discomfort at Alexis's presence and her apparent importance.

"I am afraid that at the moment Mrs Carrington we cannot say…"

"What do you mean you cannot say?" Fallon cut in her blue eyes flashing with temper. "What kind of charlatan are you?"

"Fallon that's not fair." Krystle began her cheeks flushing in embarrassment at her stepdaughter's rudeness when to her eyes the Doctor had been nothing but conscientious and attentive to Blake's health.

"Please Mrs Colby let me explain." The doctor insisted looking over his glasses at Fallon before he retrieved the paperwork on his desk. "Your father currently is unable to see and is suffering from some confusion."

"I think we could have told you that." Fallon muttered sullenly barely under her breath, smarting from Krystle daring to correct her and only Steven's restraining hand on her shoulder kept her from turning her acid tongue on her father's current mistake.

"However our tests have proven that there is no physical cause for either of them, at least nothing that our tests can detect other than high blood pressure." The doctor added on seeing the disbelieving faces around the room.

"Are you saying our father is making this up for some reason? Because I assure you Blake Carrington would never feign a weakness." Steven spoke up for the first time. Knowing his father refused to even acknowledge his own very real shortcomings and how throughout his childhood Steven had seen his father suppress any sign of personal weakness.

"No as far as Mr Carrington is concerned he is convinced it is 1964 and he has lost the ability to see."

"Then clearly your tests are wrong and we need to get some better ones." Fallon cut in. "Or maybe we just need another doctor one who actually knows what he is talking about."

"Fallon please…" Krystle began placatingly rubbing her aching head; the truth was all too obvious to her. Krystle had sat by Blake's bedside and he had dismissed her as a stranger, her own husband had no idea who she was.

"No don't try and shut me up." Fallon snapped her blues narrowing in disgust as she stood from her seat and glared down at Krystle.

"My father is hurt and if you as his wife cannot be bothered to help him then I will and you won't stop me! In fact I've sat here and listened long enough to this nonsense now I am going to sit with my father until he wakes up. He will remember me!"

"Sit down Fallon!" Alexis's sharp command and the no nonsense glare she shot her shocked daughter shut Fallon up for a moment.

"I was there for the tests the best eye specialist at the hospital personally came and ran your father's tests. The doctor couldn't find any actual damage to his eyes and your father is hurt and confused enough without you storming in there and making things ten times worse. Blake has only just been told it's no longer 1964, as far as he remembers you are still a little girl if you go in there now all you'll do is upset him. We need to wait until mentally he has the time to accept the truth and is ready to face everything that has changed."

"And how long will that take?" Fallon huffed, crossing her arms over her large stomach as she returned her mother's gaze with a glare of her own.

"That depends on your father, when he is ready." Alexis replied before turning her attention back to the doctor. "I understand from the specialist you both have a theory as to what has happened here?"

"That is correct but it is merely a theory and due to its nature is impossible to prove one way or another."

"How very convenient." Fallon muttered rolling her eyes yet she re took her seat for what undoubtedly was going to be a long and boring explanation.

"No I am afraid it is not convenient at all." The doctor replied politely. "We believe the cause of Mr Carrington's injuries to be psychological."

"My father is not crazy!"

"That is not what I am implying Mrs Colby but the accident, the explosion your father was involved in would have been a highly traumatic event. Now often on these occasions the brain attempts to protect itself, especially when it triggers the memories of other unpleasant and traumatic events. Soldiers for example are more susceptible to this type of psychological trauma; an event long after their service has finished can trigger memories that they have suppressed. This type of posttraumatic stress can manifest in many ways. Sometimes panic attacks, sometimes paralysis, sometimes memory loss as the brain seeks to find ways to cope to protect itself by returning to a place or time they felt safest."

"Are you saying Doctor that my husband's blindness and memory loss is a way of protecting himself? From what?" Krystle questioned, genuinely confused.

"I am saying that it is one possible explanation Mrs Carrington. Mr Carrington traumatised by the accident has returned mentally to 1964 where he felt safe and in control of his life. His blindness may simply be his mind's way of protecting that illusion. If he cannot see that the world has changed then it hasn't."

"Or he might actually have been damaged by the explosion and you and your crackpot team haven't run the right tests to diagnose the real reason for my father's injuries." Fallon huffed her eyes narrowing on the doctor who had dared to imply her father was delusional.

"That also is a possibility no matter how slim." The doctor admitted. "It is for that reason we will be keeping Mr Carrington in over night to run more tests in the morning. This may be something that will be cleared up with a good nights sleep."

"And if it isn't?" Steven asked softly, asking the million-dollar question that was on everyone's mind.

"Then Mr Carrington must be treated gently, his memory should not be forced. Physically I am far more concerned about his high blood pressure and the impact these panic attacks might have on him. I'll be blunt but at his age Mr Carrington cannot take such risks with his health, combined they could bring on a cardiac arrest, a heart attack in layman's terms. If that were to happen outside of the hospital…." The doctor trailed off shaking his head.

"There is no right answer here. As his doctor I can only advise what I think is best. Mr Carrington needs to be treated gently, to be looked after in familiar environments and…" The doctor paused lifting his gaze to lock on the lady who other than to reprimand her daughter had remained mostly silent. "By people he is familiar with."

-/-

Blake Carrington's head was swimming and he wasn't certain whether it was the new medication for his blood pressure that was too blame or the unpleasant session with the therapist earlier that morning. Sitting here in the back of his limousine hearing rather than seeing the passing traffic Blake could admit to himself that he had probably been more than a little unreasonable and undoubtedly far too hasty when he had practically bitten his therapist head off and refused to participate in her pointless exercises.

At the time it had felt like admitting defeat to even allow her to teach him the basics of how to cope with his sudden loss of vision. It was humiliating to have a young woman who sounded barely out of her teens talking to him about how approach things had had been doing fine by himself since he was three years old. When she had dared bring up sitting down on the toilet like a toddler instead of standing like the man he most certainly was Blake lost his temper.

Even now the memory of it brought heat to his tanned cheeks. To be thus humiliated and in front of Alexis, even if his wife had remained uncharacteristically silent Blake had known she was still there. The distinctive scent of her perfume would have given Alexis away even if Blake was both blind and deaf. No Blake had suffered enough indignities already without adding shaming himself in front of his young wife to the list…no younger wife…

Alexis wasn't the twenty five year old he remembered when he thought of her. She must now be…Blake paused mentally doing the math…41 or maybe 42? When Alexis had told him the year was 1982 she had neglected to mention the day or even the month, so right now Blake wasn't sure whether it was springtime or autumn. It certainly wasn't cold enough for winter or warm enough for summer but that was all Blake was certain of.

Part of him wanted to know and yet another part, the part that had bitten his therapists head off for humiliating him, that told him to keep his question to himself. After all this blindness was only temporary, Blake was certain that by tomorrow or maybe the next day his vision would have returned and his blindness along with this throbbing headache and confusion would trouble him no more.

"You're very quiet Blake." Alexis's voice cut into Blake's wool gathering and for a moment he froze having gotten so lost in his own world he had forgotten he wasn't as alone as he felt.

"I was thinking." Blake retorted his voice unintentionally sharp, as if subconsciously he was reprimanding his wife for interrupting him and Blake braced himself for the emotional reaction to his unintended slight…a reaction that surprisingly enough never came.

"Yes I could tell, you were frowning." Alexis replied lightly, her voice tinged with humour and surprising bite and Blake's frown deepened in confusion.

Blake remembered his wife could have a barbed tongue, she had lashed out at him with it on numerous occasions but it had always been in the heat of some emotional scene or tantrum, this caustic wit was new and Blake found himself thrown by it.

"Be careful Blake…As my dear old mother used to say…if the wind changes you might be stuck like that and the Mr Scrooge look really doesn't suit you."

"I….I was just wondering about the house. We are still there aren't we?" Blake blustered wrong footed by this different person, so different from the emotionally demanding clingy young wife he remembered.

"We haven't outgrown it if that is what you are worried about." Alexis teased, and Blake shifted uncertain if the laughter in the voice was directed at him or about him.

There was power and confidence in this Alexis Carrington's voice and distance…both emotionally and physically. As apart from that first meeting in the hospital and the light touch of Alexis's hand on his arm as she guided him out of the hospital wheelchair and into the waiting car, Blake couldn't recall her touching him. Even now seated together in the back of the limousine Alexis wasn't touching him. In fact from when she talked Blake would assume she was seated by the opposite window, leaving an expanse of back seat between them.

"So we didn't…Steven was the last…"

"Child yes." Alexis finished for him.

"Really?…" Blake began only to stop unable to stop the feeling of awkward helplessness from creeping up on him. To even need to feel he had to ask such questions of his own wife.

"Why are you surprised Blake? You were the one who insisted I went on birth control after Steven was born." Alexis replied, this the playfulness was gone from her voice and it came out strangely warped and clipped.

"That was because you had such a difficult time with him." Blake countered relaxing slightly as he felt somewhat back on familiar ground as at least this time Alexis reacted how he expected. "I just always thought you wanted more."

"Yes well what I wanted didn't seem particularly important at the time." Alexis added coldly.

"As I recall you agreed with me." Blake snapped back, even as he racked his troubled memories. Alexis had agreed with him hadn't she? There had been so many arguments and disagreements between them, it was entirely possible that Alexis had expressed her unhappiness with his desire to curtail their growing family but Blake couldn't recall it at the moment.

Besides it had been the only sensible thing to do. Alexis it seemed fell pregnant at the drop of a hat…or more to the point his trousers. She conceived….well she was pregnant by the time they returned from honeymoon, then less than two years later she had conceived Fallon and then Steven barely six months after Fallon was born.

Then she had had such a difficult time delivering Steven. Blake himself hadn't been aware of that fact at the time, her previously labours had taken several hours. So when his secretary had informed him, just as he went into an important board meeting that had been set up to try and stop some blue blooded big shot with more money than senses attempt to take over Blake's company. Blake had been certain he had enough time to take care of both.

Of course on returning to the mansion he had found out just how wrong he had been. This labour had been fast…too fast…Taken unawares there had been no time to get Alexis to hospital and the midwife had barely made it out there in time….

Blake could still remember the stomach churning smell of blood as he walked up the stairs and the sight of a white faced Hilda Neilson scurrying down the stairs, a basket full of blood stained sheets in her arms…

The local doctor that had saved not only his son's but his wife's life had pulled him to one side and had insisted to the shocked new father that there should be no more babies for at least two years. That the young Mrs Carrington's body needed time to recover and that as a considerate husband he shouldn't expect much in the way of affection from his wife for at least three months. Blake had of course agreed the fear of losing his wife a far greater counter than even Alexis's charms. So it had been four months after Steven's birth before Blake had even been able to put that fear aside and make love to his wife again, and that was only after ensuring Alexis was safely on birth control.

Still part of him had always assumed there would be at least one more baby…perhaps a few years later when Fallon and Steven were teenagers and planning to go to college. Alexis would have been in her mid thirties and he in his late forties it would have been the perfect time to enjoy a late child. That this plan had obviously never come to fruition and the idea of that large house being empty of children unsettled Blake.

Suddenly the thought of going home no longer seemed quite so appealing.

-/-

"No….absolutely not…"

Rolling her eyes Alexis studied her manicure closely, frowning slightly when she caught sight of the slight imperfection, she really must remember to ring up and Marco hell that would teach him to foist her off with the new girl.

"Mrs Carrington I'm sorry are we boring you?" Joseph's sarcastic drawl brought Alexis back into the current muted argument that was being waged in the relative safety of the kitchen. It was currently empty of staff, much to Mrs Gunnerson's irritation at having been booted from her domain in the midst of cooking.

"It wouldn't be the first time and I doubt very much Joseph that it will be the last." Alexis drawled finally lifting her emerald gaze from her nails to glare at the feuding twosome. Yet as much as Alexis personally would hate to admit it on this occasion she found herself agreeing with Joseph.

"Look Krystle this is hardly a situation any of us would choose but you agreed back at the hospital there is no changing your mind now."

"Like I believe that you aren't loving every moment of this Alexis." Krystle spat back her eyes narrowing on her rival who didn't even flinch at the barely contained fury that Krystle shot at her.

"Well I agreed to this pretence only because it is what the doctor advised but I am damned if I am going to agree with this! And as for you Joseph I cannot believe you would go behind my back and do this…."

"Well what exactly do you expect me to do Mrs Carrington?" Joseph all but hissed his dark eyes narrowing on the younger of his two least favourite people in the world…both of whom could claim the title Mrs Carrington.

"You insisted on following the doctor's advice and then ordered me to make the appropriate arrangements I was merely following those orders. So naturally I had one of the maids pack some of Mrs Carrington's belongings and move them into the house." Joseph added primly, confident that this latest twist would bring this Ohio stenographer to her senses and they could scrap this ridiculous charade before it had really begun.

Smirking at that thought Joseph strode confidently towards the kitchen door only pausing long enough to add. "Of course if you change your mind I will be in the dining room supervising the table setting…Lunch is in an hour, do please be prompt."

Biting her lip and clenching her fists, Krystle resisted the urge to scream her frustration as the uppity mojodomo left her alone with Alexis. Was this a game to them? Did they really care so little about Blake and what was best for him?

"I am not changing my mind but I do not see why you cannot simply make some excuse…"

Scoffing Alexis couldn't contain her amusement. "An excuse?….I can only imagine the state of your marriage Krystle if you think it is easy to come up with an excuse for a husband and wife to sleep in separate bedrooms. However during my marriage to Blake the only nights we spent in separate beds was when he was off on one of his business trips."

"Which would have been quite a relief for him, no wonder he worked away so often." Krystle retorted spitefully, relieved when Alexis's calm mask faltered for a moment as her rival flinched at the low blow. "However the fact remains that Blake is now my husband whether he currently remembers that or not and I will not have you sleeping by him."

"Sleeping by him or sleeping with him?" Alexis retorted twisting the knife now that the gloves were well and truly off. "That is what you are really worried about isn't it Krystle? Worried that Blake won't be able to keep his hands off me?"

"I am more worried that you will take advantage of my sick husband." Krystle corrected her eyes narrowing. "And knowing you Alexis I have no doubt that you will try. However may I remind you the doctor was quite insistent that Blake not strain himself in any way, we are trying to lower his blood pressure not push him into a heart attack."

"And you think I can't possibly restrain myself?" Alexis muttered. "Let us ignore the fact that Blake in his current state can hardly take care of himself, and what if he is taken ill in the night? Would you rather risk his health?"

"Don't you dare try and use that against me!" Krystle snapped. "I am only going along with this because my concern is for my husband, unlike you Alexis only thinks about herself. I also think that given the opportunity you would like nothing better than to play the current Mrs Carrington but I assure you this is the closest you will ever get to being Blake's wife once more. I am doing this for Blake because the doctor suggested we play along until Blake's blood pressure returns to safer levels. However if I so much as suspect you are taking advantage of the situation then I will throw you out of this house with my own two hands. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear." Alexis punned, her full lips twisting in a smirk as Krystle seemed to vibrate with anger. "Now did you have any more ridiculous demands Mrs Carrington or can I go and see if "our" husband needs anything?"

"Blake is my husband!"

"Because you have his name on a piece of paper." Alexis countered crossing the room on her heels as if stalking her prey. "However right now he doesn't even know you are alive…I imagine even if you ran upstairs and threw yourself into his arms he wouldn't hesitate to have Joseph send for the men in white coats to have you dragged away."

"I am warning you Alexis…."

"No Krystle I am telling you. This little charade will work only as long as I cooperate. You need me at the moment, I don't need you." Alexis added her emerald eyes flashing with turbulent emotions. "I could walk right out of that door right now and leave you to try and solve this by yourself. Good luck getting Blake's blood pressure down without me. Only you can't can you? You need me so why don't you try showing me a little gratitude rather than acting like I owe you anything."

"You….You…." Krystle was all but stuttering with rage as her dark haired nemesis sauntered towards the door.

"Oh when you finally come up with a coherent retort Krystle dear, do come and find me…I'll be in the master bedroom unpacking!"

-/-

However despite her bravado in the kitchen with Krystle the act of doing was far harder than Alexis Carrington had expected. The day had passed in a haze of awkward tension. Mrs Gunnerson had prepared all of Blake's favourites for lunch however unfortunately the poor cook had been so focused on pleasing her employer she had forgotten to take into account the practicalities. And for a moment Alexis's heart had gone out to Blake…

He had just looked so lost and hopeless…his plate in front of him, the smell probably driving him crazy and the family had tried not to stare as he floundered. However when the potato Blake had been trying futilely to cut shot off of his plate and onto the tablecloth it was impossible to pretend any longer. Fallon had of course jumped up from her seat, well as fast as a heavily pregnant woman could get to her feet.

"Here Daddy let me…"

However if Blake was struggling to accept his Alexis's help with picking out his change of clothes and allowing her to point out the areas he had missed with his electric shaver, then there was no way he was going to allow his suddenly grown up daughter that he only remembered as a happy if cheeky seven year old to feed him. Alexis had sensed the upcoming storm out before Blake had so much as pushed his chair away from the table and slammed his napkin down on the table.

He had ordered Joseph to follow him and after that Alexis hadn't seen him again for a few hours. During their actual marriage Alexis would have worried herself sick, either that or she would have rushed off after him. However their divorce gave Alexis some distance emotionally and she now realised that crowding Blake when he was angry and embarrassed was actually the worst thing she could do. It was far better to wait and let him cool down. To come to the realisation by himself that he had overreacted.

Still that hadn't stopped Alexis from making a few preparations. So by the time Blake returned tired and undoubtedly ravenous from his walk and informed his surprisingly accepting wife that he would take dinner in his room that evening Alexis already had things in place. Not fifteen minutes later one of the maids appeared at the bedroom door, hovering nervously with one of Mrs Gunnerson's pizzas on a tray.

Blake had been surprised yet again but this time he had taken the time to thank her and Alexis had given him some privacy and herself some much needed breathing space, stepping into the bathroom to shower and change before joining her disgruntled family at the dinner table.

However there was no putting it off any longer….

Setting down her hairbrush on the surface of her dressing table Alexis stood and unfastened her dressing gown laying it over the stool before walking over the bed where Blake already lay. Folding back the cover Alexis was momentarily relieved that Blake couldn't see right now as there was no hiding the way her hand was shaking.

This was everything Alexis had been working towards since she had returned to Denver and unexpectedly had felt that familiar something when she had been face to face to Blake once more. At first it had been a challenge, she had seen Blake still so pompous in his arrogance, so smug and apparently happy in his second marriage and she had wanted to destroy that happiness. Destroy it either through sending Blake down via her testimony or moving into her studio so that she could sit back and fire pot shots into the façade of Blake's happy marriage.

However the longer she remained in Denver and the more time she had spent in Blake's company the less Alexis had wanted to destroy Blake's marriage just to see him suffer and the more she simply wanted him back. Yet their time together in Rome had raised her hopes only to dash them. Blake still desired her, and when he was in a good mood could even tolerate her but he didn't love her anymore. So she had returned to Denver a little warier and a little more distant. It hurt to see Blake happy with Krystle even if it was a bad act but Alexis had been determined not to be the one to do anymore of the chasing. She had concentrated instead on strengthening and rebuilding her relationships with her children.

Not that anything other than Steven's pleading could get Alexis to be anything more than barely civil to that trash he was married to. Yet Fallon's pregnancy had broken down some of the barriers between mother and daughter as Fallon reluctantly turned to her mother for advice on occasion. It wasn't what she had once hoped for but Alexis was learning to live with it until this happened…

It was like a knife in her guts.

Everything she had ever wanted here within her reach and yet it meant nothing because Alexis knew it wasn't real.

Sliding between the luxurious sheets Alexis let out the sigh she had been holding in all day as she reached out and turned off her bedside light. Burrowing her head in her pillow Alexis barely muttered a reply when Blake wished her good night, instead turning on her side and squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears that threatened.

No she was not going to cry…she had shed enough tears over Blake Carrington.

This time she wasn't going to give him the power to hurt her…She would help him get better and then as far as she was concerned they were even, either that or Blake would owe her.

And in the meantime well there were other perks to being Mrs Blake Carrington.

-/-


	3. Chapter 3

-/-

There was something wrong…

Something more than the obvious, that Blake had woken up from a difficult night of trying to sleep still unable to see and with this damn oppressive fog clouding his mind.

It had been an old engrained habit to roll over to his wife's side of the bed when waking normally and not from an alarm, it was one of the few indulgencies Blake allowed himself. Alexis by contrast never woke before he did, his wife loved lazy mornings in bed, he was sure if he allowed it his wife would insist on breakfast in bed as well.

So on the weekends, when he was home or on one of his rare days off when there was no need for them to rush anywhere, more often than not this morning spooning would inevitably lead to more. It was probably the main reason that this habit, adopted during the early days of their marriage, had survived when so many others were abandoned.

So when a still dozing Blake naturally rolled over to pull his young wife into his arms, to feel her soft warm body pressed against his own, and his arms came up empty, it was only natural for him to start fully awake.

"Alexis?" Blake called out, but there was no forthcoming answer from his wife and his throat closed down as the idea of being actually alone slowly dawned on him.

He hadn't been properly alone since his accident, at least not awake at any case, even in the hospital there were nurses popping in and out, or Alexis had been by his side. His wife had been an unusually quiet yet constant presence since this nightmare began, barely leaving his side and on the rare occasions she did leave there was always someone else there "to take care of him."

At the time Blake had found himself resenting the implication that he a grown man couldn't take care of himself and needed one of his children…yes his own children to sit with him like he was the infant.

Yet now he was really alone Blake couldn't help the fear that built and he felt frustrated and angry with himself for it, for not being able to cope, for being afraid in his own bed, with Alexis for leaving him alone like this.

Just what did she expect him to do? Just lie about here like she did, act like an invalid which he certainly wasn't!

All he needed was a little help, god dammit was that too much to ask and expect from his own wife?

Stewing in his anger Blake clenched the soft bed covers in his hands. Part of him wanted to get up, he needed a trip to the bathroom and god knows by now he needed a shower. Yet the other part of him was afraid to try and fail. Blake wasn't sure he could stand the mortification of falling over furniture in his own bedroom.

Finally unable to stand this vacillation a moment longer Blake dragged back the covers, feeling the cooler air hit him as he slid to the edge of the bed and hesitantly lowered his feet down. Sighing as he found the safety of the floor Blake stood up and then paused.

He was on Alexis's side of the bed which meant he had it and then a good ten feet to navigate before he hit the far wall where the bathroom door was located on. Feeling his way around the bed, Blake was feeling quite pleased with himself, picturing the way the bedroom looked in his mind as he edged his way around.

Of course his smugness only lasted until he collided with the back of a sofa that had no business being there…since when had they had a sofa in their bedroom?

Resisting the urge to rub his shin Blake continued on far more cautiously until sighing in relief he found the back wall. Running his hand along it Blake continued forward until he came to the corner and then just to the right the doorway to the bathroom. Of course the moment Blake's fingers closed around the door knob which twisted easily to allow him entry and the senior Carrington took his first step into the master bathroom Blake knew the answer to at least one question.

The humid temperature on his skin, the sound of the shower and the muted singing…Blake Carrington had at least found the whereabouts of his missing wife.

-/-

Alexis Carrington was in her own little world.

She had woken that morning and for the first few seconds she actually thought she had somehow been transported back in time. However one sleep filled glance at a now silver haired Blake as he snored beside her in bed brought her back to the 1980's with a bump.

It hardly seemed possible that this was happening but as Alexis had lain there listening to Blake sleep she reaffirmed her decision not to let herself get too caught up in this. Blake would come out of this on top, he always did, and besides he had his real wife just waiting for him to get better; whereas the only person who would look after Alexis was Alexis herself.

It was that which had driven Alexis out of the warm bed at an hour far too early for her normal tastes. The need to put as much distance between herself and Blake Carrington as she possibly could before her resolve weakened in any way.

Now she was stood under the powerful spray of the shower and Alexis sighed to herself as the warm water eased away some of the tension she had been carrying. At least in here she could be herself, no Joseph or Krystle sticking in their nose in and trying to order her about and most importantly no Blake and the unsettling affect her former husband still had on her.

She was lost in the spray and rubbing the sponge with the moisturising body wash across her shoulders and down across her breasts. So when something else brushed down her back Alexis couldn't help but yelp and jump in surprise, whirling around to stare in shock and horror at Blake…

At a completely naked Blake who was trying to step up into the shower.

"Blake what the hell?" Alexis exclaimed stepping backwards until her back hit the wall of the shower and Alexis automatically lifted her hands to cover her breasts. It was reflex and a pointless one considering the fact Blake obviously still couldn't see a thing from the way he was struggling.

"Don't just stand there Alexis give me a hand." Blake barked gruffly his patience clearly at an end. "Or is it too much to expect my wife's help?"

Gritting her teeth and biting back a scathing retort about just how she would really like to help him….help him get the hell away from her.

"Fine." Alexis replied taking his flailing hands and pulling him into the shower, her concern mounting when instead of letting her hands go Blake gripped on to them firmer as he tried to steady himself.

"Ok Blake you can let go now." Alexis added relieved when Blake did as she asked but then concerned as her former husband stepped even closer and groped to close the shower door behind him as he stood blocking the only exit.

For a moment Alexis could only stare mute as Blake closed his eyes as he stood under the spray seemingly relishing the warm water as it beat down on his face. The water ran down from the top of his head causing his hair to curl, something Alexis knew Blake himself hated and so loaded his hair down with product to flatten it out.

She watched the droplets slide down along his strong jaw, his neck, the broad slope of his chest that was tanned and speckled with grey curls, the middle that was a little thicker than Alexis remembered and then…Alexis couldn't help it her eyes automatically dropped down.

Well it was nice to know something's hadn't change. However that didn't help Alexis's situation any, nor did the fact that any chance of escape was still blocked by Blake himself.

"Alexis could you pass me the shampoo please?"

Blake's question jarred Alexis out of her thoughts and she blinked when for a moment Blake seemed to be staring right at her…those familiar dark eyes for the first time free of irritation when he looked at her…or more to the point looked through her.

Sinking to her feet Alexis retrieved the shampoo she had brought into the shower with her, unable to contain her smirk as the scent of peaches and jasmine floated up before she pressed the bottle into Blake's hand. Leaning back against the shower wall Alexis watched as Blake fumbled with the lid before missing his hand and accidentally squirting shampoo onto his stomach.

Unable to completely swallow her bubble of laughter Alexis lifted her hand to cover her mouth even as Blake scowled out from under his wet curls.

"I am hardly doing this on purpose Alexis, would it be too much for you to help me not hinder me?"

Perhaps it was the fact that he really did look helpless, wet, naked and pouting like a child about to throw his toys out of his pram or perhaps it was the fact that Alexis had never really developed a defence against being needed by Blake Carrington. Being scorned or rejected she was an expert, being hurt and ignored was second nature and insulted merely rolled off of her back like water off of a ducks. Yet Blake needing her had happened so rarely that Alexis had never built up any immunity.

So ignoring her better judgement that screamed at her to stop Alexis couldn't stop herself from stepping closer and retrieving the shampoo from Blake's hands before squeezing some into her own hands. Then much to Blake's surprise Alexis reached up and began to massage it into his hair.

At first Blake seemed to tense, vacillating between embarrassment and enjoyment as Alexis's fingers massaged circles into his scalp. However eventually he relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

It was sweet and intimate and everything Alexis had sworn to avoid whilst undertaking this charade. Her traitorous heart urging her to step closer and turn this into a proper embrace; to finally feel the reality of his skin pressed against her own and not merely the memory of how it had felt.

No…

Withdrawing her hands quickly as if touching Blake had burnt her Alexis drew back putting as much distance between them as possible. She couldn't do this…couldn't offer up her heart only for Blake to trample all over it in his selfish ignorance. This whole charade was a terrible idea and as soon as she got out of here the better.

Blake Carrington and his needing her be damned.

-/-

For one moment…one fleeting moment Blake had been able to forget about his troubles, his blindness and memory loss had been pushed aside and it had just been the soothing warm water and Alexis's tender touch. He had felt his tension leaking out of him, like dirt washed from his skin leaving him feeling clean and refreshed.

Then just as he was feeling safe and comforted that comfort was ripped away, leaving Blake reeling and haunted by the deep sense of loss.

What had been before a growing suspicion, a childish fear to be squashed down and ignored until it vanished, had now grown into something more and Blake couldn't smother the inkling of an idea…A thought that there was something really wrong with his wife and his marriage.

Alexis had always been a tactile person. When they had first been together Blake had shared her unending desire to be touching, however a few pointed comments muttered and a few overheard jests as their expense later and Blake had tried to curtail such open demonstrations of affection. Eventually that aloofness had ended up bleeding into all areas and Blake had found himself becoming easily embarrassed when even in the privacy of his office or library his young wife seemed determined to drape herself all over him.

It wasn't that he didn't love her…

Blake still loved his wife fiercely but showing that openly was a weakness that had opened him up to ridicule. Still now it seemed Blake had to face the consequences of his actions.

Could things have gone so far that Alexis was now unwilling to touch him at all?

Just what had gone wrong in his marriage in these missing seventeen years that his exuberant and affectionate wife had withdrawn so fully from him?

How had they gotten so out of balance?

Not knowing left him uncertain and anxious and Blake couldn't stop the dawning horrible thought that perhaps Alexis was not just unwilling to touch him but perhaps she was actually afraid of him for some reason…or maybe she was even repulsed?

"Alexis?" Blake spoke softly only able to just hear his wife's breathing over the hum of the shower and hesitantly he reached out in what he thought was the right direction a frisson of relief and excitement running through him when his fingertips grazed her firm, warm flesh, still wet from the shower spray.

"It's getting late I should get dressed…" Alexis's voice sounded hollow and nervous even to Blake's ears, yet she hadn't pushed him away and so Blake drew some comfort from that, even if his wife seemed intent on escaping as soon as possible.

For a moment Blake opened his mouth to protest, to call Alexis on this distance between them that made them more like strangers than husband and wife. Yet he couldn't do it. Perhaps it was cowardice, fear that once the question was asked there would be no escaping the answer, and Blake wasn't sure he was ready to hear any unpleasant truth on top of everything else he was coping with right now.

"Alright." His answer was lacking conviction even to his own ears as Blake reluctantly dropped his hand, the loss of even that brief contact was chilling to the bone. "Could you…I mean if it's not too much trouble…"Blake paused raising his hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck as he felt the flush of embarrassment in his cheeks.

"Blake?"

Taking courage from the curious yet kind tone to her voice Blake swallowed down the pride that threatened to stop him and the frustration that bubbled continuously under the surface. None of this was Alexis's fault and Blake knew he had to stop reacting as if it was… It was just such a blow to his ego to be so dependant on anyone else, even his own wife and old habits were hard to break but that didn't mean they couldn't be.

Not if swallowing down humble pie could help save his marriage.

"Could you pass me a towel?"

"Of course." Alexis's voice was soft and calm and Blake sighed in relief when Alexis actually reached out and took his hand, this time of her own volition. After switching off the shower and a little awkward manoeuvring, Alexis even assisted Blake to step out of the shower and into the bathroom.

Blake barely had time to drip over the floor when a large fluffy towel was handed to him followed a few moments later by what felt like a towelling dressing gown. Now at least clean and respectably covered Blake felt slightly more confident, there was something quite vulnerable about standing around naked and virtually helpless. Well there was nothing much Blake could do about the helpless right now but no longer being exposed made him feel slightly safer…

Or was it the feeling of being looked after?

As a child Blake had relied on his mother, she had been his main carer and even when he was a grown man she had been his emotional rock. After her sudden and untimely death Blake had begun to shut down emotionally, relying less and less on other people for help and shutting them out when they tried to interfere. Ellen's death had left such deep emotional scars that Blake had assumed shutting people out would protect him from the depth of pain ever again…

Even now he didn't want to verbalise his feelings, he would never admit out loud just how much he needed Alexis both for physical care and emotional support. However that didn't mean Blake couldn't acknowledge that truth privately. Swallowing down the remains of his pride Blake forced himself to ask once more favour, trying to keep his tone light and even, even as he himself wanted to crawl under a rock in shame.

"And then when you have the time could you help me shave and choose something to wear?"

"Of course I will Blake." Alexis answered softly, yet it was the touch and gentle squeeze on his arm that really had Blake sighing in relief.

If nothing else Blake Carrington was not a slow learner, he had already learnt one important truth, the more he admitted to needing her help the more Alexis seemed to warm up to him. Perhaps it was her maternal instincts kicking in, or perhaps whatever vestige of feelings that still lingered for him couldn't stand seeing him helpless. Well whatever the cause it was an advantage, his only advantage and one Blake Carrington resolved to make the most of.

-/-

For the first time in her life and hopefully the last Alexis Carrington was actually relieved to see her inferior replacement. As it seemed, despite her own instructions, Krystle Carrington was unable to stay away from the mansion entirely, and judging by the way she was hanging around the entrance hall with a large stack of paperwork in her arms it was not going to be a flying visit.

Normally Alexis wouldn't have paused before lashing out at her rival; a biting comment about Krystle returning to her natural profession was swallowed down. Instead Alexis managed a polite smile which clearly managed to unnerve Krystle more completely than any insult. However Krystle couldn't possibly understand the real reason behind Alexis's smile, as considering the bizarre way Blake had been behaving all morning right now Alexis was quite happy to hand her charge over to his real wife for a while.

This polite and needy Blake was an alien creature in Alexis's eyes and it unsettled her greatly as it made it far harder to stick to her resolve to remain distant.

In fact distance of any kind was the crux of the problem.

During their marriage Blake had barely cared whether Alexis was in the same room or not. Often he had given her the impression that he would prefer her not to be, especially when it would distract him from his beloved paperwork. Now it seemed Alexis barely had time to leave Blake to go to the bathroom before he was sending a member of staff to find her.

It was less like having a husband and more like looking after a toddler who was determined to monopolise her attention.

So far this morning she had help him shower, shave and dress; had fixed his breakfast plate, a simple dish of buttered toast triangles and a small helping of scrambled eggs in a bowl that with a spoon Blake been able to eat without direction or assistance. Then like a toddler Blake had insisted on being entertained. At first Alexis had willingly agreed to read to him aloud from a novel of his choice in the library but after an hour or two her voice had screamed at her to stop and Alexis had resorted to turning on the radio to some out of state station just to get a moments peace.

Right now Alexis was grateful for any distraction or respite, even if it came in the form of Krystle Carrington.

"Krystle what a delight to see you again. Why it has been all of half a day? Were you afraid I might have had the locks changed?"

"I wouldn't put anything beneath you Alexis." Krystle countered her blue eyes narrowing on Alexis who appeared far too smug for Krystle's taste.

"However if you must know I am here because Jeff asked me. There are several things that need signing before the office can process them and since I did use to work for Blake he thought I would be the best person to bring them over and explain."

"Oh so this was all Jeff's idea? Well I suppose you have had more than enough practice at playing secretary." Alexis added sarcastically with a smirk before turning and expecting Krystle to follow behind like a good like servant. "My husband is in the library."

"Where you abandoned him no doubt." Krystle muttered her eyes boring into her rival's back, biting back the need to remind Alexis yet again that Blake was not her husband.

On entering the library Krystle's eyes automatically sought Blake out, seated in an armchair in front of the fireplace his hands steepled under his chin and his gaze locked in the direction of the empty heath. However his gaze lifted when they entered and Krystle's heart sank at the expression of relief and need that crossed Blake's face. A look that was not meant for her.

"Alexis what took you so long I was getting worried…" Blake asked unclasping his hands and holding one up for his wife to take, relaxing slightly when she did take it however briefly.

"Sorry Blake but I was waylaid. We have a guest." Alexis cut in, releasing Blake's hand to move behind him and rest her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Darling I doubt you remember Ms Grant."

Frowning Blake wracked his memory before shaking his head, no the name meant nothing to him. "I am sorry Ms Grant I am having a few memory problems after my accident it is no slight on you. I hope you understand?"

Swallowing down her disappointment Krystle did her best to ignore Alexis's pleasure at her distress before replying evenly. "That is quite alright Mr Carrington."

"Wait I do know you." Blake's sudden exclamation took both Alexis and Krystle by surprise, one with joy the other with more mixed emotion that lasted just long enough for Blake to add. "You were at the hospital when I first woke up…one of the nurses…"

"Actually Blake Ms Grant is a secretary." Alexis cut in; enjoying the way Krystle flinched as if slapped down from two different directions at once. "Your secretary to be precise."

"Oh." Blake muttered his brow draw together in a frown. "But what happened to Marsha, did she leave?"

"No she still works for you Darling." Alexis explained, inwardly delighting at this opportunity to twist the knife. "However you are such a busy man these days and Denver Carrington such a success that you need a whole team of secretaries to support you. Ms Grant acts as your personal assistant and Jeff has sent her over because there are several papers that need signing."

"Jeff…Fallon's husband Jeff?" Blake asked his mind still stumbling over the knowledge that his baby daughter was now all grown up and a married woman.

"Yes Jeff Colby you remember him don't you?" Alexis added relieved when Blake nodded even as he continued to frown. "Well he is taking care of things at the office whilst you… well whilst you are here."

"You mean whilst I am incapacitated and incompetent." Blake corrected her bitterly; it stuck in his caw that he was dependant on anyone to run his company for him. Denver Carrington had always been Blake's third child and he was as protective over it as he was Fallon or Steven. That the only image he had of Jeff Colby was that of a nine-year-old boy did little ease his uneasiness.

All Blake could picture was that nine-year-old sitting at his desk issuing orders and as much as he liked Jeff there was also no escaping the fact that he was a Colby and not a Carrington.

Surely if anyone should be stepping up in his absence it was Steven? His son would have been raised to eventually take over the helm at Denver Carrington after all, and now with his father temporarily unable to run things it would have been the perfect time for his son to step up and prove himself.

Yet instead the task had fallen not to his son but to his son in law and Blake had one more thing to add to the growing pile of things that just didn't make any sense.

"Well then I am sure the two of you have quite a bit of work to go through so I will leave you too it…" Alexis began, ignoring the look of surprise on Krystle's face that Alexis was willingly quitting the field and leaving her alone with Blake.

However Alexis should have realised the tantalising prospect of a few hours to herself was just that… a tantalising mirage, as before she could make good her escape Blake's hand reached up and closed about hers.

"Actually Darling I would feel much better if you stayed. Forgive me for being a little blunt Ms Grant but I don't remember you and whilst I am sure that you an upstanding and honest person I wouldn't feel confident about putting my signature on just anything since I cannot tell what I would be signing. I would feel much happier if my wife stayed and confirmed the paperwork before I signed anything."

Allowing her sigh of frustration to escape Alexis had to settle for glaring her displeasure at an equally unhappy Krystle. Great an afternoon with a clingy Blake, Krystle and the mind numbing boredom of Denver Carrington paperwork, and she had thought things couldn't get any worse.

-/-

This had not been how she had expected the day to go.

Earlier this morning Krystle Carrington had felt bored and adrift in her suite at La Mirada, a quieter hotel avoided by Denver's elite that Krystle had chosen specifically for that reason and because it was part of Blake's property portfolio and so the current Mrs Carrington could request and expect their discretion. So rather than twiddle her thumbs and feel wretched at being useless and unable to stop herself from worrying about what was going on back at the mansion without her, Krystle had decided to make herself useful.

So she had phoned Jeff at Denver Carrington and eventually she had gotten hold of the temporary CEO and asked if she could help in anyway. When Jeff had mentioned the problem of signing off certain purchase and sales orders Krystle had leapt on the opportunity to help, she had offered to come in and pick up the paperwork and take it over to the mansion for Blake to sign.

In her heart Krystle had been entertaining the hope that if she was able to spend a little time alone with Blake going over things that were familiar with her husband it would help to gently jog his memory and even if that failed she would at least get to spend some time with him. Krystle had to believe that deep down some part of Blake still loved her, was still in love with her and not Alexis.

Yet as she sat here and watched Blake and Alexis seated together, his silver head bent towards her dark one, Krystle couldn't help but feel completely excluded.

She had never seen it before.

Or perhaps it had been there all the time and Krystle had simply refused to see it?

Always Blake and Alexis had been on opposite side of a battlefield, two factions at war. Then there had been Steven's accident and a truce had been temporarily declared. Yet eventually Krystle had always expected her husband to make good on his promise to drive the first Mrs Carrington from their lives once more.

Then Rome had happened, and if she was honest Krystle still wasn't sure what had happened in Rome. Oh Blake had insisted nothing had happened with Alexis and that it had merely been a slow news day and some paparazzi making a story out of nothing. Krystle had chosen to believe him, had pushed aside her fear, buried her questions and tried to move on because the alternative had been…well Krystle hadn't been prepared to take that step without being damn sure.

However sitting here watching Blake and Alexis work together even after so many years apart and yet even Krystle who wanted nothing more than to deny it couldn't ignore the way they seemed to fit.

"So from this report you can tell how well certain rigs are performing against planned production…but then surely that means that Denver Carrington 3 is under performing?"

"From what the figures say then yes." Blake replied. "However you can't take this in isolation there should be a report from the rig operating officer."

"Oh right…" Alexis added and Krystle watched as Alexis shuffled the paperwork. "Here it is."

"What does it say?"

"Some scribbled nonsense about some machinery breaking down and a delay in receiving the appropriate parts."

"Well machinery can do that and rigs are sensitive things but before you accept that explanation at face value you need to consider what else you know about that rig crew. First you would need to look up the production figures from the last few months and see if there as been any other drops in production. Make a note of that for Jeff; tell him to look into it, sometimes it just needs a personal visit to remind people that the bosses do pay attention to the little details."

"Do make a note of that Krystle won't you?" Alexis's saccharinely sweet tone combined with her rival's smirk was enough to set Krystle's teeth on edge and her grip on her pen increased as she imagined it was Alexis's slender neck she was squeezing.

However before Krystle could react further their bizarre little threesome was interrupted by the arrival of Joseph who it seemed shared Krystle's disgust with the current cosiness between Blake and Alexis and was delighted by the opportunity to separate them.

"Excuse me Mr Carrington but the nurse has arrived to conduct your blood pressure test and Mrs Gunnerson would like to know if Ms Grant will be stopping for lunch?"

"Oh I see well…." Blake began his heart sinking at the reminder of his currently precarious health; being able to immerse himself in Denver Carrington business even if the scale of it had shocked him had proved a welcome distraction. One that Blake was not anxious to do away with.

"Ms Grant won't be stopping for lunch Joseph she has to take this urgent paperwork back to the office. I am sure Jeff is already wondering what is taking her so long." Alexis added before Blake condemned them both to enduring yet more of Krystle's dull and hostile presence.

Even now she could feel Krystle's eyes boring into her and that added on to her stress she was already carrying, well it was stretching even Alexis's patience.

"It will also give her the opportunity to dig out those historic performance reports you wanted Blake." Alexis added when she could see Blake open his mouth to protest about the loss of his beloved paperwork. Well one morning learning about Denver Carrington's inner workings was more than enough for one day, even if it had been slightly more interested than Alexis had expected. Alexis had no intention of spending her afternoon the same way.

"Yes I suppose that makes sense." Blake was forced to concede and guided by Alexis he added the last of the signatures he needed. "We'll be see…You will come and drop those reports in tomorrow then Ms Grant?" Blake added wincing at his initial choice of words.

"Of course Mr Carrington I will see you in the morning."

Krystle had no choice; Alexis had left her no other possible option and Krystle resented being ordered about by the woman. But in her eagerness to see Blake Krystle had set herself up by bringing the paperwork and now she was condemned to playing the role of secretary until Blake regained his memories and set things right himself.

If she wanted to see Blake then she had to play the role Alexis had given her, and Krystle wanted to be near her husband, wanted to help shoulder his burden in any way she could, even if that meant suffering through Alexis's little digs and barely veiled humiliating orders.

And judging by the canary eating grin playing about Alexis's lips right now she knew that Krystle had worked that fact out all for herself.

"Darling shall we?" Blake's voice cut through the two women's staring act as he stood and held his arm out for his wife to take. Even though he couldn't see there was no hiding the tension in the room even from him and despite her efforts to be polite Blake still knew his wife.

"Of course Blake…Good day Ms Grant."

Alexis didn't like Ms Grant and Blake couldn't help but wonder why? Alexis had always had a polite almost friendly relationship with Marsha, as friendly as Alexis could be with another woman who was not in her own social circle. Yet this barely veiled hostility hidden under a veneer of icy politeness was new and Blake had enough new things to come to terms with at the moment he didn't need another.

However when Alexis reached down and took his hand, her fingers threading possessively between his own as she stood far closer than she had at any other moment since his accident. Even in the shower that morning Alexis had maintained her distance. Yet now he could feel the warmth of her body against his side, even the firm press of her breast against his arm.

Blake couldn't help but wonder if this Ms Grant might prove more useful than just keeping him in contact Denver Carrington.

Perhaps she could inadvertently help him save his marriage as well?

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

-/-

Hideous.

That was the only word that could describe it and there was no way Alexis Carrington was going to stand back and let this…hideous monstrous thing happen…not under this roof not whilst she was Mrs Blake Carrington.

"I don't understand Mrs Carrington when I called to see Mrs Colby the other Mrs… urghh lady made these selections on her behalf." The short plump designer stumbled over her words and dabbed at her damp brow as the petite brunette Mrs Carrington's gaze sought to burn her alive.

On a good day Alexis might have been a little more sympathetic to the poor designers plight. After all it wasn't her fault that she had walked into this situation, two Mrs Carrington's interchanging would perplex anyone. However after the day she had already had and now to be faced with this monstrosity Alexis's patience was at an end.

"I do not care what that aesthetically challenged stenographer selected MY grandchild will not arrive in the world only to be confronted with this ugliness." Alexis added a look of disgust warping her otherwise beautiful face.

Alexis had only wished she had taken an interest in what the workmen Joseph had been shepherding around earlier were working on. However since Blake had monopolised her every spare second of attention Alexis had been forced to abandon her curiosity and deal with her more immediate problems.

However when Blake was safely in the hands of the nurse Alexis had taken a moment for herself and her feet had taken down the corridor in the direction of the noise from the radio that seemed so out of place in the peace and quiet of the house. When she had stepped through the door the peace and quiet had been disturbed for an entirely different reason.

It was vile.

The nursery where Alexis had raised her own children now looked virtually unrecognisable. And it wasn't necessary the overly presumptive use of that bright blue that had set her teeth on edge, after all blue could be used for a girl and it was Fallon's favourite colour. It was more the fact that every available surface seemed to have been draped and stuffed and choked with more frou-frou lace and draping than even a tarts boudoir had the right to contain.

It was like someone, namely Krystle, had imagined what the perfect nursery should contain. Bunnies and babies and lace and all things sweet and nice; had blended that together with a complete lack of taste, restrain or common sense and it had then been projectile vomited onto four walls.

There was no warmth in this room; no room for a child to play that wasn't stuffed with lace and pointless looking doilies.

It was like a picture of a nursery from one of those terrible nouveau décor magazines for the middle classes that were springing up like little infestations of rodents everywhere. Krystle had probably seen this in one of those. Perhaps as a younger woman she had even clipped the photograph and added it to some tacky little scrapbook for future reference when she actually had a house of her own decorate. Maybe she had even drawn little hearts around it and given it the title "For my baby."

Well this wasn't Krystle's baby or her nursery and no grandchild of Alexis's; no offspring of a vaunted Carrington Colby union was going to be brought up in a trashy design magazine rip off nursery not when Alexis Carrington was around to say different.

"Take it down…take it all down and burn it!"

"But Mrs Carrington." The designer exclaimed her eyes wide with tears as the workmen immediately began to follow Alexis's instructions and tear and the still damp wallpaper.

"We will start again and this time we will do this right." Alexis exclaimed rolling her eyes at the dumpy woman's reaction. "Oh would you please stop snivelling you'll still be getting paid, unless that is I have to find someone else who can actually do as I ask?"

That put paid to the waterworks and Alexis nodded in approval, as the older woman seemed to be slapped back to sense. Now this was a project she could really get her teeth into and since it was for their grandchild Blake could hardly complain if Alexis had to be on hand to supervise.

It was win win.

Working on the nursery could give Alexis some much needed breathing space from her "husband", she could exercise her rights as Mrs Carrington and create something truly beautiful and unique as a present to her first grandchild, something that Fallon would adore and it would further help mend fences with her daughter. That all of this came with the opportunity to remind Krystle Carrington just how inferior a replacement she really was, well that was just the bright beautiful bow on top!

-/-

Blake Carrington was confused and considering his current circumstances that was hardly surprising.

Yet it wasn't his current inability to see or his memory loss that were causing his blood pressure to spike, although they probably contributed. No it was his marriage that was causing him sleepless nights.

Blake had assumed, wrongly it would seem that spending more time with Alexis just like she had always said she wanted would have made things better. How often in the past had Blake tried to block out his young wife's complaints that he never spent any time with her, that he shut her out of his life and never let her in?

However now Blake was bending over backward to include Alexis, he was swallowing his pride and asking for her help and now instead of an overly quiet distant wife Blake was faced with one who snapped and seemed desperate to escape HIM at every chance she got. Even lying in bed reflecting on the last few day's it seemed Alexis was determined to keep the space between them. In fact Alexis was probably sleeping on the very edge of the bed just to avoid accidentally touching him.

His marriage was disintegrating faster the more he tried to save it and Blake was hurt, lost and confused.

Wasn't this what Alexis had always wanted?

Wracking his brain Blake tried to recall the details of their many arguments over the years. Often he could recall Alexis accusing him of leaving her alone and how she wanted him to spend my time at home with her. Well now he was doing just that, since his return from the hospital Blake hadn't left the house and apart from when Alexis escaped to oversee this redecorating project all they did was spend time together.

So clearly time together wasn't really the problem…so then what was it?

Alexis had often accused him of shutting her out, of keeping his problems to himself and refusing to let her help him because made him feel weak. Well in that she might have also had a point but Blake had also been correct that at the time the oil business was no place for a young woman and she was helping him and their family by being at home and as for his problems that's just what they were…his…

He hadn't wanted her to carry that burden, he had wanted to protect her from the knowledge of just how often things had come close to the edge.

Except it seems that through wanting to protect his wife from worry Blake had instead alienated her and drove her away so that now he finally was able to swallow his pride and share his problems Alexis it seemed no longer cared to help him with them…

No that wasn't entirely fair…

Blake had to admit that when he had asked for help Alexis hadn't yet refused to help him, but he could tell by the tightness in her voice and by the way she couldn't entirely hide her sighs that she was fast losing patience with him. Yet he was unsure what more he could do, he did need her help and there were times that it wasn't such a chore for her…

Alexis seemed far more tolerant when it came to helping him with the essentials, now he didn't even need to ask her to help him in the mornings and Blake had to admit that their shared showers were definitely the highlight of his day. Somehow it didn't feel like a failing or a dependence when Alexis washed his hair or soaped his back for him…perhaps it was because there seemed to be genuine tenderness when she helped him then.

Yet the same could not be said outside of the bedroom as his wife seemed more than delighted to pass him off to Joseph or Fallon or even Ms Grant if it meant she could escape him for a while.

Just what was this new project of hers that seemed to keep her so engrossed?

Blake could only wonder and wonder he did until a sudden whimper caught his attention.

"No…"

"Alexis?" Blake questioned turning over on his side in the direction of his wife who was now thrashing about in their bed.

"No…No…Please…Please let him go…."

Realising his wife was in the throws of a nightmare Blake reached out his hand coming in to contact with her smooth shoulder, yet Alexis clearly thought he was her assailant and she lashed out at him. "Alexis wake up it's just a dr…."

"Please…Adam….Please let him go…" Alexis added her voice thick with tears as she struggled in Blake's grip resisting him as Blake tried to hold her and calm. "Adam…no please my baby…give me back my baby!"

"Darling it's just a dream." Blake insisted shaking her firmly, the sound of his lost son's name spoken aloud after all these years of suppressing it, the truth was like a sharp stiletto to his heart and he remembered.

Alexis used to have these nightmares, at first they had been nightly after Adam's abduction and Blake had been at his wits end. All he had wanted was to move on to forget this terrible thing had happened and try to move on with his life and Alexis's night terrors had been a constant reminder. In the end Blake remembered with some shame that rather than stay and comfort her he had taken to travelling more and more just so he could find the distance he needed to move on.

And then it struck him…the revelation was like a sudden burst of insight…

God was it any wonder now he needed Alexis that she was as equally cold and distant to him as he had been to her in her own time of need. She had learnt it from him. That was how Blake Carrington dealt with things and he had taught his wife that in order to try and make their marriage work that it was his way or no way; so Alexis had learnt and now he was the very one reaping the consequences.

He had lain here bemoaning the fact that his wife was no longer all over him. That she wasn't falling over herself to take care of him and reassuring him of her love and it was his own damn fault. He had taken a warm loving young woman and had turned her into someone who although still capable of warmth and tenderness hid it away because it was a weakness…because he had taught her over years of marriage that he didn't want such behaviour from her.

Alexis was only behaving now the way he had told her to and now only too late he was realising it.

"Blake?" Alexis's sleep croaky voice brought Blake back to the here and now, to the weight of his now awake wife in his arms. "I'm sorry I woke…"

"Shush sweetheart its fine." Blake insisted before Alexis could apologise, this wasn't anything she needed to be sorry for. Reaching up he petted her hair softly, feeling her sigh and relax slightly in his arms, her head falling down to rest on his chest.

Comforting his wife was not as difficult as Blake had assumed and whereas normally he would have pushed her aside and told her to try and get back to sleep, now Blake appreciated the chance to hold her in his arms. Yet if he wanted to mend those bridges that his own stupidity had ripped down then it was going to take more than just holding her.

Blake was going to have to do something brave…something unexpected…something that terrified him to the core.

"I didn't realise you still had those dreams."

-/-

Alexis Carrington froze.

Before she had been dazed, half asleep, her mind still reeling from being dragged out of that nightmare; she hadn't really focused on the fact that Blake was there. He just was and he was holding her and right now Alexis wanted him to carry on holding her. It just felt right, the comfort and his hand stroking her hair; she wasn't strong enough to push that away not when that dream had shredded her already fragile emotions.

So she sank into him and greedily soaked up this alien gesture of affection. Alexis knew she would regret it in the morning; Blake would return to normal and her heart would take a battering and it would just make it so much harder to let this go.

And then Blake spoke.

"I didn't realise you still had those dreams."

And Alexis froze in his arms.

For a moment Alexis couldn't believe her ears. He hadn't…she was imagining things…she was still dreaming…Blake Carrington certainly hadn't willing brought that up…he had never…Adam was a taboo topic never to be spoken about and whenever she had tried Blake had stormed off and normally it was several weeks before he would return and so eventually Alexis had stopped trying.

She had buried her pain and allowed her anger at her husband to turn to hate and from hate to revenge. She had destroyed the final illusion of a happy marriage by cheating on her husband but their marriage had been dying for a long time before that, she had just finally put it and them out of their misery.

"Alexis I know you heard me." Blake's voice muttered low in her ear his hand in her hair now stroked her neck and Alexis felt her skin goosebump under his touch. "And I know you hear me now…Have we really never talked about it since….since losing him?"

"No." It was the most Alexis could manage, unable to keep herself from tensing as Blake's other hand began to rub circles in the small of her back.

"I didn't…I haven't had that dream in years." Alexis added awkwardly shifting as Blake's touch melted some of her resistance. "It was just working on the nursery for Fallon stirred it all up again…I'm fine…I'll go back to sleep in a minute."

Yet just as Alexis was starting to relax Blake spoke again causing the uneasy truce to fracture.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Alexis echoed her voice tight as she felt her wildly fluctuating emotions swing to anger.

"Yes I'm sorry." Blake replied seemingly oblivious to the slowly seething woman in his arms. "I know it was my fault, I…I just couldn't cope so I pushed the truth and you away. I did what was best for me and not what was best for us. I see that now…."

"You see that now?" Alexis added her teeth gritting and this time it seemed Blake had finally cottoned on. Perhaps it was Alexis's tone or perhaps it was the way she all but wrenched herself out of his arms.

"Now…not then…Why now Blake, what good is it now?" Alexis was all but screaming by the end of her question, punctuating the end with a blow to Blake's chest, struggling when he blindly reached out to grab at her wrists.

"Dammit you bastard let me go." Alexis hissed like a wildcat.

"Alexis I realise that the way I dealt with things drove a wedge between us. I ignored what you needed and we never really got over it. I threw myself into Denver Carrington so I had an excuse to escape. I abandoned you when you needed me so it's no wonder you've been so distant but surely an apology is better late than never?"

Tugging on Blake's tight grip on her Alexis struggled futilely. "Only you would think a pathetic I'm sorry after all these years would absolve you of what you did Blake. Well it doesn't, it's too late, its twenty five years too late!"

"Alexis please…"

"No dammit you listen for once in your bloody life Blake Carrington. I can never forgive you for what you put me through, you gave up on looking for our child without even consulting me and then you left me to grieve him all alone in this huge house whilst you ran all over the country pouring all you energy and love into that damn company of yours. You made me feel pathetic and worthless; you treated me like an annoyance and not your wife."

"I know." Blake's voice was soft in contrast to Alexis's yelling. "I did everything you said and more. I was a terrible husband."

"Oh he finally admits it, do you want a medal?" Alexis taunted finally giving up on trying to tug her wrists free. "Why now Blake? Why now after all these years? Why bother raking this up? What do you gain…what are you gaining?"

"My wife back." Blake's voice was very raspy now, breaking softly as he added.

"Maybe I needed to lose my sight to finally be able to see things clearly. It made me stop and face things I have been running from for years. Well I am not running now Alexis, I know things are broken between us, that they've been broken for a long time but I cannot believe they are irreparable. I want to try and fix us Alexis; I want it more than I want my sight back. I can learn to live without my sight but I can't even imagine living without you."

For a moment Alexis wavered for all of the terrible things Blake had done this was what she had been waiting for wasn't it? How often had she lain in this bed wishing for her husband to finally open up, to admit to her that he had been wrong all these years and that it hadn't been her? That he wanted her and needed her still…

As if sensing her wavering Blake finally released her wrists his hands sliding up her bare arms to stroke her hair and cup her face, his strong fingers stroking her cheek and brushing the angry tears from her skin.

"Say it...if you really mean it then say his name Blake." Alexis whispered her voice low but her words carried in the silent room and Blake's hands stilled suddenly.

"Alexis please I know I was wrong…but what good…"

"Adam! Our son's name was…no is Adam!" Alexis corrected herself. "But you can't say it can you?" She added reaching up and removing Blake's hands from her.

This was wrong…she had known it was wrong but now it hurt more than she had thought possible…

"For all your big speech and apologies for the past mean nothing if you're just going to keep doing the same thing Blake."

"Alexis please I am trying but I just can't…"Blake began only to stop when the mattress shifted as Alexis pushed herself out of their bed. "Where are you going?"

"Away…I'm running away Blake…You should be familiar with the term." Alexis drawled sarcastically as she pulled on her robe and knotted it before striding for the door, not pausing for a moment to look back, not trusting herself to do so and so missing the look of complete devastation on Blake's face.

-/-

She had gone…his bed was still empty.

It had been empty when Blake finally drifted off to sleep having tossed and turned and wrapped himself up in the sheets.

It was empty when he woke….although god knows what time it was…perhaps it was still early and Alexis was still asleep somewhere and would be back soon or perhaps she had just gone to the bathroom?

At first Blake had rolled over his hands searching blindly for Alexis, his heart sinking when his deepest fears were confirmed. She was gone; it hadn't just been a bad dream. He had really stuffed things up this time.

Burying his head in her cold pillow Blake breathed in the scent that lingered on the rich cotton. He missed his wife and for once in his life Blake had no idea what he could possibly do to fix this. In the past he would have left and returned in a few weeks hoping Alexis would have calmed down, possibly armed with some expensive piece of jewellery.

However there was no jewel in the world capable to digging him out of the hole he found himself in.

What had he been thinking?

Had he really thought spending a little time with Alexis, admitting he needed her, and a simple albeit heartfelt apology would magically fix the problems in their marriage caused by neigh on twenty five years of not talking?

Alexis was no longer the young bride prepared to accept whatever scraps of love and affection Blake passed her way. She was a grown woman, a woman grown in bitterness from his coldness, and it would take more than one admission of his own mistakes and a simple apology to put it right.

However what frightened Blake was the realisation that it took more than just his desire to change things. He could apologise until he was blue in the face, could try and make things right but if Alexis had given up on him and their marriage then it was already too late. His wife could be as stubborn as he was and if she had made up her mind then Blake knew it would be like moving a mountain to change it…it would take something more than him…it would take a god damn miracle.

Hearing the knock on the door Blake forced himself to sit up, raking his hands through his hair as he tried to make himself look presentable. Even though he doubted Alexis would pause to knock his heart hoped he was wrong.

"Come in."

"Ah good morning Mr Carrington, Mrs Gunnerson has sent up a tray for you as Mrs Carrington said you were sleeping in this morning and since Mrs Carrington has an urgent early appointment in town she asked me to assist you this morning." Joseph's familiar voice rang out, his voice hiding his smug delight as he remembered the pale almost drawn expression that had been on Alexis Carrington's face only an hour or so before.

Clearly from the way his former employer had told him to go to hell and do what the hell he wanted things were not going smoothly and Joseph couldn't help but smirk as he watched Alexis flee with her tail firmly between her legs. Well with Alexis Carrington once more on the way out that only left her more common replacement to deal with…

Then it wouldn't be long before things around here could get back to normal.

Although speaking of replacements… "Also Mr Carrington Ms Grant is here. I have left her waiting for you in the library."

"Oh…thank you Joseph." Blake added as an after thought unable to stop his mind from whirling off in a hundred directions as his mojodomo efficiently placed the breakfast tray over his lap.

Where had Alexis gone? When…No…Was she even intending on coming back?

Fumbling with his plate Blake managed to find a triangle of buttered toast, nibbling on that thoughtfully as he didn't dare attempt eating what smelt like a smoked kipper and risk the damn thing ending up all over the sheets. Although Blake might have swallowed his pride long enough to ask Alexis to help him there was no way he was going to ask Joseph. The man was his employee and although he appeared competent and professional Blake didn't really know him that well. Alexis had always ran the house and managed the staff and there was little need for Blake to become involved let alone get to know the servants.

"I thought perhaps you might like me to read from the newspaper whilst you ate Mr Carrington?" Joseph's voice dragged Blake back to the present and having nothing else to occupy him Blake reluctantly nodded his agreement.

However if truth be told Blake really wasn't listening to the details, the names and latest developments in a fraud trial meant nothing to him. This really was a different world from the one Blake was used to living in and it was only hitting him now how isolated he was. How much he depended on his wife for her support and to make him feel grounded and in control when in reality he was virtually helpless.

Then Joseph said something that jarred him suddenly.

"What did you say?"

"I was just reading about the trial…The judge has ordered a recess until tomorrow."

"Yes but the date, dammit man the date you said the 15th, the 15th of September which would make today the 14th correct?" Blake demanded the pieces suddenly falling into place…it had been more than just decorating the nursery like Alexis claimed…god it was no wonder she had reacted to violently to his inability to say his own son's name.

Today…today was the 14th of September; today would have been Adam's 25th birthday.

-/-


	5. Chapter 5

-/-

What had possessed her to come shopping today of all days?

And here?

True it did need doing sooner rather than later and that morning Alexis had grasped for any excuse that would get her out of the damn house before Blake woke up and came looking for her. Their argument the previous night had shaken her badly and Alexis refused to show Blake or anyone else just how vulnerable it had left her.

Yet that didn't mean she had to actually come here…today of all days…

Perhaps she really was just a glutton for punishment?

After all Alexis knew that this store along with most of those others in Denver would have been only to happy to send through a catalogue or even the send the actual pieces over to the mansion for her to select from. However there had always been something special about shopping for baby furniture in person. Of course all those other times Alexis had been the one pregnant, yet since it was for her grandchild then surely that was just as special.

And somehow Alexis hadn't been able to stop herself…

Standing in the still empty baby section of the exclusive department store Alexis ran her hands lovingly along the wooden frames of the different cribs on display. Unlike other more tacky and commercial stores the selection here was far more limited, only the highest end merchandise made it through these doors.

They had three different styles of cribs assembled in store then by the side of each a manufacturing booklet, showing the same crib in a choice of different woods and a range of different stains and finishes. Personally Alexis was drawn to the more traditional looking crib, perhaps in a warm cherry finish, something rich in colour but not too dark.

Yes and with cream bedding and one of those soft cashmere mix baby blankets. Running her fingers over the soft woollen surface Alexis felt her throat close and tears prick at her eyes as memories suddenly surged up and overwhelmed her.

Her grandmother had sent one over for Adam, one of the only presents her son had received from her side of the family after his birth, as at that time her parents were still refusing to talk to her after she had ran off and married an American. Back then Blake had still been starting out and although he had been generous with his allowance for the nursery back then, most of that had gone on buying a beautiful crib and the different pieces of furniture for the room.

The antique rocker that he had refurbished and presented to Alexis as a surprise had been her pride and joy…sitting in it whilst breast feeding their son Alexis had felt wrapt in her husband's love. Those had been truly magical weeks after her son's birth before the fire that came and destroyed their first home and took with it practically everything they possessed, including the nursery furniture that Alexis had picked with such care.

They had been reduced to living out of a hotel with a minimum of possessions until the insurance money came through and Alexis had mourned all the beautiful things she had brought for her son that he would now never get to wear or enjoy. So when that beautiful blue blanket had arrived, Adam's initials hand stitched by her grandmother into the corner, Alexis had cried happy tears.

Adam had loved his blanket…he used to take it everywhere with him clutched in his fist. Alexis had resorted to waiting until he was asleep to steal it away to wash it since her son refused to be parted from it whilst he was awake.

His kidnappers had taken it when they snatched Adam from his carriage; they hadn't even left her that to remember him by.

"Can I help you Madam?" A sales assistant's nasally voice cut through Alexis's memories jarring her back to the present.

Realising that she had probably been standing there staring off into space Alexis couldn't hide the embarrassed flush to her cheeks, unclenching her fingers that had tightened to fists around the soft baby blanket.

"No you can't." Alexis replied curtly, hiding her pain under her sarcasm as she set the blanket back down and smoothed out the creases before turning and striding for the exit. What she really wanted right now couldn't be bought in a store and nothing short of a miracle could help her now.

-/-

"…And I have here the report from accounting…"

Inwardly groaning as Ms Grant's soft voice continued on Blake found himself unable to find his accustomed enthusiasm for all things Denver Carrington. Normally throwing himself into Denver Carrington was a sufficient distraction, it would allow Blake to ignore if not bury those damn distracting feelings that were causing him pain. However this time it wasn't working.

Perhaps it was his lack of vision that was the problem? Dependant upon Ms Grant to read the reports to him meant it was easy for his mind to wander…

Perhaps it was his continuing memory problems? Not knowing the detailed history behind the updates from his staff meant that they lacked real impact and it seemed Jeff was doing a more than competent job on his own so…

Or perhaps it was the fact that last night Alexis had been the one to leave him!

The shoe was most definitely on the other foot this time and Blake couldn't deny the fact that this shoe pinched!

So instead of concentrating on what his secretary was telling him Blake found his mind wandering, wandering to the past and the son that had been his pride and joy. The infant whose gummy smile and strong grip around his father's finger had caused Blake's heart to swell with joy in a way he hadn't believed possible. Whose birth had unlocked a deeper love between his parents. Before Adam's birth Blake had adored his pretty young wife, she was light and fun, she made him laugh and she loved him with such passion that it had been unthinkable for Blake not to fall in love with her as well.

Alexis had made him live in the moment, something the far too sensible Blake Carrington had always shied away from, as from a young age he had strived to be the very opposite of his father. Adoring his mother as he had Blake had seen her tears over his father's impulsive nature, his infidelity, his reckless business ventures, and had had vowed to be a better man than his father. So he had grown up fast, working from a young age to secure his own capital, saving every dime so that his more reckless younger brother called him a penny-pinching miser.

Until meeting Alexis Denver Carrington had been the love of Blake's life.

Oh there had been the occasional other woman, a sensible Blake had decided that a wife and a family would be part of his future, and when they did happen he was determined to remain faithful to his wife and a constant steady authority figure in his children's lives, a father they could respect and be proud of. Often Blake had considered taking the sensible option and proposing to one or other of the girls he had dated, most would have made loving wives and mothers but his cautious nature had held him back, he was only in his twenties there had been no great rush. Besides his mother hadn't partially warmed to any of them and Blake would never have married a girl that Ellen Carrington didn't approve of.

He had been dating a pretty blonde when he had first laid eyes on Alexis. It was probably only because Cecil had thought Blake was safely dating Mary that he even suggested Blake attend his little party in the first place. Well from the moment Blake heard Alexis laugh across a room and caught her gaze, even though she was surrounded by admirers, he had been hooked. Those green eyes of hers had been hooks for the soul and Blake was a willing catch.

He had loved her with a passion, admiring her beauty and wit, taking pleasure from her lithe body and her obvious desire for him, lust had been a healthy part of his obsession with her and Blake couldn't deny that even after all these years there was no woman he desired like his wife. However after Adam's birth that passion grew and changed, now Alexis was no longer just his wife and lover she was also the mother to his child. Their love had created life, they were parents together and that was a bond that could never be broken.

However it had been tested to breaking point.

Scrunching up his eyes so as to force back tears Blake could see it in his mind so clearly. That day he had first held Adam in his arms, so proud and in awe of this squealing wiggling and surprisingly strong little person who was his son. Then over that first year he could remember the days flying by as his son grew older and stronger still. Bright intelligent blue eyes that lit up when Blake entered the room, his son's chubby arms lifting up in the air for his father.

Then that first birthday party.

They had only just moved into the mansion and it was little more than a shell really.

After the fire that had destroyed their first home and the insurance money had finally come through Blake had been determined that his second house would be one that lasted, that it would serve as a home for his family and a sign of his growing prosperity to the rest of Denver. Something that was far more difficult than he had first supposed as the sort of house Blake had in mind was a little more than his budget would have allowed at the time. He had even considered buying some land and building his own house until Alexis found out about the mansion coming up for auction. It hadn't been lived in for coming on twenty years by that point, and in order to even host the auction the driveway had to be cleared.

Yet both Blake and Alexis had been able to see the potential in the place and fortunately either other buyers couldn't or the bad weather had put them off, so they had been able to buy it house and land all in. Of course that hadn't left them with much money left to refurbish the house with, just a little that Blake was able to cobble together and the surprise inheritance from her grandmother that Alexis received fortuitously around the same time.

Still it had been a matter of pride that Adam's first birthday party had taken place in the garden of their new home. It had been a warm day and picnic blankets had been laid out over the neatly trimmed grass. Blake could still feel the warmth of his face, could hear the happy laughter as Alexis held court with the birthday boy on her lap. In that moment Blake had never felt so happy and content and then a few weeks later that feeling had been ripped away along with his first-born.

"Blake…Mr Carrington…Are you alright? We can deal with this after lunch if you prefer?"

Blake could almost picture the accompanying expression of polite exasperation that must be adorning her face, not that he knew what his secretary even looked like, but he imagined her to look like Marsha and that helped. However there was no escaping the fact that now or after lunch would make no difference as Blake was in no mood or state for working.

"Actually Ms Grant I think we had better leave it for today." Blake replied unable to completely mask the emotions in his voice, which cracked suspiciously even as Blake purposefully turned his face away from his companion lest she caught sight of his difficulty. "I'm a little tired. "

Yet Blake couldn't shake off the suspicion that she was still looking at him and he shifted uncomfortable of the scrutiny. His feeling of unease growing as he felt his secretary move closer, her touch light on his arm, the delicate scent of her perfume invading his senses.

"If there is something…anything I can do for you…Please you just need to ask Blake, even if you just want someone different to talk to?"

Blake wasn't certain whether he was too surprised or shocked at the suggestion or the familiar way his secretary said his name…warmly…almost too warmly. Yet he had never been a man comfortable with talking about his feelings, not even with his own wife, although some would claim it was easier to talk to a stranger. However Ms Grant was his secretary and not a stranger, even though he couldn't remember her and the last thing Blake wanted was for his own problems to be the subject of office gossip.

Shifting uncomfortably Blake forced a polite smile, reaching up to pat her hand and hoping Ms Grant took the hint. "That is very kind but I wouldn't want to bother you…."

"It would be no bother."

"All the same." Blake added his smile tightening as he felt a soft delicate hand close over his own. "I think it would be best if you were heading back to the office now. Mrs Carrington will be back soon and…"

"And what Blake? We wouldn't want her to get suspicious perhaps?…. Oh now don't feel like you have to leave on my account Krystle dear, I see you have been taking good care of Blake in my absence. I am glad to see you found something to divert yourself with Blake, even today of all days, I am surprised you even noticed I was gone." A familiar voice added sarcastically from the doorway and Blake cursed as he could only imagine how it would look to his wife…cosying up on the sofa with his secretary whilst she was out of the house, even if that wasn't what had really happened.

"Alexis it isn't…It's not how it looks." Blake insisted, sitting up in his chair and looking in the direction of her voice, pushing aside Ms Grant's hand. "We were just talking."

"Oh silly me, it must be my eyesight that is playing tricks then." Alexis added bitingly purposefully ignoring Krystle's warning blue glare. "Well since I am so feeble and surplus to requirements and since you prefer 'talking' to your secretary I suppose I might as well leave you both to it. God help me why I ever thought you might be open to talking to me today but I suppose old habits die-hard don't they Blake? Although even for you this is a new interpretation to throwing yourself into your work!"

"Alexis….Dammit Alexis listen to me..." Blake called out his temper sparking as his wife ignored his pleas and carried through her threat to leave him alone. He barely heard Ms Grant's muttered.

"She doesn't have the right to talk to you like that."

Sighing Blake ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the curling strands with his fingers his temper bubbling up at the injustice of it, of the terrible timing. He hadn't thought things could get worse after last night, however now he seemed to have confirmed whatever suspicions Alexis had about himself and Ms Grant, and most worrying of all was the defeated tone in her voice. Underneath the sarcasm there had been hurt and resignation. Alexis hadn't even stayed long enough to throw Ms Grant out.

It was almost as though she had given up, on him, on their marriage. Last night Blake hadn't thought things could possibly get any worse, Alexis had left their bed for the first time in their marriage…well that Blake could remember. Alexis had been the one to abandon him this morning when he needed her and now she was standing there accusing him of cheating when none of this situation was his fault in the slightest.

Well Blake Carrington was not going to stand for that!

-/-

She shouldn't have been surprised; this had been bound to happen sooner or later.

After all Krystle always rubbed Alexis's nose in the fact that the love she shared with Blake was pure and transcended whatever pathetic sordid one sided connection which may still exist between Blake and his first wife. So it was hardly surprising that even with his memory impaired Blake would still be drawn to that pathetic drip of a stenographer.

Still it made Alexis sick to her stomach, sick and angry.

Sick that it seemed to confirm that which Alexis had steadfastly refused to accept before, that Krystle and Blake's relationship was anything special...

Alexis had always had the comfort of believing that far from being a special and perfect love Blake and Krystle actually shared a pathetic dependence, her for a handsome wealthy husband and him for a wife lacking a backbone who he could put in a corner and almost guarantee she would stay there content to play the dutiful faithful wife.

There was certainly still more fire between her and Blake even now whenever they were in the same room than there was between Blake and his dumb blonde. Yet if it wasn't passion that brought them together then that only left one other alternative…

And Anger… well anger at herself mainly.

She had been such a fool to ever have agreed to this. Yet Alexis had convinced herself that if she remained distant then she could get through this charade without compromising herself, her heart would be safe. She had even convinced herself that it was working, that she couldn't wait for Blake to regain his sight and his memory and cease to need her…that this constant need for her was actually grating on her nerves and had finally popped that illusion for good.

However catching Blake holding Krystle's hand, sitting so close together, sharing an intimate exchange of confidences…that had felt like a knife, quick and painful, plunged deep into her heart. At first it had taken her breath away, and Alexis realised what a fool she had been. The love had never gone away, oh she had hidden it beneath contempt and hate but in that moment Alexis had known by the depth of her agony at seeing Blake happy with another woman that she loved him.

Then the anger came. Anger at herself for being such a fool, anger at Blake for making her love him and treating her like this, even if this time he was doing it unknowingly, and anger at that damn blonde bitch for putting her in this situation in the first place!

Alexis had been so angry she hadn't been able to hold her tongue, this time the ranting of a scorned wife had not been an act. Alexis had not been able to stop herself, she had only managed to gain control of her tears and when they proved too difficult to control Alexis had fled. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

God knows why she had retreated to here though, although old habits did die hard and her feet had taken over when her eyes had blurred with tears. She had barely managed to stumble through the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind herself, before the tears came.

Hard gut wrenching sobs made her shake as Alexis tried to get herself to stop and only ended up causing herself to choke and splutter.

Any other day and she could have coped. Or at least that was what Alexis tried to convince herself. It wasn't Blake it was Adam she was really crying over. Only that wasn't true, not entirely. Alexis was crying for him and for herself, for her marriage and their love that had been and now never would be again, that fact had finally been hammered home. Blake didn't want her, he wanted Krystle, even blind and befuddled he wanted Krystle!

Home…this wasn't her home not anymore…she didn't have a home not really.

Never had that fact been so stark as now. Before her focus had always been looking in, at the mansion, at the home she was certain that once she was back in Alexis was sure she would never need leave again. Only now she was 'home' it wasn't really home anymore and looking out the vast emptiness suddenly seemed to loom and overwhelm her. There was nowhere to run to, no one to run to. Yet the urge to run, to flee from this house and that man was there and building.

Wildly flinging open the door to her…no Krystle's dressing room Alexis tried to ignore all those clothes that belonged to her rival and instead on the small section that held her own possessions. Grabbing one of her cases Alexis flipped it open and began to stuff the clothes and shoes into the open case, not even pausing to fold them.

There wasn't time…she couldn't wait…she needed to leave and leave now and take everything with her because this time Alexis Carrington wasn't coming back.

-/-

How could she even think that?

That he would cheat on her?

Blake prided himself on the fact that during his marriage he had never cheated, he had never so much as been tempted by another woman. So to have Alexis catch sight of something completely innocently and immediately jump to such a disgusting conclusion…

Well Blake Carrington was fuming…

No fuming was too simple, he was angry and hurt and confused but most of all he was impatient. Impatient to finally have it out with this practical stranger he called his wife. This Alexis Carrington who seemed to fluctuate from being so in tune with his thoughts and needs one moment to being so opposed and confrontational with him the next.

Well Blake had put up with her coldness, her distance and he had swallowed his own irritation when Alexis had seemingly sought to escape from him. Dammit he had even gone so far as to start questioning himself, to wondering what he had done wrong that his own wife should seem reluctant to touch him? He had even blamed himself!

He had tried dammit. He had humbled himself to ask for her help. He made an effort to try and reach for her and was rebuffed and palmed off on others. Blake had at least tried to open up to Alexis but it wasn't easy to change a lifetime of habit overnight. It wasn't like he had demanded she act differently in the first place.

So would it kill Alexis to at least recognise that he was trying to change? And with all else that was going on his life right now cut him a little slack, even if she couldn't or wouldn't meet him halfway?

No that seemed perfectly reasonable to Blake but then since when had Alexis been a logical sensible person? No his wife was all fire and passion, ruled by her emotions. Only this time her emotions jumped to a conclusion and had gotten it all wrong and Blake was not going to put up with it a moment longer.

No the time for giving her space and trying to win Alexis back through gentle means were over.

He wanted his wife back.

He wanted her to listen to him and what he wanted for a change!

So engrossed in his own thoughts Blake didn't even notice as his grip tightened on the elbow of an apologetic Gerard, who practically stumbled up the stairs as he tried to keep pace with his increasingly cross and frustrated employer.

An employer who had only moments before stumbled out of the library trailed by an upset Krystle Carrington who was blinking back the tears as her own husband pushed aside her offers to help. Ignoring Ms Grant Blake demanding loudly to be taken to his wife, irritated that Gerard had seemingly hesitated before doing as he asked, which made Blake's already tenuous control on his temper slip further.

"God dammit man pick your feet up!" Blake barked at Gerard who stoically bore the brunt of his boss's bad temper when it was hardly his fault he stumbled.

Scowling as Gerard mumbled an apology Blake's fingers itched with anticipation. He wanted to reach out and take hold of Alexis, to shake some god damned sense into her if possible, but mainly to hold her in place whilst they finally had this out. If she ran he could hardly storm after her, not without help, and that would be more humiliating than having his wife walk out on him in the first place. Yet it was more than that…he wanted…no he needed that connection.

Blake hadn't realised just how much he depended on his sight, just how important those little warning signs of Alexis's mood were in managing his marriage until suddenly they had been ripped away from him. Her eyes…those beautiful emerald eyes had been the key. Oh Alexis could mask her voice, school her features into scornful ambivalence but those eyes of hers were her tell, if Blake could catch and hold her gaze he could read in them Alexis's real feelings.

So now robbed of that skill Blake needed something else…something equally as powerful at breaking through Alexis's armour…something as simple and as powerful as touch.

-/-

Of course Blake wouldn't have just let her get away with accusing him of infidelity without having the last word. Knowing her former husband the way she did Alexis could only assume he was already hot on her heels and Alexis knew she had to hurry. For once she was thankful for Joseph's pettiness, as in only bringing a minimum of her possessions in to the mansion it meant Alexis only had a few things to pack. It was only a momentary distraction but Alexis amused herself for a moment imagining just what colour Joseph might turn if she actually paused long enough to thank him for his consideration before leaving?

Leaving…the mansion or Denver?

Pausing for a moment Alexis's fingers closed tightly on her thin silk nightgown, creasing the fine fabric before she stuffed it into the waiting case. Leaving Denver meant leaving Fallon and Steven again and Alexis wasn't strong enough to go through another estrangement from her children…Perhaps she could hide from Blake at her studio? Or perhaps checking into a local hotel would be wiser just until this whole mess sorted itself out?

Sorted itself out…now that was a laugh…how could this mess ever be sorted out?

How do you sort out their little triangle of confusion and adultery?

Not that it was exactly adultery cheating on your ex-wife when you did so with your current wife. Still Blake didn't know that and it didn't matter who he was really married to not when it still stung the same…like a stiletto driven fast and neatly in between two ribs and into a vital organ that now haemorrhaged pain in place of blood.

Shutting her suitcase Alexis snapped the clasps just in time to hear Blake arrive. Yet even as she prepared herself for yet another blazing row, determined that this time she was going to leave with her head held high, Alexis was unable to completely squash the flicker of excitement at the knowledge that Blake had left Krystle to chase after her.

Krystle may be able to get Blake to talk to her but Alexis knew she was the one who provoked Blake to passion, either passionate love or passionate hate, at least it was better than polite indifference.

"Alexis!...dammit Alexis how dare you accuse me of…of…" The disgust was clear in Blake's voice even as he blindly slammed the door behind him, his hands groping across the smooth wood for the handle and below it the lock. "We were just talking dammit!"

"Alexis where are you?" Blake called out his anger still burning hot within him bled slightly into panic when there was no sound of his wife in the master bedroom and Blake found himself alone and unsure all of a sudden.

Stepping forwardly blindly Blake held his hands out in front of himself as he edged forward. "Alexis?"

Yet there was no answer.

Perhaps Alexis hadn't retreated here like he had assumed?

The mansion had dozens of rooms after all and his wife could be hiding in any one of them and there was no way Blake could search them all himself and his pride baulked at asking the staff. Dear god Blake could only imagine what everyone must already be thinking. Last night his wife had moved out of their bedroom, today she had very publically accused him, falsely he might add, of cheating on her with his secretary of all people.

Before long it would be all over Denver…people would be whispering about them…his personal life would be dissected and the stuff of gossip and worst of all…Blake's throat closed down as the fear tightened its grip, this time he would face it alone, no sweet wife waiting for him at home, her arms around him shutting out the world. His bed would from now on be a cold empty prison and not the haven from the rest of the world that it once had been.

His future stretched before him and it was just a bleak lonely blackness, no life, no sight and no wife to make the loss of the other two bearable.

It was like someone had suddenly reached into his chest and ripped his heart out and Blake staggered throwing his hands out for something…anything…

Finally his fingers brushed against something and Blake's hand closed around the back of the sofa. Sagging against the sofa Blake felt some of his fear seep out of him as despair took its place.

Standing in the doorway of her dressing room Alexis felt her heart break a little more. Blake just looked so helpless, so completely broken and for a moment she actually took a step towards him before coming to her senses and stopping herself. No that was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

"Alexis…please." Blake called out to his wife the certainty suddenly coming to him that he wasn't alone in the bedroom after all. Perhaps it was the stronger than usual scent of her perfume or perhaps it was just a sixth sense that Blake could feel eyes on him. "We need to talk. Darling you cannot really believe there was anything between myself and Ms Grant; you're just upset and lashing out and…"

"Don't presume to tell me what I think or what I am feeling Blake." The words were slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them, even hissed softly there was no way Blake could have missed them.

"Fine then talk to me!" Blake snapped back, his temper spiking now that the feeling of fear of being left alone had abated somewhat and he was left with its unpleasant aftertaste. "You're my wife dammit tell me what you are feeling, scream at me if it makes you feel better, you never used to have a problem listing every little thing I did wrong when I upset you Alexis."

"For all the good it did." Alexis replied bitterly setting down her suitcase for a moment, leaning back against the wall she crossed her arms and glared down her elegant nose at her former husband.

"As I recall on such occasions you would call me irrational and hysterical, you never listened to anything I said, preferring to bury your head in the sand at best or at worst you'd invent some reason to go on one of your trips…you left me alone often enough Blake without a single word of comfort…How the hell you think I owe you anything now astounds me?"

"And if you only knew how much I regret that now." Blake added. "Yet that doesn't give you the right to fling unfounded accusations at me…"

"Unfounded." Alexis scoffed shaking her head. "Please spare me Blake I am not an idiot; I am well aware of what is really going on between you and Krystle. Oh I can just picture it now the two of you bonding over what an irrational bitch I am and how much happier you would be with a simple insipid woman like her by your side."

"Now you are being ridiculous." Blake scoffed turning his face in the direction of his wife's voice. "You are my wife Alexis…"

"Yes because a wife is such an impediment to an affair." Alexis retorted smartly enjoying the way Blake's face was turning redder as his temper slipped further out of his grip. This was the Blake Carrington she remembered, and this Blake Carrington was far easier to leave behind than the man who had moments before called out for her.

"I am not having an affair!"

"Like you would know you could have been sleeping with her for months and you wouldn't even remember!" Alexis all but screamed back, this time there was no satisfaction in watching Blake's face change colour this time the red gave way to pale horror making even Blake's tanned face look pasty.

"No…I wouldn't….I couldn't." Blake insisted shaking his head. "You're my wife…I love you…you love me…I know we have our problems Alexis but I wouldn't do that."

And he wouldn't that was what made it hurt even more, if they had still been married when Blake had met Krystle then Alexis knew he would never have had an affair. Oh that didn't mean he wouldn't still have fallen in love with the blonde piece of trailer trash but he would have suppressed those feelings and congratulated himself on being a loyal husband.

Yet there were more ways of betraying a wife than falling into bed with another woman and in Alexis's opinion a betrayal of the heart was far worse than any momentary weakness of the flesh.

"You don't know what love is, not really." Alexis muttered bitterly. "If you had ever really loved me then you would never have left me alone when I needed you. If you had ever really loved our boy then nothing on earth would have convinced you to just give up on him, and you certainly would never have forgotten…"

"That it's Adam's birthday." Blake finished for her, hearing Alexis's surprised gasp as he spoke their lost child's name aloud for the first time in decades. "As soon as Joseph read me the paper this morning I realised what day it was. I wasn't being heartless Alexis I just didn't know the date. If I had realised sooner I would never had let you leave my side last night."

"Let me?" Alexis scoffed, swallowing to down the conflicting emotions Blake's confession had evoked, reaching up to nervously fiddle with her hair before she caught herself. "You let me do nothing Blake I am my own person capable of making decisions for myself and by myself, I don't need your permission…"

"That was not I meant and you damn well know it!" Blake snapped back. "Why are you so intent on twisting everything I say? Why are you so determined to drive me away? The Alexis Carrington I remember may have screamed in my face but she never backed down and she never gave up. It might have driven me to hide out at Denver Carrington but I never doubted that my wife cared enough to fight for our marriage."

"What marriage?" Alexis replied softly reaching down to retrieve her suitcase. "We don't have a marriage anymore Blake. When you get your memory back you'll understand." Which was true, Blake had a marriage but it wasn't with her. "I am just finally putting us both out of our misery…I'm leaving…I'll go to a hotel…"

"No!" Blake was desperate, so desperate that he released his hold on the back of the sofa and flung himself into the unknown, stumbling like a new born foal in the direction of Alexis's voice…he just needed to take hold of her…to hold her and make her realise that this wasn't over…to hold her and never let her go.

It was now or never and before her conviction wavered further Alexis Carrington stepped away from the wall her suitcase in hand. Taking one quick determined step after the other Alexis weaved her way around a flailing Blake her escape in sight when a strong quick hand got lucky and grabbed her arm. When Blake Carrington got hold of something then he never let go and Alexis found herself reeled in like a struggling carp, fighting that grip all the way.

"Let go of me Blake." Alexis spat out struggling as her former husband doubled his chances, his other hand now encircling her waist as he pulled her back against his chest. "I mean it let me go right now!"

"No not until we sort this out." Blake insisted stubbornly pressing his cheek against Alexis curls and drawing strength and determination from the feeling of his wife in his arms, the scent of her perfume and something that was distinctly Alexis invading his senses.

"You cannot keep me prisoner forever Blake."

"I am not doing anything of the sort but I refuse to let you simply walk out on me and our marriage without first trying to talk you out of it." Blake insisted. "I love you Alexis and I want to save our marriage."

"Believe me Blake our marriage is well beyond saving." Alexis answered sardonically, unable to believe the irony of the situation. Years before she had tried everything to save their marriage and Blake had barely seemed to care. Then Alexis had cheated and in a way she had always felt Blake had reacted the way he did because secretly he was relieved to finally have an excuse to end their marriage. Yet now they no longer even had a real marriage Blake was suddenly desperate to save it.

"We are practically strangers…"

"Tell me you don't love me." Blake hissed his eyes narrowing as his frustration built and his feeling of powerlessness grew.

Blake's sudden demand cut Alexis off, her certainty cut off at the knees along with the breath in her lungs. "I…I don't…"

"You can't do it can you?" Blake whispered his voice in her ear, unable to completely keep the triumph from his voice. "You can't say it because it isn't true, you can't say it because you still love me Alexis." He added this time punctuating his whisper by nuzzling into his wife's neck, pressing a kiss under her ear and feeling her pulse jump under his lips.

"I hate you!" Alexis gasped even as Blake's lips became reacquainted with the slope of her bare neck.

"That I can believe but you also love me Alexis." Blake added in between kisses, a smile stretching his lips as he heard the strangled moan his wife tried her best to suppress, allowing his hands to loosen their grasp slowly and begin to travel along the dips and curves of Alexis's body.

"Take your hands off me." Alexis insisted, lifting her own hands to flutter ineffectually as Blake's practiced fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse and slid inside.

"You don't really want me to stop Alexis." Blake replied confidently, he didn't need to be able to see to read his own wife's body and from the way Alexis's soft skin goosebumped under his touch he could tell she was enjoying this unexpected twist just as much as he was himself. The lace of her bra felt erotic under his fingertips yet it was the firm peak of her nipple that Blake found himself lingering over, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive flesh and relishing the throaty moan that was ripped from his wife's throat.

"Blake we can't do this…your blood pressure…your doctor…"

"Said nothing of the kind." Blake retorted this time pressing his own arousal against his wife's buttocks and this time it was his turn to groan as he felt Alexis wiggle provocatively. "Besides if this were really bad for me I doubt Jnr would be quite so insistent."

"Please like he is a good judge of anything." Alexis chuckled unable to keep the teasing tone from her voice especially as Blake nipped playfully at her ear and took the lobe between his lips his tongue caressing the sensitive underside.

"You could be half dead and he would still want to sit up and play."

"Well with such inspiration who can blame him." Blake retorted this time his hand dropped to his wife's hip and he turned her slowly. Feeling the warmth of her breath on his face and the press of her breasts against his chest he lifted a hand to thread through her curls, stroking the longer length reverently before cupping the back of her head and pulling her closer.

For a moment Blake hesitated, wishing desperately that he could see into his wife's beautiful green eyes, to see for himself them darken with desire…desire for him even after all these years. Yet that pleasure was robbed from him and Blake felt a frisson of anxiety creep up his spine, what if he messed this up…there would be no more second chances and…

The feeling of Alexis's soft lips covering his own suffocated those thoughts…any thought in fact. Still perhaps that wasn't a bad thing.

Giving himself over to the feeling of Alexis's lips against his own, her soft supple curves and the promise of the pleasure yet to come Blake Carrington came to the startling conclusion that perhaps it was time he thought less and felt more. So far it certainly had more pleasurable results…

-/-


	6. Chapter 6

-/-

Utter calm and contentment. Sighing with pleasure Blake Carrington arched his back and reached out to stroke his warm human comfort blanket, smiling to himself as he felt his wife shift slightly in her sleep, turning into his caress. The press of her bare breast against his arm caused a banked fire to kindle once more.

Yet there was no need to hurry, they had all the time in the world…for once there was nothing else demanding Blake's attention, no niggling worries at the back of his mind to plague him in even such quiet moments.

It had been years since Blake had felt this relaxed, and it was no wonder he had fallen asleep afterwards…god knows they had certainly worn themselves out and Blake couldn't deny the heat that came to his cheeks when he allowed himself to recall the last few hours…they had been insatiable and Alexis…

Now there was no denying the growing hunger as Blake could only marvel at the goddess he had somehow ended up married to. Alexis had been incredible and she had inspired Blake to sexual prowess he would have thought long past a man of his years. Then when he had finally been ready to plead exhaustion Alexis had somehow uncovered reserves even Blake didn't know he had.

So was it any wonder they had both fallen asleep afterwards?

Blake Carrington sleeping away a weekday afternoon… if Blake hadn't lived it himself he would never have believed it possible…Blake Carrington workaholic content to laze the day away.

Blake couldn't even gather enough concern together to be bothered by the fact that by now the house staff had undoubtedly worked out just how Mr and Mrs Carrington had spent their afternoon. Alexis had never been a quiet lover and earlier Blake had taken extreme satisfaction from provoking his wife to even greater vocal appreciation of his talents.

Normally the thoughts of the staff gathered around the kitchen table swapping gossip about his personal life would have Blake embarrassed and irritable. Yet right now he couldn't really bring himself to care, let them talk…let them spread around Denver that Blake Carrington was still more than capable of satisfying his beautiful younger wife!

Blake was rather proud of that accomplishment and refused to allow himself to feel self-conscious…even laying here naked in bed, the covers discarded somewhere over the floor Blake was content with Alexis's warm body cuddled against his side and the warmth of the September sunshine on his bare skin.

Sunshine….the glow of….

Slowly as if unable to quite believe it Blake Carrington opened his eyes, blinking as he tried to clear out the blurred bright shapes. It took a few minutes but slowly the light and dark shapes sharpened as his eyes adjusted to the daylight.

He could see…Blake felt a joy clench around his heart and felt a dampness on his cheek.

Reaching up he brushed the tears away, blinking them away as he eagerly took in the small changes in the room around him…the small cluster of seating around the fireplace…a new lighter print of wallpaper and…

His gaze drifted to his slumbering companion, the curve and flare of her hip, the round pert backside and long long toned leg that was draped over one of his own. The breast pressed against his arm was a little fuller that he remembered, but those perfect little hands were the same, dainty and perfectly manicured just like he remembered resting lightly on his own chest.

Wild mussed dark curls concealed most of Alexis's face, but Blake could make out the tip of her nose and the plucked curve of one eyebrow. His hand was shaking slightly when he reached out and stroked Alexis's hair back out of her face his breath catching slightly…she was more beautiful than Blake remembered and she was all his.

-/-

"Blake?" Alexis mumbled sleepily turning into her lover's hand, the familiar feel of Blake's strong fingers and their skin rough from all those years of hard labour gently tracing the contours of her face was enough to rouse her.

"Good M…Afternoon even." Blake's deep voice greeted her warmly and Alexis couldn't hide her sigh of pleasure nor the smile that tugged at her lips as the memory of just how they had spent their afternoon flooded back to her.

It had been better than even Alexis had imagined it would be. Blake had been a tender and knowing lover and they had certainly pushed themselves to the limit of even Alexis's endurance, but as wonderful as the sex had been it had been falling asleep in Blake's arms, safe and content and whole again for the first time in years that had really been the highlight of her afternoon.

"Good…Afternoon yourself." Alexis replied sleepily, yawning as she tried to shake off the vestiges of sleep, turning from Blake's touch and burying her face into his chest, drawing in the scent of his skin and the warmth of his body against her own.

"Sleep well?" Blake asked the teasing tone all too evident in his voice as Alexis all but draped herself over him, not that he was in any way objecting.

"Hmmm." Alexis replied smiling against Blake's chest as his fingers threaded through her hair and played gently with the curls. It was a sweet and loving gesture quite at odds with the interested firmness of Blake Jnr against her thigh, an interest that Alexis would normally be more than happy to return…

And yet some part of her didn't want to wake up completely, once she woke up she would have to face reality…the reality of what they had done…Then they would dress and go downstairs and Alexis knew all hell would break loose. So perhaps it was selfish, or perhaps it was merely self-protection; it was definitely only delaying the inevitable but Alexis wasn't ready to give up this moment and this feeling.

It was a perfect if bittersweet moment because Alexis knew it would be so fleeting. So if this was the only time they would ever have together Alexis was determined to milk every second of this rare tenderness. To imprint the smell and feel of her ex husband turned lover so indelibly on her memory that by merely closing her eyes in the future she could be back here…safe and loved.

The rumble of Blake's stomach made her both smile at the familiar intimacy and also blink back tears. Any moment now he would push her away…suggest they dress and head downstairs for a very late lunch and either Joseph or worse Joseph and Krystle would be waiting ready to tear her world apart.

How they had restrained themselves from battering down the door earlier still amazed Alexis?

Then this Blake, the Blake that at the moment held her so close and with such tenderness would turn on her and Alexis knew she would not be able to fend off such an attack. Her armour was in pieces around their bed, her resolve to keep Blake at arms length if only for her own sake had evaporated. Now all that remained was the need, the desperate need to keep him with her, loving her for as long as she could…even if that was mere moments longer.

"It seems I worked up quite an appetite earlier…Are you hungry?"

"No." Alexis answered sharply this time, pressing her face completely into Blake's chest, unable to completely stop her tears from brimming this time nor from falling onto Blake's skin.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Alexis swallowed down those damn traitorous tears, yet there was no hiding the sound of her voice.

"Don't Alexis…I know something is wrong…Was it me…Was it something I did?" The uncertainty in Blake's voice, the almost boy like hesitancy that reminded her of the gentle younger husband she had once married was her undoing. Now there was no hiding her tears and Alexis felt sobs wrack her body and she clung desperately to Blake.

"Darling please…it's alright…I'll make it alright…" Blake's soothing reassurances fell on deaf ears. "Just tell me what's the matter…its Adam isn't it?" Blake asked grasping at straws.

"No and yes and no." Alexis replied confusingly her own thoughts a garbled mess. "This is all such a mess and I love you and now it's all going to end and… this can't last…everything will go back to how it was and you'll hate me and…"

"Darling nothing will make me hate you, I love you Alexis." Blake insisted reached down to brush the hair out of his wife's face even as she refused to release her tight grip on him.

"You will…You'll hate me and now you've made me love you again and I won't…Everything will go back to how things were and it will be worse than before…"

"I won't be that husband any more I promise." Blake insisted grasping for the flailing threads of this conversation that he barely began to understand. "I won't go back to ignoring you and putting everything else before our marriage."

"You won't need me anymore…you won't want me…"

"I will want you and I'll always need you, you're my wife Alexis I love you and that will never change, not even when I recover!" Blake added firmly as he struggled to comprehend what he was hearing. Did Alexis only think this change of heart was because he was helpless…or had been…?

Yet how wrong was she too think this way?

It had taken losing his sight and his memory for him to realise just how important his marriage was to him, how important she was to him and just how close he had come to losing them both. It had only been because he had been robbed of his sight that he was finally able to see how close to the precipice they had been. How his obsession with achieving his own dreams at whatever cost had almost turned his life into a nightmare.

So was it any wonder now that Alexis thought he had what he wanted, that he had cracked that icy resolve of hers that she thought things would go back to how they had been? Blake ignoring her and putting their marriage second to Denver Carrington, of course she would assume Blake would once again start shutting her out of his life and his feelings now that he was no longer so dependent upon her…

Not that Alexis knew that…and here the kernel of an idea began to germinate…

Blake settled for holding his wife close, for once allowing her this moment of weakness and comfort and suppressing is own natural discomfort with such overt emotional displays. Alexis needed him, needed his comfort and reassurance and it would hardly convince her that he was a changed man if the moment she really needed him Blake pushed her away because he felt inadequate and unable to comfort his own wife. He had made that mistake before and Blake Carrington could at least show that he was capable of learning from his mistakes.

"I love you." Blake whispered softly pressing a chaste kiss to his wife's forehead. "I will never not love you Alexis."

"You…can't…promise that." Alexis choked out in reply, unable to put from her mind the memory of her outraged husband as he had all but thrown her from their home. Nor the coldness of Blake after her return to Denver, where apart from those few days in Rome he had had kept her at arm's length showing her little to no affection. Even then he had turned her down in favour of his current wife.

"I'm going to lose you."

"You won't…I need you Alexis and I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

"You say that now Blake whilst we're here together but the moment we go out that door things will change…life will get the way…we'll lose each other." Alexis answered cryptically wishing more than anything that she could believe Blake's sweet lies that this time their love would be strong enough to survive anything, well it couldn't survive the truth of that she was sure.

"God I wish we could just stay locked up here forever that we never had to leave. That we could just shut out the rest of the world…shut out Denver and the company and everyone who tries to pull us apart…" Alexis added softly, whispering the words more to herself than Blake.

"Then let's do just that." Blake replied his voice low but determined.

"We can't hide in our room like children Blake…"

"Maybe not." Blake added cutting Alexis off. "But we can shut out the world for a while…let's go away just the two of us…find that desert island we talked about retiring too…"

Pushing aside Blake's embrace Alexis all but recoiled from her ex-husband as if burnt, her emerald eyes flashing with anger. "That's not funny Blake…"

"I'm not laughing Alexis." Blake replied calmly. "In fact I am deadly serious, we can even leave tonight if you want, pack a bag and head to the airport and head out on the first plane."

"But…" Alexis stuttered so wrong footed by Blake's sudden seriousness that she didn't notice the way he seemed to be meeting her gaze. "That's impossible…they'd try to stop us and…"

"I don't know who this they is you seem so concerned about?" Blake insisted. "However I assure you that no one succeeds in keeping me from doing what I want, when I want to do it, and right now what I want to do is runaway on a second honeymoon with my beautiful bride…if getting away from it all and putting you first is what it takes to prove to you how much I do love you Alexis then let's go….lets go right now." He added sliding off the bed and tugging a stunned Alexis along for the ride.

"This is crazy." Alexis couldn't help but laugh through her tears as Blake led her towards the locked bedroom door.

"I'm crazy about you but this is one of the most sensible things I've done in years!" Blake retorted. "Where do you fancy the Caribbean, South America…Or why not go really far flung I have heard some of the Greek islands are rather secluded and the weather should still be excellent."

"I don't know…I don't care…" Alexis laughed Blake's childlike enthusiasm suddenly infectious as was the burgeoning hope that bloomed in her chest that perhaps she could hold on to this wonderful feeling a little longer after all. All they needed was a lot of nerve and a little luck and… "Clothes…Blake we need to dress and pack, we can't go around naked! That is if you really mean it?"

Pulling his hesitant wife into his arms Blake gave his answer in a deep passionate kiss, his hands ghosting down the slope of her back and cupping the pert backside he had eyeballed earlier. Pulling away reluctantly Blake chided his own lack of control, if they started that again then they would never leave and Alexis would start to doubt his sincerity.

"One case only Mrs Carrington…after all for the holiday I have in mind clothing will be entirely optional!"

-/-

"I don't suppose one of you would care to explain what you are doing?"

Of all the people to be caught by Alexis had assumed it would either by an irate Krystle or a superiorly smug Joseph she had never figured on their heavily pregnant daughter seated at the kitchen counter sipping innocently on a glass of milk.

"Fallon darling…." Alexis began her hand tightening on Blake who seemed to jump himself in surprise and Alexis could only assume it was due to their sudden stop.

"Don't darling me Mother." Fallon countered with a smirk, her eyes dropping to the suitcase in her mother's hand. "Off somewhere are we?"

"Fallon please it's not what it looks like…" Alexis began again even as her cheeks flushed as Blake stepped closer and the heat from his body was a strong reminder of just how they had spent most of their afternoon…first in bed…then the shower from which Alexis's curls were still damp from.

"Oh really?" Fallon's smile grew as she sat her finished glass down on the counter. "So you and Daddy aren't trying to sneak out of the house without being caught then?"

"We just didn't want to make a fuss Fallon." Alexis protested but her argument sounded pathetic even to her own ears and it clearly didn't work on their daughter, as it had barely worked on Blake the first time round. Still Alexis had other means at her disposal to distract Blake Carrington from questioning their need to sneak out the back door rather than stride out the front like they owned the place…which in fact he did.

However those distraction techniques wouldn't work on her daughter and unfortunately Fallon was far too old to be tempted by an offer of a new pony or a shopping trip if she cooperated.

"Please Fallon we just wanted to slip out without all the fuss."

"Hmm that I don't doubt." Fallon replied smugly her blue eyes holding her mother's gaze and glinting with mischief. "However I don't agree that you should be going anywhere right now, Daddy needs proper medical care he doesn't need you kidnapping him…"

"I can talk for myself Fallon." Blake cut in for once glad of the dark sunglasses that hid his eyes as they had given him the time to adjust on catching sight of his grown up daughter for the first time. There was a big difference between being told his baby daughter was all grown up, married and expecting a child and seeing it first-hand.

"And it was my idea, I am feeling much more like myself but being stuck in this house all the time is grating on my nerves and I suggested a few days away to your mother just the two of us. Somewhere we can go out without people staring at me."

And Blake added silently to himself space in which to convince Alexis that their marriage had a future whilst she still believed he was dependant on her and therefore wouldn't just up and leave him once she found out the truth about his eyesight returning. It was a slim window of opportunity and one Blake was determined to take advantage of.

"You can go out into the garden here Daddy."

"And have all the staff watching my every move like an invalid!" Blake snapped back Fallon's patronising tone grating on his nerves, he was a grown man after all and if he wanted to spend a few days away with his own wife then he didn't need anyone's permission, certainly not his own child's.

"But…"

"No Fallon I want this, I want to spend some time with your Mother alone." Blake added his tone brooked no argument; it was a tone Blake rarely had to use with his daughter who he was far more used to Fallon trying to please him than chastising him. Still it had been used on occasion when his daughter had done something particularly naughty and it seemed to still have the same impact as Fallon cringed slightly.

"Darling please." Alexis added softly setting down her case to reach out and take her daughter's hand, relieved when Fallon didn't shake off her mother's touch.

"Alright but you're going about it the wrong way." Fallon caved, unable to stand against both of her parents, plus part of her couldn't wait to be there when someone broke the news to Krystle.

"Joseph has the back door locked, you'll have to go out the front…my car is in front of the garage I'll get you the keys."

"But Fallon we can't just walk out the front door." Alexis hissed her eyes narrowing as her daughter smirked in reply.

"Oh yes you can Mother, in fact I think I can guarantee in five minutes time no one will be paying you the slightest attention."

-/-

"Alexis why are we hiding in our own house? I still don't understand why we can't just leave, I'll tell Joseph we are off for a few days and he can sort out everything else…"

"We're not hiding Blake we're waiting." Alexis replied yet there was no hiding the hitch in neither her voice nor the way she avoided meeting his gaze, even though Alexis could have no idea that Blake could now study her reactions as she peaked around the door and out into the corridor where Joseph was prowling. Her fingers tightening around the car keys that Fallon had slipped her just a few minutes earlier before her daughter had left them to provide her distraction.

"But…"

"Besides do you really mind hiding out with me?" Alexis turned back her emerald eyes sparkling as she wrapped her arms around Blake's neck rubbing her fingernails through the short curls on the back of his neck, curls that normally Blake would have had trimmed by now and yet Alexis liked this slightly less smart and more rugged look on him.

"I mean we can have a lot of fun, doing secret things in secret places and isn't it more exciting sneaking out like this, it reminds me of when we sneaked out of my hotel under my mother's nose to get married and as I recall we had some fun on the trip as well…in your old Lincoln…remember?"

"Oh yes but I think we would need longer than five minutes Alexis." Blake replied yet there was no hiding his own throatiness or the way his own hands slipped down to cup his wife's backside and pull her against his own body as he pressed them both back against the closed door.

"We have done more in less." Alexis growled as she leant up and grazed her teeth across Blake's Adam's apple, her tongue tracing swirling patterns across his skin. "Or have your forgotten that intermezzo during the ballet or perhaps that time at the Johnson's party in the coat room?"

"Wife behave." Blake hissed his eyes falling closed as he felt Alexis's clever little hands reach down to stroke him through his trousers, combine that with the memories she was stirring up and Blake was her willing plaything. "God dammit woman at this rate the only place we will be going is back upstairs!"

"Why make the effort?" Alexis teased lifting her heel to trace the back of Blake's calf with her stiletto her hands tugging on Blake's belt. "Here is just fine."

"Alexis…" Blake hissed his hands sliding down to stroke her toned thigh through her skirt. "Darling you are such a tease."

"And you love it." Alexis pronounced before leaning up to claim Blake's lips, enjoying the taste of his tongue as it duelled with her own. In fact they were both so invested in their kiss and the sudden escalation of passion that it wasn't until there was a sharp cry that the two of them broke apart momentarily phased as they took a moment to realise where they were.

It was only Alexis's grip on Blake's arm that stopped him from storming out into the corridor and demanding what the hell was going on.

"Blake no…"

"But Alexis…"

"Fallon said she was going to distract them." Alexis reminded him. "This must be what she meant."

"But what if…"

"No buts Blake!" Alexis insisted poking her head around the door and watching as it seemed like the whole household rushed towards the conservatory at the other end of the house. Even Mrs Gunnerson had been drawn to the noise and Alexis watched as the portly Swedish cook waddled her way after Gerard.

"Come on this is our cue." Alexis added taking Blake's hand and all but dragging him out of the room and towards the front door.

"Alexis…" Blake protested half-heartedly yet he followed his wife case in hand they even made it to the front door before it opened before them and Blake was confronted by a handsome young man whose face creased in confusion.

"Mo…"

"Sorry Steven there really is no time to explain." Alexis insisted leaning up to press a kiss to her son's cheek before barrelling past him and dragging a stunned Blake after her, not giving either of her men a chance to speak before adding. "Go check on your sister for us will you? Your father and I need to get the car ready."

And before Steven could even open his mouth to speak his parents were gone.

-/-

Whatever Steven Carrington had expected on stepping through the front door of the family mansion after a hard days work at the rig this had certainly not been remotely near the top of the list.

The appearance of his parents together had thrown him the moment he had opened the door, as despite Alexis moving into the mansion Steven had barely seen his Father outside of the occasional family meal and had never really seen his parents together. Blake had kept to his bedroom or had holed himself up in his library and Steven was out at work and being newly married was expected to spend time with his young bride. So the Carrington heir had been able to make sufficient excuses to himself to avoid this stranger wearing his father's face.

So perhaps it was his hard day at work, or perhaps the unexpected surprise of seeing his parents at the front door but Steven hadn't even thought to question their sudden exit…that was until he followed the noise and raised voices through into the conservatory.

A moaning Fallon was practically surrounded on all sides by members of the household staff, a flustered looking Krystle and a slightly green looking Sammy Jo who practically flew to her husband's side the second she spotted him. Uncomfortable with Sammy-Jo's clinginess Steven immediately moved to his sister's side his concern for her condition turning somewhat to confusion as Fallon managed to smirk at him in between her groans.

"Fallon?" Steven muttered as his sister reached out and grasped his hand as she bent over. His suspicions growing as his sister seemed to snigger as everyone continued to flap around her.

"We should get the car." Krystle insisted finally turning to a much calmer Joseph. "Joseph have the car brought round, I'll go and fetch Blake…"

"Actually Krys…Ow!" Steven began only to stop as his sister suddenly kicked him in the shin her blue eyes now glaring at her brother who merely stared back at her in confusion before reaching down to rub his sore leg.

"Gerard can see to the car Mrs Carrington, I think I should go and retrieve Mr Carrington." Joseph retorted primly his superior expression slipping somewhat into smugness.

"Besides I hardly think it would be appropriate for Mr Carrington's secretary to be anywhere near his bedroom." Joseph added his expression of malicious delight only growing as Krystle flushed at the reprimand.

"Well …Well I don't agree." Krystle replied her blush deepening as she stared down the upstart Mojodomo who dared to contradict her in front of the rest of the staff and her step-children, was it any wonder Fallon gave her no respect if even the people meant to work for her treated her like lightweight.

"Mr Carrington is my husband and I will deal with situation myself you have your orders Joseph." Krystle added decidedly and this time her employee had no choice but to obey and Krystle took a moment of satisfaction from winning this one battle before the reality of what she had set herself up for set in.

In some moments Krystle Carrington cursed her own foolishness…foolishness agreeing to this whole charade, foolishness at letting Blake go after Alexis in the first place, and foolishness for choosing to take a walk in the garden instead of following Blake up the stairs and dealing with Alexis's outrageous behaviour immediately.

Yet Krystle had always preferred to avoid confrontation where she could and the prospect of getting in the middle of a Blake Alexis domestic slanging match had stretched her remaining nerve too far. A walk in the garden to give everyone a chance to calm down had sounded like a good idea, a chance for Blake to reconsider her offer to talk, a chance for Alexis to lose her cool and actually storm out of the mansion like she had been threatening to since Krystle had made the mistake of allowing her to move in in the first place.

However on her return to the main house everyone had looked at her strange…and neither Blake nor Alexis could be found anywhere…

Anywhere but the master bedroom that is and just the idea of both Blake and Alexis their together all afternoon…alone…

"Steven will you look after Fallon I will just go get your father, we'll meet you in the car."

"Of course I'll look after Fallon but Dad…"

"Will probably need a few minutes and I want to go to the hospital now!" Fallon insisted cutting off her brother before he could ruin all of her hard work. "Steven can take me in his car and you and Daddy can follow in the town car."

Nodding distractedly Krystle agreed that this made sense and it would give her much needed time alone with Blake to try and jog her husband's memory and offer much needed comfort to him.

Girding her courage Krystle Carrington headed towards the master bedroom that once upon a time she had called her own, with every steps her nerves grew not helped by the pitying looks she encountered by the staff members she passed on the way. She would not jump to such a preposterous conclusion based on a few glances and hushed conversations.

Blake had said he felt tired earlier so after a row with Alexis she must have stormed off to her studio and Blake had probably taken a nap like he had said…

Yet on reaching the bedroom Krystle was surprised to find the door slightly ajar, stepping hesitantly inside the room Krystle called out for the room's occupant. "Mr Carrington?"

There was no answer and Krystle's stomach clenched in fear…what if Blake had fallen and hurt himself…what if he had had a heart attack like the doctor warned about?

Pushing aside the door Krystle rushed into the bedroom, she was several feet inside before her brain caught up with what her senses were telling her…The bedclothes on the floor, the bed empty and dishevelled no sign of occupants and the room smelt of…

Alexis. This was all her fault. Krystle was going to kill her when she found her. She was going to wrap her hands around that pale slender neck and squeeze. Yet before Krystle could carry out justice on the venomous little bitch who had seduced her husband she needed to find her and Blake and soon.

Fallon had gone into labour and Blake would never forgive himself if…

Suddenly her step daughter's sense of timing seemed more than a little suspect. Yet that was the least of Krystle's concerns right now, just where the hell was her husband?

-/-


	7. Chapter 7

-/-

Leaning back in the passenger seat Blake Carrington was grateful for the dark glasses that covered his eyes as they hid from prying eyes the fact that his own eyes were far from sightless. In fact Blake hadn't stopped staring at their passing surroundings since they had left the familiar confines of his estate. With the wind in his hair as the powerful car motored itself towards the familiar and yet unfamiliar city limits of Denver.

Through it was the little things that were so fascinating. The other cars on the road were unfamiliar shapes, the people looked different and the buildings seemed far taller than he remembered, and as they approached the airport Blake marvelled at the size of the airplanes as they came into land. They had to be twice no three times larger than any other plane Blake had ever seen, how they even got off the ground was amazing.

Although Blake had been made aware that nearly twenty years had passed since his last remaining memory the reality of that hadn't sank in until now. It was almost like stepping into one of those movies that used to play at the drive in movie theatres, one set in some distant space age future. In some ways the only thing that was missing were the flying cars and strange looking aliens.

Even his beautiful wife had aged a fact that was more apparent in the bright sunshine, as Alexis concentrated on driving the powerful monster that was their daughter's motorcar through the busy streets. Yet instead of robbing his wife of her beauty the years seemed to have deepened it and Blake couldn't deny the surge of affection and desire for this beautiful creature he was fortunate to call wife.

"So Darling where exactly do you want to go? Hawaii, St Barts, how about we fly to Acapulco?" Blake suggested when Alexis continued to drive in silence, in fact unusually for his wife she hadn't spoken at all on the drive but Blake had been so preoccupied by all the changes in the scenery that he hadn't realised it till now.

"Alexis?" Blake tried again this time reaching out to stroke his fingers along the silky material of his wife's blouse down to cover her hand where it rested on the gearstick.

Starting at the sudden contact Alexis almost jumped off of the clutch and slammed into the car in front of her at the lights. "Blake you startled me."

"Obviously, you were away with the fairies then Alexis you're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No and yes and no." Alexis replied honestly, part of her still had trouble believing that they had gotten away with it as far as they had and the rest of her was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, for fuming Krystle Carrington to appear out of thin air like a vengeful Valkyrie and snatch Blake away from her.

"We can go back if y…"

"No!" That was the only thing that Alexis was certain of out of all this mess, even if her time with Blake would inevitably come to an end eventually Alexis was determined to put it off for as long as possible, to eke out every possible moment together. Yet no matter where they went someone would always find them. Krystle had probably already realised their escape and was hot in pursuit of them to the airport, they might not even make it onto a plane before that dumb blonde came storming in to ruin things.

Unless….

They didn't have to leave Denver; in fact hiding right under the Carrington's nose might prove the best strategy….

Then the lights changed and Alexis made her mind up, putting her foot on the gas she practically cut up the car to her left as she pulled into the far lane and ignoring Blake's screech of alarm forced the car into a sharp U-turn.

Krystle Carrington would never think to look for them where Alexis had planned….

-/-

By the time Krystle Carrington made it to the hospital her suspicions over the convenience of Fallon's timing had percolated, bubbling and boiling until Krystle Carrington was herself a steaming cup of barely suppressed anger and accusation. So when she arrived in the maternity ward only to find Steven escorting a still heavily pregnant Fallon out the door it was a miracle that Krystle managed to restrain herself from shaking the truth out of her conniving step daughter right then and there.

"False alarm." Fallon's breezy attitude and the smug knowing look those baby blue eyes of hers was enough to have Krystle gritting her teeth. "Braxton Hicks or something like that…apparently it's very common for first babies."

"Common or Convenient?" Krystle spat back unable to keep her own sapphire blue eyes narrowing, yet Fallon stared back brazenly.

"I don't know what you are trying to imply Kry…"

"Oh I think you know exactly what I am talking about Fallon." Krystle cut in refusing to listen to her step daughter's blatantly lie to her face. She had put up with Fallon's attitude since her marriage to Blake and always Krystle had been the one to step back and bite her lip, uncomfortable with the open hostility and sniping that Fallon seemed to favour. Well that time was over, whilst it was just her personally being attacked Krystle had chosen to rise above her step-daughter's scheming, yet now Fallon was helping that bitch of a mother of hers put Krystle's own marriage in jeopardy that was going too far, even for Blake's Darling Daughter!

"Where are they Fallon?"

"Where are who?" Fallon answered innocently yet even she was unable to stop herself adding, the desire to needle her unwelcome step-mother was something she was just unable to resist. "Have you lost something Krystle?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about Fallon? Are you enjoying this, tormenting me? Did you and Alexis get together around your cauldron and cook this up…You really are just a copy of your mother you're both bitches!" Krystle all but screeched causing nurses to stop walking past and turn and eye them with interest before turning to gossip with one another.

"Hey Krystle calm down I am sure this is just a misunderstanding…Fallon stop making things worse…can't we just get along?"

"Oh I don't think so!" Fallon snapped back her patience with this common trash her father had married finally at the end. "Krystle clearly has something she wants to say and I cannot wait to hear what it is?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about Fallon, you faking this getting the whole house in uproar just so your mother could kidnap MY Husband!" Krystle hissed back her eyebrows drawing together as she stared down into Fallon's smug little face. "Well I want to know where Blake is and I want to know now!"

"And how should I know where Daddy is? The last time I saw him was back at the house I am not my father's keeper Krystle."

"Fallon…"

"You know more than that Fallon!" Krystle retorted cutting off her step son who dared to try and separate the two women. "For once in your life tell the truth!"

"Fine you want to hear the truth?" Fallon baited her blue eyes glittering. "My father's biggest mistake was ever marrying such a common harpy, was it any wonder he chose to forget that fact as soon as he could?" Fallon added spitefully. "Now if you have finished airing your dirty laundry in public like a common fishwife Krystle I need to go home and rest."

And without waiting for either Krystle or Steven to comment Fallon stalked out of the ward as quickly as her large stomach would allow.

Nervously hovering Steven ran his hand through his blonde fringe, pushing it up out of his face in a gesture that was just so Blake that Krystle's heart broke a little more. Glancing after his departing sister Steven was clearly torn between following her since he had been the one to drive his sister to the hospital and leaving a clearly distressed Krystle by herself. Once again the youngest Carrington found himself stuck in the middle of warring Carrington women, if it wasn't Fallon and their mother it was Fallon and Krystle and Steven was tired of being used like a dog pull.

Finally taking a step towards the exit Steven paused long enough to clear his own guilty conscience.

"Krystle I don't know what if anything this has to do with anything…I still don't understand what is going on but when I came home earlier I bumped into Dad and Mother…They were in a hurry and now I think back they had luggage with them…" Steven frowned as he stretched his memory but that was all he could remember, he didn't think there was any point in mentioning the fact that Blake seemed as eager as Alexis.

Krystle was already upset enough as it was and Steven wasn't Fallon he didn't take any pleasure in seeing his friend distressed yet he equally hated being stuck in the middle between her and his parents and sister.

"Thank you Steven, at least one of Blake's children knows how to be honest." Krystle muttered the fight suddenly seeping out of her as worst fear was confirmed by the one person she could trust not to lie to her and yet the knowledge did her no good as she was still clueless as to where her husband could be?

"Try the airport. Mother loves to travel and her and Dad would often go on trips when they could…It's a place to start at least…" Steven added before finally turning and following his sister who would no doubt berate him all the way home for leaving her standing outside whilst he wasted his time on his father's wife.

Yet Steven's words kindled some hope in Krystle, she would go to the airport and she would catch and confront Alexis in the act of stealing her husband. If not she would track them down wherever they went and Doctor's orders be damned there was nothing going to stop Krystle Carrington for exposing Alexis for the fraud she really was.

-/-

"Are we here?" Blake Carrington couldn't stop the question falling from his lips nor could he completely hide the surprise in his tone. This was not what he had expected...Not what he had expected at all and for a moment Blake could only stare in surprise at the very rustic looking cabin tucked in amongst leafy green trees that was set back off of a dirt track in the middle of what appeared to be nowhere.

Fortunately Alexis seemed more interested in breaking and entering the humble cabin than paying attention to the look of shock on her husband's face and Blake himself quickly became distracted as his beautiful wife stretched up and leant over to peer inside the darkened windows. Clearly Alexis hadn't planned for such exertion either, unless his wife usually exercised in heels and a pencil skirt, in which case Blake really had been missing out spending all of his day at the office.

Having given up playing Peeping Tom Alexis finally made her way over to the front door and Blake could only wait ,playing the helpless role he had consigned himself to when he chose not to reveal the truth about the return of his sight. Something that was proving far harder than Blake had expected.

By contrast Alexis Carrington was far from helpless even if she was starting to feel a little frantic. It had seemed like the perfect idea on the drive over. Since he had married Sammy-Jo Steven had moved back into the mansion and that left his quiet little cabin completely empty. It was private and they didn't need check in with anyone and that meant no nosey hotel receptionist to give them away. Besides there was something decidedly romantic at the idea of being away from the world in an isolated cabin with only Blake, a bed and a roaring open fire.

However the practicalities were proving far from romantic...

Alexis was just about to admit defeat, kicking out in her temper at the damn locked door, when like manor from heaven a key previously lodged on top of the frame literally fell at her feet. Slipping the key into the lock Alexis felt like doing a victory dance when the lock actually turned and she was finally able to open the door.

Walking back to the car where Blake was patiently waiting for her Alexis opened the door and took his elbow to help him to stand, pleasantly surprised when Blake shook her assistance away and somehow managed to get himself out of the convertible without her help. Hand in hand they made their way inside with Alexis careful to stop and guide Blake up the steps up into the cabin so Blake could try and manage them independently.

Once inside Blake was pleasantly surprised. He had expected the cabin's interior to reflect its rugged exterior yet inside it was pleasantly clean and modern. There was no sign of dust so it clearly had been used relatively recently and Blake couldn't help the worrying thought that ran through his mind as Alexis strode into the living room like she owned the place and sank down onto the couch. Surely she didn't...she couldn't...and yet Blake couldn't help but think of all those moments back at the mansion when Alexis had seemed uncomfortable.

Did Alexis own this cabin?

Hesitantly sinking down to sit beside his wife who was happily kicking off her heels Blake studied her carefully from behind the safety of his dark glasses. Had their marriage disintegrated to such an extent before his accident that his wife had moved out of the mansion? Was that why there had been so much tension between Alexis and Joseph? Was that why Alexis was so keen for them to escape from the mansion for a while?

It was a possible explanation and yet still none of it made sense. The Alexis Blake remembered would never have cared what the staff was saying about her, she would have brazened out any embarrassment...and surely everyone would be pleased that the two of them had reconnected?

Or was this unexpected move on Alexis's part really as straightforward as she claimed? Did she really just want to be alone with him? In which case whose home had they just broken into? Blake wasn't sure the only thing he was certain of was that all of this wondering was giving him a headache.

"You're frowning again Blake." Alexis's soft voice whispered from near his ear and Blake almost jumped as he had been concentrating so hard on his own thoughts he didn't recall seeing her move. Not that he was objecting as Alexis's new position leaning against his side gave him a perfect angle to look down her blouse if he so chose...and well it would have been rude not to and for a moment the glimpse of a lacy something distracted Blake from his previously melancholy musings.

"hmm."

"Blake are you feeling alright you look a little warm?" Alexis asked in concern when her lover ignored her prompt and continued to stare vacantly at her, and for a moment Alexis worried that perhaps Fallon had been right and Blake's recovery had been hampered by her choice to leave the mansion.

"Oh I'm fine." Blake insisted his blush deepening as Alexis began to fuss over him when in fact he had been entertaining certain thoughts about her in her underwear and those heels she had been wearing earlier.

"You're sure?"

"Darling I am fine." Blake added. "I'm just a little confused that's all...why here? Why not some luxurious resort in the Caribbean if you really wanted to get away from everyone?"

"Well…" Alexis paused, running her fingers along the edge of Blake's shirt and fiddling with the buttons as she gathered her own thoughts and tried to make her scattered reasoning at least sound sensible. "Blake you've become such a recognisable figure over the years that I doubt there is a resort we could go to without someone coming up and wanting to talk business…And what with Fallon pregnant I really don't want to be hours away from her if she needs me."

Snorting in amusement Blake could only shake his head. "Alexis I know you better than that and I know when you are only half telling the truth, besides Fallon has no idea where we are in order to contact you, now tell me the real reason." Blake added his tone teasing as he caught his wife's distractingly little fingers and brought them up to his lips. Kissing each one tenderly Blake could feel some of the tension ease out of Alexis.

"Do you dislike it here then?"

"That was not the question I asked. Besides if you consider staying here it must be alright." Blake countered this time moving his lips down to Alexis's delicate little wrist and pressing a kiss to the soft skin there. "Now don't try and change the subject Alexis just tell me the truth."

"I just wanted to be alone with you Blake, just us, no staff, no family, no hotel bellboys or other guests watching us out of the corner of their eyes…just the two of us…it's not been just the two of us in so long since before…"

"Before we had Adam." Blake finished it for her, sighing as he stopped his slow seduction and paused to rest his cheek lightly against Alexis's forehead pulling her into a one armed hug. "Do you remember that road trip we took?"

"Of course I remember!" Alexis scoffed. "I was as a big as a house and half of those hotels we stayed in had outdoor bathrooms! It was a wonder I bathed the entire trip."

"And yet you insisted on coming when I had to go to Ohio." Blake reminded his wife who had always enjoyed a selective memory when it came to these things.

"Of course I did you had barely been back two days when you had to leave again and I knew after the baby was born then I would always have to stay behind." Alexis retorted hotly pocking Blake in his stomach as if to emphasis her point. "And I was right on that point Mr Carrington."

"Darling someone had to look after the children and as much as many of my workers would have preferred you out in the fields with them, you would have been a damn sight prettier to look that is for certain, I preferred you in my house, raising my children." Blake added his tone dropping to a more conciliatory tone. "And now the children are old enough not too need one of their parents around all of the time I am sure you have been on business trips with me, haven't you?"

"Only when I invite myself along." Alexis retorted cryptically her mind flying back to Rome and those few days by Blake's side…that night and that kiss in the garden.

"Well from now on consider that you have an open invitation to come on each and every business trip…unless of course you no longer wish to…I mean you might quite like having time to yourse…." Blake never got to finish his sentence but since he was cut off by Alexis's lips over his own he found he didn't particularly care.

Indeed as Alexis began to unbutton his shirt and their kiss deepened Blake Carrington suddenly cared very little for anything but the lady in his arms not even the fact that Alexis had once again managed to avoid properly answering why they were here in the first place?

-/-

Perhaps it was wrong to snoop around?

This was clearly someone's cabin even if they didn't seem to live here all the time.

And yet Blake Carrington hadn't been able to help himself.

Perhaps it was because unlike Alexis Blake hadn't felt relaxed enough to fall asleep after making love yet again that afternoon? He could have stayed in bed with his beautiful wife and watched her sleep, something that Blake had yet to grow tired of. However Blake's mind continued to whirl as he lay there now free to openly study their surroundings since Alexis slumbered on.

Easing himself out of the bed Blake was momentarily worried as Alexis seemed to stir, moaning in her sleep at the loss of her human pillow. Yet just as quickly she tucked her arm beneath the pillow that Blake had lain on, burrowing her face into that and drawing in his scent and Alexis was fast asleep once again.

The bedroom held little clues; it was simple, blue duvet and white sheets. An old dog-eared copy of poetry lay on the bedside table and Blake decided against opening the small closet door in case the noise woke his slumbering lover. Instead he edged out towards the hallway, tugging on his boxers and trousers as he went before padding barefoot into back into the lounge.

The lounge like the bedroom was simple, a couch, a coffee table, a small television hidden away in an alcove and plenty of books on the shelves. In fact Blake was about to dismiss the bookshelf entirely until a photograph caught his eye…a familiar photograph that eased his concern and yet answered none of his questions. Fallon and Steven posing together, his daughter who looked in her late teens was sitting proudly astride her horse laughing down into the camera whilst Steven smiled shyly his hand rubbing his horse's nose. It was clearly a family shot and Blake was momentarily relieved that at least Alexis hadn't broken into some stranger's home, so who did live here?

The kitchen yielded no answers, in fact the kitchen was bare…no food in the fridge and the cupboards were empty save a long abandoned box of cereal. Still the kitchen at least looked used. The old ring cooker had seen use and that at least calmed some of Blake's fears, whatever need his wife might have for a her own space, cooking was not anywhere on that list and Blake began to feel a frisson of fear for his own wellbeing.

Just how was Alexis planning on them fending for themselves out here?

She wasn't planning on cooking was she?

Unable to suppress the shiver of fear at what charred mess he would have to smile at and choke down Blake couldn't help but wonder if it was too late to fly to the Caribbean after all?

"Blake?"

Startled by the sudden noise Blake cursed as he slammed the cupboard door with a little more force than he intended.

"Blake where are you?"

"I think I'm in the kitchen." Blake bluffed holding his hands out to 'guide' himself back into the lounge just in time for a naked Alexis to suddenly appear and steal what was left of his composure. It was all Blake could do to stop his jaw from dropping.

"Jesus Blake you frightened me…when you weren't there when I woke up." Alexis's fear was genuine even it wasn't quite for the reasons Blake would assume, and she couldn't resist the need to hug him just to reassure herself that he really was here and real.

When she had woken alone in the bed Alexis believed she had dreamt it all, and for those few seconds her heart had sank and tears had sprung to her eyes. Then her surroundings had become clear along with the reality that she hadn't imagined the last few hours. Yet still Blake had been missing and it was getting dark outside and her heart had been in her throat until he had answered her.

But he was here…he was still here and that was all that mattered to Alexis.

Not that Blake Carrington would ever object to cuddling a beautiful naked woman but Alexis's reaction surprised him slightly. Still he was smart enough not to say anything, not when just yesterday he had been complaining about Alexis's distant behaviour. This sudden clinginess was surprising and in some ways worrying but Blake knew it came from a deep seated uncertainty about their relationship and only time and a lot of reassurance from him would ease that.

Stroking her mussed curls gently Blake smiled into Alexis's hair before allowing his hands to trail down her bare back. "It seems someone was in too much of a hurry to bother getting dressed."

"I was worried." Alexis retorted tartly as Blake took blatant advantage of her lack of clothes caressing her back tenderly. "You could have fallen over the furniture and hit your head, anything could have happened!"

"I am not an infant Alexis you do not need to watch my every move." Blake chided her gently even as his own guilt twinge, if he had told Alexis the truth then neither of them would be in this situation…He even opened his mouth a confession on the tip of his tongue when Alexis took the decision out of his hands and leant up to kiss him.

Kissing Blake gently for a minute Alexis sought to convey both her apology and reinforce the message that she knew he was all man. Her fingers softly stroking through his hair as she broke their kiss and rested her forehead against Blake's own, for a moment almost convinced Blake was staring as deeply into her eyes as she was his, before shaking that idea of as ludicrous.

"I know you're not a child Blake but I cannot help but worry, this is a new place and you don't have your memories like you did at the mansion to help you." Alexis sighed feeling her own pang of guilt of dumping Blake in such unfamiliar surroundings where he was entirely dependent upon her.

"I can manage…besides this place doesn't seem too big…." Blake hesitated before risking asking the question that had plagued him. "The owner isn't expected back anytime soon are they because if they are you might want to consider getting dressed?"

"Not expected no." Alexis answered pouting slightly as Blake ended his gentle caress and pushed her slightly back in the direction of the bedroom.

"And you know this how?" Blake asked with a playful smack to Alexis's bare behind. "Personally I would rather not risk them getting the opportunity to ogle my wife in her birthday suit that should be my privilege alone and given my current…" Blake paused the opportunity never better to confess or at least hint to his returning vision and yet he couldn't do it, Blake wasn't ready to come clean and risk losing Alexis's attention and her anger at being duped.

Laughing at Blake's territorial jealousy Alexis deigned to cave into his request…well at halfway at least as Blake's discarded shirt provided enough cover for modesty's sake. Buttoning it Alexis's mind finally turned to practical matters, like the fact that she was starving and that abandoned suitcase in the hall. If she left it much longer her clothes would crease terribly considering the haphazard way she had flung things into it in a hurry to leave the mansion.

The loud rumbling of Blake's stomach concurred that their thoughts were once more on the same page.

"I was thinking of ordering pizza for dinner, god knows I doubt Steven has any food left in this place that is still edible!" Alexis prattled on as if she had never stopped, striding over and picking up the suitcase, giving Blake a tantalizing flash before leaving him to take their case into the bedroom.

"This is Steven's cabin?" Blake clarified his relief all too palatable in his voice causing Alexis to turn and laugh this time at him.

"Why did you think I had broken and entered into somebody else's home Blake?"

"Well the thought had crossed my mind." Blake admitted with a smile following his wife into the bedroom and watching from the doorway as she flung their case open and began to pull out items.

"You can have pizza delivered then?" Blake added not surprised when Alexis scoffed.

"Darling if you pay these days you can almost anything you like delivered even out here. I'll order a pizza for tonight and then tomorrow I will ring up the local grocer and have something's delivered that should keep us from starving…I'm afraid I am still not much of a cook so we'll have to rough it a little."

"Roughing it sounds better than food poisoning!" Blake teased back, not surprised when Alexis chucked the handful of clothes she was holding in his way yet he remembered just in time not to move out of the way.

"Keep up the comments like that and I will leave you to starve!" Alexis bantered back, crossing the room to retrieve her blouse. Picking up her clothes Alexis slipped her arm around Blake's waist and leant up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I am really happy about being here with you Blake…I love you…just being here with you…even when you make fun of my cooking." Alexis added punctuating her point with a sharp prod to Blake's chest.

"No one is perfect at everything Darling and since you were naturally talented in so many areas…" Blake teased his hands dropping suggestively to his wife's pert rear which he gave a squeeze enjoying the look of feigned outrage on Alexis's face. He was just about to suggest they put off ordering dinner and enjoy a little hot hors d'oeurve of their own when Blake's stomach beat him to it gurgling loudly.

"Some is telling me to hurry up!" Alexis laughed pressing another kiss to Blake's cheek before moving out to the lounge. "I think I had better order that pizza now before you faint from hunger Mr Carrington."

Smiling to himself Blake watched her leave before lowering himself onto the bed, perhaps he was more tired and hungry than he had first thought? Stretching back Blake pondered just how long the pizza might take to get here and if he had time for a little shut eye when his leg accidentally knocked the open suitcase onto the floor. Cursing himself for his clumsiness Blake sank to his knees and began to fling items back inside, he didn't even pause over the lacy underwear Alexis had packed. It wasn't until he had to reach under the bed for the few items that had ended up under there that he even paused for thought.

The small plastic compact shaped item in his hand gave him pause and Blake wasn't sure why it seemed familiar or important…even as he put the now almost repacked suitcase back on the bed Blake held on to the compact turning it over curiously in his palm…He was just about to pop it open when Alexis's voice in the hall caused him to start and without thinking it through Blake shoved his hands along with the compact into his pockets.

"The pizza should be about thirty minutes…I got a large one with mushrooms and black olives."

"That sounds good." Blake blustered watching with panic as Alexis returned to her unpacking. Yet clearly she saw nothing amiss and continued to hang up their few clothes in the small closet.

Guiltily Blake waited for the moment Alexis would realise something was missing yet the gods seemed to be favouring him this once as Alexis finished their unpacking and then moved to take her large vanity bag into the small bathroom.

"We have time for a quick shower before dinner?" Alexis suggested a sly smile tugging at her lips. "I'll wash your hair if you like…you seem to enjoy it."

Squashing his own nerves Blake nodded allowing Alexis to lead him into the bathroom and seductively undress him, yet even as his wife massaged her fragrant shampoo into his hair Blake Carrington couldn't shake thoughts of the stolen compact in his pocket or just how he was going to get it back to Alexis without her first realising he had taken it in the first place?

-/-


	8. Chapter 8

-/-

"What do you mean you can't help me?"

Perhaps it was because this was the third different person to give her the same answer, each of them the superior of the person before who had fobbed her off with the same…

"I'm sorry Mrs Carrington but the airline cannot possibly allow you see our passenger manifest."

So perhaps it wasn't the repetition that was irritating Krystle quite so much but the fact that she was no closer now to finding out just where Alexis had flown off to with her husband than she had been when she had first arrived at the airport. No one could or more to the point would tell her anything, even about her own husband!

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Krystle resisted the urge to lean across the ticket counter and seize the sweaty little manager by his gaudy tie in or to ring the answer out of him.

"As I have already said I don't need to see your passenger manifest I simply want you to tell me if my husband has or hasn't booked a flight!" Krystle repeated for what felt like the millionth time. "He has high blood pressure and was just recently released from the hospital with considerable confusion. He isn't medically fit to fly anywhere!" Krystle added.

"Which is a matter between Mr Carrington and the airline." The manager stated watching as Krystle's eyes lit up. "If Mr Carrington had indeed booked a flight with us, we would approach him about the matter…"

"But I am his wife!" Krystle all but stamped her foot in frustration. "I have a right…"

"No Mrs Carrington your marital relationship with Mr Carrington or even a blood relationship with anyone does not entitle you to know their personal information and it would breaking confidentiality for me to disclose any information. I can only assume that if Mr Carrington intends to fly anywhere that as his wife he would have informed you himself and if he himself chooses not to do so…." The Manager left that sentence hanging and Krystle felt the flush of embarrassment at the look of pity in his expression and the barely concealed smirks of the kiosk girls.

She knew very well what they were thinking and damn it if it wasn't close enough to the truth to make it sting. Her husband had run off with another woman without telling her…only they couldn't possibly understand that Blake wasn't deliberately snubbing her, he simply had no idea she was his real wife and Alexis….Alexis was a self-serving conniving bitch!

Gathering her purse with as much dignity as she could muster Krystle turned and strode away from the ticket desk without a backward glance despite the barely restrained whispers that broke out the moment her back was turned. In fact it wasn't until she was in the relative privacy of the town car that Krystle allowed her composure to crack and tears to gather in her blue eyes.

Turning her wedding ring around on her finger Krystle Carrington swore that she wasn't going to allow Alexis to get away with this…oh Blake's first wife was probably congratulating herself on her getaway but it was a hollow temporary victory. Krystle would find them eventually and when she did she was going to tell Blake the truth and then she was going to stand by his side as Blake Carrington tore Alexis to shreds!

Alexis could have this battle but Krystle Carrington was going to win the war!

-/-

"If you keep distracting me like that then I am going to burn them!"

Suppressing his snort of amusement Blake Carrington ignored the petulant tone in his wife's voice bending down to place another kiss on the slope of her bare neck as his hands continued to move beneath the barely buttoned shirt Alexis was half wearing. The source of his amusement was genuine though as this was the third morning Alexis had attempted to make his breakfast and as yet distraction or no distraction his wife had still managed to burn his eggs.

It didn't matter whether they were fired or scrambled Alexis till managed to burn them.

This morning Alexis was trying for victory by boiling them instead but Blake was still convinced Alexis would find a way to burn even boiled eggs. Still Blake was getting used to the flavour of slightly charred eggs and as long as they were served with the slightly hopeful expression his wife wore whenever she served them he was content. That Alexis still wanted to cook for him and earn praise in this area of her domestic talents tickled Blake immeasurable…it had to be love or bloody mindedness or both…

As long as it steered clear of food poisoning Blake was content to let Alexis keep trying…it certainly made breakfast time interesting.

"Ha…see perfectly timed boiled eggs!" Alexis pronounced fishing out the eggs from the saucepan and transferring them without dropping them into the waiting egg holder.

"Well the proof of that is in the eating!" Blake reminded her forcing himself to keep his expression neutral even as Alexis turned and gave him the stink eye for daring to question her success.

Still he allowed Alexis to lead him into the lounge and Blake obediently squatted down around the coffee table that was the closest the cabin had to a dining table. He even waited patiently for Alexis to slice the top of his egg and then hand him one in the egg cup and a spoon. Then with Alexis watching his every move more closely than a cat did a mouse Blake hesitantly took a spoonful of this latest attempt at culinary mastery.

And they were perfect…the whites cooked and the yolk still slightly runny…just the way Blake liked them. Still Blake decided to torture Alexis a little longer as from the way she was nervously hovering his wife was waiting for his judgement so he took another spoonful of egg just to drag the moment out.

"Well?" Alexis finally prompted her patience at an end.

"Well What?" Blake innocently questioned.

"How are they…did I get them right?"

"Perfect." Blake finally conceded having drawn out the moment long enough, this time even he couldn't hold back his laugh as Alexis lit up and practically bounced out of her seat.

"I did it…I finally made a perf…"

"All that's missing are the toast soldiers." Blake cut in his and he watched as the truth dawned in Alexis's eyes.

"Oh shit the toast!" Alexis spluttered rushing into the kitchen but the smoke coming from under the grill told her all she needed to know before she had even pulled out the grill pan….the toast was burnt…black and smoking.

Screaming in frustration Alexis dumped the smoking grill pan straight into the sink before stalking back into the lounge to face a smirking Blake.

"No toast today then?" Blake asked feigning ignorance but there was no hiding the smile that played about his lips and Alexis was hardly fooled.

Smacking a smug Blake on the knee Alexis retaliated by sticking her tongue out stealing his remaining egg…next time Blake Carrington asked for toast soldiers blind or otherwise he could bloody well make them himself!

-/-

Alexis Carrington was certain she had made a mistake.

She had been so wrapped up in just being with Blake…of being free to love Blake and be loved so openly in return. It had been just like it used to be when they were first married. Blake was just so different to the man he had been during the last few years of their marriage…this Blake couldn't keep his hands off of her and the feeling was more than mutual.

So was it any wonder a small thing like taking her birth control had slipped her mind?

Only it hadn't just slipped her mind…her birth control was missing.

Or was that merely misplaced…

Alexis tipped out her vanity bag on the bathroom floor, rummaging through the assorted powder, mascara, creams, but there was no compact contained her birth control pills…and Alexis was certain she had packed it.

Straining her memory Alexis tried to remember back at the mansion, they had been in a hurry and Alexis had thrown things into the case. She remembered going into the bathroom and gathering all over her makeup into her vanity case and Alexis was certain she had included the compact with her birth control. Only it wasn't here and Alexis couldn't understand why not?

"Darling are you ready?" Blake's question was tentative as he poked his head around the bathroom door; he had heard the muted swearing from within and had cautiously entered enemy territory.

"Alexis are you alright? If you want we can postpone the picnic?" Blake asked discretely after all he had grown up in an age where one did not refer to 'ladies problems' directly and yet during his marriage to Alexis Blake had quickly learnt just how quickly hormones could change his sweet loving wife into a head biting virago.

"I'm fine Blake…I just can't find...what I am looking for." Alexis paused unwilling to disclose exactly what was missing; the last thing she wanted was for Blake to panic as well or for him to jump to the conclusion that she had deliberately left her birth control at home.

After all Blake had been the one to insist on limiting their family in the first place and it had been no secret that Alexis had resented that decision at the time. Alexis hadn't been brave enough to go against Blake's wishes until it was too late for their marriage and well she at least knew how well that ended up…divorced, exiled from her children, secretly pregnant and alone…

That wasn't a pattern Alexis was keen to repeat.

Blake by contrast felt his own panic increase as Alexis continued to sort through her belongings and the memory of the small compact he had but forgotten all about, and that was now burning a hole in his trouser pocket. Reaching down Blake closed his fingers around the smooth object in his pocket. Clearly it was more important than Blake had supposed if Alexis was this in a flap about it.

"Oh bugger it." Alexis snapped jumping up from the floor, after all…. "There's nothing I can do about it now at any rate." She muttered and it was true, by now it was already too late even if she started taking the tablets straight away there was still a chance she could fall pregnant, there was only way to stop that from happening...

"So we're still going out?" Blake asked sensitively. "We can stay in if you prefer…would you like to lie down?"

"Why I'm not ill?" Alexis snapped her eyes narrowing as Blake flinched at her tone.

"No but I thought..well…I…" Blake blustered running his hand nervously through his hair.

"Let's go on our picnic Blake I didn't bloody well stand there making those sandwiches and ruining my nails just to stay inside!"

"In a moment… I'll meet you outside? I just need to…" Blake added gesturing in the direction of the toilet, waiting for Alexis roll her eyes at him and leave him alone before Blake reached into his pocket and removed the compact.

It looked innocent enough and Blake couldn't imagine why a little thing would have Alexis in such a fuss…She had plenty of makeup…It had to be that time of the month again and Blake sighed in disappointment as he had been enjoying the last few days of sexual indulgence.

Holding the compact in his hand Blake ran his fingers over the smooth plastic, at first intending to simply slip it into Alexis's vanity case and forget about the whole thing…yet he didn't…his curiosity urged him on and this time Blake flipped it open.

And suddenly it all made sense…

-/-

Blake could feel his throat closing….even as he flipped open the internal lid and stared down at the individual little pills. Tipping a few out on to his tanned palm they looked so small and yet with far reach consequences given the right circumstances. Well the right combination of circumstances and they had certainly been putting that combination together with enough frequency over the last few days.

Dear God no wonder Alexis was in such a fluster…and it was his entire fault.

Staring down at the innocent little tablets Blake was amazed how something so small and simple could cause such problems, and he couldn't help but wonder what if? What if it was already too late? Alexis could already be pregnant with his child, true it was a longshot, it had only been a few days and neither of them were as young as they once were?

And the longer he thought about it the more Blake was surprised by the absence of a sense of panic or of dread…it wasn't that he was still in shock but more that his mind began to wander. Even if it was ludicrous and unlikely to happen even if they actual tried for a child…Blake couldn't help it…

Would they have a boy or a girl this time? Blake had to admit a personal bias for another daughter…one that looked like her mother, with Alexis's green eyes or maybe his own dark hazel brown? Not that a son would be unwelcome, Blake would have been just as proud to father another one of his strong handsome sons but just the thought of a baby boy brought his thoughts inevitably back to Adam and the pain that still wouldn't heal…

"Blake?. .What on earth is taking so long?"

Starting in surprise Blake practically jumped out of his skin as Alexis called his name and roused him from his daydreams. And Blake could only watch in horror as the tiny tablets leapt in the air and scattered, some over the bathroom rug, some into the sink, sliding down the smooth surface and down the plug hole.

Scrabbling after them Blake managed to scoop up one of two but then the bathroom door was opening and he had no choice but to shove the now half empty compact back into his pocket.

"Blake are you alright? Did you fall?"

"I'm fine." Blake insisted staggering to his feet and groping for the sink, turning on the tap Blake made a pretence of washing his hands whilst Alexis watched on perplexed.

When the last of the pills had made their way swiftly and silently down the plug hole Blake switched off the water and dried his hands carefully on the towel. It was too late now to plant the compact back and plead innocence, and Blake could only hope that the few tiny pills somewhere on the bathroom floor managed to escape Alexis's notice…at least until Blake had time to rediscover them.

-/-

It should have been perfect.

The setting was suitably romantic, the sunlight was dappled through the trees and there was a slight warm breeze that was making the branches sway, the changing leaves rustling. A few feet away the lake water idled by and occasionally a passing bird would swoop down and take a mouthful of water or snatch up an insect. There was no other soul in sight and that should have meant a perfect opportunity for the couple on the picnic blanket to take full advantage of this fact.

Yet this date was more awkward than those Alexis had had to endure as a teenager before she had discovered what real men were like and learnt that sometimes it paid to be more forward than was proper.

Still it was nice to simply lie here her head on Blake's shoulder as he idly played with one of her curls, the book of poetry Alexis had tried reading aloud now abandoned as being far too depressing for her tastes. The problem was her, Alexis just couldn't relax…her thoughts just kept going back to her missing birth control and no matter what she tried there was no escaping the fact that she was going to have to tell Blake…it was his likely reaction that made her nerves increase…he was not going to be happy.

Yet surely she could convince him that it was a genuine mistake?

Oh yes he might believe her now, Alexis's cynical side kicked in, now whilst he loves you and believes you are his darling wife but when he gets his memory back…that Blake Carrington would be certain of one thing and that was Alexis had left them behind deliberately. He had accused her of far worse things over the years and if she was honest there probably would have been a time after her return to Denver when if the only way of getting Blake back was to fall pregnant with his child Alexis would have done it.

When she had learnt Krystle was carrying Blake's child Alexis had felt a jealousy akin to no other she had felt before in her life. Dear God she had thought the fact that the dumb blonde had succeeded in making her Blake fall in love with her was bad but that was nothing to the fact that she was going to share something so precious with Blake.

The memories of that first pregnancy still brought tears to Alexis's eyes. They had been so full of plans and hopes for their baby. Blake as a first time father had been overly cautious and equally excited, he had spoilt Alexis with presents but more importantly with affection. When she demanded to accompany him on his trips Blake caved, when Alexis insisted on buying antique French furniture for the nursery Blake indulged her and when her pregnancy cravings drove her crazy in the middle of the night it had been her beloved Blake who would get up and fix her whatever she wanted.

The thought of Krystle sharing one fraction of that with Blake had driven Alexis to lengths even she had been shocked by. Yet Alexis was still convinced it was some sort of divine hand that had taken over fired that gun, it wasn't like she had even shot the woman, just fired a single round into the air. Looking back now it all seemed to blur in her mind, the heat, the gun, the horse, the shot…then Krystle was falling and it was like something out of a movie not real life.

Alexis had expected to feel some remorse or guilt over her actions yet surprisingly they never came.

Then of course she had learnt through Fallon of Krystle's abnormality, that she would have almost certainly have lost the child further along in her pregnancy which would have had more devastating consequences both for Krystle and for Blake. In a way it did feel like a divine action, of being a means by which God could act to stop things before they got too far. After all plenty of women recovered from an early miscarriage, it was traumatic but Alexis doubt it would compare to having to losing a child in the fifth or six month due to your own inability to keep your baby alive inside you.

Krystle could never give Blake another child but Alexis could.

If God had given her the opportunity of conceiving Blake's child in Rome Alexis knew then she would have taken it. She had tried everything else and nothing had worked, even her attempts at seduction had only tempted Blake and he had held firm. If she wasn't enough to win Blake back from his blonde bitch then Alexis would have used every weapon at her disposal including their child to prise Blake from Krystle's grasp.

That was then…now…

Blake trusted her, he loved her and to deliberately deceive him about this…on top of everything else she was already lying to him about. The idea of taking that love and trust and creating a child out of it, a child of their love only to raise it in barely restrained hatred…

Sitting up suddenly Alexis felt her stomach lurch and for once it had nothing to do with her own cooking.

"Alexis are you alright?" Blake couldn't ignore what was right in front of him. His wife was distressed and it was entirely his fault.

"I'm fine…I just need a little air…you'll be alright for a moment won't you?"

"Of course but you know you might feel better if you talked about what's bothering you?" Blake suggested even as Alexis recoiled from him.

"What makes you think something is bothering me!" Alexis snapped. "I'm just a little light headed."

"A…" Blake opened his mouth to speak, only to close it immediately in defeat as his wife stood up and began to walk quickly away from him.

He was a coward, Blake felt disappointed in himself. He knew exactly what was bothering Alexis but rather than open his mouth and confront the elephant in the room, to admit that this mess was entirely of his making he had played dumb. He had expected Alexis to be the brave one, well that had to stop. When Alexis got back Blake was going to bite the bullet and tell his wife everything, and trust in the love that Alexis bore him that it would be enough.

Content in his plan Blake girded his resolve, lying down on the picnic rug and glaring resolutely up at the blue sky…that was until his resolve and his peace and quiet was suddenly broken by an all too familiar scream!

-/-


	9. Chapter 9

-/-

"Mrs Carrington I have taken down all of the details you supplied us with but…"

"Sergeant don't you dare tell me you cannot help me?" Krystle Carrington all but glared down at the lackey Captain Handler had sent out to interview her. "This is Blake Carrington we are talking about here."

Sighing Sergeant Zorelli rubbed his forehead squinting down at his notebook as his partner Rudy rolled his eyes. "I understand that Mrs Carrington but it just doesn't seem to me like your husband was kidnapped…"

"My husband was in no fit state to make any decisions Sergeant!" Krystle retorted keeping a tenuous hold on her temper as she rubbed the underside of her wedding ring. "I have already explained his medical situation and I am sure you must agree that any decision my husband may make now cannot be taken as if he were in full control of his faculties."

Nodding Zorelli found himself sympathising with the pretty young Mrs Carrington. She seemed like a sweet woman one who was genuinely worried about her husband and he could emphasise with that. Part of him wanted nothing more than to help her and yet legally there was little he could do. The fact was Carrington had left the house voluntarily, even his wife agreed with that, yes the man was suffering from some memory loss that meant he had shacked up with his ex but if Zorelli went around searching for every man who left his wife for a former partner he would have no time to catch real crooks.

"Mrs Carrington…"

"Please Sergeant." Krystle cut in before he could ruin all her hopes. "Haven't you ever loved someone so much that the idea of having to live without them…" Krystle's voice broke slightly as she blinked back tears. "I can't just sit back and do nothing."

Ok so perhaps he was a soft touch but Zorelli found himself nodding much to his partner's disgust. "Ok Mrs Carrington we'll put an APB out on the car you told us about and a general description of Mr Carrington as a missing person…" Zorelli lifted his hand to cut off Krystle Carrington's objection. "Please Mrs Carrington that is the best I can do really, unless you can give us more concrete proof that your husband was removed against his will?"

Realising that was the best she was going to get Krystle forced a smile and held her hand out for Sergeant Zorelli to shake. "Thank you Sergeant I'll see you out."

"That's ok Mrs Carrington we can find our own way…we'll be in touch if we hear anything." Zorelli replied, tucking his notebook back into his jacket pocket before politely shaking the ladies hand.

It was almost reserved of Detective Rudy Richards to at least wait until they were out of earshot before he started complaining about bloody rich people thinking the police were their personal goffers. Nodding along Zorelli barely listened anymore; he had heard this rant several times before. Instead John Zorelli allowed his eyes to scan the interior of the Carrington mansion, whoever this Blake Carrington was he clearly had taste as well as money.

He also had decent taste in women…the second Mrs Carrington certainly was a fine looking woman and if Blake Carrington had left her for his first wife then Zorelli could only imagine how smoking the first Mrs Carrington must be…Although if she looked anything like the stunning brunette coming down the stairs Zorelli could understand his motivation.

Yet it seemed someone else had already realised that judging by the significant baby bump and John could only sigh in disappointment and follow Rudy out of the front door…sometimes life just wasn't fair!

-/-

Blake Carrington hadn't stopped to think he had simply reacted.

Jumping to his feet Blake had been off like a shot in the direction Alexis had stormed off in calling out his wife's name. Hearing Alexis's voice Blake followed it only stopping when Alexis called out a warning.

"Blake don't it's too dangerous you'll fall!"

And it was a timely warning as just through the trees the ground suddenly sloped downwards, a hidden little bluff and drop and there down at the bottom in a pile of dust, leaves and grit was Alexis.

"I am not just going to leave you Alexis!" Blake insisted carefully studying the slope for the safest way down and edging his way down.

Finally after what seemed like an age in which Blake had aged considerably he made it to the bottom where Alexis still lay. Reaching her side Blake automatically began to assess her injuries, his almost forgotten army first aid training still had some uses and Blake was relieved to see there were mostly just small cuts and probably some decent bruising later.

"Does it hurt anywhere in particular?" Blake asked even as his mind noted the slightly deeper gash on Alexis's shin that would need cleaning out to make sure it didn't get infected.

"My ankle I caught it on a root, that's why I fell." Alexis choked out still shaken from her fall yet just having Blake here was quickly calming her nerves.

When she had first fallen other than the shock and the pain it had been the fear that had really gotten to her, fear that she would lie here for hours before help came, fear that Blake might try and rescue her himself and due to his blindness end up hurting himself far worse…and she would have to lie there knowing it was all her fault!

Yet Blake had still come for her and by some miracle he hadn't been hurt and right now all Alexis wanted was to curl up in his arms and have Blake reassure her that everything would be alright.

"Well it doesn't look broken." Blake commented. "But we had better getting it checked out properly just in case. Let's try and get you up."

"But Blake…"

"I know this might hurt a bit but you cannot stay here Alexis." Blake cut off Alexis's question before she could ask it. "Now on three…one…two…three…"

Whimpering in pain as she was forced to move bruised limbs Alexis leant heavily on Blake, cursing loudly when the slightest pressure or weight was applied to her damaged foot. "Blake I can't…"

"Yes you can." Blake muttered encouragingly, scouting for the easiest way back…it looked like they would have to go around the bluff entirely, it was a further distance to walk but there was no way Alexis was getting back up that slope with her ankle the way it was. "Just lean on me, we'll do it together."

-/-

Alexis Carrington was in pain, she was uncomfortable and angry, angry about the situation, angry about her stupid injury but more importantly she was angry about being made such a fool of. As if sensing her thoughts the object of her ire shifted uncomfortably in his standard issue plastic hospital chair, not that it really would require any psychic powers on Blake's part, not with the way Alexis was broadcasting her feelings.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Furious, humiliated, betrayed…take your pick Blake they all pretty much fit!" Alexis snapped back her emerald eyes narrowing on her lying husband.

"I meant your ankle…"

"I know damn well what you meant Blake!" Alexis hissed yet there was no hiding the croak in her voice.

It was probably being made a fool out of that stung the deepest. That it had taken her almost until they had reached the car before she had realised Blake had been able to guide them both safely home. Her initial delight quickly soured when the knowledge sank in just how well Blake had played her.

"How could you?"

"I…" Blake began running his hand roughly through his hair. "I didn't mean to deceive you Alexis."

"Oh so you just forgot to mention your eyesight had returned? Or was it a case of incredible timing, your eyesight coming back just in time to save me?" Alexis taunted wishing to be able to leap out of her hospital bed and wring Blake's bloody neck.

"I wish that was the truth." Blake confessed, this time braving Alexis's death glare and shifting his chair closer.

"Oh I bet you do." Alexis growled cursing her throbbing ankle that kept her stuck on this bed and trapped in this room with a liar. And yet the irony of their situation had not escaped her, nor had the fact she was herself lying to Blake about several things…still even though she was herself far from innocent that didn't stop it from hurting.

"How long Blake?"

Reaching for Alexis's hand Blake wasn't surprised when his wife immediately wrenched her hand free. "That last afternoon at the mansion…when I woke up after we had…" Blake paused unable to contain the heat of his blush. "After we made love…it seems you can now add miracle worker to your list of talents Darling."

"Oh don't you Darling me Blake Carrington, you sit and there and tell me you carried on with this charade for three days without telling me? You pretended to still be blind and for what? A joke at my expense, have you gotten some sick kick of having me running about at your every beck and call?"

"No Alexis it wasn't like that!" Blake insisted this time catching Alexis's wrist and holding it firm. "No dammit listen to me…Yes I won't deny I enjoyed the attention, I was surprised how easy it was to get used to you looking after me when it was a choice I made rather than something that was forced on us both."

"Or only forced on one of us!" Alexis scoffed yet even so she could feel her anger waning slightly as Blake stroked the inside of her wrist.

"I don't think you hated every minute of it Alexis." Blake teased his wife gently sensing the slight thaw. "I got the impression you rather enjoyed our joint showers Mrs Carrington."

"Yes well." Alexis muttered lowering her lashes and watching Blake carefully from under them.

"I know I enjoyed them…and even though we don't have to shower together anymore I would still like to." Blake added hopefully.

"Hmm."

"And I like holding your hand when we walk." Blake added stroking his fingertips down the length of Alexis's fingers before running his thumb gently across her knuckles.

"I forgot how much a simply touch can mean…I had forgotten how much love you can convey just by being close to one another. I once forced distance between us Alexis because I let other people influence me and I worried about what others said. Well perhaps it took something like this to teach me better, that those people who made snide remarks were probably only jealous in the first place and the only people whose opinion really matters are yours and mine." Blake added lifting her fingers to his lips and kissing them gently.

"And just when were you planning on telling me all this Blake?" Alexis asked her voice strangely fragile. "How long would it have gone on for?"

"Honestly…" Blake sighed. "I don't know. It wasn't planned on my part darling you have to believe that. When I first regained my sight you were the first person I wanted to tell and yet you were so set on us leaving the mansion and you seemed so upset about it…I was afraid if I told you the truth then that you'd push me away."

"I…I probably would have." Alexis grudgingly admitted.

"I don't know how long I intended to keep it up…It was just once I had started the act I couldn't see any other way out than to keep going…God you will never know what a relief it actually is not to have to pretend anymore. Nor how many times I have had to stop myself from telling you just how beautiful you look, because you are Alexis…God you are more beautiful than ever."

Scoffing Alexis rolled her eyes at Blake's flattery yet her lips quirked in a half smile. "Well I doubt very much that I would win any beauty awards right now…"

"I for one am convinced you have never looked more beautiful!" Blake insisted solemnly causing Alexis to laugh.

"Liar!"

"Oh no I would never lie about something that important." Blake teased back relieved that Alexis had at least for the moment appeared to forgive him, although God knows she was liable to bring it up whenever she needed a trump card.

"Charmer." Alexis countered with a smile.

"Lovely." Blake retorted leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Flatterer." Alexis added enjoying the banter and the way she could now see the humour and love reflected back at her in Blake's eyes.

"Stunning." Blake insisted finally before this time ending the debate with a kiss, a kiss that deepened quickly as Alexis sank into his arms. In fact both were so committed to it and each other they didn't even notice the door to Alexis's room open.

-/-

If he was being honest with himself Sgt John Zorelli had all but forgotten about the Carrington case after he returned to the office and discharged the few actions he had promised Krystle Carrington off onto one of the junior staffers. His attention had returned to the other open cases he was working on, the proper police work, not merely appeasing his Captain's social climbing tendencies.

So he was somewhat surprised when somewhere during his second coffee and halfway through his reheated noodles that served for a somewhat belated lunch the same junior officer appeared again lead in hand.

"Sgt that car you asked for an APB on…well a couple of staffers called it in just a few minutes ago."

Almost choking on his lunch Zorelli wiped his mouth on the cuff of his shirt before reaching for the information. "Cheney Hospital?"

"Yeah apparently the car was parked…there wasn't anyone with it…They are asking if you want them to follow up inside or of you just want them to stake out the car? Wait for someone to come back?"

Eyeing up his own mountain of paperwork Zorelli weighed up his options, he could leave it to the staffers to follow up on…Yet the vision of Captain Handler reaming him out if they bungled it filled Zorelli's mind. Dear god if Blake Carrington really was there and had been admitted to hospital the last thing his department needed was go in there uniformed and booted.

"I will come over and deal with this personally. Just tell them to stay outside and watch the car if it leaves then tell them to tail it discretely but not stop it…"

Yet even as he grabbed his jacket and gave his half-finished lunch one last longing look Zorelli couldn't help but wish Blake Carrington had somehow mysteriously vanished by the time he did manage to arrive at the hospital…the last thing Zorelli wanted was to get stuck in the middle of a marital affair…god knows he got more than enough of that at home.

-/-

Blake Carrington hadn't jumped out of his skin quite so fast, not since he was a small boy and was caught scrumping apples from their neighbour's orchard, so when someone suddenly cleared their throat and added in an amused tone..."Might I suggest you wait and continue that at home?" Blake barely stopped short of screaming like a little girl.

That the person catching them was a handsome doctor who barely looked like he could have graduated medical school and should still be wearing short trousers didn't help matters...it was almost like being caught by your children!

By contrast Alexis seemed more amused by the two men's embarrassment, in fact his wife barely seemed phased about being caught kissing passionately and instead immediately latched on to what the doctor said. "So I can go home then?"

Nodding the white coat wearing baby faced Dr nodded. "Soon Mrs Carrington I have studied your x-ray and it shows no sign of a break but due to the considerable swelling and tenderness you will need to stay off that foot and keep it elevated. " Before adding a sly smirk pulling at his lips "Still I am sure such an attentive husband will see that have everything you need."

Laughing at both the doctors turn of phrase and the way Blake's blush seemed somehow to impossibly deepen Alexis couldn't resist the urge to needle him further. After all just because she appeared to forgive Blake, at least enough to let him kiss her, it did not mean Blake Carrington was completely off the hook for lying to her. So perhaps it was poetic justice that Blake now has to wait on her hand and foot.

"Well Darling it seems the Almighty has a sense of humour after all, but then again Blake you do seem to prefer me on my back… "Alexis teased watching as Blake tried to blush, scowl and apologise with his expression.

Glancing between his patient and her somewhat familiar looking husband the doctor merely nodded along at clearly was an ongoing 'something' between the couple.

"So Mrs Carrington I will go and sort out your paperwork. We will give you some pain killers, and the nurses have already cleaned out those cuts and everything looks alright but that one on your arm we've stitched up is a little deep but you will need to keep it clean and change the bandage on it. Just as a precaution we will send you home with a course of antibiotics."

"Antibiotics? Isn't that a little drastic?"

"It's just in case Mr Carrington your wife doesn't need to take them unless there are signs that an infection has developed." The doctor reassured Blake before turning to Alexis Carrington who had been a far easier patient than her husband would be.

"Have you ever taken them before Mrs Carrington?"

"Yes a long time ago."

"Well I am sure you will remember that they can interfere with any other medications you might be taking... so you and Mr Carrington might want to consider alternative methods of...contraception when you get home if you are relying on the contraceptive pill."

That was the last straw for Blake, blushing bright red he opened his mouth to chastise the young man for his cheek, bloody young whippersnapper, yet Alexis's restraining hand on his arm and the pointed look in her emerald eyes stopped him. However the doctor was barely out of the door before Blake began ranting... "The nerve of the man...Just bringing something like that up in conversation."

"He is a doctor Blake." Alexis retorted unable to hide her amusement at Blake's almost Victorian prudery.

"Besides he wasn't wrong was he?" Alexis added her emerald eyes alight with mischief. "I imagine if he had been a few minutes later he might have gotten more than sufficient proof of that fact! Hmmm he might have even found it instructive?"

"Alexis!" Blake choked out shock by his wife's blasé attitude to the idea of a stranger catching the two of them. "And you were not helping with that little comment of yours."

Laughing at Blake's now almost puce complexion Alexis couldn't resist teasing Blake further, her fingertips running down to stroke the front of his trousers. "Hmmm well Jnr here doesn't seem to mind Darling in fact he seems very 'up' for the idea, so I can only imagine the idea doesn't completely repel you. You can be honest with me Blake...Does it turn you on? Hmmm the risk of discovery can be quite the aphrodisiac. "

"No it doesn't!" Blake snapped batting his scandalous wife away whilst doing his best to ignore the effect her words had on him. "And you shouldn't say such things it's not becoming!"

"Why not it's the truth Blake? You were a lot less concerned with what I said back at the cabin Darling or forgive me was I mistake lust for disgust when I..."

"When we were alone" Blake snapped. "Here is another matter Alexis I would have though by now you would have learnt to distinguish the difference."

"Oh and by here and now you mean because other people might see us and might judge you!" Alexis retorted her amusement at Blake's embarrassment quickly fading.

"Now your lust is sated its back to the status quo...Back to no holding my hand in public, no kissing and barely a scrap of affection! Tell me Darling…" Alexis drawled sarcastically.

"You're over reacting…" Blake began dismissively.

"…will you bother even telling me before you disappear off on one of your trips this time? Or perhaps you'll just have your secretary leave a message with the house staff like in the good old days? God I was an idiot to think you had changed Blake!" Alexis growled shaking her head, her dark curls bouncing as she began to fairly vibrate with repressed anger.

"Alexis being embarrassed about almost being caught making love to my wife in public does not change how I feel about making love to her in private!" Blake muttered every word a painful admission. "I have changed for the better but I can't change how I feel about certain things..."

"Like openly expressing how you feel!" Alexis snapped back. "Since when has a kiss been a capital offence Blake?"

"Alexis I am doing the best I can to change...And admit the idea of publically..." Blake paused swallowing down his discomfort. "I am not an exhibitionist and I hardly deserve to be chastised for that fact."

"Holding your wife's hand in public, kissing her on the lips, I am not talking about striking naked and having sex in the middle of the St Dennis Club Blake!"

"Alexis I am trying…"

"Yes trying my patience…Out…Just get out Blake…Right now I cannot stand looking at you." Alexis snapped, resisting the urge to get up out of her bed and push Blake out the door by herself, only the throb of her ankle kept her from doing so.

"Alexis you don't mean…"

"Yes I bloody well do!" Alexis retorted Blake's patronising tone and expression getting her hackles up. "Go and find that Doctor and get him to sign my paperwork and don't bloody well come back here until it is time for me to leave because if you do I might lose what little restraint I have left and bloody well THROTTLE YOU!"

-/-

Waiting was always the hardest part and in some ways it felt to Krystle Carrington that she had spent the best part of her life waiting for other people.

As a child she had been relatively happy and content she had been raised in simple yet loving surroundings but growing up it had always seemed like she was waiting for her life to start. She had seen her older sister Iris involved in drama after drama, first that relationship with the handsome and yet unreliable Daniel Reese, the real father of her daughter, followed swiftly by the hasty marriage to Frank whose greatest character feature was he happened to be free and willing to marry Iris. Throughout all of this Krystle had been there, her sister's rock and support, and yet part of her had wondered just when her own life was going to start.

When Mark Jennings had swaggered into her life just as she was finishing her secretarial course Krystle had been convinced this was finally it! At first their relationship had been a heady whirlwind thing and of course they had ended up married as Krystle had learnt her lesson from her sister only too well. Yet not long after their marriage it seemed like Krystle was back to waiting on the sidelines…

Waiting for Mark to come home from his tournaments…waiting for Mark's career to be enough of a success that they could finally begin a family…then finally waiting around too long for Mark to pull himself out of the alcoholic mess he had become after his tennis career had come crashing to the ground.

In the end it had been Mark who had ended things. It was probably the one unselfish thing her first husband had eve r done for her, and although at the time it had hurt to come home and find the note telling Krystle it was over that he was heading to Mexico, it had at least forced Krystle to stop waiting.

She had moved on with her life; put the effort into her career that had previously been spent on trying to save her marriage. She had moved cities and moved jobs and in Denver she had finally felt like her life was starting to begin, she had met Mathew and then she had accepted the transfer from the refinery to work in company headquarters…

Meeting Blake Carrington had changed her life entirely, oh so Krystle had thought at the time, and yet now she could stand back and see through the smoke and mirrors the glamour of being with such a man through up Krystle could discern old patterns. During their courtship she had been the one waiting on him, waiting for him to call, waiting for him to get back from trips to be able to see him, waiting until he felt the time was right to go public with their relationship. Hell even after they were married everything was ran according to Blake's needs and wishes, the house, their life, hell he had even taken the timetable for having a family out of her hand…even it was almost cruelly ironic that this was the one time Krystle herself had wanted to wait.

And now as she strolled about the house her absent husband owed Krystle was waiting again, waiting to hear from the police, waiting to see when Blake would come home, waiting to see what if anything would be left of their marriage when he did and it made her angry…no god dammit it made her furious!

"You know if you go around with your face like that the wind will change and you'll be stuck with it…which I suppose in your case Krystle could actually only be an improvement."

"Fallon." Krystle ground out warningly, her temper already hot didn't need provoking by her bitchy step-daughter. "I really am not in the mood for one of your little jokes right now…"

"No I don't suppose you would be, I imagine having your husband leave you for another woman would put a dampener on anyone's day." Fallon replied her tone sickeningly sweet with faux sympathy.

"Your father has done nothing of the kind Fallon you know it so stop it, Blake is in no right mind do make any decisions right now. It is Alexis who kidnapped him."

"Oh I have no doubt it was her idea but from what I saw I doubt Daddy needed much persuading, he was all over her like a rash at the time." Fallon taunted twisting the knife a little deeper.

"So you did see something! I knew it and I suppose that little act of yours was to give them a chance to escape?" Krystle seethed, she had suspected all along Fallon had been involved in helping Alexis smuggle Blake out of the house but up until now she had never expected her step-daughter to actually admit it.

Laughing spitefully Fallon shook her dark chestnut curls turning from her irate step-mother and making her way down the hallway to inspect the progress on the nursery knowing full well that Krystle would follow her. "My what an imagination you have Krystle, all I said was I saw them together. I went to the kitchen to get some milk only they were already there…Well considering what they were doing I really didn't want to disturb them so I left."

"Now you are lying Fallon." Krystle insisted. "You're just like your mother neither of you really love Blake you just use him for your own ends, well I won't let the two of you destroy him!"

"Oh that is rich coming from the money grabbing social climber." Fallon sneered throwing open the door to the nursery. "You really shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about and you know nothing about me, my parents or their marriage."

"Oh so now Alexis is your Mother again Fallon?" Krystle retorted as she followed Fallon inside. "Amazing how selective your memory can be, I recall that when Alexis returned to Denver you hated her more than anyone!"

"My relationship with my mother is none of your concern Krystle." Fallon countered even as her blue eyes took in the almost finished room. It was a beautiful room and her mother's taste and talents were blindingly obvious, even if the room currently lacked any furnishings other than the upholstered window seat.

It was a present to Fallon from Alexis and although it could never undo all of those years of pain and separation from her mother, nor the lingering sense of abandonment, it did at least show that her Mother did love her.

Her brother had been urging Fallon to let go of the past and embrace the chance to reconnect with Alexis since their mother's return to Denver and Fallon had rejected every opportunity. Yet her mother wasn't Alexis Carrington for nothing, her mother was clever, she had moved away from big gestures and attempts to reconcile, instead she had wormed their way back into their life in small ways. Once upon a time Fallon had been convinced that all it would take to make her happy was for both the Mrs Carrington's to pack their bags and leave town, now she wasn't so sure.

"What happened to this room?"

Snorting in amusement at Krystle's abrupt change in conversation Fallon couldn't resist taunting her further. "It's been decorated Krystle that much should be obvious even to you."

"I can see that Fallon but this isn't the designs I picked out…Did you make me go through all of that with that designer Blake hired, knowing how hard it would be for me having only recently lost a baby of my own, only to make your own selections?" Krystle gasped in horror, she had known her step-daughter disliked her but she had never suspected that Fallon could be quite that evil and it shocked her.

"No I didn't." Fallon retorted sharply. "Not everything around here revolves around you Krystle." Fallon added patronisingly. "Mother had a few issues with the designs you selected…how did she phrase it…oh yes 'a cheap magazine rip off' and naturally since this her and Daddy's first grandchild my baby should only have the best so Mother designed this herself."

Biting her lip Krystle Carrington could feel the rage bubbling up inside her, she had been belittled and insulted by Fallon since the day she had stepped foot in this house and she had taken far more than she had dished out but this was the last straw.

That the room was indeed beautiful with its unique hand painted murals and deep blue carpet wasn't the point, all Krystle could see was Alexis's smug face over Fallon's, Alexis's spiteful words flowing out of her daughter's mouth and Krystle Carrington saw red and snapped!

-/-


	10. Chapter 10

For a moment it was like she was outside her own body and could only watch powerless to do anything as events unfolded. Her hand raised all by itself, a fist clenched as she struck out at Alexis's smug face, her laughing taunting Krystle, those emerald eyes that mocked her on a daily basis. Well Krystle had had enough of being walked over by her rival who clearly needed to learn her lesson in a way that Alexis wouldn't forget in a hurry.

And yet as the blow connected Alexis's mocking emerald eyes turned into shocked blue, those perfectly arranged black curls turned to wild chestnut locks and Krystle could only watch in horror unable to move as Alexis's vanished before her eyes and it was Fallon Carrington to recoiled from the savage blow Krystle had struck.

It was Fallon not Alexis who whose head twisted and fell back. It was Fallon Carrington who fell and crashed into the window seat, her head smacking hard it was almost a crack, but it was only when Fallon's pregnant belly made contact with the edge of the bench that someone screamed. Or someone's…

Krystle's scream ripped from her throat at the same time Fallon cried out cradling her large stomach.

"Oh god Fallon…oh god I'm sorry…I just…" Krystle babbled crouching down beside her step-daughter who continued to scream as though her insides were being ripped out.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

It was a measure of how shaken Krystle was that she was actually relieved by Joseph's timely arrival, for once the mojodomo's habit of always being around prying into the family's business.

"Oh Joseph…Fallon…It was an accident…I didn't mean to…"

Brushing Mrs Carrington's excuses aside Joseph was immediately at Miss Fallon's side his horror growing as he got a good look at her, the cut on her face, the blood pouring down from it but more worrying still was the way she was clutching her stomach.

"Joseph the baby…the baby…" Fallon managed to gasp in between her groans.

"I will call for an ambulance." Joseph insisted moving to stand only for Fallon to grab his arm.

"No don't leave me alone with her….please…she did this…she's unstable…" Fallon pleaded raising her panicked blue eyes to Joseph's own black ones. "Please Joseph don't leave me."

"Fallon I didn't mean… it just happened." Krystle pleaded yet as she reached out for her step-daughter Fallon twisted and screamed, clawing onto Joseph's arms.

Recoiling from Fallon's screams and the look of condemnation and disgust in Joseph's eyes Krystle struggled to her feet; stumbling she almost tripped over her feet in her rush to leave the nursery. Yet she was barely out the door and able to draw a breath than she was besieged by other members of staff. Mrs Gunnerson and her bustling concern and Jeanette and her pinched features, all peering and prying and asking questions until Krystle panicked.

"An ambulance…someone needs to call an ambulance…"

Pushing them aside as tears pricked her eyes Krystle Carrington could feel her world crashing around her ears. Everything was pressing down, closing in around her and Krystle couldn't breathe. Ignoring all cries for her to stop Krystle rushed down the long staircase and out of the large front door. She had no idea of where she was going, all she knew was she was she had to keep running, to run as fast as she could in order to leave the demons that plagued her far behind.

It didn't take long for Alexis Carrington to regret her actions. She had been too hasty, too harsh in her reaction to Blake's prudery…Blake was a product of his generation and upbringing…he couldn't help reacting the way he did when put on the spot. He had been trying to change but no one could change that much over night. He had been more her husband in the last few days than Blake had been in the entire last three years of their actual marriage.

Yet despite these changes Alexis knew she had been asking too much of Blake to expect him change completely overnight.

Sitting alone in her room Alexis could only watch the door, hoping and praying that any moment the door would open and Blake would appear, eager to forgive and forget. Alexis could apologise and Blake would mumble an apology of his own and they could slip off back to the cabin together, go back to their own world of two and forget about everything and everyone else.

Yet the more time that passed the more Alexis's hope faded. Blake wasn't coming back and she only had herself to blame…She had really lost him this time.

So when the door to her room finally began to open Alexis felt an overwhelming sense of relief and joy…he had come back…only to have such joy burn and crumble to ashes when the man who stepped through the door and into her hospital room wasn't Blake.

Nor did he appear to be a doctor…he wasn't wearing a white coat and he looked too grubby anyway to be a doctor…and dear god was that a stain on his shirt?

Yet if he wasn't a Doctor then what the hell was he doing in her room?

Gripping her blankets tightly Alexis drew herself up to her full height, drawing on her icy English reserve she stared down at the interloper as if daring him to justify his sudden intrusion.

"Good day Mrs Carrington…"

"Good Day Mr…?"

"Officer…Actually Sergeant…Sergeant John Zorelli." Zorelli replied watching closely for any flicker or change in Alexis Carrington's face, his disappointment almost palpable when all he got was a single raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to talk Mrs Carrington I have a few questions I'd like you to answer, specifically about your ex-husband…Tell me Mrs Carrington you wouldn't happen to know where I could find him right about now would you?"

Krystle Carrington couldn't stop the images running through her mind; it was like they were on constant replay…Alexis's smug face morphing into Fallon's…Fallon falling and screaming, her cruel words…Joseph's unspoken accusation…

Krystle was so distracted by the images in her mind that she barely glanced at where she was actually running, so was it any wonder that she didn't see the root sticking out of the grass until she was tripping over it. Landing heavily in the grass Krystle winced as her hands reached out to steady her and hit the ground with a hard smack…as hard as a smack as she had dealt Fallon…

And that was the final straw…it was just too much, and unable to hold them back any longer the tears came streaming down. Krystle Carrington couldn't believe that this was happening to her, she wasn't this person, she didn't get into fights. It had been her mind playing tricks on her, she had really thought for a moment it had been Alexis she had slapping and knocking to the ground.

Yet Krystle know nobody else will believe her… except maybe her doctor…perhaps it was a lingering side effect of the head injury she had gained in the fall?

Perhaps she needed to get checked out?

Perhaps there was some rational explanation for all of this?

The sudden hope bloomed in her and Krystle grasped at it. Wiping away her tears Krystle struggled to her feet, her legs as unsteady underneath her as a new-born foal.

Yet the growing sound of sirens suddenly intruded into Krystle's thoughts and she glanced across, catching the passing flash of lights through the shrubbery.

The ambulance had arrived…And the reality of what she had done crashed back in.

More pressing now than anything else was the need to know just how badly Fallon had been hurt and Krystle found herself praying that Fallon had been play acting, exaggerating her injuries just like she had feigned those labour pains….

It was certainly possible and Krystle certainly wouldn't put it past Fallon to play up to the situation, to use it as a way to separate Krystle from her father. There was nothing on this earth that Blake treasured the way he treasured Fallon, not even his wife, and that had been a bitter enough pill for Krystle to swallow the first time.

However even if Blake might be able to forgive her for lashing out, especially if she could get her doctor to speak for her, Krystle knew her husband well enough to know that the one thing he would never forgive would be abandoning Fallon in her hour of need. That she had left the way she did, leaving Fallon to be tended to by the staff would be almost a great a sin as hitting his daughter in the first place.

The Carrington's stick together, no matter what their differences behind closed doors. That message had been drilled into Krystle from day one as Mrs Blake Carrington and in Blake's absence she was the head of the family whose place was at the hospital by Fallon's side.

Forcing her feet to move Krystle rushed back towards the house, determined this time she wouldn't fail, that at least in this task she wouldn't be found lacking.

"_I'm here to talk Mrs Carrington I have a few questions I'd like you to answer, specifically about your ex-husband…Tell me Mrs Carrington you wouldn't happen to know where I could find him right about now would you?"_

"I cannot imagine why you think I might know that Sergeant...Pirelli was it?" Alexis replied feigning indifference as she straightened her bed sheet. "As you yourself are aware Blake Carrington is my Ex-Husband, if you are trying to find him might I suggest you ask the current Mrs Carrington?"

"It's Zorelli Mrs Carrington, and I have indeed already spoken to Mrs Krystle Carrington that is the very reason I am here..."

Snorting delicately Alexis her shook her head, her mussed dark curls bouncing slightly. "Oh I can imagine."

"Is there something amusing about this Mrs Carrington? If there is perhaps you'd care to share it with me?" Zorelli asked his dark brows pulled together in confusion as Alexis Carrington leant back against her pillows and fixed him with her captivating emerald gaze.

"Oh I am just imaging what latest deluded fantasy Krystle has dreamt up this time." Alexis drawled rolling her eyes slightly. "The poor woman was sensitive enough before her miscarriage but since the accident she has become almost unhinged. Blake had to practically threaten her with being committed to a sanatorium before she agreed to get help but clearly the good Dr Tosscanni has his work cut out for him."

"Are you saying Mrs Carrington is delusional?" Zorelli exclaimed trying to match the pleasant if slightly hysterical woman he had met earlier in the day with this new point of view.

"Well I wouldn't want to speak so about a member of my family..."Alexis demurred before adding softly... "but I have to be honest I am worried about her. When I returned to Denver my only purpose was to reconnect with my children. Yet for some reason Krystle resented my being here, resented me living in a house I rightly owned and eve tried to have me evicted...I think she was already feeling out of her depth and that feeling must have only amplified with my being here. Somehow she had gotten it into her head that I had some sort of design on my ex-husband!" Alexis replied innocently.

"Which isn't the case?"

Smiling coquettishly Alexis shrugged dismissively. "Blake and I have a complicated relationship; I won't deny there is still something there. We were married for nine years and had a passionate relationship and you don't just forget a love like that, but that was in the past, Blake has moved on and so have I. There is a big difference between having a lingering affection for a person who was once very special to you and actually setting out to seduce your ex-husband. However Krystle struggled to understand that, she wanted Blake to cut me completely out of their lives, which as we share children together is somewhat impossible. So I can only imagine if Blake has decided to leave for some reason of his own that Krystle would seek to blame me... Let me guess this time she is accusing me of kidnapping Blake or something similar?"

Scratching his head Zorelli could only nod. "Something along those lines."

"Well honestly how preposterous." Alexis tutted before adding in a flirtatious tone. "Do I really look like I could kidnap anyone, I am hardly built for it Sergeant?"

"No you're not." Zorelli added unable to stop his eyes from raking over Alexis Carrington's petite frame before he remembered the reason he was here. "However that still leaves me with the problem of a missing Blake Carrington. You have no idea of Mr Carrington's whereabouts?"

"As of right this moment not a god given clue!" Alexis answered honestly. "I was with them at the house after Blake's accident he was confused and needed support and Krystle asked me to move into the house help."

"Mrs Carrington asked you to move in?" Zorelli stuttered in disbelief. Considering the fact that these two women seemed to dislike each other such a move was surprising the least.

"Blake was hurt, blind and confused and his Doctor recommended having people around that Blake was familiar with and trusted. I won't pretend living in my old home was the easiest thing for me to do but my children asked me to help and I couldn't refuse them when they need my help. Even so I can't pretend I wasn't happy to leave as soon as I could."

"And your leaving coincided with Mr Carrington leaving?"

"We both left at the same time if that is what you mean? Blake had recovered his eyesight and so it no longer seemed necessary for me to stay. Normally I would have returned to my own studio but I really needed a break far away from the house and Fallon kindly leant me her car. Since he knew I was leaving Blake asked if I wouldn't mind giving him a lift..."

"And what happened to Mr Carrington after that?" Zorelli pressed unable to quell the suspicion that he wasn't hearing the entire truth here, Alexis Carrington didn't appear to be lying but she wasn't telling him everything she knew either.

"Oh while I was driving Blake mentioned something about feeling hemmed in at the house, everyone fussing over him was driving him a little stir crazy. I did suggest that he might consider getting away for a few days, go and clear his head...Clearly after I dropped him off he must have taken my advice. That he chose not to tell Krystle is hardly my fault." Alexis added smiling sweetly.

"And where did you drop Mr Carrington off Mrs Carrington?"

"Oh downtown…I forget the exact street…" Alexis answered vaguely.

"Mrs Carrington for someone who claims to still care about her ex or at least be on friendly terms with him you don't seem to be very concerned that a confused and vulnerable man is missing and you are the last person who can claim to have seen him..." Zorelli began only to be cut off sharply.

"Correction Sergeant I am not worried because unlike Krystle Carrington I actually know Blake Carrington back to front, there is no person more capable of looking after them self than Blake. Besides it's not like he hasn't done it before." Alexis added dangling the bait teasingly in front of Zorelli's nose.

"Mr Carrington has disappeared before?"

"Well if you call going off on business trips without bothering to tell anyone first or taking some time out by himself disappearing?" Alexis scoffed. "After his mother died Blake 'disappeared' for two days, I eventually tracked him down camping at his favourite thinking spot and convinced him to come home. Similarly he went away just after our first son's kidnapping, after all the stress of dealing with the police and the detectives Blake needed to getaway. It's just how he deals with emotional distress. He either buries himself in Denver Carrington or he goes away to get his head straight."

"I see..." Zorelli said and yet inwardly he was more confused than ever...still if Carrington really did have a track record for disappearing in times of stress that would be a simpler explanation and he could get back to dealing with real crime. And yet there was something here that just didn't feel right...

"I wish I could be more help Sergeant but really that is all I can tell you." Alexis added glancing quickly at her delicate gold watch.

"In a hurry to leave Mrs Carrington?"

Laughing lightly Alexis shrugged. "I don't particularly like hospitals Sergeant I hardly think I am alone in wanting to leave as quickly as possible."

"Still it looks nasty, did you break it?" Zorelli asked gesturing towards Alexis's swollen foot.

"Fortunately not just a sprain." Alexis replied. "I really shouldn't keep you Sergeant. I am sure you have far more important cases to be dealing with than this wild goose chase."

"You're right I do." Zorelli replied closing his notepad and tucking it back into his pocket before moving slowly towards the door. "You know I've heard a sprain can be just as painful as a break, it's a wonder you managed to drive at all with your foot like that." Zorelli commented innocently.

"Oh I didn't..."

"Then how Mrs Carrington does your daughter's car happen to be parked in the hospital car park?" Zorelli asked his dark eyes locked on Alexis's Carrington emerald orbs which widened slightly in panic, the first flicker in her armour that Zorelli had caught.

"A Good Samaritan drove for me...I don't recall their name..."

"An interesting memory you have there Mrs Carrington… A Good Samaritan whose name just happens to be Blake Carrington perhaps?" Zorelli probed his gut instinct guiding him. "Do you know what I think Mrs Carrington...I think you've told me the truth up to a point, I don't think you kidnapped Blake Carrington, I think he did leave willingly with you, very willingly I expect."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alexis snapped her eyes narrowing at this ill couth badly dressed lackey dared to accuse her of lying; that she was wasn't the point.

"I think that you are having an affair with Blake Carrington, I imagine you have been for quite some time and that the two of you cooked up this little 'disappearance' between the two of you in order to be able to continue this affair without Krystle Carrington's interfering."

"Well don't you have all the answers Sergeant?" Alexis taunted leaning back and crossing her arms. "Well forgive me but although people might object to an affair it is hardly illegal! Not that I admitting to any such thing."

"Not illegal no, but wasting police time is." Zorelli retorted.

"If what you accuse me of is true Sergeant then how could I be guilty of that? As neither my Blake nor myself would have involved the police that was Krystle's doing, feel free to charge her if you like!" Alexis snapped back emerald eyes flashing.

"That she is married to a man who would put her through all this is punishment enough I think." Zorelli countered. "Now may I suggest to avoid charges, hypothetically speaking, of any kind you might advise Mr Carrington to miraculously finds his way home at some point today? Otherwise..."

"If by some coincidence I happen to see him I will pass on your message." Alexis agreed. "Now Good Day Sergeant."

"Good day Mrs Carrington I do hope you're back on your feet soon." Zorelli replied sardonically, pleased to have gotten to the bottom of this mystery and that he could get back to far more important matters.

Inwardly fuming as she watched the jumped up little police officer leave Alexis poured over her options…They could flee again but they would be found eventually and although Alexis couldn't give two hoots about Krystle's reaction she had no desire to see the inside of a police station just to continue to torment Blake's current wife. Zorelli had backed her into a corner, she had no choice but to agree, there was no other option available to her.

Yet it was the final nail in the coffin. If she had thought she had lost Blake before, going back to the mansion would make that all too quickly a reality. She would have to tell him everything...tell him and hope against all hope that he would still want her after the truth came out.

Alexis had always claimed that the bond between her and Blake was too deep to ever be truly broken; well it was finally time to put that to the test.

God it hurt. Fallon had thought she had known pain before in her life from the times she had suffered accidents, the time she had broken her arm falling from her horse stood out in her memory. Yet that paled by comparison to the agony that was ripping through her lower body right now. It was like…oh god Fallon wasn't sure what it really could compare to but it she had to guess what having someone ripping out your inside felt like then Fallon assumed it might be something similar.

Part of her wondered if that was what was happening to her as she could feel the wetness between her thighs…perhaps she was bleeding to death?

Yet Fallon was too terrified to ask, the oxygen mask the paramedics had placed over her face in order to stop her hyperventilating, prevented her from doing so and instead Fallon could only lay there and wonder. She felt every second, every bump in the road, every turn and with every frantic beat of her heart which pounded in her chest Fallon prayed.

Please God…Please not the baby…My baby…My baby…

It was almost frightening the fear and these feelings. All through her pregnancy Fallon had felt largely indifferent to the life growing inside her. She had after all intended to abort the child and in the end it was not love for the child that had made Fallon change her mind but love for her Father…Blake had lost his own child Fallon could take his grandchild from him as well.

So she had suffered the inconvenience of her pregnancy just when she was embarking on a new romance with Dr Toscanni. Fallon had been quite content with her arrangement to hand the child over to Jeff once it was born, her soon to be ex-husband was looking forward to becoming a father. Jeff had grudgingly accepted her arrangement to raise his son by himself at the mansion and Fallon hadn't anticipated having any difficulty in letting him do just that.

Fallon had chosen to ignore the occasional flicker of sentimental attachment…when she was alone in her room at night and the baby was kicking…how it seemed to settle when she rubbed her belly and sang softly to herself…to herself not the baby. Still she hadn't felt all these maternal feelings everyone always gushed about. She was looking forward to the birth not because she couldn't wait to see her baby but because after eight months of pregnancy Fallon couldn't wait for her life to get back to normal.

Yet now with the very real fear that her baby was hurt, possibly dying, Fallon felt everything she had been suppressing. She loved this child, she had fought against it because loving someone meant making yourself open and vulnerable to them…they could hurt you…and Fallon had been hurt enough already by people she loved and people who should never have hurt her. Besides how could she be a mother, a girl whose own mother abandoned her?

Only Alexis had returned and right now Fallon wanted her mother…she was alone and needed Alexis…only her mother was once again not here when Fallon needed her and Fallon only had her prayers.

Finally after what felt like forever the ambulance stopped and the doors were flung open, the paramedics rushed about, the gurney she was on was lifted and lowered and they were moving towards the hospital.

"Oh thank goodness Fallon…don't worry the doctors will fix everything…" A voice called out yet it wasn't until they were half leaning over her that Fallon recognised who it was and even the oxygen mask couldn't muffle her scream…

It was Krystle and clearly she had come back to finish what she had started in the nursery…she was here to kill her baby!


	11. Chapter 11

Blake Carrington had not expected this...

When he had woken up this morning his world had been just about perfect, his beautiful wife had once again spent the night wearing him out and Blake hadn't objected once, and despite the simplicity of the cabin and the below par catering Blake couldn't remember when he had enjoyed a few days away more. So it seemed incredible that after such a positive start the day could have deteriorated quite so far or so fast.

Alexis's accident, the revelation about his sight, their subsequent fight, his eviction from his wife's bedside and now this...

A younger man who was most definitely not a doctor coming out of his wife's hospital room. A younger ruggedly handsome young man who had no damn reason to be in there!

At first Blake had been confused, he had thought that perhaps he had taken a wrong turn; after all one corridor in this place looked much like another. Then the young man had turned and spotted him and there was no feigning the look of recognition or the flickering of something...akin to anger or perhaps jealousy that flashed across his face.

"Mr Carrington well why am I not surprised to find you here after all?" The hot headed young man had the audacity to come up to him, his dark Latin features showing just exactly what he thought of Blake himself and for a moment Blake thought the young man might actually take a swing at him.

"Where else should I be when the woman I love is injured?" Blake scoffed before moving to push past the arrogant young man who seemed to know him, intent on asking Alexis just who this young man was and what the hell he had been doing in her room. "Now if you will excuse me Alexis is expecting me."

"You know for a man having an affair you are very blasé about it." Zorelli scoffed. "I have no idea why your wife even puts up with you jerking her about? A beautiful woman like that could do so much better...even with all your money you're still a second rate scumbag and she knows it."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about...and what the hell has any of this to do with you?..." Blake spat back rearing back in horror at the thought of what vile accusations this unknown young man had been pouring in Alexis's ear and how in her current mood she might be inclined to believe such lies.

"I love my wife and I am not having an affair!"

"Yeah right that's what they all say, only I know better, perhaps you need to have a word with your 'girlfriend' Mr Carrington and ask her to keep your indiscretions to herself? Or better yet be a man and tell your wife the truth yourself." Zorelli sneered, even in his disgust he had sense enough to hold back his name from a man like Blake Carrington, a man like that wouldn't waste a moment ringing up the police commissioner and getting him fired just for daring to tell him some home truths.

"My wife knows the only truth that matters that I love her." Blake retorted.

"Yeah only she's not the only one is she? Just how many other women do you claim to 'love' Mr Carrington?" Zorelli questioned, his annoyance growing when Blake Carrington had the nerve to look genuinely offended after he had just admitted himself to being in love with another woman. Clearly Carrington was that good an actor as if he didn't know the truth Zorelli might even had been fooled himself.

"How dare..."

Snorting in amusement at Carrington's oh so righteous indignation Zorelli felt his stomach turn at such blatant lying, and as much as he would like nothing more than to stand here telling Blake Carrington some real truths, just standing in the man's presence sickened him. "Just be a man and admit it and let her find some man who will treat her like the lady she is..."

"A man like yourself perhaps?" Blake cut in his eyes narrowing on the arrogant youth had the nerve to lecture him then start to walk away. "A man who can't even eat without spilling his food all over himself?"

"Why not it would only be an improvement..." Zorelli called back over his shoulder a smirk tugging at his lips as he left behind a fuming Blake Carrington. "After all clothes come off Mr Carrington!"

- /-

It seemed that Alexis Carrington barely had time to process Sergeant Zorelli's veiled threat and decide to tell Blake the truth than the door to her room was opened once more and in walked the very subject of their conversation.

"Blake, Darling I was starting to worry..." Alexis forced herself to smile and hold out her hand to her lover even as she did her best to hide the way it shook slightly. "I am sorry about the way I acted earlier...or the way I overreacted..." Alexis added softly. "I shouldn't have thrown you out."

"Forget earlier!" Blake snapped his dark eyes taking in Alexis's pale face and hesitant expression and his quick mind jumped to the obvious conclusion. "Who the hell was that coming out of your room?"

"My room I don't know what..." Alexis blustered frowning before it dawned on her that Blake must have seen the policeman leaving her room and jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Oh you mean him...I've never seen him before, he just..."

"Well then it must be quite a coincidence as that young man seemed to know exactly who I was nor was he shy about sharing his opinion about me and my personal life!" Blake spat back. "So just who is that young man and why was he visiting you?"

"I told you Blake I have never seen him before in my life." Alexis protested her earlier hesitancy evaporating in the light of Blake's barely veiled accusation. "I certainly didn't invite him here nor did I tell him anything about us and I certainly don't appreciate you accusing me of what you are insinuating! I would have thought Blake Carrington would have been smart enough not believe a stranger over me, you shouldn't listen to a word he says."

"Well for a man you don't know he's certainly your most avid defender." Blake retorted his eyes narrowing. "And just what exactly shouldn't I listen to?"

"Well how would I know?" Alexis spluttered. "I told you I've never seen him before…"

"So some stranger just comes out your room and accuses me of having an affair and insists my wife would be better off without me and you know nothing about any of it?" Blake snapped his dark hazel eyes boring into Alexis emerald orbs. "You didn't invite him here after kicking me out?"

"No I did not!" Alexis spat back. "Just what are you accusing me of Blake?"

"You are an intelligent woman Alexis and considering the state our marriage had descended to I wouldn't take a leap of the imagination…"

"For what?" Alexis cut Blake off. "For me to have an affair? That is what you are implying isn't it Blake? You see another man coming out of my hospital room and that automatically in your mind connects with my cheating on you."

"Well it is certainly more likely than me having an affair!" Blake scoffed, yet even as the words slipped from his tongue Blake wished he could bite them back, the reflexive shock and pain in Alexis's eyes cooling his temper slightly and Blake tried to back track. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…I was just…"

"You did mean it." Alexis retorted roughly, her voice soft and raspy, even as she choked down her tears and chuckled mirthlessly almost hysterically. "That's what you really think of me isn't it Blake, I'm just a cheap little tramp…"

"No…No!" Blake repeated his tone firm and insistent even as he moved to take his wife's hand. "I don't think that, Alexis I love you, I was just jealous and offended by what that man said and none it made any sense…not that much does these days." Blake added trying to inject a little levity into a situation that had gotten way out of hand.

"Just forget everything I said and I'll forget everything he said, it's been a stressful day, the doctor has signed your discharge papers so let's just go home alright?"

For a moment Alexis was tempted to agree, to run away once more and bury all the sharp words and half-truths but Zorelli's warning came flooding back and Alexis knew she couldn't.

"I can't forget." Alexis all but whispered lifting her large emerald eyes from staring at her starched hospital sheets to stare into the eyes of an increasingly distressed Blake. "It's true Blake…what that man told you…"

"Alexis…" Blake blustered shaking his head in denial.

"…You are having an affair…"

"No." Blake insisted reaching out and grasping his defeated looking wife by the shoulders and pulling her into a loose embrace. "I love you Alexis; I wouldn't be able to hurt you like that…"

"With me…" Alexis added finally watching as Blake's brows furrowed in confusion. "You're having an affair with me Blake."

-/-

"Sergeant….Sergeant Zorelli sir."

Sighing John Zorelli stopped just inside the large automatic doors that led to the hospital car park. He had come so close to making a clean getaway back to the office but now Zorelli had no choice but to stop and sort out what new crisis demanded his attention. Turning back Zorelli schooled back his annoyance and waited for the tall blonde trooper to cross over to him.

"What can I do for you officer?" John asked resisting the urge to glance at his watch.

"We have a situation sir, we called it in and control told us you were here…it's a bit…well it's a bit delicate Sergeant."

Sighing Zorelli rubbed his forehead muttering to himself. "Just as long as it doesn't involve those bloody Carrington's."

"Oh have control already briefed you?" The trooper asked innocently his wide honest brow creased in confusion.

"No." Zorelli replied. "But with the way my luck is going today." He added groaning. "Just bring me up to speed trooper."

"Well to be honest sir it's a bit of a mess." The trooper answered before nodding for the sergeant to follow him. "We've had an accusation of assault and attempted murder of a unborn child. The hospital staff called us after a pregnant woman was brought in by ambulance; she was in premature labour after an assault."

That at least was proper police work and Zorelli couldn't help but be intrigued. "Have you been able to get her statement."

"Not really…the staff rushed her through into the ward…"

"Well then what do control think I can do here?" Zorelli snapped frowning in confusion. "We'll have to wait and take her statement then we can go and find her attacker."

"Actually sir the accused followed her to the hospital. The victim a Fallon Colby practically had a meltdown when they got her out of the ambulance, she was screaming her head off calling for her mother, terrified apparently and the staff called us in." The trooper explained. "We have the other woman in a private room."

"Fallon Colby as in Blake Carrington's daughter?" Zorelli groaned his day now getting progressively worse, just what was it with these Carrington's couldn't they live their lives like normal people? Yet Zorelli couldn't help a pang of sympathy for the pretty pregnant brunette he remembered from his earlier visit to the Carrington mansion. "Her parents are upstairs; get one of the nurses to page them."

Then following the trooper through the maze of corridors Zorelli finally came to the room where they were temporarily holding the perpetrator. Pushing open the door John Zorelli stopped dead in the doorway, there sat wringing her hands together was Krystle Carrington.

-/-

For a moment Blake Carrington could only stare down at the woman in his arms in shock. Alexis's words took a good few moments to settle as even though he had heard them Blake struggle to understand what his wife had actually said. In fact for a few moments Blake was certain he had misheard her entirely until Alexis repeated herself and then there was no mistaking what he heard.

An affair with her?

Frowning in confusion Blake released his grip on Alexis's shoulders and backed away, shaking his head, he couldn't make sense of the babble of words that suddenly seemed to burst from Alexis.

"...it was after your accident...thought it best not to upset you and...then it was too late and I was falling back in love with you..."

Shaking his head Blake refused to listen to a word more, turning and wrenching open the door Blake bellowed down the corridor. "Nurse!"

"Blake please shut the door I am telling you the truth." Alexis pleaded yet she was powerless to stop Blake as he ignored her wishes and barrelled out the room and down to the nurses' station.

Pouncing upon the first nurse he saw Blake stopped just short of dragging the startled woman bodily back to his wife's room. "Please it's my wife she's talking nonsense...I think perhaps she hit her head harder than expected in her fall...she must have a concussion or something. She needs a doctor."

"Of course Mr?"

"Carrington." Blake supplied promptly. "It's my wife Alexis Carrington in room 304."

"Carrington...Oh we just had a message left at the desk for you and your wife, your daughter is downstairs in the delivery suite on floor 1." The nurse exclaimed putting the face to the name.

"Fallon's here?" Blake panicked suddenly torn, both his wife and his daughter were in trouble and needed him and yet there was only one of Blake to go around. "Is she alright, is anyone with her?"

"I'm afraid I don't know any details Mr Carrington."

"Yes of course..." Blake stuttered, running his hand roughly through his un-styled hair that kept falling down over his face.

"I can go and check on your wife now if you want to go and check on your daughter Mr Carrington?" The kind nurse suggested as it was clear just how conflicted the gentleman in front of her was. "I promise Mrs Carrington will have the best of care."

Thanking her Blake rushed off towards the elevator, yet even as he pushed the button for floor 1 Blake felt a sudden flush of panic surge up. A delivery suite...dear god Blake had never so much as set foot in the room whilst his own wife gave birth, how the hell was he supposed to be of any use?

-/-

"Oh Sergeant Zorelli thank goodness there has been a terrible mistake, I tried explaining to the officer that it was an accident…"

"Please calm down Mrs Carrington." John Zorelli insisted guiding the clearly distressed Krystle Carrington back to her seat. "We'll get to the bottom of what happened I promise you and in order to do that I need to ask you a few questions, and my colleague here will take down your answers."

"But I already told you it was an accident." Krystle insisted as despite the sympathetic Sergeant reasonable request she simply couldn't understand why they felt the need to keep her in here, not when her place was by Fallon's side through all of this.

"Even so we need to go through it one step at a time, you can of course wait until you have some counsel present if you prefer?" Zorelli added.

Shaking her head Krystle glanced down at her watch, she had already been kept in this small room for half an hour and anything could have happened in that time. "No there is no time for that my step-daughter is in labour and I can't wait for Andrew to get here, just ask your questions Sergeant."

"I think it would be best if you told me what led up to the 'accident' Mrs Carrington." Zorelli began.

"Oh well I was at home, I was in the master bedroom setting it to rights for when Blake was found..." By which Krystle meant removing whatever trace of Alexis Carrington she could, even if the damn woman's perfume had lingered in the air even after Krystle had thrown every last piece of clothing that tramp had left behind at the mansion into a rubbish bin.

"Mrs Carrington?" Zorelli prompted as the woman in front of him seemed slip into another world for a moment. "And Mrs Fallon Colby where was she? Was she in there with you helping?"

"No." Krystle replied wincing slightly as she recalled Fallon's sudden interruption and unpleasant words. "Fallon was in the hallway...she made some unpleasant remarks about Blake leaving and admitting to having a hand in helping her mother take my husband from the house."

"And what happened next?"

"Well Fallon dumped her usual venom and then stalked off."

"And?"

"Well I wanted to know more about her involvement in Blake's disappearance so I followed her." Krystle answered. "She went into the nursery and I followed..." Krystle added flushing slightly in anger at the memory of her beautiful selections being thrown away like trash. "I admit there was an argument, Fallon was taunting me over the nursery and my baby and..."

"And Mrs Carrington? What happened next?" Zorelli pressed.

"Well I don't really know...One minute Fallon was there in front of me the next she was gone and then she was back and falling...I didn't realise until it was too late that it wasn't Alexis, it was like I had no control over what I was doing but I never intended to hit Fallon Sergeant you have to believe me, that was an accident." Krystle insisted raising her tear stained blue eyes to bore into the unreadable dark pools of Sergeant Zorelli.

Leaning back in his own chair Zorelli managed to keep the shock from showing on his face, he was a professional after all, but inwardly he had to admit to being surprised. So surprised that he felt he had to repeat the question just to make sure his ears hadn't been deceiving him. "Mrs Carrington can you please repeat that for the record, did you strike Fallon Carrington?"

"Well yes but I didn't realise it was Fallon at the time, I thought it was Alexis...I didn't mean to hurt Fallon Sergeant you have to believe that was an accident?"

"Mrs Carrington are you saying that you saw Fallon Colby and mistook her for Alexis Carrington even though you were seconds before conversing with her?"

"Yes...No...It's complicated Fallon is so much like her mother and for a moment I really thought I saw Alexis, that she was the one taunting me and I lashed out at her, I never intended to hurt Fallon or the baby."

John Zorelli could almost believe her; Krystle Carrington struck him as a very desperate very troubled woman, and even though he had dismissed most of what Alexis Carrington had told him as rubbish Zorelli couldn't dismiss her comments about Krystle Carrington's mental state. The lady was either the best liar he had ever seen or she genuinely believed what she was saying, that she had hallucinated Alexis Carrington. Krystle Carrington's mind was playing tricks on her and that combined with a trigger haired temper … Zorelli couldn't help but think that maybe he had jumped to a conclusion too quickly as to what was really going on in the Carrington household.

"So you see Sergeant it really was an accident."

Sighing Zorelli genuinely felt sorry for the distressed woman in front of him, losing her child, then her husband having an affair with his ex had clearly been too much for her, but the law was the law and Krystle had assaulted a pregnant woman by her own admission, and if something should happen to the child...

"So can I go?" Krystle prompted as the two policemen continued to stare at her making her squirm.

"Mrs Carrington you just admitted assaulting Fallon Colby in front of two witnesses, an assault that caused her to go into premature labour, you have to understand that I have no choice now but to arrest you?"

Stunned Krystle couldn't believe what she was hearing…" but I didn't mean to hurt Fallon or the baby."

"Intention I am afraid has little bearing on the law Mrs Carrington." Sergeant Zorelli reminded Krystle. "If you recall at your husband's trial just nine months ago Mr Carrington admitted to pushing Ted Dinard away from his son, he claimed that he hadn't intended to kill him. That he wasn't convicted of first degree murder shows that the jury believed him and yet Blake Carrington was still convicted of manslaughter. ..So I think it would be best if we continued this down at the station Mrs Carrington. "

Recoiling from the trooper who approached her with handcuffs Krystle jumped up out of her seat horrified. "No you don't understand it was an accident and I can't leave the hospital Fallon needs me."

"Mrs Carrington it would be better for everyone if you cooperate." Zorelli replied his kind tone turning stern. "I would hate to have to add a charge of resisting arrest to the charge sheet."

"Alright I'll come you don't need to handcuff me Sergeant."

"Standard procedure Mrs Carrington I am sorry but there are no exceptions." Zorelli insisted. "Officer Green and his colleague will take you to the station. I will stay and get Mrs Colby's statement, with any luck she and the baby will be fine and she will choose not to press charges and you will be able to go home."

Unable to believe this was happening to her. Krystle had no choice but to allow the officer to cuff her and then follow as he took her arm and walked her out of the hospital room and down the corridor. It was like a bad dream, her worse nightmare coming true, everyone they passed turned and stared, strangers and staff watched their progress down the corridor towards the elevator and Krystle wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Already people were whispering behind their hands and Krystle could already imagine the headlines…Blake would never forgive her now…hitting Fallon, leaving his daughter to suffer alone and now dragging his family name through the muck of the press yet again.

Reaching the elevators Krystle prayed that would hurry up and open, at least in the elevator there would be less people staring, hanging her head Krystle could feel the burning stares boring into her.

Finally the doors pinged open and they waited for it to empty, lifting her head as the trooper urged her forward Krystle could only gasp in surprise. Her eyes wide as out of the lift stepped her husband and for a moment her heart soared, Blake could see, he was here, everything was going to be ok again.

Yet Blake stepped past her without so much of a second glance, his attention focused down the corridor as he hurried on his way.

"Wait…Wait…that's my husband…" Krystle gasped fighting against the trooper who shook his head at the clearly unhinged woman; the next thing she will be saying was that she was the Easter bunny, damn crazies. Struggling Krystle watched in horror as the doors began to close and her husband slowly disappeared from view, taking a deep breath she screamed out praying that he heard her… "Blake!"


	12. Chapter 12

He must be hearing things...

Glancing back down the corridor Blake Carrington could have sworn he heard his name being called and yet the corridor was empty except for a few nurses going about their business and none of them seemed to be looking for him.

Clearly the stress of the day must be catching up with him, either that of his own confused mind was playing tricks on him yet again?

Approaching the nurses' station Blake forced down all thoughts of his own problems. "I'm Blake Carrington I was told my daughter Fallon Colby is here."

Shifting uncomfortably as he was eyeballed by the receptionist Blake was just about to repeat himself when the receptionist spoke. "Carrington huh? You related to that crazy woman who the police just carted away, she said her name was Carrington."

Frowning Blake shook his head. "I am here to see Fallon Colby...I don't know many crazy people I am afraid."

"Well maybe she made that up too? She sure was off her rocker she honestly couldn't understand why we wouldn't let her in to Mrs Colby's room or why we called the police on her? Like anyone in their right mind would want the person who assaulted you in the room whilst you gave birth!"

"Wait what?" Blake blustered. "My daughter was attacked?"

"Well considering the police just took someone away in handcuffs I would say they believe Mrs Colby's story." The receptionist retorted her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Are you sure you're Mrs Colby's father and not some reporter sniffing about for a story? Because I would have thought the police would have told you that when they called you?"

"The police didn't call me, I was up on floor 3 with my wife when one of the nurses came and told me Fallon was here and that was all she knew." Blake replied reining his own impatience as the receptionist continued to appraise him.

"I can show you my driver's license if that would help!" Blake finally snapped.

"No I believe you...Well Mr Carrington you better follow me...I'll find someone to help you get scrubbed and gowned..."

"What?" Blake spluttered the blood draining in horror from his face and his panic was only moderately overwritten by his annoyance at the receptionist obvious glee at his discomfort.

"Oh don't worry Mr Carrington it's a beautiful thing birth...once you get past all the screaming and the blood...I'm sure you'll be an old pro in no time!"

-/-

Alexis Carrington didn't even allow the nurse to completely set foot inside the door before she had fired off her first question. "Where's Mr Carrington?"

Smiling politely despite Mrs Carrington's curtness the nurse replied evenly. "Mr Carrington had to step out for a few moments but he asked me to check on you Mrs Carrington..."

"Out? Where out? The waiting room out or out of the hospital out?" Alexis retorted sitting up in her bed as though any moment she might throw herself out as she felt her panic level soar. Blake couldn't leave the hospital, god knows who he would bump into out there he knew half of Denver and the last thing Alexis wanted was for Blake to learn the truth from anyone else.

"Please calm down Mrs Carrington..."

"Calm down you want me to calm down?" Alexis all but spat her emerald eyes narrowing on the now slightly frightened nurse's face. "My husband was involved in a bombing not even two weeks ago, he has only just regained his sight and still only has memories up to 1964! And you just let him walk out of here by himself and you want me to calm down!"

Flushing slightly the nurse forced herself to remain calm and professional. "I am sure Mr Carrington will be perfectly fine Mrs Carrington he was only heading down to floor 1 and he seemed perfectly capable but right now you are the patient I am responsible for…Mr Carrington mentioned that you seemed a little confused?"

Snorting in amusement Alexis shook her head before narrowing her iciest glare on the already sweating nurse. "I am not confused nurse I know exactly what is going on. Now you go out there and you find me a wheelchair or some damn crutches...and then you are going to tell me exactly why Mr Carrington has gone to floor 1!"

Flustered the nurse glanced back into the corridor, hoping against hope one of her colleagues would come along and rescue her. "Ummm….well….it seems your daughter is on the labour ward…"

"Oh my god Fallon!" Alexis gasped all thoughts of her own injury forgotten as the need to get to her daughter overrode everything, even the pain in her ankle as Alexis put her weight onto it. "I need to get down there."

"Please Mrs Carrington I really think it would be better if you stayed here for the time being I am sure Mr Carrington will manage perfectly well without you."

"Well I disagree! Blake Carrington wasn't even present for the births of his own children and now you expect him to be adequate support for our daughter who is in premature labour! The last thing Fallon needs is her own father passing out and distracting her doctors!"

"But…But…" The nurse flustered futilely as her patient began to dress hurriedly. "Mrs Carrington you can't walk on that ankle."

"Well I wouldn't have to walk anywhere if you did as I asked now would I?" Alexis spat back, dragging her blouse back on over her hospital gown. "And may I remind you Nurse my discharge papers have already been signed so I do not need your permission to go anywhere!"

"Alright I'll get a porter with a wheelchair." The nurse caved before scurrying away as fast as her own foot would take her…anything was better than being stuck for another moment in Mrs Carrington's room, she could only wonder how such a nice man as Blake Carrington had been able to stand it for as long as he had…and besides if Alexis Carrington was determined to exacerbate her injury and cause herself extra pain then it was hardly her fault and it really couldn't happen to a more deserving person.

-/-

Deep breathes.

In through the nose and out through the mouth and repeat….

Blake Carrington couldn't quite decide what was worse, the smell of blood and bodily fluids in the air, the near constant pleas of his daughter for the pain to stop or the feeling of complete inadequacy that almost overwhelmed him.

He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing or saying. In the end Blake's only use seemed to be in allowing Fallon to practically grind his hand to pulp. He just wished he knew what he could say to reassure Fallon, he had already exhausted the useful platitudes that it was going to be alright…that she was doing wonderfully…that it would over soon…

Perhaps it was his lack of material or perhaps it was the way that Blake himself doubted the truth of his statements but none of it seemed to help Fallon in the slightest. Her screams kept getting louder and longer and the doctor's face kept getting grimmer and Blake didn't know at what point he was supposed to intervene and demand to know what the medical staff knew that he didn't.

Was it cowardly to pretend he didn't see the concern of the doctor's face and merely to pray for a miracle?

"Something's wrong." Fallon by contrast wasn't lacking in courage and Blake felt a swell of pride for the person his little girl had grown into.

"I know something is wrong." Fallon repeated her blue eyes now locked on the doctor who was attending her.

"Your baby is presenting feet first Mrs Colby…It's not uncommon with premature deliveries….it is my recommendation that we prepare you for a caesarian delivery, it is the safest for both you and the child."

"You…You want to cut my baby out of me!" Fallon exclaimed shaking her head. "No…No…I can do this I don't want an operation."

"Fallon if the doctor…" Blake began only for his daughter to switch her furious gaze to her father.

"No I won't let her ruin this for me as well." Fallon insisted stubbornly. "She's already ruined my pregnancy; I won't let her ruin my birth as well."

"Mrs Colby your baby is premature and showing signs of distress I really wouldn't be suggesting something as invasive as a caesarian if I didn't think it was the best for both you and the baby."

"Please Fallon listen to the doctor he knows what he is talking about…" Blake added even as his own mind supplied horrors to support the doctor's decision…of another delivery twenty odd years earlier…of a son lucky to be alive after such a delivery…of a basket full of bloody sheets and a wife so pale she had appeared lifeless.

"Daddy I can do this and I refuse to have a caesarian unless there is no other option." Fallon insisted, her stubborn streak showing up at the worst possible time. "You can try turning the baby can't you?"

"We can try Mrs Colby if that is what you want but that will cause greater distress to your baby and it may not even work."

"Don't tell me what might or might not work." Fallon grunted through another contraction that left her feeling like her insides were being ripped out. "Just try it!"

Powerless Blake could only sit as the doctor and two nurses seemed to be torturing his daughter. Unable to watch any longer Blake turned his head away and closed his eyes but there was no blocking out the scream of agony that was ripped from Fallon. Finally the terrible noise stopped and Blake risked opening his eyes, yet even worse than the earlier scream of torture from Fallon was the sight of tears of his daughter's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mrs Colby…"

"Try again." Fallon insisted even the pain had robbed her voice of its strength and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Please Mrs Colby…There is no need to put yourself through this…"

"I said try again!" Fallon cut him off, a tinge of hysteria in her voice.

"No Fallon that's enough now." A different voice cut in and Blake wasn't sure whether he should thank God or curse him as Alexis was wheeled into the delivery room.

"Mummy?" Fallon's muttered in disbelief even as her mother pointedly ignored the doctor's protest about only one birthing partner being allowed in the room, especially one who was clearly in less than full health herself.

"Alexis you should be resting." Blake muttered a mild rebuke to his wife, yet clearly his relief was obvious on his face as Alexis didn't even waste her breath telling him to shut up.

"Be useful and give me a hand Blake." Alexis insisted and for once Blake was happy to have something useful to do as he helped Alexis to stand and supported her weight as she did so.

"Darling you need to listen to the doctor he is not telling you to have a caesarian just to spite you." Alexis spoke firmly and calmly. "He is giving you advice because it is the best thing for both you and the baby, having a baby feet first is dangerous…"

"You did it!" Fallon countered stubbornly. "If you can do it then I can do it!"

"Not by choice." Alexis argued. "Believe me if a caesarian had been an option back then I would have taken it gladly. Fallon you were too young to remember much about Steven's birth but I could have died…I almost bled out and if that doctor hadn't been able to stop the bleed I would have done. It took me weeks before I was strong enough to get out of bed. Your father had to hire a nanny to look after you and your brother, they had to bring him to me in bed to feed because I wasn't strong enough to go and fetch him myself."

Watching as his daughter wavered Blake reached out and took her hand even as his other arm pulled Alexis deeper into his chest, the warmth and solidity of her body in his arms a welcome reassurance that they were here and now and not back then when he had almost lost her. "Please Fallon listen to your mother, it was terrifying to come home and learn what had almost happened, don't make me have to watch the same happen to you."

Unable to resist the pleading of both of her parents Fallon could only nod her agreement. "Ok…you'll both stay with me won't you?"

Smiling Alexis didn't even need to wait to hear Blake's answer. Squeezing her frightened daughter's hand Alexis answered. "Wild horses couldn't drag us away!"

-/-

By the time they were in the operating room Blake Carrington was wondering why all women didn't opt to have a caesarian instead of going through the agony of almost being split in half in giving birth naturally. Fallon had been given an epidural and local anesthetic which had ended her screams every time a contraction hit her and the doctors had rigged up a screen of sheets so neither Fallon nor he had to see what was going on down the business end of the table.

They were even playing soft jazz in the background…

In fact if it hadn't been for the clinical setting Blake might have found himself able to relax. Yet there was no getting around the knowledge of why they were here and what still could go wrong. Oh Blake had faith that the doctors knew what they were doing and Fallon would come through this ordeal far safer than if she had continued with her intention to give birth naturally, despite the odds stacked against her. Yet there was no guarantee that everything would be ok now.

There was still the chance that the baby might not make it…he was almost seven weeks premature.

"What's happening?" Fallon asked. "Can they see it yet?"

"Not yet Darling they are just getting started." Alexis answered bravely and Blake had to admit his wife had more guts than he did as there was nothing on earth would get him to look over that screen willingly.

"Don't worry Mrs Colby…now this many feel a little strange but there shouldn't be any pain…we'll let you know as soon as we have your baby I promise."

"Ok…" Fallon answered forcing a brave smile for her parents.

"You're doing so well Fallon it'll be over before you know it." Alexis promised brushing back her daughter's fringe lovely and leaning down to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "We are so proud of you, you've been so brave."

"Your mother is right you are doing wonderfully." Blake echoed. "I certainly wouldn't be doing so well in your place."

Snorting in amusement Alexis couldn't help adding. "Darling if you were in Fallon's place we'd all have reason to be panicking!"

"We have an arm…and a shoulder…there's the head." The doctor called out and then suddenly he was lifting out a baby.

Or at least Blake assumed that small, wrinkled gray thing could be called a baby under all that blood and sinew. It was fascinating and terrible and wonderful and stomach churning all at the same time and Blake was somewhat relieved he hadn't eaten anything since the picnic lunch.

"It's a boy!" Alexis called out before the doctor could beat her to the punch, tears springing to her eyes as she stared down at her daughter. "You have a son Fallon."

"Is he alright? He's not crying…" Fallon questioned, her momentary elation over her son's birth quickly fading into panic.

"He's breathing just fine Mrs Colby…here see for yourself." The doctor insisted as the newly freed infant was loosely wrapped in a blue medical sheet and then carefully placed on his mother's chest.

"Oh Fallon he's perfect." Alexis insisted gazing down at her first grandchild in awe and delight. Reaching up she used the corner of the sheet to wipe the baby's face watching closely as her daughter stared down at her new son who opened his eyes for a moment to look at her before yawning and closing them once more.

"He's…he's bald." Fallon spluttered before bursting out laughing in a mixture of disbelief and burgeoning joy. "He's so tiny."

"Well he takes after his mother in both then." Alexis retorted before joining her daughter in happy relieved laughter. "Isn't he beautiful Blake?...Blake?" Alexis prompted her concern growing as Blake merely stood their mute.

"Daddy?" Fallon echoed her mother's concern as she realized her father had yet to utter a word.

"He's wonderful." Blake finally found his voice, his tone rough and gravelly as he fought to keep his emotions under control. "I…I am so proud of you…of you both." Blake added as he tentatively reached out to touch his grandson's hand."

"Alright Mrs Colby we're just going to start finishing up here everything went nice and smoothly." The doctor called out reluctantly cutting off the tender family moment but practicalities had to be observed.

"If you just let the nurse take your son for a few minutes, they'll get him checked out and cleaned up and he will be joining you back in your room in a few moments…Perhaps one of his grandparents would like to accompany him?" He added when Fallon Colby appeared extremely reluctant to hand over her son to a complete stranger, even one in a nurse's uniform.

"Daddy?" Fallon prompted turning her large blue eyes pleadingly on her father.

"Well if you are sure…I mean maybe your mother might be better?" Blake suggested as there was a significant difference between touching his grandson's hand and carrying a newborn infant.

"Go on Blake I will stay with Fallon." Alexis insisted. "Besides it's not like I can carry him and wheel myself now is it?"

Flushing slightly in embarrassment Blake forced down his nerves and gingerly accepted this most precious of packages. He was much smaller than any of his own children had been, even Steven, and Blake had never held a baby who was still…well still slippery before. So keeping a firm hold on his grandson Blake followed the nurse out of the room praying with every step that he wouldn't drop him.

-/-

Blake Carrington was barely out of the room before Fallon turned back to Alexis her blue eyes now hard almost furious and for a moment Alexis thought her daughter was angry with her, that was until Fallon opened her mouth and dropped a proverbial bomb on her mother.

"It was Krystle!" Fallon practically spat the name of her step-mother with venom Alexis had never heard coming from her daughter…oh she had heard derision and irritation whenever Fallon mentioned the current Mrs Carrington but never this overt loathing.

"What was Krystle?" Alexis hated showing her ignorance but in this instance she was lacking some vital information and Fallon was clearly keen to share.

"Krystle attacked me." Fallon retorted her voice a brittle whisper. "She hit me and knocked me flying." Fallon added turning her face so her mother could see the beginnings of bruising on her opposite cheek. "She's the reason I went into labour, why I had to have a caesarian!"

"Oh my god." Alexis gasped, it was unbelievable and yet believable at the same time. Blake's wife certainly couldn't hold her own in a war of words and given her background and total lack of breeding was it any wonder she fell back on her fists like the white trash she came from?

"And if that wasn't enough she even followed me to the hospital. Mother that woman is unhinged; she's a danger to our entire family. I knew the day Daddy brought that woman home she would cause trouble, but even I didn't realize what she was capable of, she could have killed my baby!" Fallon added her volume rising slightly causing the nurses to glance over in their direction.

"Darling your son is fine and that's what you need to focus on. We will find a way to settle with your father's mistake I promise…Have you spoken to the police yet?"

"No I haven't had the chance; I don't even know where Krystle is." Fallon whispered glancing nervously towards the door her father and newborn son had left through.

"I just can't shake the thought that she might hurt the baby, or she might take him…We were in the nursery when it happened and she just seemed to flip out on me, it was like she wasn't even properly there and then when I was on the floor she kept going on that it was an accident that it wasn't me she meant to hit…but there was no one else in the room!"

"Well then you need to speak to the police as soon as possible so they can arrest her, at least if she is in custody then she cannot be a risk to the baby." Alexis insisted softly.

"But what about Daddy?" Fallon retorted. "If I press charges he will be drawn into it, he will find out the truth and it'll be all over the papers…" Fallon paused biting her lip. "I want Krystle locked up and away from us but isn't there another way?"

"You mean in a sanatorium?" Alexis replied her tone thoughtful. "It would be possible, she might even go willingly if it was a choice between that and a court case…I think it best you at least speak with the police first, get them to take your statement at least, you can decide later what you want to do…Perhaps you should talk to that Doctor Toscanni of yours?"

"He's not my Dr Toscanni…Well not yet." Fallon added with a twist of her lip. "But I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask his advice. Will you telephone him and ask him to visit me?"

"If you like, is there anyone else you want me to call? Your son's father perhaps?" Alexis added wryly, enjoying the look of annoyance that passed over Fallon's face at the mention of her sweet and yet slightly dull husband.

"Oh I am sure Joseph already called Jeff." Fallon muttered glumly. "It's a good job he is out looking at some of the Wyoming fields today or he would probably have insisted on being here when the baby was born."

"Darling Jeff is a lovely young man I don't know why you can't…"

"Mother I don't pass judgement on your love life." Fallon countered. "Although you would have to be blind not to notice how close you and Daddy are, I take it he doesn't know about you know who?"

"No." Alexis answered softly, glancing down at the blue hospital sheet. "I tried telling him the truth earlier but I wouldn't believe me and if I am being honest it was hard enough to find the courage to try once let alone to do so a second time…He is just so happy right now I can't go ruining that for him."

"He is going to find out eventually." Fallon added sadly. "It would be better coming from you."

"I know Fallon believe me I know." Alexis sighed lifting her hand to fuss nervously with her hair. "Just not today ok? Let's just enjoy the new baby…speaking of which calling him the baby is going to get monotonous pretty quickly, have you and Jeff discussed names?"

"We both wanted Blake after Daddy if it was a boy." Fallon replied with a smile. "Blake Jeffery Carrington Colby." She added, pulling a face over the inclusion of Jeffery in her son's name.

"Well those are both nice names." Alexis commented with a smile and your father will be delighted.

"Yes I know daddy will be but I am not calling my son Jeffery, he doesn't look at all like a Jeffery he's not boring in the slightest." Fallon retorted petulantly before her expression turned thoughtful. "Besides I was thinking and if you don't mind…I mean I always liked the name Alexander…and that was your Daddy's name wasn't it and it's almost the male version of Alexis…"

For a moment Alexis was too choked to speak and instead settled for squeezing her daughter's hand. "Darling I would be honoured."

"Alright Mrs Colby we're all done here…" The Doctor called out cutting off the intimate conversation. "Now the nurses are just going to take you down to recovery for a while, they'll help you get cleaned up and then before you know it you'll be back in your room with your son."

Nodding at the doctor's explanation Fallon squeezed her mother's hand gently. "Will you go check on Daddy and Blake for me?" Fallon asked. "I would just feel a lot better if you were there just in case…"

Unable to stop the smile her tomboy daughter's newly discovered maternal streak. Yet Alexis could remember how she had been when her own babies were born, letting them out of her sight had been a cause for concern. "Of course darling if you want me to, although I am sure Blake and Little Blake are doing just fine all by themselves."


	13. Chapter 13

Krystle Carrington had never felt more confused or humiliated in her life. She had thought being handcuffed and led out of Cheney Hospital past her own husband, who had looked right through her, was hard enough. Yet on arrival at the downtown station things hadn't improved in the slightest even though the dreaded handcuffs had at least been removed.

The on duty desk sergeant seemed as unconcerned as the two officers who had escorted her inside as despite Krystle protestations that this was a mistake and that she shouldn't be here he continued to glare at her over the counter.

"Name?"

"Krystle Carrington...Mrs..." Krystle stuttered relieved at least that the Carrington name was recognised if the raising of one eyebrow by the duty sergeant was any indication, even if she herself wasn't.

"Alright Mrs Carrington can you hand over any valuables you might have on your person."

"The officer has my purse." Krystle replied softly her blue eyes widening as the duty sergeant continued to stare at her.

"And..." The Sergeant prompted before sighing. "Your jewellery please."

"Oh yes...I'm sorry I didn't think." Krystle replied flustered as she unfastened the diamond earrings and the simple gold chain she had selected this morning laying them down on the desk, her horror growing as they were scrutinised briefly before being dumped into a plastic bag.

"And your rings Mrs Carrington."

"Oh no I couldn't." Krystle exclaimed clutching at her engagement and wedding band. "I never take them off Sergeant."

"Well you will make an exception in this case Mrs Carrington, unless of course you want them being taken from you in the detention block by someone who won't be inclined to give them back."

Biting down on her trembling lip Krystle stared down at her wedding rings. It was almost symbolic being stripped of them just like she was being stripped of her husband. Yet by comparison Alexis was not going to be half as obliging in releasing Blake back to her. Closing her eyes Krystle wiggled both rings free and without looking placed them down on the counter.

"Now your belt please." Numb now Krystle obeyed the request without arguing, she was powerless to do anything else.

"Thank you for cooperating." The sergeant muttered sarcastically before adding the last item to the bag and sealing it shut before sliding a receipt over to a mute Krystle to sign.

"Can I have my phone call now?" Krystle asked as she placed her signature on the receipt taking care to ensure signed her proper name and didn't fall back on the embarrassing habit of signing Grant Jennings as she had on far too many occasions since her marriage to Blake.

"Soon Mrs Carrington we just have a few more sort out first. If you will just follow Officer White here." The sergeant added nodding towards a female officer who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Yet the female officer was if possible the least female looking person Krystle had ever seen, even some of the male officers looked more feminine, and the hard stare the other woman was giving Krystle unsettled her.

"Can't I just stay here?" Krystle pleaded as even with the assorted other criminals that had been brought in to be booked after she had arrived, some of whom were eyeing her with undisguised interest, it was still preferable to following this new officer somewhere. Especially if that somewhere was a cell crammed with god knows what else.

Snorting in amusement the desk sergeant waved forward the next case that needed his attention. "I'm afraid not Mr Carrington… unless ofcourse you'd prefer Officer White to conduct your body search out here?"

Given the choice even Krystle Carrington knew better than to hesitate a moment longer.

-/-

It took a good half an hour, in which time Blake had watched fascinated as his new grandson was put through a series of tests before being pronounced fit and healthy, his little hands and feet printed for the record and then the new infant carefully washed under his grandfather's watchful eye. Now dressed in a tiny diaper and a light blue baby grow Blake was sat waiting in Fallon's room for the ladies to return and he took the time to study his new grandchild...

A grandson…he was a grandfather….

It was a surreal thing. Blake Carrington didn't feel old enough to be a grandfather. It had been a whirlwind of a few weeks. First the accident he couldn't remember that had robbed him of his sight and his memories, of struggling to adjust to almost twenty years from when he last remembered. Fallon had been his little girl one moment and now she was married and a mother herself, the proof of which was currently laying contentedly in his arms.

A boy…a beautiful boy…

It was almost impossible to believe and yet the longer Blake held his grandson the easier it was, he had lost so much all those years and yet for the first time since the accident Blake was able to see the future and it was a bright one. This grandchild would be the first of many god willing. He would grow up in Blake's house with loving parents and grandparents to spoil him and Blake got to share all of this with the woman he loved…yet part of him couldn't help but wish….

"I only wish I had a camera."

Smiling at the light teasing tone Blake didn't need to raise his gaze from his grandson's face, the delicate nose, the fair arched eyebrows, the slight puckering of a frown and the pursing of his lips.

"He is so handsome…just like his grandfather!" Alexis added after wheeling the monstrosity of a wheelchair across the room so she could gaze down at this newest member of their family.

"Oh he is far better looking than that." Blake replied demurely before lifting his gaze to stare into his wife's eyes. "He clearly takes after his grandmother. Don't you agree young man? Isn't your grandmother beautiful?"

"Ohhh no not grandmother, I am far too young to be called grandmother!" Alexis insisted as she cooed over the baby. "I will insist that this young man calls me Alexis."

"But darling won't that be confusing if I am called Grandfather?"

"Hmmm I see you more as a Grandpa." Alexis retorted playfully reaching out to straighten Blake's collar. "Grandpa Blake."

"Yes but Darling I cannot be Grandpa if you are called by your name." Blake insisted before passing his grandson over into his wife's arms. "Look at that face are you really going to tell that face he cannot call you Grandma?"

"Blake…" Alexis began slowly yet she was unable to drag her eyes from the baby's face, despite her vanity there was a part of her that warmed at the idea of sharing something so special with Blake. This was their grandchild and that was something Krystle could never claim, and even if Blake returned to his dumb blonde they would share the titles Grandpa and Grandma just like they did Mother and Father.

"It's just grandmothers are old gray haired women who knit and bake cookies and I do neither of those things!"

"So then you get to redefine what a grandmother is, this young man will adore you even if you burn his cookies." Blake teased pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Well I suppose…" Alexis wavered. "I mean it might be time to redefine what a grandma is?" Alexis pondered. "I may not be able to bake but we have Mrs Gunnerson for that and there are plenty of other things Grandma's can do..."

"Indeed." Blake played along watching tenderly as his wife gently stroked his grandson's cheek unable to quell the longing that once more surfaced. "I just hope he won't be the only baby in the house, it would be nice for him to have some playmates growing up."

Snorting in amusement Alexis retorted. "Well I wouldn't go suggesting that to Fallon just yet Blake."

"Well what about Steven and his wife?"

"Oh dear god I hope not." Alexis couldn't stifle her instinctive revulsion. At Blake's confused expression Alexis was forced to add. "Let's just say we didn't exactly approve of that match but they eloped and well until either of them comes to their senses…" Alexis allowed her silence to fill in the rest of the story.

"Well then my Darling." Blake replied leaning forward to press another kiss to Alexis's cheek before moving to whisper in her ear. "I guess that leaves it down to us then."

"Oh Blake be serious." Alexis laughed twisting her head as Blake's breath teased her neck and caused her to blush as her lover pressed a kiss to her exposed skin.

"Why not we've already proven we have a great track record of having beautiful bright children?" Blake added softly unable to completely hide the wistful tone to his voice. "And…"

"And?" Alexis prompted turning to stare at Blake who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well it's just I can't help but wonder what if I never get my memories back?" Blake whispered his dark eyes clouded with worry. "I have memories of our children when they were little but I was away at work so often then, it's almost like I have missed out on being a father and raising my children…I don't suppose you can understand…"

"No…No I can understand how you feel." Alexis replied swallowing down her own feelings, how often during the passing years she had she lain awake at night wondering what it would have been like if she had been able to raise her children herself. In a bizarre way it was almost as though Blake himself was suffering through the same sort of exile Alexis herself had suffered…God it seemed had a bizarre sense of humour.

"I just wish…I mean with the boys at the office I would have more time to help this time and I always thought…well I always hoped we would have another child."

"Blake are you serious?" Alexis questioned her emerald eyes boring into Blake's own. "You really want another baby…sleepless nights, nappies…" Alexis paused dramatically to let her point settle before adding. "Not being able to go traveling at the drop of a hat, having another person entirely dependent on us for the next eighteen years?"

Swallowing down his nerves in the light of Alexis's less than enthusiastic response Blake could only reply honestly and hope that there was still part of Alexis that craved another child. "I am serious…I want to make and raise another child with you Alexis."

-/-

It was a sorry state of affairs when she finally gained access to her one phone call that Krystle actually had to pause before deciding who to call. Normally it would have been her husband, except that the Blake that she had married would have been here already and wouldn't have walked past her like a stranger.

Before her marriage Krystle would have listed any number of friends she could have called, good friends she had made since she had moved to Denver. It was a sobering realization now almost a year into her marriage that Krystle doubted whether she could still call those women her friends any longer? She had promised them so faithfully that she wouldn't become one of those women that when they were married would lose contact with her old friends.

Yet Krystle could count on one hand the number of times she had actually seen any of her old friends. She could tell herself that it wasn't really her fault…that her friends all had to work and so it wasn't like they fitted into the ladies who lunched circuit so it was a rare lunch break that they could actually get together. And the evenings…

Ok here Krystle couldn't help but flush slightly in a mixture of guilt and embarrassment. Her friends had invited her to evenings out, to girls nights at one of their house. However whenever Krystle had even thought of going Blake had some important dinner he needed her to accompany him to, or her husband had been so exhausted from a hard day's work and was spending a rare night at home. Since Krystle had so little time with her own husband, having to share him with Denver Carrington, his children and his social responsibilities, was is so wrong to decline invitations in order to be with the man she loved?

Of course Krystle knew she could have invited her friends over to the mansion…yet…she hadn't…

Part of it had been because she hadn't felt able to take such presumption. The staff and Fallon had made it very clear to Krystle that she was mistress of the Carrington Mansion only in name and Krystle had wanted to avoid the embarrassment of having either Joseph or Fallon put her down in front of her friends.

She could have invited them to one of Blake's parties and yet Krystle hadn't, she had let Joseph and Fallon control the guest lists. Part of her afraid to risk their scorn if she dared to add some of her class of people to the elite Carrington social circles, on the other hand Krystle was guilty of being embarrassed by her friends, of the fear that they might embarrass her and by extension Blake.

Krystle could call one of her old friends but she couldn't guarantee they would be particularly sympathetic towards what they would see was a social climber who married her boss and never glanced back at the people she had left behind.

Family…well her blood family was next to useless in this situation.

Her ex brother-in-law had dumped his child on Krystle and had done a runner with lady-friend. Sammy-Jo was in Denver but her niece had already proven that Sammy-Jo's priority was Sammy-Jo. Her niece was just as likely to ignore her aunt's call altogether and go off roller-skating than she was to be of any help what so ever.

So that left just one person…one person who might care enough about her to help?

Biting her lip Krystle Carrington could only hope that this person would look beyond their family ties to their fledgling friendship and give her the chance to explain what had really happened.

"Can I speak to Steven Carrington please?"

-/-

"_I am serious…I want to make and raise another child with you Alexis."_

He had really said it…

Her heart sank like a stone into her stomach.

"Alexis? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes Blake I heard you." Alexis answered softly yet she was unable to lift her gaze from the innocent sleeping babe in her arms to face Blake's questioning gaze which was boring into the side of her face.

"And is there anything you want to say to that?...Anything at all?"

"What do you want me to say Blake?" Alexis replied.

"Something…Anything?" Blake supplied, reaching out and catching his wife's chin lifting her face up so she had to meet his gaze. "Darling please don't shut me out tell me what you are thinking."

"I am thinking this isn't something to be decided on a whim." Alexis answered softly.

"Is that what you think this is?" Blake asked frowning. "Alexis this isn't something I just thought about, I had always thought we would have a late child. Steven's birth ended up limiting our family but I never meant him to be the last baby." Blake explained. "In fact I was surprised when I first woke up and you told me we hadn't had another child. Well now we have a chance to change that…if you want to?"

Swallowing Alexis shifted uncomfortably as Blake's dark eyes bored into her own. Her silence speaking volumes more than any words.

Unable to quell his rising disappointment Blake dropped his hand and forced a smile. "Well I suppose you will want time to think about it…take all the time you need Darling."

"Time won't change things Blake." Alexis whispered softly her emerald green eyes sheened with tears. "I'm sorry but I can't…" It certainly couldn't change the fact that Blake had a wife who wasn't her, that if she fell pregnant now Alexis would face going through a pregnancy and raising a child alone or worse a reunited Blake and Krystle might try and take it from her and there would be a constant fight over the baby.

"Darling are you saying you can't have another child?" Blake asked sympathetically his hand reaching out to cover Alexis's hand. "Is there some problem?"

"Apart from the fact that I am 42 and you are almost 55?" Alexis retorted unable to completely keep the sarcasm from her tone.

"I am aware how old we are Alexis but other than our age is there any other impediment to us having another child?"

"Isn't that enough?" Alexis retorted. "I would be 60 before any new child turned 18 and that is even if we could get pregnant at the drop of the hat, you would be in your seventies! How is that fair to a baby, it would barely be an adult when it would risk losing its parents?"

"Alexis neither of us are going anywhere yet we are both perfectly fit." Blake snapped unable to keep his frustration at Alexis's reaction out of his own voice. "If you don't want another baby then just say so don't use our ages as an excuse."

"Alright Blake I don't want another baby!" Alexis snapped back, regretting her harshness when Blake's face fell as though someone had just told him Denver Carrington's stock had just fell below $5 dollars a share. "Darling surely it is a far more sensible idea to enjoy these years by doting on our wonderful grandson and hopefully any future grandchildren we might have?"

Forcing a smile Alexis tried to lighten the heavy mood that had fallen. "I mean look how adorable he is…" Alexis added handing the baby back to a sulking Blake. "But think about how much adorable he is because this is a baby we can spoil and then give back to his parents when he won't sleep through the night or gets sick."

Staring down at his grandson Blake could understand the sense of what Alexis was saying but there was no pretending he wasn't disappointed.

"I know it's the sensible choice." Blake muttered. "But people don't have children because it's the sensible thing to do, they do it because they love the other person they are with and want to share something unique with them. I don't want another child just because I want to have another child around the house… I want another child because I want to share that experience with you again….And yes any child we had would grow up with older parents but there are compensations for not having quite the stamina of our youth, we have more time for one to devote to raising a child."

"Blake please don't…." Alexis pleaded. "I won't deny that part of me has always wanted another child...your child… and there might even be moments when I think we could make it work but then I remember that we live in this world and not a fantasy one and in the real world it's too late for us…"

"Alexis…" Blake began only to be cut off when his wife laid her fingers across his lips.

"Please Blake don't make this any harder than it has to be." Alexis pleaded. "This is already killing me Darling but I just can't…I can't take the risk…I can't open myself up only to be disappointed, it was hard enough the last time."

Opening his mouth to protest further it took a moment for Alexis's words to actually register. Her fear was real and Blake couldn't dismiss that, nor could he dismiss the echo of her words, of what she was saying and what she was not saying …that the last time she had had a child things had been difficult, difficult not just because of Steven's birth but because her husband hadn't been there to help her raise their children…

And Alexis was expecting to be disappointed yet again…disappointed by him…

It stung Blake that no matter what he seemed to say or do nothing seemed to convince Alexis that he was serious about fixing the problems within their marriage. Alexis clearly expected things to return to how they had been once his memories returned…and even if they never did their marriage had disintegrated naturally the first time why should Alexis believe it would be any different this time?

Nor could Blake completely dismiss that young man's accusation, one that Alexis herself seemed to confirm…

If he was really having an affair, if he had already broken that vow then why should Alexis take his promises to stand by her side and raise another child seriously?

"I'm sorry to hurt and disappoint you Blake but believe me when I say it's for the best." Alexis added when her husband remained quiet and thoughtful. It was breaking her own heart to have to tell him no, and if telling Blake this was hard, Alexis could only imagine how devastatingly impossible telling him the truth about them and their marriage was going to be.

Sighing Blake forced a hesitant smile, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek, he would be lying if he said he wasn't crushed by Alexis's decision. Part of him had already been imaging a dark haired girl with curls and green eyes, or another sandy haired son, and letting them go was far harder than he had imagined. Yet he had to if he wanted to save his marriage.

It was clear to Blake now that repairing his marriage and regaining Alexis's trust was going to take more than a few days, it was going to be one day and one step after another. They would have to wipe the past clean of all of their mistakes and rebuild their marriage from scratch and the more he thought about it the surer he became…

Blake Carrington finally knew what that first step needed to be.

-/-


	14. Chapter 14

-/-

"Jeff seemed really happy about Little Blake don't you think?" Alexis asked as she accepted Blake's help to get into the car. Blake had been unusually quiet since she had been forced to crush his dream of a new baby, not exactly sulking but quiet, much quieter than usual.

Even Fallon's return and Jeff's subsequent arrival a few minutes later, where Fallon had informed not only her father but her husband of her son's names, had been enough to completely lift Blake from his quiet mood. He had expressed his delight over his namesake, had shaken Jeff's hand but Alexis knew Blake well enough to know when he was putting on a front.

So Alexis wasn't exactly surprised when Blake insisted they leave the new parents alone to enjoy their new son.

"It was sweet of them to name the baby after you."

"Hmm…yes…" Blake replied as he carefully navigated his way out of the busy hospital car park. There was just so much more traffic than he was used to.

"You don't think Jeff was too upset that Fallon changed Little Blake's middle name do you?" Alexis pondered her emerald eyes narrowing worryingly on Blake who seemed to be shutting down on her already.

"No."

"I think he was a little at first but then when Fallon explained about the caesarian." Alexis added babbling on as she tried to keep the hurt from her voice as Blake all but ignored her.

"Alexis is it left or right here?" Blake grunted as he eyed the three lanes of traffic heading out of Denver with something akin to horror, he hadn't really paid much attention to the directions Alexis had given him on the way into the city being more concerned with getting her to the hospital. Yet now confronted with Denver downtown traffic, even in the tail end of rush hour, Blake was daunted by the mass of high powered machines that seemed to screech past and then slam their foot on the brake.

"Blake it's the next intersection for the mansion." Alexis explained watching as Blake seemed to be sweating.

"Yes but we're not going to the mansion." Blake retorted slamming on his own brakes as some idiot in a mustang cut across in front of him and then into the nearside lane.

"But…" Alexis spluttered her hand flying out and grabbing her hand rail as Blake braked suddenly. "Blake what the hell are you doing?"

"It's not me it's these idiots!" Blake spat waving his hand at the other drivers, one of whom who slowed down and made a very rude gesture in Blake's direction.

"Look at that!" Blake exclaimed. "Since when did it become acceptable to use that…."

"Blake ignore it!" Alexis snapped. "Ignore them and take the next slip road off."

"And that will get us back to the cabin?" Blake questioned.

"No but we can take the ring road and then the East Rd back to the mansion."

"But I already told you Alexis we aren't going back to the mansion tonight." Blake retorted in exasperation. "We have to go the Cabin."

"Why?" Alexis demanded as the junction passed by and Blake continued on stubbornly.

"Because I want to." Blake retorted stubbornly unwilling to reveal his plans before he had even had a chance to formalize them.

"Well I am not telling you how to get there unless you tell me why?" Alexis snapped back leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Alexis!" Blake hissed risking a glance across at his wife who was wearing that pout which knowing how stubborn his wife was would no doubt stay there until he cracked and told her what she wanted. "Can't you just do as I ask?"

Turning her head to stare out of the window Alexis was prepared to wait Blake out; he could drive his way around the ring road all night before he would get directions out of her. What was it with going back to the cabin? Trust Blake to start being unpredictable just when she needed him to do what she needed, and right now she needed him to head back to the mansion lest Sergeant Zorelli issued a warrant for her arrest for kidnapping!

Huffing Blake made his decision, ignoring Alexis's shriek of surprise and the honks of the other drivers as he suddenly wrenched the car off the next junction. Forget doing this the nice and easy way, with romance and flowers and private jets...

"What the hell!" Alexis exclaimed. "Blake what the hell are we doing on the interstate?"

"You wouldn't do as I asked." Blake retorted simply, unable to completely keep the smugness out of his voice as Alexis broke her own silence.

"So because I wouldn't give you directions you're just going to drive us god knows where?" Alexis spluttered her emerald eyes wide as Blake nodded. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh I am totally serious Alexis." Blake retorted. "I suggest you get comfortable darling it's going to be a long trip."

"And just where my I ask are we going?" Alexis seethed her eyes narrowing as Blake had the nerve to smirk at her.

"That is for me to know darling and you to find out…and you can think on that during the trip along with the fact that if you had simply done as I asked we could already be enjoying a glass of chilled champagne by the log fire." Blake added his eyes narrowing on the long road and the long drive he had in front of him, yet it would all be worth it in the end, Alexis would have to realize that he was serious about making their marriage work…that the past was in the past and that from now on what was important was the future…their future together.

-/-

At first Alexis had been convinced that Blake had been bluffing.

After all Blake Carrington was a planner, he planned everything from his work life down to what he would have each day for breakfast down to the last detail. In the entry next to spontaneity in the dictionary under the antithesis would be Blake's picture. So it was near impossible for Alexis to believe that Blake could be anything but bluffing.

Yet after the first hour in the car, an hour that passed in silence with Alexis staring out of the window at the endless procession of trees and cars and concrete, and Blake concentrating on the road which was far busier than he remembered; an hour in which Blake didn't turn back and Alexis had nothing better to do than read the road signs…

"Colorado Springs?" Alexis exclaimed her earlier annoyance forgotten for a moment as old memories flooded back.

Of parties, of being young and picnics down by the river, pretty dresses and dances and a certain dark haired Carrington buck who had swept in late in the season and stolen her heart. The same man who now sat next to her strangely silent.

"Oh Blake." Alexis gushed unable to contain the heat in her cheeks as other memories flooded back… of sneaking out of parties with her lover, of sneaking him into her hotel room, nights spent dancing under the stars…Blake's strong hands spanning her girl sized waist, his eyes boring deeply into her own….or of swimming naked in the lake at night with Blake, then drying out by an open log fire on a sheepskin rug as they made love.

It was so tempting, the prospect of spending time with Blake there, of revisiting the old places together and remembering those first weeks of their love affair.

Alexis could almost feel the warmth of the open log fire on her skin, the taste of the brandy on her tongue and the touch of Blake's rough strong hands moving over her naked body…

Yet the exit for Colorado Springs came and…went past and Blake was still on the freeway!

"Blake!" Alexis exclaimed her disappointment evident in her tone and her expression.

Sighing Blake allowed himself a brief glance in his wife's direction. In truth he hadn't even remembered that his chosen route would take him past the turning for Colorado Springs. He should have remembered that, should have realized that Alexis would jump to the wrong conclusion and that she would end up disappointed. Disappointed because Blake couldn't…wouldn't tell her their real destination.

"Blake turn this car around I want to go home."

Stubbornly Blake squared his jaw.

"Blake!"

Fixing his gaze on the road Blake Carrington tightened his grip on the steering wheel, closing his ears to his wife's demands Blake mentally calculated what was more likely…that he would reach their destination without needing to stop or whether or not Alexis was capable of keeping up her tirade their entire trip?

-/-

She hadn't meant to fall asleep…

Yet the one sided argument with Blake and day's events when combined with her painkillers and the vibrations of the car had lulled Alexis into an exhausted sleep

Scrunching up her delicate nose Alexis tried to stretch out the dreadful crick in her neck. Groaning as it felt like her whole body ached all over Alexis tried to get comfortable even as her eyes fluttered open. Yet on opening her eyes Alexis had to blink. Around her there was bright light and endless stretches of sand...but not the white sand of the Bahamas' but the dull gray and orange sand of the desert.

"Blake?" Alexis's voice was rough and cracked her throat dry from probably having slept the night with her mouth wide open. Hardly the most dignified or attractive look Blake had seen on her, combine that with the dreadful birds mess that her hair was in….

Yet right now Alexis Carrington was mad enough not to care what Blake thought of how she looked.

"Good Morning." Blake's voice was equally as rough and in the harsh morning light he looked far worse than Alexis ever could, in fact despite her mussed hair and the smudge of her mascara under her eyes Alexis still looked beautiful and incredible sexy. So sexy Blake was almost tempted to pull the car off the road and prove to his wife just how attractive he found her when she was all flushed and fuming like that.

"It is not a good morning!" Alexis snapped back her emerald eyes flashing as Blake had the nerve to smirk at her. "Just where the hell are we Blake?"

"We are almost there." Blake retorted inwardly adding a thank god to that statement. It had seemed like a spontaneous romantic idea at the time, but it had been quite some time since Blake Carrington had spent this long behind the wheel, driving all night sounded romantic but in reality it had been a struggle. There had been several occasions when he had felt his eyes drifting closed and had forced several cups of badly tasting coffee down his throats when he had stopped to refuel the car.

"And where my I ask is there?" Alexis hissed.

"Look for yourself." Blake prompted his eyes narrowing as they squinted into the distance at the changing skyline, the long expanse of desert morphing into tall dark shapes that stood out against the horizon.

Then if that wasn't enough of a clue they passed a road sign….Las Vegas 5 Miles…

- /-

Las Vegas...

For a moment Alexis could only stare dumbly at the sign blinking as if her eyes were deceiving her or perhaps she was still emerging from a bizarre dream world. Blake Carrington would never have driven them to Las Vegas...Vegas was the epitome of everything Blake loathed and Alexis knew this because during their marriage Blake had often ranted how the city was a den of sin and debauchery whenever Alexis had even tentatively mentioned visiting for the weekend.

Alexis had been once before, on the trip from California with the Colby clan down to Colorado Springs the very same summer she had met Blake. It had been a whirlwind 24 hours and Alexis had hazy memories of glittering casino's, expensive hotels, of tripping over film stars and celebrities at the exclusive member's club Jason and Cecil had gotten them into...Of even being propositioned by a rather famous blue eyed rascal who had let his hands show her just how interested he was in whisking her off to his hotel suite, until Cecil had swooped in and supposedly rescued her.

Yet that 24 hour trip was remarkably Alexis's only visit to America's playground.

All there was to do in Vegas was drink and gamble in Blake's not so humble opinion, and his Presbyterian roots, engrained into a young Blake by the mother he had idolised, had ensured it had never been a vacation spot that had even made into onto their list of destinations no matter how much Alexis had pleaded with him at the time. Vegas had seemed wild and exciting to Alexis back then, something different from the monotony of polite society parties that Blake paraded her about at. Its clarion call harked back to the wilder party scene that Alexis had fallen into as a girl in Europe with her playboy prince by her side.

Part of her had always believed that if she had been able to get Blake to loosen up more often, to shake off this self-imposed staid respectability he had forced on them both and that Alexis had rebelled against. Then they might have been able to save their marriage. To live more in the moment and not for years in the future when all their youth was spent and wasted.

Vegas had been the holy grail, Alexis had been certain that surrounded by people who frankly didn't give a damn what a young married couple got up to Blake would have reverted back to that handsome young buck who had swept in and stolen her heart.

Yet Blake had never relented and Alexis had given up trying to change his mind, instead settling for paying him back and getting her own need for excitement by seducing whatever good looking man took her fancy. Then when those thrill seeking activities had gotten her exiled Alexis hadn't so much as returned to American airspace and so the delights of Las Vegas had maintained its secretive elusive appeal.

"Vegas?...But you hate Vegas!" Alexis spluttered her emerald eyes wide with shock as she wondered if that blow to the head Blake had suffered might have done more damage than affecting his memory.

"I have never been to Vegas." Blake replied hesitantly.

"Since when has that stopped you from forming an opinion about anything?" Alexis spat back unable to stop the bitterness from creeping into her voice.

Sighing Blake had to admit he probably deserved that and he bit his tongue. "Well perhaps in the past I was a little hasty to judge?"

If Blake had declared his desire to wear a dress and make up and call himself Daisy Alexis could barely have been more amazed.

As his wife continued to stare at him Blake shifted uncomfortably. "Besides this isn't about me it's about us. You always wanted to come here in the past and I said no, well it's time I started trusting your judgment…we had fun at the cabin when I thought we wouldn't…."

"We had sex at the cabin…lots and lots of sex." Alexis replied bluntly enjoying the embarrassed blush that immediately sprung to Blake's cheeks. "You like having sex with me Blake we could have been practically anywhere."

Coughing Blake tried to shift the lump in his throat. "Well then a trip Vegas should be fine."

"Because you plan on keeping me captive in the hotel room?" Alexis drawled unable to keep her amusement out of her voice. "No wonder I didn't need to go home and pack a suitcase."

Relaxing slightly at the teasing tone in his wife's tone Blake felt a weight he hadn't realized he had been carrying lift from his shoulders. Turning his head slightly Blake's dark eyes twinkled as a slight smirk tugged at his lips. "Oh I don't know I might let you out occasionally if you behave."

Biting her lip Alexis gave into the playful urge that rose up…leaning forward she placed her hand on Blake's thigh and rubbed it suggestively as she leant over and whispered seductively in Blake's ear. "But Darling I thought you preferred it when I misbehaved?"

-/-

Wow…

Taking a deep breath Alexis stepped out onto the balcony, leaning on the balustrade to take most of the weight off of her still tender ankle whilst she took in the view.

"Do you like it?" A familiar voice asked low and husky in her ear and Alexis leant back into the arms that wrapped around her body.

"It's…It's fabulous." Alexis exclaimed her eyes lighting in excitement as she took in the famous strip,

The Sands the hotel that she had stayed in the last time she had been in Vegas was dwarfed by the opulent palace Blake had booked them into. Caesar's Palace was the star resort on the entire strip and they had booked into one of the two penthouse suites. They had a key for the private elevator and their suite had its own butler, who fortunately was too well trained to even bat an eyelid at his newest patron's appearance or their complete lack of any luggage….

Perhaps Alexis could persuade Blake to offer him a job?

God it would be worth it just to see Joseph's face when he realized just where his replacement had come from!

"Well only the best for my girl." Blake added before pressing a kiss to the exposed skin of Alexis's soft neck. "hmmm…How can you still smell so good?"

"I think your nose is misleading you Darling." Alexis quipped yet she did nothing to dissuade Blake's kisses. "After yesterday and last night I am certainly less than fresh."

"Well if Madam would like to check out the bathroom?" Blake added suggestively as his hands slipped under the edge of Alexis's blouse, tugging it out of the waistband of her skirt and stroking the soft white skin of her stomach. "I would be happy to assist you in any way I can?"

"Oh? Planning on stopping me from drowning in the tub?" Alexis asked, shuddering slightly as Blake's fingers slide down and teasingly stroked under the elastic of her panties. His soft light touch on her sensitive skin made her skin goose bump.

Smirking Blake relished the way Alexis shivered under his touch.

"Something like that…although I was going to offer to wash your back for you." Blake replied his smirk growing as Alexis pushed his hand further south her request unspoken and yet explicit. "Or anything else Milady requires…I have talented hands and I can multitask." Blake added as his other hand reached up to grope her breast through the thin silk of her blouse.

"Oh yes you can." Alexis groaned as Blake's touch moved from teasing to single-minded in its new course and Alexis arched against him, the breeze catching her curls as her fingers tightened on the balcony balustrade.

Perhaps it was the altitude? Or perhaps it was the fact that it was Blake...Blake Carrington the man who grew uncomfortable exchanging chaste kisses in public...The same Blake Carrington who was bringing her quickly to an earth shattering climax on the balcony of their hotel suite.

Not that they were really overlooked and Alexis doubted anyone down by the hotel pool had a decent enough view to work out just what they were doing. Yet there was still an illicit thrill associated with doing this outdoors and the possibility of being caught…that pushed her over the precipice and onto a wonderful trip down.

Sagging against Blake's chest Alexis was grateful for the strong arms that held her up. "Oh that was some talented playing Mr Carrington…I think I recognized the Carrington Concerto Number 1?"

"Well when I have such a magnificent instrument to play with." Blake retorted teasingly. "It seems only fair to make an effort…And if you liked that little number I can only imagine you will love the sequel!"

"Well I can hardly wait…your instrument is all yours Darling." Alexis sighed leaning up to press a kiss to Blake's rough stubbled cheek, squeaking in surprise as Blake suddenly scooped her up into his arms. "BLAKE!"

Laughing at his wife's surprise Blake carried Alexis back into the suite, bypassing the sofa and then even the huge king sized bed, instead he headed straight into the bathroom. There as per his instructions the huge bathtub had been filled with steaming water and scented oils, the butler had even managed to light some candles and Blake made a mental note to tip the man well the next time he saw him.

"Oh Blake." Alexis gushed. "Is this your less than subtle way of telling me to take a bath?"

"Hmmm I was thinking we both could do with one so I hope you don't mind sharing? Now…" Blake paused deliberately holding Alexis precariously over the filled tub. "How are we going to do this… hmmm?"

"Blake….BLAKE!" Alexis screeched her fingers tightening on her lover's shirt as Blake teasingly held her over the water. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh well if you dare me Darling?" Blake retorted his dark eyes flashing devilishly.

"Please…Blake please…." Alexis pleaded wrapping her arms around his neck a full pout upon her plump lips as she tilted them up for her lover to kiss. "Why don't put those talented hands to good use and get these clothes off of us both and…"

"And?"

Leaning up Alexis captured Blake's lips, kissing him with barely restrained passion, after all there were some answers that didn't need words.

-/-

Krystle Carrington hadn't thought things could have gotten worse after the humiliation of being arrested, and then searched by an incredible curt and thorough policewoman. Yet spending a night behind bars Krystle had been forced to revise that opinion. Krystle had never considered herself a snob, in fact by contrast with the Carrington Clan Krystle thought of herself as a woman of the people, yet she had never met people like this before…

The old lush who had been brought in during the night to dry out who had instead decided to deal with her excess alcohol by throwing up over Krystle's shoes….

The two prostitutes who had been picked up after having a slanging match in the middle of the street over a client, a slanging match that had turned violent when one had drawn a knife…

And amongst this den of prostitutes, drunks and thieves…Krystle Carrington…whose fine clothes and shocked expression made her stand out like a sore thumb.

Unsurprisingly Krystle hadn't slept a wink, she hadn't dared.

So here she was before the Bail Court Judge in rumpled clothes with bags under her eyes. If it hadn't been for the kind hearted young man sat behind her or the remarkably talented Andrew Laird by her side Krystle might have despaired at ever getting out of here.

"Alright Gentlemen let's make a start shall we?" The sitting judge began glancing down at the folder his assistant handed him. "Krystle…Carrington…" He paused just for a moment over the Carrington name his eyes flickering over to the rather gray looking woman who was seated next to an expensive looking suit…Laird…

"Does the State have any objection to granting bail?"

"The state does Your Honour we would prefer Mrs Carrington be retained in custody for 48hrs pending a full psychological assessment."

"What?" Krystle exclaimed, it was only Andrew's restraining hand on her arm that kept her from leaping out of her seat.

"Please Mrs Carrington your representative will have a chance to speak on your behalf." The Judge cautioned her gently yet there was a hint of steel in his voice that left Krystle in no doubt this leniency would not be extended a second time.

"And the basis for this request?" The Judge asked.

"During interview the accused repeatedly confirmed seeing a person in the room that could not possibly have been there a Mrs Alexis Carrington, she also stated that it was this person that she attacked and Mrs Fallon Colby was merely hit by accident. It is the opinion of the station doctor that since Mrs Carrington was not under the influence of drugs or alcohol that she be referred for full psychological testing to determine her risk to the wider public."

Nodding the Judge turned now to Andrew. "Your turn Mr Laird."

"Your Honour my client has never before been in trouble with the law; she has never gotten so much as a parking ticket. Krystle Carrington is an upstanding member of Denver society; she supports charity work and is no threat to public safety."

"Mr Laird your client is charged with a violent assault of a pregnant woman, a charge that she admits to?" The Judge added glancing across to Krystle who nodded and hung her head in shame. "The prosecution make a valid case for psychological assessment based on your clients own admission of hallucinating and a subsequent violent outburst."

"Your Honour my client is currently under psychological treatment from a noted psychiatrist Dr Toscanni, she can be assessed within the community she doesn't need to be detained for that purpose." Andrew argued.

"I am afraid I am not inclined to agree with you Mr Laird. This bailing hearing is adjourned for 72hrs awaiting a psychological report from a court appointed psychologist….Gentlemen…" The Judge added banging down his gravel as he waved forward two suited gentlemen from the back of the court.

"Mrs Carrington these gentlemen are from River Haven. I would suggest cooperating with the process, within 72hrs pending a favorable report your bail appeal will be reassessed."

Standing from her seat Krystle could only stare in surprised horror at the approaching gentlemen, before turning back to Andrew who was grimly resigned and Steven who at least shared her surprise.

"It'll be alright Krystle." Steven insisted even as he was powerless to do anything but watch as his friend was led away.

"Andrew what are we going to do?" Steven asked turning for answers to his father's attorney.

"Wait for the psychological assessment and then push for bail." Andrew retorted curtly before pausing and adding thoughtfully. "Unless of course you can get Fallon to agree not to press charges? If she refuses to testify then the prosecution won't have a case and the DA will drop all charges."

Swallowing nervously Steven could only nod. He could try. He would try for Krystle but Steven knew his sister. Knew how much she loathed her step-mother and how she must be relishing this opportunity to stick the knife in Krystle's back, as Steven just couldn't imagine someone as gentle as Krystle attacking anyone without serious provocation…Fallon must have done something to provoke her and as much as Steven loved his sister he wasn't about to let her off the hook.

The only person who could call Fallon to heel was their father and Blake was…Blake was god knows where and that meant it was down to him. It was time for Steven Carrington to step up and do the right thing.

-/-


	15. Chapter 15

-/-

Sighing in contentment as she ran the brush through her curls Alexis Carrington switched off the hairdryer and checked out her appearance. Even without makeup on her complexion looked particularly fine, her skin was glowing and there was a healthy flush in her cheeks, the result of lots of good sex. Good sex that was the direct result of an affair with her ex-husband.

Not that Blake knew it was an affair…

For a moment Alexis's smile slipped slightly before she forced all thoughts of Krystle Carrington from her mind. The truth was going to come out sooner or later Alexis wasn't stupid enough to think this dream could last forever, but since fate had decided to step in and divert them before Alexis could tell Blake the truth…Well Alexis would be a fool to look a gift horse in the mouth!

No she was going to enjoy every last second of this, to live in the moment and not let fear of tomorrow hold her back.

Nor could she completely extinguish a small flame that had begun to burn…at first slow and flickering…now it was growing…with every touch and every moment that passed it grew stronger…Hope…

Perhaps even after Blake regained his memories, even after she told him the truth…Perhaps Blake might finally be able to look past his memories and the hurts of the past, perhaps the memories of these days together would change things?

Alexis knew it was a foolish fancy but there was no point denying the longing was there and was very real.

She loved Blake Carrington and she wanted him back and Alexis Carrington was determined to make Blake Carrington love her with the same intensity! She just needed to use these days together to best advantage, to prove to Blake that the love their shared put that he claimed to share with that blonde tramp in the shade.

And with that thought in mind Alexis stood from the bathroom vanity. Setting down her brush Alexis loosened the tie of her complimentary dressing gown, exposing a deep sliver of décolleté and a long expanse of tanned thigh. Seduction on her mind Alexis sauntered out into the bedroom.

"Darling I was thinking of calling room service…" Alexis began only to stop, a tender smile quickly replacing the seductive look she had sauntered out with.

Blake was stretched out on the bed in his matching bathrobe, his gray hair curled over his tanned forehead, his mouth open as a low snore rasped out across the room. This was the real Blake Carrington, a man very few people were privileged to see and Alexis's heart swelled with love and tenderness for this man…a man who had clearly exhausted himself driving through the night to finally bring her to a city she had always begged to visit.

Walking across to the bed Alexis tugged up the comforter that was draped over the end of the bed and tucked it round the sleeping Blake. Then refastening her bathrobe so it was somewhat more respectable Alexis walked out into the main room.

Picking up the phone she pressed the button to summon their butler. Scarcely a minute later the service door opened and in walked their assigned butler.

"How may I be of service Madam?"

Sinking down into the deliciously comfortably sofa Alexis Carrington couldn't stop the slow smile that stretched over her lips. She was going to prove to Blake Carrington that he had made the right choice in bringing them here…Alexis was going to show Blake just how much fun Vegas could be!

-/-

Running his hands through his blond curls Steven Carrington then wiped his hands down his shirt before finally getting up the courage to knock on the door. Hearing his sister call out for her visitor to enter Steven girded himself then pushed open the door.

"Steven!" Fallon exclaimed in delight as her little brother finally put in an appearance. A fact that he had only just arrived the morning after she had given birth might have irritated her had it not be the wonderful distraction she held in her arms…

Fallon's whole world seemed to be centered around the tiny but perfect little being…her son…even Jeff was suddenly bearable when he was sharing her delight over their child.

"Get your butt in here and meet your nephew Uncle Steven!"

Smiling at his sister's upbeat mood and infectious smile Steven moved over to the bed and stared down at the red faced little man cuddled in his sister's arms.

"Wow he looks like Jeff." Steven exclaimed in surprise, and it was a surprise as part of Steven had wondered if Fallon's husband was really the father but staring down into the baby's face it was like looking at a miniature Jeff.

"Don't tell him that!" Fallon retorted in mock horror, even though her son did share some traits with her husband Fallon was of the opinion that her son was by far more handsome. He had inherited the best parts of Jeff, his nose and jaw but Fallon was certain her son had her cheekbones and ears. "Blake here is a proper Carrington Colby."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Steven replied chastised as he gazed down at the newest Carrington scion…the child that even bore his father's name and Steven was certain would quickly take Steven's own place within the family.

The boy that wouldn't be an embarrassment, the boy that was born to take the helm at Denver Carrington and carry on his grandfather's name to the next generation…

It was hard not to feel uncomfortable and Steven forced aside the momentary feeling of resentment and inadequacy. Yet that was his problem…his and Blake's problem…it wasn't fair to dump all of that baggage on an innocent little baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" Fallon asked sensing her brother's discomfort and knowing there was nothing like holding a baby to lighten your mood she all but pushed her newborn son into her brother's hands.

Accepting the baby Steven couldn't help but smile as the baby yawned and blinked his eyes, seemingly staring up at his uncle before dismissing him entirely and returning to his nap.

"See he likes you." Fallon insisted.

"Fallon he's gone to sleep!" Steven retorted with a smile.

"Yes well that's because he trusts you." Fallon added with a smile of her own. "My son knows who are good people."

Laughing Steven shook his head before turning back to his sister. "I'm glad you're both ok."

"Yeah me too." Fallon replied softly. "It really was awful there for a while, he was in the wrong position and I had to have a caesarian…I don't think I couldn't have gotten through it without Mother and Daddy being there…"

"They were here?" Steven spluttered. "But I thought…"

"I can imagine what you thought Steven, no doubt influenced by that woman." Fallon added unable to even bring herself to say her father's mistake's name out loud. "Well Mother didn't kidnap Daddy no matter what she says about it!"

"Fallon come on let's not ruin things…the family shouldn't be falling apart right now, we should all be celebrating." Steven insisted. "Surely it would be better to focus on the fact that everything turned out ok in the end…To let things go?"

"Let things go?" Fallon snapped. "That woman hit me and knocked me down and you want me to just forgive and forget?"

"I was just thinking about what is best for the family…You know Dad wouldn't want the family to be splashed all over the papers again." Steven began only for his sister to cut him off.

"Since when did you care about the Carrington name?"

Sighing Steven handed his nephew back to his mother, at least if Fallon's hands were full with her son she couldn't then lash out at him. "Look I don't care about the name you know that but I do care about the people in our family and I think we have all been through enough…Mother coming back…then Dad with his trial and then his accident…You becoming a mother. Don't you think it's time for a little calm?"

"Calm? Why don't you say what you really mean Steven?"

"Ok but just think about it first don't just react." Steven added softly. "I just think it would better for everyone, you, your baby, Dad if you didn't press charges against Krystle."

"Oh I don't believe it." Fallon exclaimed in horror as the penny began to drop. "That's why you are here isn't it? To plead for that woman not to see my baby, your own nephew."

"No Fallon of course not…"

"Don't lie to me Steven you're not very good at it!" Fallon spat her blue eyes clouded with hurt. "I really think you had better leave now." Fallon added cuddling her newborn son against her chest. "If you stay any longer then we will both say things that can't be taken back."

"Fallon please…"

"Go Steven you're my brother and I love you but right now I don't want to look at you…you're ruining this for me and I don't think I can forgive you for that." Fallon added with finality even as her bottom lip trembled slightly and if sensing his mother's distress baby Blake began to snivel and then to wail.

Backing towards the door Steven felt wretched, he had hurt his sister and he hadn't been any help to Krystle…Perhaps his father had been right all along, perhaps he was a disgrace to the Carrington name?

-/-

It was dark…warm…

Twisting his sleep Blake Carrington frowned.

There was a blond in his arms…he was kissing her…she was kissing him…she was smiling at him…she was wearing a bikini…and they were on a plane…his plane…

Blake knew that, he didn't know how he knew it but he did…this was his company jet and he knew the woman lazing in his arms, the woman with beautiful sapphire blue eyes which lit up when they smiled up at him.

"I love you Blake." She sighed at him and Blake felt something…he felt love and he felt guilt and confusion…

Sitting up suddenly in bed Blake Carrington was jolted out of his dream, raising a shaking hand to his forehead which was damp with sweat. He wanted to be able to push those images away, to dismiss them as a dream, a fantasy that meant nothing and yet he couldn't…he felt connected to them and Blake was horrified to realize that they must have been memories.

Memories of him with another woman, of loving another woman…

The guilt was crushing. Blake had always been convinced that Alexis's accusation of another woman was a figment of her imagination but now…now he had proof in his own head that his wife hadn't been clutching at straws to explain the distance in their marriage. Yet just as there was that truth there was also the truth that Blake felt in his bones, he loved Alexis, loved her so desperately and deeply that just the knowledge of having cheated on her made him feel physically sick.

Pulling back the bedclothes Blake swung his feet out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. There he barely made it to the toilet before the meager contents of his stomach were forcing their way up his throat and down the white porcelain bowel.

"Blake…Oh God are you alright?"

Sighing when he felt his wife's hands on his back rubbing it gently as the heaving subsided.

"Here sip this water." Alexis urged him softly her touch gently soothing and it made the guilt bubbling inside Blake double.

Sipping the water slowly Blake rested his cheek against the cold porcelain blinking back the tears that he could never shed. "I'm sorry."

"Darling don't be sorry for feeling sick it's not your fault."

"It is." Blake choked. "Oh god Alexis I am so sorry…I am so sorry for everything."

"Shush Blake." Alexis soothed running her hands up to stroke back his damp curls that had become plastered to his forehead. "It's forgotten…forgiven and forgotten."

"But I…." Blake began lifting his head up to star in confusion at his beautiful wife who was smiling down at him, his confession on the tip of his tongue as Alexis raised her finger to silence him, resting it gently against his lips.

"I told you it's forgiven. I've hurt you and you've hurt me. God knows we both have done a hundred things that others would consider unforgivable but despite all that I love you and we have to move on."

It was almost too good to be true and Blake could only stare up at his angel in hope and disbelief. "I really want to kiss you right now." Blake admitted reaching up with his free hand to cup Alexis's cheek.

Laughing softly Alexis bit her lip teasingly. "Well Mr Carrington as long as you brush your teeth first."

Accepting his wife's assistance to stand Blake made his way over to the sink, quickly brushing his teeth he rinsed his mouth before turning back around…and his jaw dropped open.

"Alexis where did you get…when did you?"

"Oh this old thing?" Alexis replied dropping her open robe to the floor and running her hand teasingly down the front of her black lace basque that pushed her breasts up and showed just the right amount of flesh to be seductive and not slutty. "Do you like it? I've had it for hours now…"

"Hmm." Blake grunted his dark eyes running over his wife's figure that was displayed to perfection in the tight basque, the brief lace knickers and the silky looking black stockings that ended in patent black stilettos.

"I couldn't decide which I preferred so I hope you don't mind but I brought a few selections since I couldn't make up mind."

"I wouldn't mind seeing them." Blake retorted throatily his excitement growing along with his wife's smirk.

"Well then Mr Carrington do follow me." Alexis replied winking seductively at her lover, whose hot hungry eyes she could feel boring into her back as she swung her hips with every step she took and began to unfasten her lace basque. Right now Alexis had Blake Carrington well and truly hooked; all she had to do now was reel him in and never let him go.

-/-

"Is it possible to expire from too much sex?"

Snorting in amusement at Blake's question Alexis lolled back against Blake's naked chest and run her fingers down his torso sliding down under the covers. "Are you complaining Darling?"

"I am serious Alexis." Blake groaned as his insatiable wife began to play with her best friend. "You will be the death of me I am certain….oh but what a way to go."

"Why are you feeling delicate Darling?" Alexis retorted. "Because I assure you, you feel far from delicate to me!"

Growling Blake seized Alexis around the waist and tugged her up and onto his lap seizing her hands in his own. "Enough wife!"

Laughing Alexis rocked against Blake's growing interest ignoring his scowl. "Are you sure Darling?"

"Yes." Blake hissed even as his dark eyes danced mischievously. "Besides I thought you wanted to leave the hotel room?"

Pouting Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps for dinner…I've never been much of a gambler so I don't want to spend hours on the gaming floor...Not when we can play our own games up here."

"What about taking in a show whilst we are here? George mentioned he could get us tickets to the lounge show if we wanted?"

"Hmm you just want to get to see the Folies Bergere!" Alexis quipped playfully, poking Blake's chest.

"And why would I want that when I have my very own show girl?" Blake retorted back sliding his hands to cup Alexis bare behind.

"Hmmm well you would certainly not be able to do this downstairs." Alexis commented wryly. "Besides it's not like I have anything appropriate to wear."

"You can wear your new underwear." Blake commented with a smirk. "You'd fit right in."

"Since I have no intention of joining the show girls I think I will pass."

Sighing Blake rubbed his hands down Alexis's smooth thighs. "Well then it's a good job one of us thinks of the practicalities then…And you really had better get a wiggle on Mrs Carrington or you are going to be late."

"Late?" Alexis retorted with a frown. "How can I be late for anything?"

Glancing across at his wristwatch which rested on the bedside table Blake reached out and picked it up. "You can, you've got about twenty minutes before your appointment."

Leaning back Alexis crossed her arms across her pert breasts, her emerald eyes narrowing on her lover. "What appointment…Just what have you been up to Mr Carrington?"

"Oh you will have to wait and see Mrs Carrington now be a good girl and get some clothes back on before we have guests." Blake added mysteriously patting Alexis bottom affectionately.

"Tell me!" Alexis insisted leaning forward so that she was practically eye to eye with Blake who merely smiled that infuriatingly smug half smile of his. "Blake…"

"Alexis." Blake countered tilting his chin to press his lips chastely against his wife's before surprising her and rolling them both over. Pulling back Blake quickly escaped the bed, reaching for his freshly laundered clothing. "Now be a good girl and get dressed."

Huffing Alexis lay back in their sex rumpled sheets watching in disbelief as Blake dressed quickly and with barely a backwards glance in her direction headed for the door.

"And just where may I ask are you going?" Alexis demanded.

"Ah Darling that is for me to know and you to wonder about." Blake retorted teasingly as he enjoyed one last glance at his naked wife, before sighing in affectionate frustration. "And Darling I am not joking you really need to get dressed."

-/-

"I assure you sir everything is in order." George the butler insisted as he guided Mr Carrington out of the penthouse suite. "The hair stylist is with Mrs Carrington now and the makeup artist will be here in an hour's time."

"And the dress?" Blake prompted glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Alexis hadn't somehow snuck up on them and was listening to their conversation. He was willing to admit to feeling more than a little paranoid; Blake hadn't completely been able to shake the sense of foreboding that something was going to go wrong.

"Will be delivered to the suite at six along with your tuxedo." George added patiently.

"And the…" Blake began determined that everything would be perfect even as he tried to push aside the unsettling feelings.

"Mr Carrington I assure you." George insisted. "The hotel staff have it all well in hand, however none of our arrangements will matter if you do not make it down to the bureau before it closes. Do you have anything you need?"

Smiling nervously Blake patted his pocket where his passport rested along with Alexis's passport which he had swiped earlier from her purse…an expected benefit of their original plans to vacation in St Barts.

"Yes I think so." If only they had the foresight to pack a copy of their marriage certificate as well then Blake wouldn't have needed to go through any of these hoops in the first place.

Yet there was certainly no time to get Joseph to send it and if the only way they could get remarried this evening was to fib a little…what was a little fib in the grand scheme of things?

-/-

Blake Carrington hadn't realized just how complicated these forms could be. Sure they started off easy enough and with the oh so helpful woman at the counter practically hovering over his shoulder as he tried to complete it Blake couldn't help but feel slightly under scrutiny…that she had spotted his wedding ring certainly hadn't helped matters…

So Blake had found himself in the uncomfortable position of spinning a yarn and he had said the first thing that had popped into his head, that he was remarrying his wife. That they had reconnected after years apart and now wanted to spend the rest of their lives together… it was almost as though once he had started Blake hadn't been able to stop and the woman behind the counter had gushed at the romantic nature of it.

Blake had stuck somewhat to the truth, his accident reuniting them, of Alexis being there to help him whilst he had been without his sight. How they had bonded through the experience, a bonding cemented when they had both been there at the birth of their first grandchild and from then it was a whirlwind trip to Vegas to correct a mistake they had made years ago.

Yet there was nothing romantic about these damn forms, sure some of the questions were easy enough, full names of bride and groom, birth dates, parents names etc, social security numbers proved somewhat harder to remember and Blake thanked God he only had to remember his own since Alexis still held a British passport.

Then he came to the part where he had to put his lie down on paper…Number of this marriage…

"You have to count this marriage." The lady at the counter supplied helpfully.

Forcing a calm smile Blake noted down 2 in the box provided before he came to the question he had so far been dreading 'last marriage end date'…

As if having a six sense for his hesitation the official smiled at what appeared to her to be an older gentleman in amusement. "You won't believe how many people forget the exact date…"

"Yes well I guess it's not something people like to dwell on." Blake bluffed.

"The Month and Year is sufficient though." The counter lady offered helpfully as this Mr Carrington continued to dither.

"Oh well that's alright then." Blake blustered, scribbling down the first thing that came into his head and handing over the now completed form to the official before his nerve gave out completely. He kept reminding himself that this was hardly illegal that remarrying his own wife could hardly be considered bigamy in any court of law.

Yet it seemed like forever as the official scanned through his completed form, typing details into this funny television like thing with a keyboard attached. Blake was convinced any moment she would uncover his deception.

"Alright sir now that will be $60 dollars for the license."

Opening up his wallet Blake handed over two crisp $50 notes.

"Here you go, here's your license and your change." The official added handing over the legal document to Blake who couldn't hide the slight shake to his hand.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it Sir I am sure your wedding will be just perfect I really have a good feeling about it!"

Nodding his thanks Blake made good his escape, not too fast to look like he was running away but hasty enough to seem like merely an anxious bridegroom…Yet with every step Blake could feeling a nagging doubt growing stronger…He loved Alexis and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her…didn't he? And she felt the same way? So surely she wouldn't turn him down after all this work and effort?

No of course she wouldn't.

Blake forced aside his doubts as normal pre-wedding jitters…he squashed down any flicker of those damn resurfacing memories…the ones that made him even question the deep connection he shared with his beloved.

He wanted Alexis, this mysterious blonde was part of his past and best left there, it was time Blake Carrington stepped into his future instead.

-/-


	16. Chapter 16

-/-

It was half past six when Blake Carrington finally made it back to the penthouse suite. He had only intended to drop in on his surprise and ensure that everything was exactly as he had requested to settle his nerves. Yet somehow that five minute stopover had turned into an hour and now Blake knew he was pushing his luck. He had left Alexis alone in their hotel suite for over two hours, by know she probably had the thumbscrews on poor George.

Of course he still might have been reasonably on time if he hadn't allowed himself to become distracted by something sparkly in the window of one of the exclusive shops that were discretely placed around the hotel lobby. Yet Blake considered that ten minute diversion time well spent, as his hard earned experience had taught him that there was nothing that soothed his wife's irritation around his poor timekeeping quite like diamonds. Thus suitably armed Blake Carrington finally stepped foot into the penthouse suite.

Yet it seemed his concern was all for nothing as the lounge was missing an irate toe tapping Alexis and Blake could only assume that her hair and makeup appointments had overrun and his wife was still getting ready. Moving across to the chilling bottle of champagne Blake decided to treat himself to a well-deserved glass. After all he had plenty to celebrate, who else could organise a wedding in 24 hours all without his bride being the slightest bit knowledgeable of that fact?

"And just where the hell have you been?"

Starting in surprise Blake managed to slosh champagne over his hand as he whirled around in surprise. His mouth dropping open in stunned amazement. "Darling you look..."

"Don't try and soft soap me Blake." Alexis retorted sharply yet inwardly she couldn't help but preen at her lover's reaction.

Even she had to admit the dress Blake had sent up for their evening was beautiful. White Silk with an asymmetric neckline, silver thread stitching on the shoulders and around the waist before the silk fell down in cascading excess to skim her toes, even with delicate silver kitten heels giving her an extra inch of height.

"Alexis I am doing nothing of the sort you look breathtaking." Blake insisted as he beamed with delight at this stunning woman he was fortunate enough to call his wife.

"Hmmm but that still doesn't explain just where you have been for the last few hours?" Alexis demanded even as she allowed Blake to fill her champagne glass. She was miffed with him for disappearing but that didn't mean she was going to suffer herself because of it.

"Ahhh well I can't tell you that Darling." Blake replied a smile playing about his lips as he took another sip of the excellent champagne and caught his wife's hand pulling her closer.

"Can't? Don't you mean won't?" Alexis retorted sharply, her emerald eyes narrowing down on Blake who had the nerve to smirk at her, yet she allowed him to pull her loosely into his arms.

Resting her free on Blake's chest Alexis stroked it suggestively. "You know I could make it worth your while to tell me."

"I am sure you could but still I remain resolute, and no matter how much you pout Darling I am not going to tell you anything about where we are going or what we are doing!"

"So we are going somewhere then?" Alexis retorted smugly as her clever hand roamed seductively across Blake's chest and under his jacket to where a suspicious looking bulge was just calling for her attention.

Catching his wife's wrist before she could slip her hand into his inside pocket and ruin everything Blake had to give Alexis credit for her sneakiness. "No clues Alexis."

"Well this dress is a little fancy for just staying in the suite, so you are planning on letting me leave then?"

"Temporarily." Blake quipped leaning back and allowing his eyes to rake over his wife's silk clad figure suggestively. "But I assure you I have plans for an early night."

"Well then Mr Carrington I suggest you chop to it and get yourself changed, because I am not going anywhere with you looking like that."

"Aye aye sir." Blake replied finishing his champagne and saluting his wife who merely shook her head at his unusual levity. Blake Carrington could keep his secrets if the act of holding knowledge from her made him this much fun to be around, it was only fair after all considering all the secrets she was keeping from him.

-/-

It had been a wonderful evening, the food was excellent, the wine the perfect complement, the staff attentive and yet discrete. And yet as the evening wore on the more and more nervous Blake Carrington became. It was ridiculous really as Blake couldn't even being remember being this nervous the first time around and Blake didn't exactly run the risk that Alexis would refuse to spend the rest of her life with him she was already his wife after all.

Yet for all his planning Blake hadn't really worked out just how he was going to broach the idea to Alexis, it had to be perfect she deserved that much. In his mind Blake had considered slipping his newly acquired diamond as a decorative item on her desert, perhaps even slipping it into her champagne glass but even to his own ears such practice sounded corny.

That was how ordinary people proposed and Blake Carrington wanted this proposal to be anything other than ordinary.

"Will sir or madam being having dessert?" The attentive waiter asked as he gestured to the dessert cart that he had brought to the table.

Swallowing down his nerves Blake shook his head whilst surreptitiously glancing at his watch. The officiate would be arriving in less than ten minutes and Blake still hadn't gotten around to popping the question.

"I will have the chocolate mousse." Alexis replied glancing across at Blake who was looking a little pale and uncomfortable for him. "We can share Blake if you like?"

"Oh I couldn't." Blake insisted patting his stomach and forcing a smile. "No you enjoy it Darling."

Smiling at the waiter who placed the delicate flute of mousse down into of her before discretely slipping away once more Alexis shot another glance at Blake as he fumbled in his pocket for his handkerchief. "Blake are you sure you are feeling alright? We can call it a night if you want? I don't want you pushing yourself if you are still feeling ill."

"Oh no I'm fine Alexis….don't worry about me just enjoy your dessert." Blake replied his fingers running over the little velvet box that he had hidden inside his handkerchief.

Following his instruction Alexis lifted her spoon and began on her dessert, knowing Blake Carrington would deny until he was blue in the face when something was wrong rather than admit a weakness; so Alexis resolved to enjoy her chocolate indulgence and then insist on an early night.

"Alexis I just want you to know just how much the last few days have meant to me..." Blake's loving words made a wonderful backdrop to her moment of indulgence, especially as her lover reached out to take her free hand. "And You will never begin to understand how grateful I am that you are willing to give us another chance..."

Smiling sweetly as Blake continued on Alexis took a small spoonful of the very dark and rich mousse and had to stifle a groan of pure pleasure. Normally she stayed clear of chocolate, too many calories and Alexis preferred not to have to sweat off the pounds in the gym, but today Alexis had really craved some. And since her and Blake had skipped breakfast and certainly had burnt off what little lunch they had managed to consume Alexis allowed herself the excess calories.

"...And I really think that it would be best if we made a decision to put our past mistakes behind us, to start again with a clean slate...if we did something to symbolize that this is a new start…a new future…"

Nodding along absently Alexis closed her eyes as she savored the flavor on her tongue her whole word narrowed down to the sinful indulgence on her tongue…her mind whirling off in one specific direction…just how good this would taste being licked off…

"Alexis?" Blake's tone cut through some of the chocolate and sex fuelled haze that had clouded Alexis's thoughts.

"Hmmm." Alexis queried even as she took another spoonful of her dessert and groaned in pleasure.

"Well what do you think?" Blake prompted yet again his eyes locked on Alexis's face; at the almost orgasmic look of delight on her face that he could only hope was due to his proposal.

Blinking away the chocolate induced haze Alexis was surprised by the look of intensity on Blake's face; clearly he was waiting for an answer and it would ruin the mood if she admitted out loud that she really hadn't been paying attention. "Oh I agree…I agree completely."

"Are you sure?...You hesitated, I don't want you to think I am pushing you into this."

"Oh course I am sure darling." Alexis insisted with a faint blush. "I was just thinking…" Alexis scrabbled trying to remember snippets of what Blake had been saying. "A fresh start sounds like a wonderful idea."

"God I love you Alexis." Smiling broadly Blake sighed loudly in relief before leaning across the table and stroking her cheek before pressing a loving kiss to Alexis's lips.

Pulling back smiling Alexis could only laugh at the transformation, Blake Carrington kissing her in public.

"You won't regret this Alexis…I swear…I am going to spend the rest of my life making you happy…it will be how it should have been all alone." Blake was so excited he clutched at Alexis hand pulling a confused and yet complicit Alexis out of her seat and towards the exit.

"And I hope you don't mind but I have already made the arrangements. I know I should have consulted you first and you probably would prefer the children here but I wanted…no I needed to be the one to do this; to show you just how much I love you."

"Umm Blake?" Alexis could only smile in confusion and allow Blake to pull her along.

"...So often you spent days organizing wonderful events for my benefit and I never showed you any appreciation…"

"Blake where are we going?"

"Ahhh that is the surprise." Blake insisted laughing at his wife's bemused expression as he led her across the foyer and nodding to a lingering staff member who had been guarding the door, before leading his bride out onto the terrace. "Just a moment more I swear." Blake added as they wandered down into the deserted formal gardens. Then turning the corner he stopped at the top of the steps. "Well?"

Gasping in delight Alexis stared in wonder through the archway at the long pathway lined by candles flickering, the ground covered by white rose petals. The pathway was lined by long rectangular ornamental pools which were adorned with floating white camellia blooms and paper lanterns lit by tea lights. There was even soft classical music playing.

"Oh Blake's its beautiful…like something out of a fairytale." Alexis gushed, more than happy to allow Blake to guide down the steps. "But you didn't need to go to such trouble…"

"Yes I did!" Blake insisted coming to a stop and sliding his arms around Alexis's waist, staring down into her emerald eyes. "I love you Alexis…I think I love you more today than ever."

"Oh Blake I love you too, I always have and I always will." Alexis replied softly reaching up to cup Blake's cheek as her lover lead her into an impromptu dance. "I will always treasure the memory of today…you've made me so happy."

"And you've made me the happiest man on the planet." Blake replied leaning down to kiss Alexis gently, only pulling away when a muted cough alerted him to their new arrivals. "After all what man gets lucky enough to marry the woman of his dreams not just once but twice?"

-/-

Married….The smile froze on Alexis's face even as an exuberant Blake took her hand and wrapped it around his arm and lead her down the petal covered path to the Grecian looking arbor whose columns were wrapped in garlands of flowers.

Part of her didn't quite believe what her mind was telling her…Blake hadn't…he couldn't….it was like she was in a dream and she knew she was dreaming but she just couldn't find a way to wake herself up.

Yet as they stopped in front of what was clearly a wedding officiate who was beaming at the pair of them there was no denying this was real.

"Well you kept us all on tenterhooks there Mr Carrington."

"You and me both." Blake joked his relief clearly palpable to all. "I almost couldn't find the words to propose…" He added pausing to glance over at Alexis. "But then I just realized I had to admit how I felt and well that seemed to work…I just cannot live another day without showing you how I feel about us."

"Excellent am I assuming you want to use your old rings." The officiate asked smiling as he nodded towards the rings that the couple were wearing. "Because you will need to take them off before you can put them back on again."

Laughing Blake willingly removed his own wedding band, putting it down on her book the officiate held out before reaching to remove Alexis's wedding band. "Although I do have something special…" Blake added retrieving the little velvet box from his pocket, lifting it so Alexis could see it he lifted the lid. "Do you like it?"

Swallowing as Alexis stared down at the beautiful channel set band ring with flawless baguette diamonds sparking up at her.

"It's an eternity ring." Blake explained when Alexis remained unusually silent. "I didn't want to get new wedding rings because we have our old ones but I wanted something new…something to symbolize this new promise…an eternity together…" Adding nervously. "It's 12 carets, flawless diamonds…but if you don't like it Alexis…"

"It's beautiful." Alexis murmured. "Blake I…I…"

It didn't take a genius to realize Alexis was beginning to panic, her emerald eyes were wide as she glanced from the stunning ring to the expectant face of her beloved, she could even feel the hot gaze of the official and their witnesses boring into her.

"Darling are you alright?" Blake asked softly, waving away their company as he concentrated on calming down his bride for whom the reality of what was happening suddenly seemed to have come crashing down on her.

"Blake I…I…" Alexis gasped even as her breathing became faster. "I love you I really do and I want to be with you forever…"

"Alexis I love you, that isn't going to change, that will never change!" Blake insisted taking Alexis into his arms.

"If you have changed your mind we don't have to do this now." Blake added hesitantly, unable to hide his crushing disappointment. "I guess I did just spring this all on you…I just wanted to show you just how much you mean to me, I thought giving us a chance to renew our vows would prove just how serious I am about making our marriage work."

"And it does…it has." Alexis replied her guilt building as Blake looked completely crushed. "It is a lovely idea but…"

"But you don't want to go through with it?" Blake sighed. "I guess I was being selfish, I swept you away and married you once before, only that time I didn't have the time or the money to make it special."

Blake paused his dark eyes boring down into Alexis's own and for a moment Blake blinked back a haze that settled over his eyes.

"I just thought this time we could keep the best parts, the us against the world, but I could also make sure you had the sort of wedding you deserve….You're my world Alexis and too often I lost sight of that, I let you believe that I didn't love you but I do love you Alexis…my God I love you so much my heart feels like it is going to burst. I guess I was impulsive just whisking you off here, but after all that we've been through lately and I just couldn't put it off…All I could think was what if? What if something happened and tomorrow I lost you or you lost me? What if all we ever had was today and I wasted it not showing you just how much I love you?"

She couldn't help herself. Alexis flung her arms around Blake's neck, her fingers digging into his hair as she pulled his mouth down to meet her own. She didn't give a damn about her lipstick, didn't give a damn if they had an audience…hell right now she didn't give a damn about anything let alone the consequences of what she was about to do….of what they were about to do…

Pulling apart when the need to breathe forced them to do so Alexis looked up into Blake's loving eyes a smile spreading across her lips…. "Let's get married…your right tomorrow everything can chance but we have right now and right now there is nothing more in the world I want than to be your wife Blake, we can deal with tomorrow when it comes…we have tonight and tonight is all that matters!"

-/-

Krystle Carrington could easily understand how people could go insane locked up and River Haven was supposed to be nice as far as mental institutions went…at least that was what Matthew had told her. It was difficult not to think of Claudia Blaisdel now Krystle found herself in a similar situation, to wonder if Matthew's wife had found herself locked up in this same room at any point.

Yet while Claudia seemed to be on the road to recovery Krystle's life was heading in the opposite direction.

Not that the room was bad, it certainly didn't have the padded or rubber walls that people always joked about. In fact if she ignored the fact that the windows and doors were locked and all of the furniture was bolted to the floor it could almost pass for a modest budget hotel. Only at most hotels disturbing noises from the neighboring rooms were couples either rowing or making up after a row. In River Haven cries in the night were of another more disturbing kind and Krystle Carrington had to resist the urge to wrap her pillow around her head to block it all out.

It was certainly not the five star luxury Krystle had become accustomed too, the ease of which she had done so was surprising to Krystle who had prided herself on maintain her working class roots…or at least Krystle had thought she had.

Yet right now Krystle missed her soft Egyptian cotton sheets, the privacy of her bathroom, room service…being able to leave whenever she felt like it. But most of all she missed her husband…she missed the reassuring comfort of Blake's arms around her.

She closed her eyes and imagined she was elsewhere…The Carlton…No the mansion…the master suite…sitting waiting for Blake to come in from his bathroom…

God knows their marriage had its problems. Sometimes Krystle believed Blake didn't even listen to what she was actually saying but despite this and all the other hurts between them Krystle was determined to save her marriage. They had been through too much to give up now.

But even as Krystle tried to think of Blake, of his safe arms around her in their bed, of his deep voice muttering in her ear that he loved her there was another voice that cut into her fantasy. It's familiar clipped English accent mocking, dripping poison into Krystle's ear.

"Why would he want you Krystle hmmm? Why would he want an embarrassment like you? You are an embarrassment at social events, you are uncomfortable in his world, and you even attacked his darling Fallon."

Krystle could even hear the mocking tone in Alexis's voice. She could almost see the scornful glint in those flashing emerald eyes that seemed to cast a spell over anyone of the male gender…even on occasion Blake. Oh Krystle believed her Blake when he insisted any feelings he had left for Alexis were those of hate and disgust, yet there was such a thin line between love and hate, and there was no denying that when Alexis was in the room Blake didn't have eyes for anyone else…not even his wife…even if the feelings were the opposite of positive it still meant her husband was fixated on another woman.

"Of course he is Krystle." The Alexis voice answered her tone amused. "I mean given the alternative it is hardly a fair contest…the socialite or the Ohio farm girl?"

"Shut up." Krystle insisted her fingers gripping the sheets between her fingers.

"And now you're talking to yourself…hmm a crazy wife Blake really hit the jackpot when he made the mistake of marrying you. You can't even do the one thing he married you for, no new Carrington babies…well at least not from you…you really must be such a complete disappointment to him, no wonder he took the first opportunity to jump back into bed with me."

"He didn't…he wouldn't…" Krystle protested yet she didn't even bother deny that she had failed, Blake had wanted a child so badly he had forced one and not only had she lost that baby but the chance of every giving Blake the second chance at fatherhood he so desperately craved.

"Oh now who is delusional? You've seen the evidence with your own two eyes, and do you really think we spent all those days alone in that romantic roman villa and nothing happened? Oh believe be Blake couldn't keep his hands off of me…and what do you think we are doing right now hmmm?"

"JUST SHUT UP….SHUT UP!" Krystle screamed out loud startling herself with the volume of her yells, yet it seemed to have done the trick as Alexis's mocking voice seemed to have vanished.

Now Krystle just had to get through the next 72 hours and this supervision, she had to trust Steven when he promised to get Fallon to drop the charges and to find Blake and bring him back to help her…She just had to be strong, to be a credit to the Carrington name and soon all this would be over.

Yet as the yells started up again from the room next door Krystle Carrington cringed, her hands flying up to cover her ears as she tried to block the noise out. Blinking back tears she prayed to God…to anyone that was listening to get her out of here, otherwise Krystle Carrington was sure after 72 hours in this place even the sanest person would lose their mind.

-/-

It had happened so fast...

The ceremony had been simple even if the feelings underlining it had certainly not been and Alexis had spent the entire time staring deeply into Blake's eyes savouring the joy and delight she now found in them. He loved her...really loved her...

It shouldn't have been a shocking revelation and yet in some ways it was.

After losing Adam Alexis had begun to wonder if Blake had ever really loved her? If it hadn't been more a case of infatuation on his part, of lust and a competitive urge that had led him to propose mere days after they first met. After all how could a man who really loved his wife treat her so coldly after the loss of their child? How could he seem to prefer to spend time at the office or on business trips to spending time at home with his family?

By the time of their divorce and in all the years afterward Alexis had come to the heartbreaking conclusion that whilst she had loved Blake, really loved him he hadn't felt the same way about her. He had kept her as his wife all those years after his infatuation with her had faded simply because it was the easiest thing to do. She was beautiful enough that she was pleasant enough to have in his bed, of the right status and charming enough to maintain his social position and fertile enough to provide him with the children Blake had wanted.

So it wasn't until her obvious adultery and the embarrassment and hurt pride that must have caused him that Blake had taken steps to free him himself of a woman he didn't love...had never loved...

Yet now Alexis had proof of the exact opposite. Blake had loved her, deeply passionately just like she had loved him. Back then the two of them just hadn't been able to communicate, to find a way around all of the barriers life built up between them. Now they were finally in the place they always should have been and it was just too good to let go without giving it the fight of her life.

Alexis knew it was selfish and that love was supposed to be the opposite of selfish, that when the officiate asked if they knew of no lawful impediment why they couldn't marry that she should speak and save Blake from the stain and legal implications of what he was unknowingly doing.

Yet if lying was what it took to keep him here and now with her then Alexis would do it. She would declare the sky was red and the grass was blue, that the moon was made from cheese and that Blake and her were free to live happily ever after as man and wife.

And when they were declared man and wife and Blake leant down to kiss her Alexis kissed him back with every ounce of love she felt.

"I love you Mrs Carrington." Blake declared huskily as he held his new old bride tightly against him.

Blinking back the tears that pooled in her eyes Alexis reached up and stroked his cheek, "And I love you Blake...so much!"

Smiling at the emotion in Alexis's voice Blake rested his forehead against his wife's staring deeply into her glistening emerald eyes. "So wanna get out of here Mrs Carrington?"

Laughing at the obvious suggestion in that statement, since she was certain there was only one place Blake was suggesting they go. Alexis could only smile and nod, biting her bottom lip as thoughts of tonight...their second wedding night filled her thoughts...

It had to be a night they would both remember for the rest of their lives, something special that was more than just fantastic sex. Alexis Carrington was prepared to gamble everything she had, to put all her chips on one last spin of the roulette wheel all for the minute chance of taking the house...of loving and keeping Blake Carrington.

- /-


	17. Chapter 17

-/-

"hmmmmm." Alexis's sigh was one of pure contentment, as she stretched out in front of the large fireplace on the snug little bed of pillows that they had made in front of the fire.

Smiling against his wife's soft skin Blake trailed kisses over her collarbone before breathing the scent of perfume and sex that clung to Alexis's sensuous body. "I could just eat you up you smell so good." Blake muttered.

"I thought you already had?" Alexis quipped with a naughty smile as she wiggled over on to her stomach and reached out for the almost empty bottle of champagne. "Oh dear…" Alexis giggled as she poured the last few drops into her empty glass.

"Shall I ring for another bottle?" Blake asked, whispering in his wife's ear.

Glancing back over her shoulder Alexis smiled suggestively. "Darling don't you think we already shocked George enough for the evening?"

Blushing noticeably despite his tan Blake Carrington shook his head. "Perhaps you might have a point…I still can't believe you didn't hear him knock."

Laughing Alexis shook her head gaily, her mussed hair brushing her shoulders. "Oh I wasn't aware it was my fault Mr Carrington I was somewhat busy at the time and it wasn't as though you really wanted me to stop! You could have tried harder to let me know. Besides there is a difference between George walking in on me whilst I was whispering sweet nothings to Junior and him walking in now whilst I am completely naked!"

Laughing Blake had to concede Alexis had a point for as embarrassing as that earlier mix up had been it paled in comparison to the thought of their suite butler seeing Alexis in her birthday suit. That was a sight that was Blake's sole privilege as her husband and one he certainly was not prepared to share.

"Well perhaps it is best not to have another bottle then, neither of us are as young as we once were and I cannot imagine how dreadful a hangover we would have tomorrow."

"Speak for yourself Mr Carrington." Alexis retorted playfully. "Some of us are twelve years younger remember."

"Of course my bride is a mere wisp of a girl…"

"By comparison yes I am, but then so is half the population." Alexis finished before squealing in girlish giggles as Blake rolled her over and tickled her sides.

"I am not an old man!" Blake exclaimed a broad smile on his face even as he tried to remain stern. "Take it back Alexis."

"No….You….are…"

Squealing and giggling Alexis tried to squirm out of Blake's arms but as usual her husband proved far too smart for his own good as even her attempts to bring Jnr into to save her were headed off as Blake grasped her wrists and pinned them down. "Alright Uncle…Uncle!"

"Well?" Blake paused in his tickle assault his dark eyes raking over Alexis flushed face and down to her heaving breasts.

Smirking Alexis drawled sarcastically, "My eyes are up here Blake."

"I am well aware of that Darling." Blake retorted, "However I was not looking at your eyes I was otherwise distracted."

Laughing Alexis had to admit Blake was telling the truth there and she could hardly object when Blake nuzzled into her breasts softly. This was perfect. The two of them together….Playing together and loving each other. This was how she had thought her life with Blake was going to be when they first married.

"I love you B." Alexis whispered softly, surprised when Blake not only heard her but lifted his face from its in depth exploration of her cleavage to actually gaze up into her face.

"And I love you Alexis…more than you can ever know…you have made me so happy." Blake insisted a shy loving smile gracing his face that actually took years off of him and for a moment Alexis could have been staring into the face of the man who had won her girlish heart all those years before.

"I don't think it would be possible to feel any happier." Blake added when Alexis blushed at his words.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked her tone suddenly serious as she stroked Blake's mussed hair back from his face. "There isn't a part of you that…."

"Alexis I am 100% certain, there is nothing now that could make me happier. I have the most beautiful and wonderful wife who has married me not once but twice, a wife that has given me beautiful children, and I am now a grandfather. The company I started with one well and my life savings has grown beyond even my wildest expectations and now I can even pay my son-in-law to run it, leaving me time to spend with my wonderful wife…" Blake paused for breath before letting out a contented sigh. "What else in the world could I possibly want?"

"Oh I don't know…" Alexis replied hesitantly biting her lip as she traced her fingers across Blake's chest, gazing up into Blake's eyes from beneath her dark lashes. "What about another child…you seemed to want one of those pretty badly only yesterday?"

"Only if you wanted one too." Blake insisted reached out and catching Alexis's chin and lifting her to openly meet his gaze.

"I wanted another child because it would be ours, but there would be no joy in another baby if you didn't want it just as much as me…I couldn't bear the idea that I bullied or you felt pressured into having another baby just to please me Alexis."

"But if I did…" Alexis began dropping the sentence her emerald eyes wide as she took in Blake's disbelieving expression. "If say I changed my mind?"

"Alexis?" Blake whispered his voice rough as he dared to hope.

"I mean I know I came across as pretty against the idea when you brought it up." Alexis babbled. "But things have changed so much in just a few hours, I am now starting to really believe we have a future together Blake and I won't deny I have always wanted another baby with you and…."

Lifting his fingers Blake placed them gently against Alexis's lips cutting off her nervous babble. "Darling are you sure this is something you want? The diapers, the sleepless nights, another pregnancy?"

Kissing Blake's fingertips lovingly Alexis pushed them gently aside "I'm game if you are?...Besides it might already be a little too late to worry about whether or not we have another baby."

Alexis added blushing with embarrassment.

"I sort of lost my birth control somewhere between the mansion and the cabin."

"I know." Blake replied gruffly and now it was his turn to flush with embarrassment.

"I..ahhh….might have, totally accidentally…." Blake added as Alexis raised a pointed eyebrow. "…contributed to their disappearance."

"Oh really?"

"It was an accident I swear it, I didn't even realize what it was I had found…I knocked the suitcase off the bed and I rushed to put everything back and this little compact thing rolled under the bed…well then you came back in so I just shoved it into my pocket and forgot all about it." Blake babbled, sweating under Alexis's measuring gaze.

"It wasn't until you started to freak about losing something that I even remembered I had it and it didn't make any sense…well not until I opened it…" Blake added nervously even as Alexis remained worryingly silent.

"Darling please don't be mad, I wasn't trying to trick you into having another baby, the thought of having another child didn't even occur to me until after our grandson was born and I saw him in your arms."

"Hmmm." Alexis tutted maintaining her elusive expression for as long as she could before Blake's nervous puppy dog eyes melted her resolve. "So just so we understand one another if I am already pregnant then it is all your fault?"

Holding up his hands Blake nodded. "I take full responsibility. I know it wasn't your idea to stop taking birth control."

"Well just as long as you remember that." Alexis retorted her emerald eyes glinting playfully. "If and I mean If you've gotten me pregnant it is all your own fault no coming back and crying about it later."

"And if I haven't gotten you pregnant?" Blake asked softly his fingers trailing down her side, skimming her breasts and down over her hip.

Smiling seductively Alexis reached out and threaded her fingers into the curls at the nape of Blake's neck tugging him close. "Then what exactly are you waiting for Mr Carrington?" Alexis demanded coyly. "Written instructions?"

-/-

He was cold….

The room was bare…it was as empty as a prison cell…it was a prison cell…

What the hell was he doing in prison?

Then just as those memories seemed to arrive they were gone and others were in their place and the pretty blonde was back, this time she was crying in his arms…screaming out in pain and Blake was powerless to help.

Then they were in hospital and the doctors were talking but Blake couldn't make out what they were saying, the words were garbled and yet the sense of loss was devastating.

Something precious had been lost…if only Blake could remember what.

It was like there was this damp fog hanging over his memories, he could see bits and pieces but they didn't make any sense, he didn't understand them but he could remember the feelings that went along with them.

Yet if all his lost memories contained was such pain and misery then Blake wasn't even sure he wanted them back.

Alexis he wanted Alexis. He was happy with Alexis. There was none of this pain and misery when she was around.

Then as if answering his command Alexis was there, they were in a garden, she was in a flimsy white negligee, she was smiling up at him and then they kissed.

Then it changed and they were in their bedroom and Alexis was in bed naked, crying and pleading with him and he was angry…he was furious…hurt, betrayed, heartbroken.

Starting awake Blake stared down at the woman sleeping innocently in his arms, he loved Alexis and yet he couldn't shake off that last memory? Was it all real had Alexis ever done something that had made him feel like that, like his whole world had been taken and shattered at his feet?

Shaking slightly Blake gently extracted himself from their nest in front of the fire, carefully covering Alexis's naked body with a blanket they had brought in from the bedroom. Then padding silently across the room he headed into the bedroom and from there into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower Blake stepped under the cold spray, right now he wanted to feel awake, to push aside the nightmares that flickered behind his eyes and the terrible feelings that they stirred up. He tried to focus on the joy he had felt the night before, marrying the love of his life, of making love like it had been the first time for them both, of maybe even conceiving the next Carrington child…

Yet it didn't come…or at least it didn't come untainted.

The love he felt for Alexis was still there, it still shook him how deeply he could feel for another person, but there alongside that love was now a gut wrenching feeling of betrayal, of a terrible hurt that his conscious mind was choosing to block out. Blake was sensible enough to realize that now, just like there had been nothing really physically wrong with his eyes there was probably nothing wrong with his brain either. He was choosing not to remember, choosing to forget that part of his past because there was something there so terrible that given this chance to forget it he had.

Yet Blake Carrington was not a man to run away from his problems. It struck him as a cowardly thing to do, and even though he knew find out the truth would probably break his heart Blake also knew he had to find out what he had forgotten. Until he did he couldn't put the past behind him and move forward into his future and he wanted this future with Alexis so desperately Blake could almost taste it.

Stepping out of the shower Blake roughly toweled himself off before heading back into the bedroom. It was still early barely light but Blake couldn't put this off. He couldn't chance the fact that his courage would fail him later or Alexis would distract him with her beautiful eyes and sensuous smile. No he had to do this now whilst he still had the conviction.

Picking up the receiver Blake punched the numbers into the phone, waiting with an increasing feeling of dread, in some ways wishing for the call to go unanswered so he had an excuse to forget about it and crawl back into that cozy nest with Alexis….Alexis…this all somehow hinged on her Blake was certain of it, just as he was certain that no matter what it was, no matter how terrible the truth was, somehow their love would be enough to pull them through.

Blake Carrington just had to trust in that love right now…it was strong enough to survive anything...

"Carrington Residence…"

-/-

It was a strange feeling waking alone.

As she laid there the last vestiges of sleep leaving her Alexis knew immediately that she was alone and that she shouldn't be, that Blake was missing from their makeshift bed. It was remarkable how quickly Alexis had gotten used to waking up with Blake Carrington beside her once more, even after years of living alone and mostly waking up alone in bed. That she had adapted back so quickly was telling of just how much she had missed being Mrs Blake Carrington, not for the thrill that title gave her although it certainly did, but just being the woman with whom Blake shared his life and his bed.

Shivering slightly from a cold draft Alexis tried not to panic.

Blake had probably just gotten up to go to the bathroom and would be back any moment, he had probably just been careful not to wake her and so Alexis had missed him getting up.

Yet something else, some sixth sense that Alexis had learnt to trust was vibrating…the room just felt so cold, so empty… as though there was no one else there.

Slipping out of their nest Alexis reached for the first item of clothing, pulling on Blake's tuxedo shirt and buttoning it she immediately set out in search of her missing husband. Heading first to the bedroom Alexis's heart beat furiously against her chest, it was empty as was the bathroom. Now beginning to panic Alexis rushed back into the lounge. Surely Blake wouldn't just up and leave with no note no anything?

Then she saw him and oh god the relief was palpable.

Standing out on the balcony with his back to the lounge was Blake Carrington.

Shaking her head at her own silliness Alexis strode quickly out to join him, sliding her arms around his waist Alexis pressed herself against Blake's back. "Oh Blake there you are…I was…"

"Worried?" Blake finished for her his voice unusually tense. "Were you worried about me Alexis?"

"Of course I was." Alexis insisted lifting herself onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to Blake's cheek, her concern suddenly returning as instead of leaning into her affection Blake instead seemed to flinch from it.

"Because you love me?" Blake asked not for one second diverting from his intense study of the Las Vegas skyline.

"Of course because I love you." Alexis replied.

Lies…it was all lies…

Closing his eyes Blake tried to rein in the anger that bubbled up inside him. When Joseph had first told him the truth, about Alexis's string of betrayals, about how she brought other men into their bed Blake had refused to believe it. Then it all came back and Blake had been forced to relieve every memory as if he was living through it once more and it had left him raw and numb…

He had felt as though someone had taken and ice cream scoop and scooped out all of his insides leaving him hollow and emotionless.

Yet hearing Alexis whisper more of her honeyed poison in his ear was enough break through the temporary seal on his more violent emotions.

Gritting his teeth Blake tightened his grip on the balustrade, despite his very real hurt and betrayal he was not a monster…he did not hit women…not even this woman.

Glancing down at Alexis hands that seemed to be clinging to him, Blake resisted the urge to lash out, instead he settled for pushing her hands away, yet Alexis seemed determined to cling on and push him to his limits.

Then he saw it glinting away and it was a sledgehammer to his guts…the symbol of the bright future they had planned together now mocking him with its 12 carat perfection. The symbol of the lies Alexis had fed him and that like a fool, a fool in love he had swallowed and had risked everything he had for the false promises of a better tomorrow….it was a false idol and Blake couldn't bear looking at it for another second.

Seizing Alexis's hand Blake was wrenching the ring off her finger, not caring that he brought her wedding and engagement rings along for the ride. Then he was flinging them away, far away… For a moment the diamonds twinkled brightly in the sunlight as they caught the sun's morning rays as they raced through the blue sky, then they were falling…falling…and lost.

Crying out in shock and horror Alexis was powerless to do anything but watch.

The small but perfect diamond engagement ring that had come down the Carrington family, the ring that she had burst with excitement showing off all over Colorado Springs when Blake had proposed. The simple gold wedding band that she had worn all through these years even after their divorce. And the precious beautiful eternity ring that she had barely worn and yet had already come to mean so much because it symbolized that their love really could conquer all….Gone…Just like that gone…

Staggering back from Blake in horror Alexis blinked back tears. "Blake what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Blake grunted finally turning to stare at the woman he had once thought he knew better than any other and yet staring at her now Blake could barely recognize her. "Nothing I am just finally coming to my senses…I know Alexis…I remember everything."

"Blake…."

"I remember how you cheated on me, I remember how it felt catching you in bed with scum Grimes, how you came back to Denver just so you could have the chance to watch me suffer and help my enemies try to bury me." Blake spat the recently returned so fresh in his mind it was as though he was still living them.

"I remember my wife! My real wife." Blake added all but shaking with barely repressed fury as he could only imagine how Krystle must be feeling right now and his guilt made his anger at Alexis burn hotter…this was her fault…she had made him fall back in love with her and abandon his responsibilities.

"How could you do this…I know you hate me enough to want to ruin my life but to go this far…"

"Blake I don't hate you I love you." Alexis pleaded yet it seemed her words merely inflamed Blake's rage.

"You don't know what love is." Blake spat back. "If you had ever loved me you would never have put me through all this, you would have stopped me before I made a complete mess of my life for you."

"Oh it was not my idea to get married…" Alexis began trying to defend herself but Blake was like a steamroller and she could barely get a word in edgeways.

"No it was mine." Blake replied. "I was a fool, a fool in love with a woman who would rather see me commit a felony rather than tell me the truth, since somehow I doubt the fact that I have now committed bigamy has managed to escape you."

"I…I…" Alexis babbled helplessly.

"Finally you've run out of lies and excuses." Blake snorted in sick amusement. "Well believe me 'darling' it is a mistake I plan to rectify the moment I step foot back in Denver, I am going to call Andrew Laird and have him sort this mess out. I am damn sure no judge in the world will have a single qualm annulling this sham of a marriage.

Then I am going to have him go over our settlement agreement as I damn sure your returning to Denver even under subpoena must invalidate that somehow. I thought about doing that when you sat on that damn stand spreading more of your lies but Andrew said to hold back, that it would look like I was taking revenge and that I would only end up alienating Steven further.

But now I don't give a damn what it looks like, I am going to systematically cut every last tie that binds me to you until I am finally free of you and your poison." Blake added finally refusing to be moved by the tears that were now streaming down Alexis's face…she had cried that time he had caught her in bed with Grimes and tears hadn't worked then and they damn well wouldn't soften his resolve now either.

"You don't mean that." Alexis choked shaking her head. "We have children together, a grandchild Blake those are ties that can't be cut."

"Our children survived perfectly fine without in their lives for the last sixteen years Alexis, they will survive without you for sixteen more and as for my grandson he is better off being raised completely free of your influence…Krystle will be the only grandmother that boy will ever know!" Blake insisted emphatically.

"You don't have the power to do that Blake, they aren't children anymore." Alexis countered her emerald eyes blazing. "Besides do you really think Fallon will let the woman who almost killed her and her baby anywhere near him? It was her fault Fallon was even in labour that early."

Frowning Blake shook his head. More lies it had to be…Krystle was as gentle as a lamb; too kind hearted for her own good that unscrupulous people like Matthew Blaisdel took advantage of that fact. No this had to be some new scheme, some new lie that Alexis was clinging to in order to try and distract him.

"I am not staying here and listening to anymore of your lies. I am going back to Denver, to my real wife and you…god I don't care where on earth you go Alexis, find a hole to bury yourself in, just don't follow me to Denver or try to contact me or I swear our divorce will look like a party by comparison!"

Pushing past Alexis Blake strode back into the suite, retrieving his passport from the pocket of his tuxedo Blake recoiled when his fingers touched the signed marriage certificate, it seemed to burn him and Blake dropped the jacket.

"Blake you can't just leave like this…what if I am pregnant? Are you telling me you wouldn't even want to know?"

Biting his lip Blake stopped in his flight for the door, the cutting cruel impulse rising in him to tell her to abort the little bastard and yet Blake bit his tongue. Striding towards the door Blake ignored Alexis's question and her pleas for him to stay. The truth was he had to leave and he had to leave now.

When Joseph had told him the truth all Blake had been able to feel was betrayal and anger. He had stayed because he had wanted to deliver the news to Alexis personally, to gain some measure of satisfaction from confronting Alexis and watching her admit it had all been a scheme to punish him, to destroy his life and his marriage.

He had expected the truth to set him free and yet as he slammed the door of their penthouse suite shut behind him Blake Carrington didn't feel free, he felt angry and hurt and conflicted…and he couldn't help the nagging momentary thought that fluttered through his mind and that Blake squashed down violently that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

-/-


	18. Chapter 18

-/-

Four hours and fifteen minutes.

It wasn't a conscious decision on his part to keep a record yet it seemed some part of him was still fixated on that moment, that pivotal moment when he had stormed out of that hotel suite, leaving Alexis to pick up the bill and the pieces of her life without him.

It should have given Blake some feeling of satisfaction as he sat on his private jet coming down into Denver airspace as he imagined Alexis's face when she was presented with their hotel bill, after all Blake had charged all of the wedding expenses to the room, even the eye wateringly expensive eternity ring that now lay somewhere around the grounds of the Caesar Palace hotel.

It should have been something, some form of payback that would hurt Alexis, even if it could never match the depth of the wounds she had inflicted on him. Yet it felt hollow. In fact Blake almost felt guilty.

No…he stamped down on that feeling firmly resolving to stop thinking about that woman once and for all, Alexis was part of his past and she should have been content to stay there instead of returning to Denver and turning his whole world once more upside down.

As the plane touched down Blake Carrington was already unbuckling his seat belt anxious to be on his way and setting his life back the way it should have been. Counting under his breath in order to try and calm himself Blake tried his best not to snap at his steward when he seemed to be taking far too long to open the damn door.

Then Blake was out and striding across the tarmac to his waiting town car, where Joseph was a sight for sore eyes, his composed mojo-domo knew better than to ask after his employer's mood instead he nodded to the chauffeur who opened the door for them both.

Sliding into the welcome privacy of his limousine Blake was surprised to find it already occupied. "Andrew what the devil are you doing here?"

"Joseph called me and told me you would be on your way back today and I insisted on catching you first." Andrew insisted before shooting a look at the Carrington Mojo-Domo who presumptuously took a seat in the back with them. "It is of a private nature." Andrew added pointedly when Joseph declined to take the hint.

Nodding Blake smiled apologetically at his employee and trusted confident. Joseph was liable to sulk at having his dignity insulted but there was one other matter that Blake needed to talk to his lawyer about that he would rather nobody else ever found about, especially Joseph who hadn't exactly warmed up to Krystle.

"Joseph if you wouldn't mind riding in the front with George we will have to catch up on our business when we get back to the house." Blake prompted his man servant gently, catching the slight tightening around Joseph's eyes and the flash of something in those black eyes of his before Joseph was once again the picture of compliance.

"Of course Mr Carrington."

Waiting until Joseph was safely seated in the front and the car had began to move Blake checked that the privacy seal was fully raised before he turned to Andrew and let some of his control slip. "Oh god Andrew I need your help old friend. I am afraid I have done something truly stupid this time...I got married in Vegas."

"What?" Andrew blurted out, of all the things he was expecting Blake to say this certainly wasn't one of them. "Who to?"

"Alexis." Blake ground out before lifting up his hands to cut off his lawyer's questions. "Look I wasn't in my right mind I didn't even remember that I was married to Krystle and since I have no desire to be convicted of bigamy and sent back to jail I need you to get the damn thing annulled before anybody finds out about it…I need you to handle this personally, discretely."

Leaning back in his seat Andrew's eyebrows had practically disappeared into his hairline. "Blake that might be a little bit difficult at the moment…"

"Andrew I don't care whatever else you are working on I have you on retainer for a reason and that is to be there when I or my family need you to be!" Blake spat.

"But that's just it Blake." Andrew retorted his own gray eyes narrowing in the face of his old friend's belligerence. "I am already contracted on behalf of your family, it's Krystle she been charged with assault and is being held for psychiatric evaluation…"

"What no there must be some mistake." Blake insisted yet at that moment Alexis's words seemed to come back to haunt him. "Krystle wouldn't hurt anyone, certainly not Fallon."

Frowning Andrew replied. "So you had heard about it?"

"I…Alexis accused Krystle of hurting Fallon of being the reason she was in labour a month early but I just assumed she was lying…" Blake muttered as the truth settled like a stone at the bottom of his stomach and his twisted mind couldn't help but briefly raise the question what else had Alexis been telling the truth about?

"But why the devil Krystle is still locked up Andrew? I pay you to make sure these sorts of things don't happen!"

"There really was nothing more I could do." Andrew insisted. "Krystle admitted the offence Blake, the judge well within his rights to order the evaluation since Krystle admitted to seeing and hearing things that weren't there before the attack."

"But that's ridiculous, Krystle isn't dangerous, this is all some misunderstanding." Blake insisted.

Biting his tongue Andrew realized this wasn't an argument that he was going to win instead he had to settle with doing what it was within his brief to deliver. "Well regardless she has to stay there for another 48 hours but what happens after that depends on Fallon, if she drops the charges…" Andrew let the suggestion remain implicit.

Legally he was treading on shaking ground encouraging his client to interfere with witnesses, yet he had already crossed that line with Steven and Andrew knew that Blake Carrington was the only man capable of changing Fallon's mind. Krystle Carrington's future rested solely in the hands of her husband.

-/-

Six hours…

Pushing aside that thought as he accidentally glanced at his watch face whilst pushing the elevator button Blake Carrington tried to restrain his impatience.

All he really wanted was to go home, go home and forget that the last few days had even happened and yet until all this mess was resolved there would be no rest for Blake.

Walking down the hospital corridor Blake quickly found his daughter's room and for a moment he paused in the doorway a lump in his throat as he watched his baby daughter tending to her newborn son.

"Daddy!" Fallon exclaimed in delight at her father's sudden arrival, her eyes automatically searching behind him for her mother. "What a lovely surprise but where's…."

"Your mother isn't here Fallon." Blake retorted sharply. "And she won't be coming."

"I don't understand." Fallon frowned before panic began to grip. "Is she alright isn't she, I thought her accident wasn't serious?"

"Your mother won't be coming back to Denver." Blake ground out, his irritation growing at even mentioning Alexis, when it was Krystle he had come here to discuss with his daughter. "She is finally going to let us all move on with our lives."

"But she is part of our lives…she loves…"

"Your mother only loves herself, you were better off without her children and you are better off without her now!" Blake added firmly, determined to underline this subject once and for all and yet he reckoned without the stubbornness of his daughter.

"Well I don't agree, and it's not your decision to make any more Daddy Steven and I are grownups now and we can decide for ourselves if we want mother in our lives. She belongs with us, dammit Daddy she belongs with you…I've never seen you happier than when the two of you are together, I don't know what the two of you have argued about but…"

"Oh because being lied to by the people I trusted never to lie to me isn't enough of a reason?" Blake spat back ignoring his daughter's stubbornness and her insidious words. "And if it wasn't enough to lie to me about still being married to her, your mother has concocted this lie about Krystle attacking you and she somehow persuaded you to go along with it…"

"Krystle did attack me!" Fallon exclaimed angrily. "Ask Joseph if you don't believe me he saved me from that psycho you married, she attacked me and could have killed my son, your grandson! She can rot in jail for the rest of her life for all I care."

Grinding his teeth together Blake resisted the urge to reach and shake his stubborn daughter. Yet Blake knew Fallon better, he could argue with her until they were both blue in the face and she still wouldn't give ground. No he needed to try something else.

"Whatever Krystle has or hasn't done, I think we both know she would never have acted the way she did if it hadn't been for the stunt your mother pulled, a stunt which you helped her with I might add."

"So you're saying it is my fault I got punched?"

"I am saying it was a situation that came about because of many terrible contributing factors, none of us are blameless in this Fallon especially not Krystle but I am asking you to be the bigger person here. You are fine and Little Blake here is fine as well, I am asking you as your father to do this for me, to do this for your son."

"I am doing this for my son I am protecting him from that woman!" Fallon retorted even as her father's words began to chip away at her resolve. She could never bear for her father to be disappointed in her; she had even gone through with her pregnancy in the first place because she knew how disappointed Blake would be if he ever learnt she had had a termination.

"That woman is my wife and I have a responsibility to care for her just as I do for you as your father." Blake countered his control tenuous.

"Do not set yourself against me on this Fallon, remember just who you owe the life you have now to, remember just who you owe everything to, and if you can't do this one thing for me, if you want your son to inherit everything he is due…" Blake trailed off allowing this threat to settle, feeling sick as his own daughter seemed to flinch from him.

"Just do as I ask sweetheart, and we can go back to how things used to be I promise." Blake pleaded as once he more realized he had allowed his anger to push him over the line…Yet Blake was still too furious to be able to admit that he might have gone too far…too far just now by threatening his grandson's inheritance and too far in banning Alexis from her children and grandchild's life…especially since it seemed there was a basis of truth in at least one thing she had told him.

So perhaps he had gone too far but it was too late to do anything about it now, it was done and they all had to learn to live with it.

"Alright you win. I'll drop the charges." Fallon caved her blue eyes bright with tears as she refused to meet her father's gaze and had instead fussed over her baby.

"Thank you Fallon." Blake sighed in relief leaning over and pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead, dismissing the way she stiffened as lingering anger, as something that she would soon get over it. Fallon had always been quick tempered as a child, she had her mother's passionate nature but unlike Alexis she was normally quick to forgive as well.

"If you don't mind I'd like to be alone…I'm feeling tired and its time LB had his nap." Fallon muttered relieved when her father accepted her dismissal, clearly he was preoccupied about rushing off to rescue his beloved Krystle.

Well if Fallon had disliked Krystle Carrington before now she loathed her. Not only had she attacked Fallon and put her baby's life in danger but now she had succeeded in turning Blake against her, her own father had taken his psycho wife's side against her. Well Fallon Colby was doing this for her son, not to please her father and she would never forget today, the day she finally grew up and lost the rose tinted glasses she had always seen her father through…No matter what Blake Carrington thought, things could never go back to how they used to be, from now on there was a new number one in Fallon Carrington's world and although his first name was Blake his last name was Colby.

-/-

Twenty one hours and fifteen minutes….

Rolling over in bed Blake Carrington still couldn't sleep and he stared at his mocking alarm clock and tried not to think of dark curls on the pillow.

He tried not to smell the lingering scent of Chanel that somehow still clung to the bedroom despite Joseph and a team of housemaids best efforts to spring clean the room. Blake could still smell her. Joseph had offered to have the room fumigated after Blake had repeatedly complained but despite his irritation even Blake had agreed that might be going one step too far as he doubted he would like the smell of chemicals in his bedroom any better.

It might have been easier if Krystle was here…Yes that was what it had to be…

Blake was convinced the only reason he was thinking of Alexis, the only reason his treasonous heart was missing her even a tiny bit was because he was alone. If Krystle had been home then Blake would be so preoccupied with making it up to his wife that he wouldn't have had a moment spare to even think about Alexis.

Yet due to the 72 hour supervision order Blake couldn't so much as go and see his wife he had to wait until those 72 hours were up and the court appointed psychiatrist presented his report. After all even with Fallon having dropped the charges the Judge could still insist on his wife being committed if that report asserted his wife was somehow a threat to public safety.

Such an idea was preposterous and yet Blake had been on the other side of the system himself and he wouldn't put it past some people to use this situation to get back at the Carrington clan somehow. Some people wouldn't flinch at stooping to the level of using a sensitive woman as a weapon against him.

No Blake had to believe that everything would be alright in the end, Krystle would be released and she would come home and Blake would make the effort to fix all of the problems in his marriage. At least this disaster with Alexis had taught him that much. His marriage to Krystle had been in jeopardy for quite a while now and it was only testament to how much his wife was prepared to put up from him that she hadn't walked out already.

They would fix their marriage and things would go back to normal.

It should have been a comforting thought…so why did it fill Blake with a lingering sense of dread?

-/-

1 day 3 hours…

His grandson was coming home…in fact they would be here any moment.

Blake couldn't deny he was excited. He had been there from the moment his young namesake had taken his first breath and it had been a perfect moment, even if Blake had shared it with Alexis and so remembering such a happy occasion inevitably led to thoughts of her…

"There here!" An excited Gerard called out earning himself a glare from Joseph who much preferred to keep the domestic staff from intruding too much into the privacy of the Carrington family. Yet when Blake had insisted on having a full staff line up to greet the newest member of the Carrington clan when his parents bought him home, it wasn't like Joseph was in any position to object, Blake was still the head of the household and his employer.

So it was with champagne glasses filled ready for a toast Fallon and Jeff walked into an wall of excited congratulations.

"Wow Blake this is quite a welcome." Jeff exclaimed in surprise glancing across at Fallon who was cradling their son tightly and who had been surprisingly quiet in the car and almost reluctant to leave the safe confines of the hospital.

Forcing a smile for Mrs Gunnerson who edged closer to take a good look at the new Carrington Colby Scion Fallon couldn't bring herself to take her anger at her father out on the innocent members of their household staff who were genuinely delighted about the baby. Instead she dutifully stood and waited as people came forward to coo over her baby.

"He's so handsome…"

"Just like his father…"

"And not his grandfather?" Blake interjected teasingly causing a few housemaids to titter.

Stepping back as her father went to take her son, obviously as part of some larger speech he had planned Fallon felt her resolve to play nice fade away. Her father could put all the productions he wanted but he was not going to use her baby. In fact part of her was already working out ways to try and convince Jeff that perhaps it was time they started looking for a house of their own, at least then she wouldn't have sit at dinner opposite the woman who had put her in the hospital and play happy families.

"I really should get him down." Fallon insisted, adding when the staff muttered in disappointment, "I am trying to get him into a routine so he doesn't keep me up all night."

"But Fallon that is what the Nanny is for…Here I don't believe you have met Susan." Blake insisted as Joseph brought forward a no nonsense looking woman in a nurse's uniform.

"I don't recall hiring a nanny?" Fallon retorted her voice clipped and icy as she cast her critical gaze over the older woman who just gave off the wrong vibes sending her sixth sense spinning.

"Well Fallon you were in the hospital so I asked Joseph and…"

"What made you think I would even want a nanny?" Fallon snapped, her voice loud and carrying far enough that the excited conversations around her suddenly stopped and she could feel half the household staring at her bewilderment. "LB is my son and I will raise him, a child needs its mother not a paid substitute!" Fallon added hotly watching as her Father stepped back at her vehemence.

"Fallon Blake was just trying to help." Jeff began only to be cut off by one look from his wife for whom if looks could kill he would be a molten puddle on the marble floors right now.

"I don't need help I can look after my own baby." Fallon snapped back at her husband, reconsideringher plans in her head, perhaps she could leave Jeff behind at the mansion and move out all by herself if this was as much help as Jeff was going to be.

"Of course you can Fallon I wasn't trying to imply anything." Blake backtracked. Unlike the rest of the confused staff Blake knew exactly what this was about but this was certainly not the time to bring Fallon to task about it, certainly not with all the staff looking on. "Susan is just here for when you want a break."

"I am a mother I will never want a break from my own child and I am certainly not about to hand my baby over to some complete stranger!" Fallon spat before turning her attention back to Susan who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I am sorry but I suggest you go and pack your bags your services are not required here, I am sure my father will compensate you for any inconvenience, that after all is his specialty." Fallon muttered before mentally adding along with emotional blackmail. Then without even a backwards glance at either her husband or her father Fallon made her way up the stairs with as much grace and speed as she could manage.

Blinking back the tears that she refused to let them see Fallon could only weep inwardly. It just wasn't supposed to have been like this.

-/-

2 days five hours…

"All rise." Standing up with Andrew, Blake felt almost proud when standing shoulder to shoulder with him was his own son. Steven it seemed had stepped up to the plate during his father's absence; he had called Andrew and had tried to get Fallon to drop the charges even before Blake had done.

His son at least shared his opinion that Krystle didn't deserve to be treated like this, even if that was the only thing that they did agree on. As from the glare Steven had shot him upon entering Blake was now certain that Alexis's absence from Denver and his own hand in that fact had now filtered through to his youngest son…no his only son.

Pushing aside all thoughts of his other son, of that innocent joyful baby and his equally happy mother Blake concentrated on there here and now.

Watching as the official entered Blake strained his eyes for the first sight of his wife, starting with surprise when Krystle did indeed appear.

The woman who had just appeared in court was a mere shadow of the sweet confident secretary who had breezed into his office and into his life and had brought the promise of love and sunshine with her.

Even then Krystle Grant Jennings hadn't led a charmed life but she had been able to rise above it and make the most of her life and Blake had respected her more because of it, seeing in Krystle that same struggle had himself gone through after his own devastating divorce. Yet after less than a year of marriage to him that bright optimistic Krystle was gone and in her place was this faded flower.

"Dear God what have they done to her?" Blake whispered aghast.

"Don't you mean what you did to her?" Steven replied his voice tight. "But I suppose that would be expecting too much for Blake Carrington to actually take responsibility for the damage he caused instead of blaming everyone else."

"Now see here Ste…." Blake began only to be cut off by a pointed look from the judge who banged his gavel down.

"Would you like to continue your domestic outside of my courtroom Mr Carrington?"

"Apologies Your Honour." Blake groveled, before glancing across to catch Krystle staring at him.

Flushing in embarrassment that he had been so engrossed in his own argument rather than supporting her Blake tried to send her a supporting smile, yet it seemed to make little difference as his wife stared vacantly at him as though he was the one who wasn't really there.

"We are here for the bail hearing of Krystle Carrington vs the people…I understand that all criminal charges against Mrs Carrington have since been dropped is that correct?" The judge question turning to the District Attorney who in turn shot Blake a look of pure contempt before replying.

"That is correct Your Honour."

"Well in that case all we have left to consider in the report from the court appointed psychiatrist….Mr Laird your client has been under supervision for the last 72 hours and in that time the psychiatrist has highlighted some concerns about your client's behavior. The assertion that she is hearing voices has been upheld in this investigation and it is recommended that she undergo further assessment by a personality disorder specialist.

Mrs Carrington is also suffering from ongoing depression and it is recommended that she continue to receive support for this. This report has not recorded any outbursts of violent behavior in Mrs Carrington but the psychiatrist has raised concerns about your client being exposed to experiences that might distress her.

Due to the nature of her depression it would not be recommended that Mrs Carrington interact with any small children or infants." The judge paused taking off his glasses staring down at the sad silent woman in the dock.

"Providing you agree to undergo treatment for your problems in the community Mrs Carrington I see no reason why you cannot be discharged from custody. Mr Laird does your client understand and agree to these terms?"

Turning to Krystle Andrew waited until she nodded before answering. "She does indeed your honour."

"Very well then case dismissed." The Judge pronounced banging down the gavel.

Waiting until the room had begun to empty Blake approached his wife who was softly thanking Andrew for all his help.

"Krystle thank god you're alright." Blake exclaimed in relief and delight, this was at least one less then thing he had to feel guilty for.

"I'm not alright Blake…in fact I am far from alright." Krystle replied softly, lifting her sad blue eyes to stare into her husband's. "I am just surprised you even care how I feel."

"Of course I care Darling I lo…care about you deeply your my wife." Blake insisted his own throat closing over the words that even to his own ears sounded too trite to be natural.

"Whereas just a few days ago you loved Alexis." Krystle added in that same monotone. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Krystle I had lost my memory I thought Alexis was my wife, I can hardly be held responsible for acting on that when even you kept the truth from me." Blake argued reasonably yet his bargaining sounded less than full conviction. "Well now I do know the truth and I am here with you and not with her so surely that must mean something, must prove something?"

Shrugging Krystle allowed her husband to lead her out of the courthouse, the drugs they had given her to help suppress the voice she had admitted hearing also had the wonderful sensation of numbing her emotions. So whilst part of her argued she should be feeling hurt and outraged at just how Blake felt he could slip back into her life without so much as a heartfelt apology, another part of her cared very little about it.

Yet at least she remembered that she was supposed to care…Krystle supposed that was what her psychiatrist would call progress.

-/-

Four days fifteen hours…

Seated in his office, a large pile of paperwork in front of him Blake Carrington could finally bring himself to admit one thing…only one mind…that he might…alright that it was true he missed Alexis.

Not that he had been wrong…No Blake was still…well almost absolutely certain that he had had no other choice than to return to his wife but he was starting to reflect that perhaps how he had done so was not something he could look back on with any sort of pride. He had acted like a bastard but the part of him that still stung from the lies and betrayal refused to admit he had made a mistake.

He was Blake Carrington…God dammit what other choice did he have? And if he had been less of a bastard then there was no chance Alexis would have given up so easily. No she would be here now stirring up trouble and making it worse for Krystle to cope than it already was.

And Krystle wasn't coping.

Blake had naively assumed that life would return to normal in Denver after his return and yet it seemed that had been a mistake of epic proportions.

How could anything return to normal with your wife receiving serious psychological support to cope with the devastating effects of his own abandonment? Blake had always known that Krystle was of a more delicate constitution than him but even he had underestimated just how delicate Krystle's miscarriage had left her.

Oh Blake had been cross when he had learnt that Krystle had been involved with Fallon's accident, yet as both his daughter and his beloved grandson had managed to scrape through without permanent damage Blake had found his anger turning to guilt, especially when he had seen how Krystle had been treated. She had been locked up in a mental asylum because of him, because he had ran off with another woman…dear god Blake could only imagine what the knowledge that he had ran away and married Alexis would do if Krystle ever found out.

So Blake had done what he could to make it right. He had done what he had to to try and return things to a semblance of normality.

A tense conversation with Fallon in which his daughter had gone from outright refusing to drop the charges, to Blake being forced to remind his daughter just who she owed her lavish lifestyle to and just how easily it could be taken away.

Oh Blake had tried to make amends in the days since, realizing that threatening his own grandson's inheritance was probably going a step too far. Yet he put it down to a combination of emotional stress and a lack of sleep. So he had pulled out all the stops for LB's homecoming something that had backfired spectacularly. Since then Blake had showered his new grandchild in presents and even though Fallon had accepted them graciously Blake couldn't help but feel something irreplaceable had been damaged between them.

So Blake had hurt his daughter, his marriage was on the rocks and he missed Alexis…

"Mr Carrington?" Glancing up from his paperwork Blake stared into the face of his long suffering secretary.

"Yes Marsha."

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr Carrington but it is after eight and I was wondering if I could head home soon?"

"Of course you can I am sorry I kept you so late." Blake replied softly. "Before you go could you put through a call to Mr Laird for me?"

"Of course Mr Carrington is he still on vacation in Las Vegas?" Marsha asked surprised that her boss would actively disturb his friend when he was supposedly taking a few well-earned days rest. Yet that retainer really was twenty-four hours a day including vacations it seemed.

Sitting back in his chair Blake waited for the phone to ring, he waited for Marsha to politely connect Andrew's call and for the line to click signaling she had put down her phone.

"Well how's it going?"

"I got us a court date." Andrew grumbled as Blake jumped into the discussion without even so much as a hello. "It's not till next week but that's good since I need to come back to Denver to pick up a copy of your divorce certificate, we will need to find a copy of Krystle's divorce decree as well."

"Why in the blazes would you need those?" Blake spluttered. "Surely my existing marriage certificate should be proof enough."

"Blake please who is the lawyer here? I am just covering all my bases. The judge might seek to assure himself that your current marriage is legal and since both you and Krystle have both been married before I need proof that you were both legally free to marry when you did so. It really is just a formality ok nothing to worry about."

Sighing Blake ran his hands roughly through his hair. "Sorry Andrew I am just feeling a little jazzed about all this…I just want it all to be over." Blake added, mentally continuing so that he could be free and then maybe his own brain would stop torturing him, even if his heart was a lost case.

"I know Blake and it will be soon I promise, come this time next week this will all be just a bad memory." Andrew reassured his old friend. "Now will you take my advice, go home, take a shower, get something to eat and go and spend some time with your family; hiding at the office is not going to solve anything."

Snorting Blake had to smile. "And how much is that piece of advice costing me?"

"The advice is free old friend." Andrew reassured him. "Now go home and Blake please stop worrying nothing is going to go wrong."

Setting down the phone Blake shook his head as he gathered his paperwork together, Andrew was at least right about one thing hiding out at the office had never solved anything the past, however for all his brains Andrew was also dead wrong about one thing….things were already about as wrong as they could get but in Blake's experience it was just when you thought things couldn't possibly get any worse that somehow they seemed to manage it anyway.

-/-


	19. Chapter 19

-/-

Six days… and God he was too drunk to even count the hours

It was the 28th September.

Blake had tried to carry on as normal. No one in the family had batted any eyelid, perhaps because none of them knew or perhaps because all save Jeff seemed to be avoiding him right now?

He had gotten up in the morning had taken his breakfast as he usually did, even made a farce of reading the paper and yet the words meant nothing, swimming in front of his face. Yet it was preferable to looking around the rest of the empty table.

Fallon was up the nursery, his daughter had practically barricaded herself inside that room since her return and barely anyone was allowed to set foot inside it without her express permission. Krystle had a lifetime ban something his daughter had informed him and the strangely silent Krystle the moment Krystle had set foot in the mansion.

Krystle….His wife was still in her room.

The only time she seemed to leave it was for her now daily sessions for Dr Toscanni and god only knows what Krystle found to do in there all day. Still Blake respected her request for privacy after his wife had baulked at the idea of sharing their bedroom and if he was honest Blake was relieved she had done so. As despite his best intentions Blake still found his thoughts lingering on Alexis during the day and the pain when he did was almost crushing but the nights were by far the worst.

Still Blake wasn't sure which was worse, the nights when he dreamed he was happy, where they made love or the nights he had to relive one of their many arguments, when he had to watch Alexis scream and cry and plead with him…It wasn't any wonder what with all that had been happening and the anniversary of Adam's kidnapping that Blake's dreams had been filled with the crying kind, only this time it was the night he had to tell her he was calling off the search for their son.

Blake just hadn't been able to take it today, instead of going to the office Blake had gone for a walk and somehow his feet had eventually let him here.

That was two hours ago…

Sitting in the slightly dusty studio, a half a bottle of brandy inside him, Blake could easily make out the scent of Alexis's perfume. It was in the air, the furniture; it clung to the clothes in her closet.

Blake hadn't meant to go snooping but his hands had opened drawers had recovered old familiar things, the fur he given her for her twenty-first birthday, the silver brush set that had been an early anniversary gift and then he had found it tucked away in a box…silver gilt framed…Adam…

Cradling the picture the way he would a newborn Blake lifted his son's picture and stared into the face he had once tried so hard to forget. Their boy….their perfect little boy.

Then the tears came, tears he had refused to shed then because he thought he had to remain strong for her, yet now he wished he had cried with her then…perhaps if he hadn't been such a failure as a husband the first time around then none of them would be in this mess?

Pressing a kiss to the framed picture Blake sighed and placed it down on the sideboard in pride of place with the other pictures of their other children. His son deserved nothing less, and he deserved a hell of a lot more than to be forgotten about, to be hidden like some terrible secret.

Perhaps it was finally time to give Adam a more fitting memorial, it had been 24 years after all? But not a dry plaque on a cemetery wall or a tree or something equally shallow but something that would ensure Adam's name was spoken often and with respect and affection. Something that would ensure their beautiful boy would never be forgotten.

Wracking his drunk addled brain Blake wished for a moment for Alexis's sharp clever advice…his heart clenching as he pushed aside the need for her that rose up like a tidal wave. This was something they should really decide together and yet Blake knew that was impossible, Alexis wasn't coming back.

But perhaps if it was something special, something truly noteworthy Alexis would get to hear about it someday and it might bring her some measure of peace and maybe just maybe it might make her think less harshly of the man who had been her son's father.

-/-

Seven days seventeen hours…

Staring down into his sleeping grandson's face Blake couldn't help but wish that he could sleep with such serenity. Yet his tiny namesake slept so well because he was safe and loved and carried none of the burdens that weighed down his grandfather. Little Blake had yet to experience life in all its richness and Blake Snr envied him that clean slate, that fresh start…

It was so rare that anyone ever really got a chance to do their life over, to undo their mistakes and only a fool would turn their back on the opportunity. Well a fool called Blake Carrington.

After recovering from his hangover Blake had spent the day wracking his brain over just what would be the right gesture to remember Adam by and yet the more Blake thought on it when he should have been working the more frustrated he became. He just couldn't think of the right thing and the one person he could talk the idea over with probably wouldn't even take his call even if he had any idea where in the world she was.

Sighing Blake tucked his latest present into LB's bassinette, this time it was a simple soft bear, something the baby would suck and chew and drool all over. Stroking the wispy soft strands of hair on top of LB's head Blake could only marvel at this new addition to their family.

"You are such a special little boy, we all love you very much Blake." Blake Snr whispered softly, his heart clenching in love and regret as he watched his grandson wiggle in his sleep.

The what if's…the bright future that had been dashed the moment Blake had regained his memories seemed to taunt him as he watched his grandson sleep. Blake would never again be able to stand and do this with his own children and now there would be no new babies with which to recapture some of that lost time.

Fallon and Steven had grown up in the years whilst Blake had built up Denver Carrington and it had been a rare night when he had ever made it back in time for bedtime stories and kisses. Instead Blake had been relegated to merely watching his innocent children sleep in their beds.

With Adam Blake had been engrossed with watching his first born sleep. Adam had been such a good baby and since he was their first born his crib had remained in their bedroom whilst they had been in their first home as it was more convenient for Alexis when she breastfed him during the night. Then after the fire Alexis had been understandably reluctant to let their baby out of her sight and it was only just before Adam's first birthday that Blake had been able to convince Alexis to relax a little to take a little more time for herself…it was mistake that had haunted him ever since.

And now another mistake of his had robbed Alexis of watching another little boy grow up.

"Your Grandmother would have adored you…" Blake whispered sadly. "She would have spoiled you rotten."

"And whose fault is it that she can't?"

"Fallon." Blake greeted his daughter warily as she stood in the doorway dressed in her robe, it was late. "You should be sleeping."

"It is late, far too late to be finally having this conversation." Fallon retorted crossing her arms across her chest. "You may think because no one has challenged you about it yet that we have all just accepted the situation well you're wrong Daddy. I am not about to let my son grow up without Mother in his life or in mine."

"Fallon please you don't understand…" Blake began only for his hot headed daughter to cut him off.

"Oh I understand well enough, your pride was hurt." Fallon retorted. "You were happy with Mother, happier than I can remember you being and then you found out the truth and in your mind that meant everything else had to have been a lie…well life isn't that clear cut. Besides it's not like Mother lied to you first, you have your own wife to thank for that."

"I am well aware of the circumstances surrounding why no one told me the truth Fallon." Blake replied trying to keep his tone even. "That still doesn't excuse your Mother from continuing with the lie, she…I…"

"Fell in love all over again." Fallon finished for him her blue eyes knowing, even slightly sympathetic. "I could see that at the hospital and I think you still are Daddy no matter how much you are trying to convince yourself otherwise. That's what makes this whole situation so unbearable. You love Mother and instead of admitting you've made a mistake you just keep forging ahead in the opposite direction hoping that those feelings will suddenly go away only they won't!"

"Fallon." Blake warned his daughter.

"No I am right and that's why you have been so determined to "do the right thing" by Krystle. She's your wife and you've cheated on her, what's more your still in love with another woman and you're angry at yourself for still loving Mother even after she lied to you….Only this time you've decided to punish all the rest of us as well. You put that woman before me, threatened to disinherit your own grandchild, you even moved her back into my home so now I am paranoid about leaving my baby in his own nursery." Fallon exclaimed her voice rising hysterically.

"That's why I am here and not sleeping like I should be, because I heard a noise on the baby monitor and I knew someone was in here. You have no idea how many times I have woken up from some nightmare where that psycho has come in here and smothered my baby." Fallon broke off tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh Fallon." Blake sighed reaching out to comfort his daughter, relieved when his daughter allowed the embrace. "I promise darling nothing is going to happen to your baby."

"You can't promise that." Fallon wept into her father's chest, the last week had been an overwhelming one for her, a traumatic birth and now a newborn to look after. "I just….I need Mother Daddy…Please I need to talk to someone who understands…I just want my Mother."

"Alright." Blake replied his voice croaking as much as that admission had cost him. Yet he would be lying if part of him wasn't relieved to have the excuse. His pride would have kept him vacillating forever until it was too late to salvage anything much like it had in the run up to his divorce; his heart wanting one thing and his mind refusing to give way.

"I'll see what I can do."

-/-

Eight days fourteen hours….

"I'm sorry Blake I thought…well I…"

"It isn't your fault Krystle it's mine." Blake sighed pushing himself up from the romantic dinner table set for two and running his hands through his hair as he tried to calm himself. "This…This just isn't going to work. I'm going back to my room."

"Blake you could sleep here tonight." Krystle suggested softly. "We have to start somewhere and sleeping apart only seems to be making things worse."

"I know." Blake sighed softly his gaze taking in the scene Krystle had tried to create. The romantic dinner, a chance for the two of them to talk and try and repair the damage to their relationship and yet instead of the intimate mood and connection Krystle had intended the effect had been completely the opposite…

Blake felt wrong, he felt guilty just being here.

Before everything had been in the abstract, on paper it was so clear Krystle was his wife; she had also been a victim in all of this so surely they would be able to repair their marriage and move on. Yet when Krystle had made the first move, when she had reached out to him Blake had frozen, her hand on his had just felt wrong.

Blake had felt like he was cheating.

"I'm sorry Krystle I do love you but…I'm not in love with you anymore."

"Were you ever?" Krystle asked softly watching closely as her husband seemed to avoid her gaze and squirm under her scrutiny.

"I was in love with the idea of you." Blake replied honestly forcing himself to meet Krystle's gaze, surprised when she seemed to stare blankly back at him. "You brought sunlight back into my life after I lived without it for so long and you made me happy and I thank you for that but I can't pretend my heart isn't conflicted now and it isn't fair to you to pretend otherwise."

"Is it because I can't give you a child?" Krystle asked blankly, her voice weak as though she was having to shout the words across a large space just to be heard.

"No." Blake insisted his brows creasing in concern as his wife continued to stare vacantly into space. "I am the reason; I never dealt with my feelings for Alexis. I had gotten so good at denying my own feelings that I had even convinced myself I was over her."

"But you're not, Blake are you in love with Alexis?" Krystle asked even though really didn't need to; it was in Blake's eyes, his expression, his whole being.

Hanging his head Blake nodded.

It wasn't a question of forcing herself to remain calm, the anti-anxiety meds she was on were doing an excellent job of that, but even under the drugs lull Krystle knew her heart was breaking. "So are you saying you want a divorce?"

Sighing Blake ran his hands through his hair. "I'll be honest Krystle right now I don't have the faintest clue what I really want. I have feelings for both you and Alexis and although I may be in love with her now that may change. What I do know is that you are my wife and I made promises to you that I won't throw away on a whim."

"So what are you saying?" Krystle frowned in confusion the drugs making it more difficult to follow the conversation than she had anticipated. "You can't have us both Blake, I am not going to share you with Alexis."

"Krystle Alexis and I are not together; I would never have returned to this house and lived with you under its roof if we had been." Blake replied honestly. "I believe in fidelity in a relationship, I would never had left with Alexis if I had known I was married to you, nor can I carry on pretending and lying to you when in my heart I have feelings for another woman."

"And what I am just supposed to wait until you have made your mind up?" Krystle demanded.

"No you work with Dr Toscanni and the other doctors to get yourself better." Blake insisted. "Then when you are better if you decide that you want to leave I will support you, I will leave you generously settled if that is what you prefer."

"And what if I decide to stay?" Krystle countered watching as Blake lifted his sad dark eyes to meet her own.

"Then you stay and continue to be my wife but you have to understand Krystle things may never return to how they were. Just as I won't break my vows and cheat on you with another woman while my heart belongs to Alexis I can't be anything more than your husband in name only."

-/-

_Ten days two hours…_

_He had tried…_

_Tried and failed it would seem…_

_Perhaps they should have that inscribed on his tombstone… _

_Blake Carrington the man who never stopped trying to achieve the impossible…_

_But it was time to face the truth. _

His life was a pathetic sham, his children hated him, his wife seemed to look right through him. The medication these shrinks had given her seemed to have turned Krystle into a shell of the woman she once was, like some sort of Stepford wife, a robot in a Krystle shaped form. And he had lost the woman he really loved for good this time.

And it was all his own damn fault, Blake Carrington couldn't pass the blame this time and he was finally man enough to admit it.

Looking back over the vile things he had said Blake couldn't even feel the flickers of anger anymore the depression sucked it out of him.

He had been hurt, he had every right to feel hurt and betrayed and angry but there was no excuse for behaving like the total bastard he had done. The thing with the rings and the bill were the petty acts of a child having a tantrum. It had been his pride that had made him react the way that he did, just the thought of Alexis playing him for a fool for a second time. He had allowed his humiliation at being fooled again, at allowing himself to fall and to hope for a brighter future, and he had been at his most vicious when those dreams had been ripped away. …

Yet the biggest joke of all was that he had been the idiot who had thrown them away.

Yes Alexis had lied and led him up the garden path…or more to the point down the aisle but that had been all his idea and Alexis had tried to stop him until he had persuaded her to go through with it. He had pressured her into it and just when Alexis was there giving him her heart and her trust he had thrown it back in her face.

He had lashed out at her repeatedly like a savage and Alexis had done nothing but stand there and take his abuse, she hadn't tried to justify her behavior, even though god knows now Blake had a more thorough understanding of what really went on thanks to Jeff. No she had just told him she loved him and pleaded with him to stay. The woman who had nursed him when he was blind and helpless had begged him not to leave and Blake hadn't even given her the chance to explain, he had merely stayed long enough to dump all his pain and anger on her before storming off.

The only consolation, the only flicker of redemption in the whole sorry mess was that Blake had managed to squash the vilest thing of all before he had said, and he could only hope that was due to some guardian angel looking after him. Dear God Blake certainly could never live with himself if his own cruel thoughtless words led to Alexis doing something stupid if by some miracle she had even fallen pregnant in the few days they had been together.

If Alexis were here now Blake knew he didn't deserve to even hope for another chance.

No he had blown his last chance and Blake knew it.

Besides he deserved to be miserable, he had thrown true love away, not that he was in any position to do anything about it. He had made promises, promises to another woman to stand by her in sickness and in health and although he had already broken the vow to be faithful Blake knew he couldn't look at himself in the mirror and call himself a man if he abandoned his mentally ill wife.

Even if his marriage was broken beyond repair, even if he was in love with another woman, Blake still wouldn't abandon Krystle when she was so broken…broken because of him.

He would be kind…he would do his best to take care of her and see her back to the woman she was before he had turned her world upside down.

He wouldn't be happy but he wouldn't be ashamed of himself either.

But Alexis didn't and his children didn't and little LB didn't have to be unhappy because of him, because of the mistakes he had made.

No it may be too late for Blake to salvage things with Alexis, Blake doubted she would even bear to be in the same room with him but it was not too late for Alexis and the children.

Blake had made a terrible mistake once by exiling Alexis from her children and he was damned if he was going to be stupid enough not to learn from his mistakes. If Alexis was here now he would grovel his apologies and swear to never try and use the children as a weapon again. He didn't own them, Fallon was right they could make their own minds up.

Alexis could still have her place in their family, it was her's by right and it wasn't something he had the right or the power to really take away.

However before he could even tell Alexis any of this Blake had one tiny problem…he had to find her first and the Private Detective he had hired after his late night heart to heart with Fallon in the nursery still hadn't turned up anything.

The buzzing of his intercom jarred Blake out of his thoughts. "Yes Marsha?"

"Mr Carrington two calls just came through for you, I have Mr Laird holding on line 1 and Mr Anders is on line 2 he said it is an emergency."

Glancing at his calendar Blake could already anticipate what Andrew wanted to talk to him about and Blake wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about his annulment right at this moment. "Alright Marsha tell Andrew I will be with him in a moment."

Punching in number 2 Blake was momentarily floored by the sheer noise coming out of the telephone, it sounded like a whole circus had taken up residence in his house. "Joseph?"

"Oh Mr Carrington thank god!" Joseph exclaimed even though Blake could barely make out his Mojodomo's words through the noise…and was that screaming in the background. "You need to come home sir…you need to come home now."

"Joseph what the devil is going on here, what the hell is all that noise?" Blake demanded yet his blood ran cold when Joseph answered him.

"It's Master Blake sir…the baby sir…the paramedics are with him but it doesn't…there wasn't anything they could do sir…Little Blake is dead."

-/-


	20. Chapter 20

-/-

Ten days four hours…

Blake felt numb.

This couldn't be happening.

Staggering into the library Blake shut the door behind him. Closing his eyes he leant head back against the smooth wood and held back his tears by sheer force of will. He had to try and gather himself together. People would be here soon asking questions, questions for which there seemed to be no answers.

His precious innocent grandson dead it just didn't seem possible.

LB was a healthy baby, small yes being premature but the doctor's had discharged him so clearly he was healthy. Oh Blake knew that sometimes babies died, sometimes they went to sleep in their cots and just never woke up and there was no real reason to explain it but that sort of thing happened to other people didn't it?

Yet if Blake was having difficulty accepting it Fallon was in outright denial.

Fallon refused to believe this was even happening, refused to accept that the baby removed by the paramedics was even her child. She had kept insisting that it wasn't her baby and her baby was missing and they should be trying to find him…why weren't people looking for him?

In the end she had lashed out at one of the paramedics and the medical staff had ended up sedating her.

Blake could even understand his daughter's disbelief.

Fallon had been out of the house with Jeff arranging their son's christening, it was the first time Fallon had left her baby since his birth and it had been Jeanette who had discovered the terrible truth when she went up to check on why the baby hadn't woken up screaming for his bottle like usual. Jeanette was already blaming herself for not checking on the baby earlier Blake could tell but the paramedics had tried to reassure her that there wasn't anything that she could have done.

It was just so hard to believe, a baby with his whole life in front of him and suddenly to have that joy snatched away.

The grief was almost overwhelming…paralyzing…and before long the news would leak out and the press would start circling like vultures. The family would need to band together to get through this; at least they could retreat behind the walls of the mansion and shut the rest of the world out if needed.

Oh god…Alexis….

They had to find her. Blake couldn't let her find out news this terrible from some stranger. She needed to come home; Fallon would need her mother more than ever. Blake couldn't sit back and wait for the detective to find her; he had to find her now.

Scrambling for his desk Blake lifted the receiver and dialed the international operator whilst he ransacked his desk drawers for his well-worn book of numbers, flicking through the pages as he searched for the one person he knew who might have a clue where Alexis might have gone and who might be inclined to tell him.

"Hello Operator can you place a person to person call to Rosalind Bedford, Kensington London….number 445..127."

Impatiently Blake waited for the call to connect. Finally the phone at the other end was lifted and a cultured British voice answered. "Bedford Residence."

"Rosalind its Blake I am sorry for calling out of the blue like this but I need you help I have to find Alexis..."

"I'm sorry this is Amanda Bedford my mother isn't here at the moment can I take a message?"

Cursing Blake swallowed his frustration. "I'm sorry I didn't even realize Rosalind had a daughter we haven't spoken in years and I am sorry to be a bother Miss Bedford but I really need to speak with your mother directly. It's a family emergency."

"Of course and do call me Amanda, Miss Bedford just sounds silly. I can try and track my mother down but she is out shopping with friends…but if it's Alexis Carrington you are trying to find well we haven't heard from her in months not since she went back to Denver, but why don't you try her villa in Acapulco she's normally there this time of year?"

"Acapulco? Urghh…" Blake replied flustered.

"I can go and dig out the address for if you don't mind holding? Mr…?"

"Carrington, Blake Carrington and I don't mind holding." Blake replied gnawing at his lip as he waited for the young lady to return with the only lead he had.

"Mr Carrington are you still there?"

"I'm still here Amanda." Blake replied.

"Ok here's the address Villa Rosa, St Georgio Rd, Acapulco. I'm sorry I couldn't find a number."

"That's alright Amanda and thank you for all your help." Blake sighed mentally beginning to calculate how quickly he could be in Acapulco and if Alexis cooperated if they could be back before the news broke?

He was only drawn from his thoughts by the sweet voice of Amanda Bedford. "Well then Mr Carrington I hope I've been of some help and that you find her, I'm sorry for whatever has happened but I am glad we had the chance to speak. Give Aunt Alexis my love, and tell her to come visit us soon we miss her."

Soothed slightly by the sweet kind hearted girl Blake Carrington was reminded that for all the terrible things in the world there was still goodness out there as well. "Thank you Amanda I am very glad we had the chance to speak to you too and I promise if your help leads me to finding Alexis once this all over I will bring her to London to see you myself."

-/-

Ten days eight hours and fifteen minutes.

It wouldn't have been a lie to describe Blake Carrington as a wreck, both literally and emotionally.

He had literally had to beat his way out of the door in order to make his flight slot. At first the police had been less inclined to permit him to rush off without being interviewed especially to go to a foreign country. Yet when both his secretary and Joseph confirmed that Mr Carrington hadn't even been in the house at the time of LB's death and that he had in fact been at the office all morning Sgt Zorelli had no choice but to allow Blake Carrington to leave, even if he expressed a snide opinion about the man's timing and hadn't the mighty Blake Carrington heard of this remarkable invention called the telephone?

So now in a taxi winding its way through the streets of Acapulco old town Blake was questioning the sanity of his gut reaction. He had been so certain from the moment he thought of it that he had to be the person to tell Alexis the truth in person and beg her to come back to Denver to support their daughter through this terrible time. The idea of her finding out from anyone else was unthinkable, Blake knew Alexis and he knew how deeply this would devastate her and this time he had to be there to support her…he couldn't let her go through this alone even if she wanted no such support from him.

Besides part of him needed the distraction, needed to be doing something, anything to help.

He had already been responsible for keeping Alexis away from Fallon when her daughter needed her and now Fallon needed her mother desperately Blake needed for his own sanity to be the one to make that happen. He had robbed Alexis of these few days with her grandson, a child she had barely held and Blake knew Alexis would never forgive him for that.

Not that Alexis didn't already have a long list of things she would undoubtedly never forgive him for, but this was a wrong that no matter how hard he tried Blake could never hope to undo.

The more he thought on it Blake realized he could have sent his son on this errand and that actually Steven was far more likely to be successful in getting Alexis to listen long enough to even pass on the terrible news. Blake was just as likely to get the door slammed in his face and that was if Alexis was even here, God knows he had no guarantee of that. Yet Blake felt in his gut that this was where Alexis had retreated to, and coming himself was just something Blake felt he had to do and had to do right or the memories of his own cowardice would haunt him.

He would camp out on Alexis's doorstep all night if that was what it took for her to listen to him. Blake knew that when Alexis learnt why he was there then it wouldn't be a question of if she came back to Denver. No Alexis would be on the next plane and since Blake had one ready and waiting to whisk them back Alexis would fly with the devil if it meant getting back to her children minutes faster.

"Signor." The cab driver's voice jarred Blake back to the present and Blake was surprised to find that they had stopped.

It was early afternoon and most people were home resting in the heat of the day so the winding streets of the residential area were mostly deserted. Passing the driver a wedge of dollars that was probably more than the man earned in a month Blake staggered out of the cab and over to the small gate next to a faded sign for the Villa Rosa.

Luckily it was unlocked and Blake pushed the half gate open. Walking down the path Blake could hear the faint strains of music, following the sound instead of knocking at the front door Blake wandered around the house. At first taking the breathtaking view of the bay it was a good few moments before Blake spotted her half hidden by the foliage, standing over by the balustrade of some kind of balcony that marked the edge of the property.

She was leaning over…leaning over too far and Blake's heart jumped into his throat…he was moving, far faster than a man of his age should be able to move, Alexis feet were leaving the floor when Blake's arms seized her about the waist and he dragged her back over the balustrade the movement sending the pair of them crashing to the floor.

Screaming in terror as some unknown assailant had grabbed her from behind and wrestled her to the floor Alexis Carrington struck out with everything she had, elbows and feet until a familiar voice panted in her ear. "Alexis god dammit it's me, it's Blake!"

Her scream cutting off in her throat Alexis felt fury bubble up to smother the fear, turning to glare at her captor she hissed with all the righteous indignation of a woman scorned. "If I'd have known that it was you I would have only hit you harder!"

-/-

She was so close. Blake could feel her breath hot on his face. He could smell her perfume, thick and exotic and combined with the heady scent of the honeysuckle that grew around the balcony it was almost overpowering. It felt wonderful to hold her and yet it was heartbreaking at the same time, heartbreaking because Blake knew this moment was only fleeting, he knew that because of the look in Alexis's eyes as she stared right back.e could sm

He could sH

"What nothing to say? " Alexis drawled her emerald eyes sharp like flint as they cut Blake to the bone there was no love in those eyes only loathing. "What the hell were you thinking you idiot?"

"I was thinking…Well you were leaning over too far and I was afraid you would fall." Blake spluttered. "I was trying to save you."

"Coming from you that is hardly believable." Alexis scoffed her lip curling in disgust. "Let me go Blake just the thought of you touching me makes me sick."

Sighing Blake reluctantly released her. "I am not lying Alexis what on earth were you thinking leaning over like that?"

Brushing herself down Alexis stepped back, putting enough space between them. "My thoughts are my business Blake, and certainly none of yours or have you forgotten you told me to get the hell out of your life when you left me in Vegas?…left me with a three hundred thousand pound hotel bill I might add!" Alexis spat angrily. "That was low even for you Blake."

Squirming Blake refused to allow his discomfort to show openly. It was much easier to feel guilty and contrite for his actions when he was alone, yet when he was faced with a spitting sarcastic Alexis it was harder to control his own temper. Still Blake was here for a reason and that reason was more important that standing here trying to score any sort of points with Alexis about who was right and who was wrong and who had hurt who the worst, not since right now it wasn't a competition Blake thought he might win.

"Alexis I didn't come here to…"

"Apologise?" Alexis scoffed shaking her head, her dark curls bouncing angrily. "Why doesn't that surprise me …"

"Alexis…"

"And I doubt you came here bearing a cheque for three hundred thousand dollars either." Alexis ranted on ignoring Blake's attempts to speak.

"This isn't an easy thing to say…" Blake began again only for his ex and soon to be annulled wife to once more cut him off before he managed to get more than a few words out, only this time as well as ignoring him Alexis actually started to walk away.

"And you are still delusional that I will listen to anything you have to say. Unless you are grovelling apologies on my feet begging for forgiveness Blake and even then I doubt very much that I will be interested in listening….although I might take the opportunity to kick you whilst you are down there."

"Alexis god dammit I am trying to talk to you." Blake barked, talking the garden steps two at a time in order to catch up with his wife, grasping her elbow before she could disappear inside the villa and slam the door in his face.

"And say what more of your lies?" Alexis demanded trying to free her arm, "If you have come here to try and make a fool out me for the third time Blake you can just go and leave because I will never believe an 'I love you' from you ever again…You won Blake you got me to leave town, you got the children and your life back the way you wanted it. Now go back to Denver and that blonde manikin you married and leave me in peace there is nothing you can say that I want to hear."

"LB is dead." Blake barely whispered the words, yet he might as well have yelled them as they stopped Alexis cold.

"No." Alexis felt the bottom drop out of her world, her knees buckled and suddenly it was only Blake's strong grip on her elbow that was keeping her upright.

"Alexis did you hear…"

"I heard you." Alexis's voice was soft almost raspy. "But I can't believe it…how…when…"

"Earlier today, Jeanette found him in his cot, she thought he was sleeping at first and then…" Blake's voice broke and he swallowed down the tears that were springing to his eyes. "We won't know any more until the coroner has looked into things."

Sighing Blake resisted the urge to pull a stunned Alexis into his arms, right now she was probably shocked enough to actually allow it but in some ways that felt wrong, like he would be taking advantage of her grief just to assuage his own.

"Fallon is in pieces." Blake added. "She needs her mother…she needs you."

"She asked for me?" Alexis asked surprised, turning to stare into Blake's dark eyes that she now realized were carrying a terrible weight.

Nodding Blake stared back into Alexis's emerald eyes, eyes that were now swimming with unshed tears, and he had to fight back the urge to brush away the first drops that fell. "I have a plane waiting…"

"And that's why you're really here isn't it because Fallon asked for me?" Alexis asked squashing down the grief and disappointment, of course that was the only reason Blake was here because their daughter asked for it and not because he had realized he had made a mistake…God she really was an idiot and a glutton for punishment.

"I will just pack a bag. I will only be a few minutes." Alexis added when Blake made no move to deny it.

Watching as Alexis pulled away and disappeared inside Blake finally let out the breath he had been holding, speaking to himself in the empty garden. "And I'll be waiting Darling…I'll wait forever if I have to."

-/-

Even the tense flight back hadn't prepared her for this.

Blake had barely spoken to her since the plane had taken off, not that that was unexpected as Blake had already gotten what he wanted, she was coming back to Denver. Of course the fact that she had bitten his head off whenever he so much as opened his mouth might also have had something to do with it…even if it was only a small factor.

Yet she hadn't expected to set foot back inside the mansion to face such…such a sight.

Fallon, her slight baby girl, was being bodily restrained by Jeff and her strong son in law was barely able to hold Fallon back.

"Where is he you bitch?…You jealous bitch where is my baby?"

Glancing around the library it was possible to just make out the recipient of Fallon's rage, cowering on the floor her hands over her head was Krystle Carrington a concerned Steven Carrington leaning over her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Blake demanded pushing past Alexis and entering the fray. "Fallon what have you done?"

"What I have I done, what has that witch done?" Fallon spat back. "She's taken my baby."

"Fallon Krystle hasn't taken your son." Blake insisted trying to reason with his hysterical daughter, sparing a glance for his wife who seemed shaken but not hurt.

"Steven could you take Krystle to her room and stay with her?" Blake asked relieved when his son did as he asked without arguing, and Krystle allowed herself to be led quietly away not even sparing Alexis a second glance she was clearly in shock.

"Then where is he?" Fallon screamed trying to free herself from her husband's grip. "Where's my baby?"

"Fallon sweetheart LB isn't here, the paramedics took him away when he stopped breathing remember?" Jeff prompted his wife gently even as she shook her head.

"That was not my baby! I keep telling you that wasn't my baby, why doesn't anyone believe me?" Fallon insisted exhaustedly her eyes widening in surprise as she caught sight of her mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom? Mother you believe me…don't you? "

"Oh Fallon…Fallon I am so sorry." Alexis whispered softly stepping into the room; the tears she had held back earlier were now back with a vengeance.

"No…NO…." Fallon screamed as it seemed even her own mother didn't believe her but she knew her son and that cold gray lifeless tiny body she had seen under the paramedics hands had not been her little boy. Turning back to her husband Fallon took his hand. "Jeff please you have to believe me, I know our baby and that wasn't our baby."

"Fallon don't…please don't." Jeff pleaded his voice breaking. "He was my son too and you are only making this harder." He added and Fallon pulled her hand away as if burnt her eyes showcasing her betrayal.

"Call yourself a father." Fallon sneered. "A real father wouldn't stop until he was certain, a real father would know his own child when he saw it but then you've barely left the office since he was born…"

"Fallon that's not fair and if I didn't spent as much time with my son that wasn't because I didn't want to but because I could barely get a chance with you hogging him every second." Jeff yelled back storming out of the library. "Fine you want to live in denial go ahead, but I am going to mourn my son properly."

"God damn coward!" Fallon screamed after him.

"Darling why on earth would anyone lie about something as terrible as this?" Alexis tried to speak only for her daughter to cut her off. "I know how hard this must be to accept but…"

"He's my baby…my baby! I know he is still alive, I just know it!" Fallon spat. "You don't understand none of you do!"

"Oh I do understand." Alexis replied softly, unusually gentle in the face of her daughter's angry tirade. "I understand better than anyone…"

"How could you?" Fallon snarled reaching out for something to throw but when nothing came to hand she tugged on her hair and sank down onto the sofa. "You've never felt like this…Steven and I weren't dead you abandoned us it's not the same Mother!"

Shaking her head Alexis replied sadly her words do soft Fallon barely caught them. "You feel like the world is pointless, the unfairness of it all why your child, he was innocent and that like there is no point living another day without your baby…."Alexis paused her eyes flickering to meet Blake's, surprised when instead of censure she only found quiet strength and encouragement, at Blake's nod Alexis continued.

Sinking down to join her daughter on the sofa Alexis reached out and brushed her fingers gently across her daughter's cheek. "Believe me Fallon I do know exactly what you are feeling right now…it's exactly how I felt when we lost your brother."

-/-

"Brother?" Fallon asked, her anger finally giving way to exhaustion and curiosity as she studied her introverted mother closely. "But Steven…"

"I am not talking about Steven; I am talking about Adam your older brother." Alexis replied simply without fanfare."

"I have another brother…" Fallon whispered before taking in her mother's ashen expression. "Or I had one? He's dead isn't he?"

"He was our first child born the September after we got married…and then just after his first birthday…" Alexis's voice broke a little. "He was snatched from his baby carriage…We never learnt for definite what happened to him, but everyone just assumed when we didn't hear anything that he was dead."

"The police believed so." Blake replied flatly glancing up to watch Alexis's expression closely, surprised when his ex-wife wasn't surprised, in fact she lifted her dull emerald eyes up to meet his gaze. "You knew? I didn't think…"

"That I knew? I still remember that day, when they came to the house to talk to you. I had been in such a state and you refused to let me in the room but I was so certain they had good news so I snuck down and listened in." Alexis replied softly before turning back to her daughter who was listening engrossed to this chapter of family history she knew nothing about.

"They told your father that they were scaling back the search that since the kidnappers hadn't made any attempt at contact after 3 weeks then there was likely a very good reason for that, that our boy was most likely dead."

"And did they find…" Fallon paused unsure how to phrase it given her mother's fragility.

"No they never did find his body, nor did they ever arrest anyone in connection with the kidnapping." Blake answered ripping his gaze from Alexis's tortured expression to stare into his daughter's blue eyes. "So Fallon as difficult as this maybe to accept Your Mother and I really do understand how you must be feeling."

"I couldn't bear to get up in the mornings. In my dreams he was still there." Alexis added. "And if it hadn't been for Tom I can't think what stupid things I might have done to myself. He would sit and talk to me all night, he kept reminding me that I still had Blake, that we still had each other and that if I did something stupid then I would be leaving your father all alone, that he would have to deal with the grief of losing his son and his wife."

Closing his eyes Blake mentally thanked his father for that small mercy, Tom may not have been a good husband or a good father but he wasn't a total bastard and he had been genuinely fond of Alexis and proud of his little grandson. He had certainly done a better job at looking after Alexis than Blake had.

"So I listened and he was right in time it did get easier to bare. I just wish I could tell you it goes away…that pain will stop at some point." Alexis sighed reaching out to brush away the tears that streamed down her daughter's face.

"This will never go away…I'm just so empty." Fallon whispered.

"It will dull with time, it won't be this crippling thing like it is now when you can't eat because it chokes you, can't face getting out of bed because honestly what is there get out of bed for? But you do and eventually there are other things that help to fill your life…other babies that help to heal that hurt a little bit and bring so much joy back into your life."

Alexis paused smiling a little at memories from the past. "You will never know how much you helped me Fallon."

"You saved us both." Blake cut in gruffly causing both of his girls to glance at him in surprise, not that Blake would have been surprised if they had forgotten he was here.

"I did?" Fallon prompted glancing between her parents who appeared to be lost in each other's gaze.

"Oh yes, I will admit at first I felt guilty for being able to feel so happy again and I fussed over you something terrible. Every time you cried I was there picking you and checking you over for every little thing. Your Father was forever telling me to stop smothering you; your crib was even in our bedroom until you were five months old. Then you grew up so independent and began to assert yourself…You'd tell me 'No Mama…Fallon do." Alexis laughed softly.

"Well of course she took after her mother." Blake added his heart fluttering slightly as Alexis smiled in his direction.

"I think that was why you ended up such a daddy's girl because Blake didn't run after you all the time, he let you do your own thing whereas I was always dragging you down from wherever you climbed or watching you all the time because I was paranoid something might happen to you too."

"I never knew that." Fallon whispered, memories of her early life were vague and almost forgotten, but she did have a lingering feeling of frustration whenever she tried to remember, feelings that had always fueled her hatred of Alexis during their separation.

"It all makes so much more sense now. You were always the one telling me no, I just thought it was because you loved Steven better and wanted to ruin my fun."

"No…No it wasn't like that at all…Steven let me baby him." Alexis confided feeling Blake's curious gaze on her, it felt so strange bearing her soul like this to the pair of them and yet cathartic at the same time.

"The two of you were born so close together, you were barely four months old when I realized I was pregnant again. You were just starting to get mobile and then I had another baby on my hands, I would go to tend to Steven and then I'd come back to find you trying to climb your book shelves."

"Well she was born half monkey…and don't even remind me of the first time you climbed that tree of yours. Your mother was beside herself."

"Well of course I was." Alexis exclaimed. "Dear god she was sitting up there so proud of yourself, going Mummy Mummy look at me and I swear my heart was in my throat, all I could see was you falling and hurting yourself and I couldn't have gone through that again, so I yelled at you to get down and never so that again because I was terrified…I think I even spanked you."

"I remember that day." Fallon gasped in surprise. "I was so mad at you…I'd never been spanked before and it hurt and I told you I hated you!"

"I know and you stomped up to your room and locked the door refusing to come out. I had to wait for your father to come home and coax you out." Alexis added sadly. "It wasn't that I wasn't proud of you Fallon, I was so proud you I am so proud of you my fearless little girl, it was because I loved you so much and was paranoid about protecting you that I was so controlling. I just never wanted you to get hurt…"

"I'm hurt now…Mother I just can't…I can't accept it, that wasn't my baby."

"That's because you haven't had the time to say goodbye properly." Alexis answered softly, sighing as she forced herself to be cruel to be kind. "You need to go see him and say goodbye properly Fallon, only then will you be able to accept it."

-/-


	21. Chapter 21

-/-

"I can't."

"Yes you can we'll be with you every step of the way Darling I promise." Alexis reassured her daughter squeezing her hand gently; for once grateful for Blake's presence as at least his stoic presence grounded her.

Stepping into the quiet room set aside for family's to visit their recently departed loved ones Alexis felt her stomach drop. There wrapped up in a familiar blue blanket, was a tiny little form. Fallon had far more courage, more courage than Alexis could have mustered at that moment. Dropping her mother's hand Fallon stepped forward to stare down at her son.

Then the tears came, Fallon's shoulders shook with the force of her tears.

"Oh sweetheart I am sorry…" Alexis began only to be stunned when her daughter turned around smiling through her tears.

"It's not him." Fallon gasped. "It's not him."

"Fallon…" Blake began only to be cut off by his daughter flinging herself into his arms.

"It's not him Daddy!" Fallon insisted tightening her grip on her father, squeezing him so tightly that Blake thought she might crack a rib or two.

Disturbed by her daughter's continued denial Alexis girded her courage, stepping forward she stared down at the silent child…he could almost have been sleeping…yet he was too still. Staring down into the little face Alexis tried to reconcile the face before her with the memory of her grandson from the hospital. She wished she could say one way or the other, wished she could share Fallon's certainty and yet it was so preposterous, what was the possibility that this wasn't LB?

What was the alternative, that someone had entered the mansion and had swapped their grandson with someone else's dead baby? That was ludicrous.

"Fallon sweetheart I know you don't want it to be LB…" Blake began only for his daughter to pull away and grasp his hand tugging him over to join Alexis at the bed.

"Look…"

"Fallon please I can't." Blake began unable to bear looking down at his dead grandson.

"Daddy look he's too big for one. LB was a month premature and he is still much smaller than a normal baby."

"Fallon he looks small enough to me." Blake began barely able to glimpse at the dead child.

"He does look a little big." Alexis conceded causing her daughter to beam at her mother and Blake to scowl as his ex-wife seemed to have joined Fallon in her delusion. "I'm serious Blake now Fallon has pointed it out he does look bigger than I would have expected."

"It's been almost two weeks since you last saw him Alexis." Blake pointed out earning him a glare from a Alexis that quite clearly blamed him entirely for that fact. "I am just saying he would be bigger than you remember."

"Yes but LB was still smaller than a normal newborn, he was only just five pounds when the health visitor weighed him last and that was just two days ago." Fallon argued logically. "Surely they can weigh him? You have to insist that they weigh him!"

"Fallon…"

"Daddy this is my baby, your grandson we are talking about here!" Fallon insisted her blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Don't you owe it to him and to me to be 100% sure about this? They can weigh him and check his foot and handprints against the hospital record." Fallon added warming to her subject as she saw her father wavering.

Shaking his head Blake couldn't believe what he was hearing, his daughter was clearly too distraught to think properly and Alexis wasn't being any help in talking sense to their daughter. "Fallon the police…"

"Screw the police you're Blake Carrington you tell them what to do!" Fallon insisted her jaw tense as she eyeballed her father. "You will do this for me!"

"Blake please just listen to her, isn't it better to be sure?" Alexis added softly resisting the urge to snap at Blake, as now was not the time to bring their problems into this, this was about Fallon and their grandchild. "Wouldn't you have wanted to be certain if this had been Adam?" Alexis added knowing the moment she mentioned their lost son her ex-husband's resistance crumbled.

"Alright…Alright…I'll talk to Sergeant Zorelli. I'll ask them to double check against the records." Blake sighed and clearly that was the right thing to say as Fallon threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, yet it was the look of quiet approval in Alexis's eyes that finally succeeded in convincing him he was doing the right…There really was no standing firm, not against the two most important women in his life…

-/-

Blake Carrington couldn't sleep.

It had been an exhausting day and yet as much as Blake needed to close his eyes and go to sleep, Morpheus remained elusive, his mind kept him awake churning through the events of the day that had left such emotional turmoil in its wake.

The all-consuming grief that had robbed him of breath and had left him feeling numb when he had first heard of his grandson's death.

The resolution and almost relief that having a reasonable excuse to seek Alexis had brought.

Then the moment of reunion itself when Blake's heart had been in his throat, seeing Alexis leaning over that balcony had shaken Blake more deeply than he dared examine at length or too closely.

Since then he had been living with a strange combination of grief and relief, grief at the loss of his grandson and his daughter's seeming inability to accept that truth, and relief that at least this crisis had succeeded where he had lack the courage...it had brought Alexis home.

Blake was already worrying about the conversation he would need to have with Sergeant Zoreilli in the morning. He would have much preferred to have already gotten that awkward exchange over and done with but on returning to the mansion and phoning the police station it was already after nine and of course the Sergeant had already left for the day.

Thumping his pillow Blake tossed and turned in his large empty bed, scowling at the empty pillow opposite him. In the past Blake had not been a man to talk about his feelings but right now he would give almost anything for the sight of dark curls and a sympathetic ear...it felt strange knowing Alexis was here under his roof and yet she wasn't here with him.

Fallon had insisted her Mother stay with her and Blake had been only too happy to oblige his daughter, after everything that they had been through it felt wrong for Alexis to be separated from the rest of the family at such a time. She was the mother of his children, not a servant or a distant relative, she should be here with Fallon at such a time and not exiled down to her studio like nothing had changed. It was a small thing and in no way made up for his earlier mistakes and yet Blake could at least try not to make any more mistakes.

Still none of this was helping Blake sleep.

Flinging back the covers Blake pushed himself out of bed. Reaching for his dressing gown Blake belted it quickly and stepped into his slippers. Staying in the too quiet bedroom was slowly sending Blake crazy and although he doubted heading downstairs would ease his mind, he could at least make himself a hot drink…maybe some milk or hot chocolate would help him get to sleep?

Walking down the back stairs to the kitchen Blake paused just outside the door, the light was on in the kitchen and he could hear someone moving about. For a moment Blake considered turning and heading back to his room, he wasn't sure he could handle an emotional Fallon or an angry Jeff right now and since he had left Krystle to Steven's safe hands Blake wasn't sure he wanted to face either of them either.

And yet….the prospect or returning to his bedroom with that silence closing in on him…

Choosing the less of two evils Blake quickly pushed open the kitchen door causing it to bang against the wall causing the occupant to whirl around in surprise, her hands flying to her hips as she glared across the kitchen in obvious annoyance.

"Dear God Blake what is it with you today, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

For a moment Blake looked at her as though he was staring at a ghost, his dark eyes boring into her and Alexis shifted uncomfortably. When Blake had that face on it was almost impossible to tell what he was thinking, although Alexis made a guess that he was annoyed at finding her in the kitchen of his house acting as if she were at home. After all he was the man who had tried to exile her from Denver not once but twice and yet here she was again, and not only in Denver but back under his roof.

When Fallon had insisted on her mother staying with her Alexis had to confess to feeling both smug that her daughter had wanted her, her and not Blake to comfort her, and then that feeling had given way to anxiety…that would mean staying here…under the same roof as Blake, the same man that had stripped her emotionally bare and then figuratively spat on the remains.

When Blake had arrived in her own sanctuary Alexis had naturally reacted with anger and sarcasm, her caustic wit had flayed Blake before he had the chance to speak; attack was her form of defense and with Blake here staring at her like she was some sort of intruder Alexis felt her hackles rising once more.

"Are you also going deaf in your dotage Blake?" Alexis spat as Blake continued to stare at her dumbly and then she realized just where he was looking and…"God you're such a pervert." Alexis muttered.

Flushing in embarrassment Alexis pulled the robe she had borrowed from Fallon more tightly around her, she hadn't thought to pack more than her toiletries and a change of underwear in Acapulco. Since she had been back at the house Alexis had been running about so much she hadn't had the chance to pop down to her studio to retrieve some nightwear, so she had borrowed something from her daughter.

"What do you want Blake? You must want something otherwise you wouldn't be here, unless of course you're now stalking me!" Alexis added scoffing as Blake flushed in embarrassment.

"I...I couldn't sleep I thought…well I was going to make myself a drink." Blake bumbled, stumbling over his words and Alexis felt a flush of satisfaction as her ex-husband and ex-lover suddenly was looking everywhere but at her.

"Well…" Alexis waved towards the kettle. "Don't let me stop you." She added returning to her own activity of rummaging in Mrs Gunnerson's giant fridge and pulling out anything that caught her fancy.

God she was starving. She just hadn't been able to face breakfast and Blake had turned up just before she was about to finish painting and head in for lunch and there certainly hadn't been time for dinner.

A plate of cold cuts joined the condiments she had already arranged on the counter…oh and then there were some cold new potatoes….and caviar…Heaven!

Setting out all her finds on the kitchen island, Alexis pointedly ignored Blake's curious glance, instead rummaging in the bread bin for a loaf of bread. Grasping a breadknife out of the block Alexis eyed a wary Blake knife in hand a dangerous smile playing about her lips as he hesitated on his own trip to the fridge.

"What's the matter Blake…scared?"

Swallowing nervously Blake shook his head, yet from the way Blake still hesitated Alexis wasn't so sure.

"You should be." Alexis muttered under her breath, yet she still stepped out the way to allow Blake to move behind her and open the fridge. She could feel the cool draft of the fridge on her back and just having Blake so near had her senses on full alert.

Focusing her attention on slicing two thick slices of bread, Alexis then slavered one with English mustard, the other with some dill flavoured mayonnaise, she thinly sliced a couple of the potatoes and layered them on top of the mayonnaise, cold honeyed ham followed and then a couple of pickles…ooh some beetroot…then adding the final slice of bread Alexis eyed her created with satisfaction before the sensation of eyes on her caused her to freeze.

Glancing back over her shoulder Alexis jumped as she caught Blake standing so close, too close, having drifted closer as he watched her work.

For a moment their eyes locked and Alexis felt her breath catch in her throat…no matter how mad she was at Blake, no matter how much she hated him, there was no denying there was still that spark between them. Alexis could feel her stomach clench, her skin goosebump as she could feel Blake's hot breath against cheek and his dark eyes staring deeply into her own.

Then the memories of what giving into that impulse had left her with came crashing back down and Alexis wrenched her gaze her away. Stepping closer to the unit Alexis tightened her grip on the knife, waiting until Blake moved away placing the kitchen island between them before she trusted herself to cut her sandwich in half.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Blake clearly could no longer restrain himself and that earned himself a glare from Alexis.

"Not if you are planning on eyeballing me the entire time." Alexis spat back before taking one half of her sandwich and taking a large bite, chewing Alexis groaned in pleasure. "Oh god that's good."

Unable to hide his amusement as Alexis looked like she was approaching nirvana Blake watched as his love seemed to demolish half of her giant sandwich in only a few seconds. "Just where are you putting all that?" Blake couldn't stop himself; the question was tripping off his tongue.

Glaring down her nose Alexis resisted the urge to smash the remains of her sandwich in Blake's smug face, how dare he stand here and joke around with her as if things were alright between them, and how dare he make any comment about what she ate? Taking the thousand dollar tin of caviar Alexis watched Blake closely as she tried to twist the lid, it would serve Blake right if she ate the whole bloody lot, although if she really wanted to recoup a fraction of the money he owed her Alexis would be better off making a dent in Blake's wine cellar.

"Buggar…" Alexis cursed the damn thing; bloody thing was too stiff and wouldn't open.

"Here let me." Blake offered stepping forward and before Alexis could protest his hand was on hers, strong and warm, closing over her own he twisted the stubborn lid off with ease. "There you go."

Pulling her hand free Alexis couldn't hide the way it shook slightly. "Thank you." She answered quietly avoiding Blake's gaze or the way he, seemed to linger. Taking a spoon Alexis stuck it into the tin and scooped up a large helping of caviar yet she could still feel Blake's eyes on her.

"Would you please stop staring?" Alexis sighed, it had been such a long emotional day and she really couldn't deal with Blake's disapproval on top of everything else.

She could imagine how Blake really felt about her being here, his easy acquiescence to Fallon's demand for Alexis to stay with her at the house was clearly a front for their daughter's benefit and now Fallon was safely out the way it was merely a matter of time before Blake told her how he really felt about her being here…and issued her with his own timetable for her to remove herself from his sacred halls.

"I'm sorry…"

Snorting in amusement Alexis shook her head, her mussed curls hanging about her face. "Oh the irony." Alexis drawled sarcastically her emerald eyes hardening. "Blake Carrington is finally sorry about something but not sorry enough."

"Alexis please I am trying…"

"Yes you are very trying!" Alexis drawled back licking the back of her spoon before childishly sticking it back in the caviar tin even though she had suddenly lost her enthusiasm for it.

"I tried to apologise on the plane." Blake continued unable to completely hide the pout in his voice. "But you wouldn't give me the chance to speak and now you twist my words."

"Oh spare me Blake. If you really felt bad about how you behaved in Vegas then nothing not even my sarcasm would stop you from expressing it, you've always found a way to do whatever you really wanted despite my objections, so don't try and pretend now to be considerate of my feelings."

"Alexis I am…I do regret how I behaved I was angry and hurt and I acted like a bastard I admit that." Blake pushed on despite the way Alexis rolled her eyes. "I reacted badly…"

"Badly?" Alexis laughed yet there was no humour to her tone. "You led me on, you made me love you all over again…dammit Blake I even agreed to have another child because you wanted one so badly! I risked everything I had for you and then when you had the chance to prove that I hadn't been a complete and utter idiot for giving you another chance you didn't just break things off you set out to break me!" Alexis added unable to hide the throaty tremble. "You broke my heart and now you think an I'm sorry can fix that?"

"No I know it can't but that doesn't change the fact that I am sorry." Blake repeated causing Alexis to shriek.

"Shut up!" Alexis demanded her eyes narrowing as she stared Blake down.

"I'm sorry…I do love you Alexis and I am so sorry."

"I told you to shut up!" Alexis screeched grasping the tin of caviar and chucking it at Blake's head.

Ducking away from the projectile Blake was reaching for Alexis as she made a grab for the carving knife, grabbing her wrist Blake forced her to drop the knife and then pushed her back. Pinned against the fridge Alexis struggled in Blake's grip. "I hate you!"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Blake grunted unable to deny the truth and yet nor could he deny the pull between them, the connection was too strong no matter how much they tried to deny it it was still there between them.

Blake couldn't help himself, he knew she would be furious, but the urge rising in him was too strong to deny… the warmth of her body against his own, those full lips pouting so angrily just begging to be kissed and so Blake did just that.

Her first thought was one of disbelief…

Blake Carrington wasn't going to…

However when Blake's talented lips closed over her own that thought fled along with any others. There was only Blake's mouth on hers, his lips coaxing her own into responding and before Alexis's brain could catch up she was kissing him back. Lips tongue Blake's hands tugging at her hair, his body pressed firmly against his own…

Then the memories of why they were here came crashing back down and Alexis wrenched her mouth away. With her free hand she lashed out at a dazed Blake who took two slaps square in the face before his lust fueled haze lifted.

"How dare you…you bastard!" Alexis screamed. "You think you can just kiss me and I'll just swoon at your feet all forgiven. You should be on your god damn knees groveling for my forgiveness!"

Stunned Blake could only gaze down at the fuming alley cat in his arms, yet if anything Alexis's anger only made him want her more…her fury made her eyes flash and brought an alluring flush to her porcelain cheeks. Leaning forward to try and kiss her again Blake wasn't surprised when Alexis turned her face and instead his lips landed on her cheek.

"Drop dead Blake!"

However never one to be deterred Blake trailed his lips down Alexis's exposed neck, smirking as he felt Alexis squirm and a naughty idea popped into his head…well she had suggested it after all.

Trailing lips down soft skin…nibbling at her collarbone…nuzzling into soft flesh through silk…Blake slowly sank down to his knees, resting his forehead against the soft warmth of Alexis's abdomen Blake reached up and pulled open his love's robe.

It didn't take long for Blake's intention to sink in and Alexis's jaw dropped open in shock. When she had told Blake he should grovel apologies on his knees she hadn't expected him to take her literally and she certainly hadn't expected him to do anything other than to repeat his pathetic attempt at an apology…not in the kitchen at least!

She should stop him…should push him away and storm out in righteous anger, it wasn't like she really wanted him too…dear god anyone could walk in on them…

Oh god it would be too perfect if the oh so reserved and perfect Krystle Carrington should walk in now and catch her husband indulging in a spot of extramarital dessert, or perhaps the ever proper and sanctimonious Joseph who would never be able to enter the kitchen ever again without the knowledge of catching his perfect employer pleasuring her against the refrigerator!

Perhaps Joseph might even have a heart attack?

It was a sick thought and she should stop Blake now. Yet as Blake's hand slid down her leg and up under her nightgown, pushing the slip of silk up and sensuously stroking her smooth skin, Alexis couldn't hide her shudder of excitement. When Blake lifted her leg and pulled her thigh onto his shoulder and his mouth….oh god his mouth…arching her back Alexis had to concede one thing as far as apologies went this was certainly one of the best she had received…words were definitely overrated!

-/-

She wanted a cigarette, to finish her sandwich and to wipe that smug grin off of Blake Carrington's face.

Only Alexis Carrington wasn't sure exactly what order she was going to accomplish said list, a fact made increasingly difficult by the fact that after two orgasms one straight after the other Alexis could barely stand unaided. Her knees wobbled and buckled under her own weight and it was only Blake smirking Carrington right now that was keeping her in an upright position.

With one last kiss to Alexis thigh Blake eased himself up off the floor, his hands grasping Alexis firmly by the hips as she swayed before pulling her completely into his embrace. "Whoa there Alexis did the earth move or something?" Blake teased his lover gently.

"You're such a smug bastard." Alexis grunted resting her head on Blake's shoulder as the bastard in question massaged the small of her back. "A talented bastard but still a bastard." Alexis added grudgingly feeling Blake's smile against her forehead.

"Thank you my love." Blake replied softly even though his term of endearment earned him a glare…a muted glare by comparison with the veritable death glares Alexis had been shooting his way earlier which Blake could only suppose was progress.

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you." Alexis added. "It is going to take more than your talented mouth to accomplish that feat Blake."

"Well if you'd care to accompany me upstairs…" Blake suggested with a suggestive smile as he pressed his body against Alexis's own. "You could give other parts of me a try and let them try and convince you just how sorry I am."

Snorting in amusement Alexis pushed herself arm's length away from Blake. "You have an overinflated opinion of yourself Mr Carrington and your limited abilities."

"Yes well since those limited abilities just had you practically wake the entire house…" Blake trailed off his dark eyes twinkling with barely suppressed glee. "I'm only surprised Joseph didn't turn up wondering what the source of that caterwauling was."

"You are such an egomaniac." Alexis scoffed rolling her eyes and smiling despite herself as she smoothed down Blake's mussed hair before pulling away finally steady enough on her own feet to accomplish one of the things on her list.

"God I am starving." Alexis groaned reaching for the second half of her sandwich even as Blake followed her like an eager puppy.

"Yes I have quite an appetite myself." Blake added pressing a kiss to Alexis's exposed shoulder before biting down on her firm flesh. "Come to bed with me Alexis. Let me show just how sorry I really am."

"Please you'd never be able manage that, not at your age." Alexis scoffed sighing, chewing on her sandwich Alexis allowed Blake's touch, the way he stroked her arms…wrapped an arm around her waist his hand resting lightly on her stomach stroking it gently…

"I seemed to do a good enough job in Vegas…you certainly seemed satisfied."

Suddenly Alexis no longer felt hungry. Setting her sandwich down as nausea threatened as a terrible thought had come to her mind and refused to leave.

"Is that all I am to you?" Alexis asked her voice deceptively quiet.

"Alexis?" Blake questioned her softly, turning the suddenly stiff woman around to face him. "Darling what do you mean?"

"An easy lay and the possibility of another child?"

"No…Alexis I love you!" Blake insisted catching Alexis's chin and lifting her face up to meet his gaze. "I love you."

"And yet you haven't shown that." Alexis spat back. "You've snuck around, waited until no one was around to see it and then tried to get me into bed. You've proven what you really want from me and it isn't my love it's just a warm body!"

"Forgive me if I have been a little busy trying to deal with our grandson's death to have time to make any public declarations." Blake replied unable to completely keep the sarcasm from his tone. "As for grand gestures I would have thought flying out to Acapulco just to bring you home might have earned me some credit."

"Please that was for Fallon and you had ten days to get your head out of your arse before that that only you chose not to." Alexis spat back pushing Blake's touch aside. "By now you are so far overdrawn that gesture barely scratched the surface, or has the matter of the $300,000 dollars bill you left me with escaped your memory?"

"Yes for our daughter." Blake retorted his dark eyes narrowing. "Although you seem more concerned with the money than real human emotions, as that is not the first time you brought that figure up, it seems to be what you are the most fixated on! I was hurt and angry Alexis and dammit after you lied to me and caused me to commit bigamy I damn well feel I have the right to be a little mad. And why the hell should I pay for all of it? I am already having to pay Andrew Laird god knows how much to sort this whole mess out!"

"A little mad yes, yell and scream and demand an explanation yes!" Alexis yelled back. "Tearing strips off of me, throwing my rings over a balcony no, and leaving me stranded! That was going too far! And $300,000 may seem little a petty fixation to you Blake but some of us aren't millionaires. I don't have millions in the bank and might I remind you neither would you if I hadn't helped you out with that oil deal with Rashid."

"Oh I should have known that would come back to bite me one day." Blake scoffed reaching out and grasping Alexis's arm. "God knows you couldn't do me a favour just because, no you were just storing it up to use as emotional blackmail. And let me remind you that I already pay you alimony of $250,000 a year, over 16 years that is $4 million, that you've fritted it away on shoes and dresses, jewelry and furs it not my problem."

"How I spend my money is my business." Alexis all but growled pushing Blake's touch away in disgust before stalking towards the door her lip curled in disgust.

"God why I am even bothering trying to get you to understand? You're a wall Blake, nothing gets through you and you keep everyone out. Well I am done trying to batter my way through, go upstairs to your dull perfect wife, live a lie, but from now on just stay out of my life."

-/-


	22. Chapter 22

-/-

He was an idiot.

Perhaps that blow to the head from the accident was to blame or perhaps it was the temper he had never really gotten control over, yet that was no excuse for acting so stupidly. Blake knew Alexis, really knew her in more than just the biblical sense. How often after a disagreement during their first marriage, something that normally started over something relatively minor such as being a little late for dinner, had a minor quarrel ended up escalating into him being sent to metaphorical dog's house for the evening?

Blake had eventually learnt that arguing back only made things worse.

Of course by then Blake had to admit their marriage had already deteriorated to such an extent that he hadn't minded being ignored by his wife if it meant he got to work in peace in the library.

Still he at least knew that when Alexis raised her voice that was not the time to try and convince her to see his side of things. No it was better to apologise for whatever had set her off, soften her up with a few compliments and then when she had calmed down try to persuade her to see his point...and then if all that failed spectacularly there was the old fall back of flowers or if Alexis was really mad a trip to Jensens.

Yet last night when Alexis had suddenly changed from softening towards him to suddenly defensive Blake had forgotten how to manage his first wife's often changeable mood swings. He had yelled back and if that wasn't bad enough he had patronised her. He should have paid the damn bill himself, he had even decided that for himself not even twenty four hours later, it had been a low blow to make Alexis pay for a ring that he himself had purchased and then thrown away.

A petty revenge that was beneath the gentleman he claimed to be. Fortunately it was something that was in his power to remedy...

The lost engagement and wedding rings were not so easily replaceable, their sentimental value was priceless and it was no wonder Alexis was furious with him. Somehow Blake didn't think she would believe him if he insisted he had never meant to throw all three over the balcony, the old rings had been innocent bystanders caught up in his blind rage.

Blake could only hope someone at the hotel would be able to help him there...perhaps if he called them later some kind Samaritan would have handed them in, or he could offer some sort of reward for their safe return? In the meantime he could only offer appropriate compensation.

Fingering the $500,000 cheque he had written out Blake couldn't help but watch the door. He had sent a message with one of the maids asking Alexis to join him for breakfast over an hour ago. It was getting late and yet Alexis still hadn't made an appearance at the breakfast table. Blake had hoped to be able apologise in person and give her the cheque rather than leaving it with Joseph. Yet as the time ticked on and Blake's appointment with Sergeant Zorelli drew ever closer Blake became impatient.

Just where the hell was she?

Hearing heels in the hallway Blake sat up, his body tense as he could imagine the disgust on Alexis's face, part of him almost expected her to turn and leave the moment she realized he was still waiting for her…

"Good Morning Blake."

Disappointed Blake sank back down into his chair reaching for his practically empty coffee cup. "Good Morning Krystle." Blake replied politely shifting uncomfortably as his wife smiled warmly at him before helping herself to breakfast and then taking the seat next to him.

"Blake." Krystle prompted when her husband seemed to be engrossed in fussing with the remains of his breakfast, reaching out she covered his hand finally catching Blake's attention.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming to my defense yesterday…I know it might not seem like much to you but after everything I've been through it meant a lot that you would know without having to ask that I would never have anything to do with hurting LB." Krystle added softly her blue eyes wide and grateful.

"Of course you wouldn't…Fallon…well Fallon was naturally distressed any mother would be but she cannot assign blame here." Blake replied. "It was just a tragic tragic situation." He added shifting uncomfortably as Krystle's smile grew sympathetic and she leant in closer.

"I know Fallon won't want me to interfere but if there is anything I can do to help…with the funeral arrangements…I could help Joseph organize things here back at the house?"

"That's very kind of you Krystle…" Blake began only to be cut off.

"Oh how sweet." Alexis drawled sarcastically from the doorway, her arms crossed as she glared at her lover from across the room and Blake pulled away from Krystle guiltily. "Oh don't get up Blake you made such a tender picture…the perfect loving couple all back together again…dear god it's enough make me sick."

"Alexis it's not…" Blake began only for Alexis to laugh in derision.

"It's not what it looks like? It's all perfectly innocent Alexis…" Alexis retorted bitterly. "Let me guess Blake Darling after I turned you down last night did you end up soothing your wounded pride between Krystle's dull sheets?"

"What my husband and I get up to is none of your concern Alexis." Krystle spat back her tanned cheeks heated as Alexis's barely veiled insinuation hit home, well she heard enough of Alexis's lies before to let Blake's first wife get to her now, not when Blake finally seemed to be opening up to her. "And no one here wants to hear any more of your lies! Let's face it the only way you could get Blake back into your bed was to wait until he was sick and then take advantage!"

"Oh is that what he told you?" Alexis sneered shaking her head as her emerald eyes bored down on her blonde haired nemesis. "Well he certainly wasn't confused last night and believe me Krystle I made him grovel on his knees…at least his lying tongue is good for more than just spinning a tale."

Blushing bright red as Alexis referred so openly to such a vulgar act Krystle turned to her husband expecting Blake to be jumping down Alexis's throat accusing her of lying and yet Blake was strangely silent his dark eyes locked on Alexis's slender form.

"Blake?" Krystle began only for the truth to slowly sink in.

"Alexis now is not the time for this." Blake began carefully. "I asked you to join me because I wanted to explain…"

"Oh sorry Darling I thought I was explaining things for Krystle and now is the perfect time for this, unless of course you were planning on stringing poor deluded Krystle along?" Alexis retorted with faux concern, inwardly enjoying watching Blake squirm as she aired their most private of dirty laundry in front of his deluded wife.

"Alexis I have already told Krystle how I feel about you there is no need to be vindictive about this..." Blake added trying desperately to keep a hold on his temper.

"Vindictive?" Alexis scoffed shaking her head. "Only you would have the nerve to call me on my behavior Blake after the way you've behaved recently! Well enjoy your cozy little romantic breakfast without me, for some reason I seem to have lost my appetite."

"Alexis…Alexis wait please." Blake called out getting to his feet in order to rush after her; this was not how he had intended this morning to go. Yet before Blake could take two steps towards the door his wife's hand was grasping his arm.

"You told me you would never be consciously unfaithful!" Krystle retorted her face creasing as she resisted the urge to cry; perhaps she should have taken her medication this morning after all, at least in that numb place her heart might not have felt like it was breaking.

"And I also told you I was in love with Alexis." Blake added rubbing his newly throbbing forehead. "That we couldn't go back to how we were because I was in love with another woman…I gave you the choice to leave Krystle, you knew how I felt and you chose to stay but that didn't mean anything more than us sharing a house and you knew that."

"But you promised you would never have returned to live under the same roof if there was something still going on between the two of you! You lied to me Blake!"

"I didn't lie." Blake struggled. "At the time Alexis and I were over…Now I don't know what we are but I know I want to try and make it work…I love her." Blake admitted. "I'm sorry but I do, and life is just too short to waste it. I'm sorry to hurt you Krystle but I never said we would get back together."

"Yes but I…well I thought…" Krystle began unable to stop the tears that began to fall. Brushing them aside Krystle tried to retain her dignity. "I thought underneath you still loved me…that in time…"

"I'm sorry." Blake answered softly. "I am sorry Krystle I did love you once but Alexis and I…It's just there are some people you can never really get over and she's it for me…she always has been."

-/-

He was late...he should have left the house already to get into town to make it to the police station for his appointment and yet as much as Blake hated being late the idea of leaving Alexis believing he had reunited with Krystle was unthinkable. He had to explain...to try and rescue the situation before it deteriorated any further, but first Blake had to find her and so far Alexis was proving seriously elusive...she wasn't in her room Blake had checked there first.

Rushing back down the main staircase Blake was relieved to find Joseph standing at the bottom clearly waiting for him.

"Ah Mr Carrington..." Joseph began only to be cut off by an inpatient Blake.

"Joseph have you seen Mrs Carrington?"

"I believe she is in the breakfast room Mr Carrington."

"Not that Mrs Carrington the other...Alexis, man, where is she?"

Crinkling his nose in distaste Joseph came as close to sneering at his employer as it was possible to come without appearing downright insubordinate. "Oh that Mrs Carrington." He added unable to hide the distaste in his voice.

"Yes that Mrs Carrington." Blake snapped back as he scanned the empty vestibule and corridor.

"Forgive me Mr Carrington but I wasn't aware you wanted me to keep an eye on your house guest, if I had known you wanted her watched I would have assigned a member of staff to..."

"I am not asking you to spy on Alexis!" Blake retorted horrified when Joseph had the nerve to look at him in surprise. "I am merely asking if you know where she went?"

Reeling back Joseph prickled at his employer's reaction, it hadn't been an unreasonable assumption on his part considering past circumstances. "I do not consider it part of my duties to keep tabs on that woman's social calendar."

"Fine!" Blake spat back knowing there was no point in asking Joseph for help. "I'll find her myself."

"Ahhh Mr Carrington." Joseph cut in before Blake could head off to do just that. "Mr Laird called he insists it really is urgent he speaks with you. I tried to explain the circumstances but the connection really wasn't very good, still I did manage to get a contact number for you."

Accepting the note his Mojodomo offered him Blake barely glanced at it eager to be on his way.

"Oh and your guest has arrived, I have shown him into the library."

Frowning Blake could only question. "Guest what guest?"

-/-

"Mr Carrington How nice of you to finally show up."

Doing a double take Blake could only start in surprise at the sarcastic guest who had sprawled themself over his chesterfield sofa and was sprinkling pastry crumbs all over his thousand dollar a square meter hand woven Turkish carpet.

"Sergeant Zorelli."

"Well at least you remember my name I suppose that is something for the mighty Blake Carrington." Zorelli huffed before finishing the excellent coffee Carrington's snooty butler had deigned to provide him with.

"Even if you can't be bothered to keep you appointments on time. You know it's not customary to keep Police Officers waiting, especially not when you requested they come out all this way to see you, not when they could be using said time for more useful things, solving crime protecting the peace, small little things like that."

"I thought I was coming into town to see you...I left a message..." Blake replied in confusion, allowing the ranting police officer to take pot shots at his image.

"Then you would have really been late and I would have been furious not just a little bit pissed off." Zorelli retorted smugly, grinning like a smart arse and for a moment Blake got a vision of what the young man before him must have been like as a child...quick witted, smart mouthed and annoying as hell.

"So Mr Carrington you've got me, you've got my undivided attention." Zorelli prompted when Carrington seemed to zone out on him.

"Indeed." Blake replied carefully stepping further inside the library and shutting the door. "It's about my grandson...It's a little difficult and delicate." Blake paused surprised when instead of a smart reply Zorelli actually seemed to sit up and pay attention.

"My daughter Fallon is convinced the child found is not her son..." Blake held up his hand to stifle any interruption. "I can imagine that sort of reaction is quite common with mothers of young babies who die suddenly like this but Fallon is adamant and..well she raised some valid points and..."

"You just want to be 100% sure." Zorelli finished for Mr Carrington surprised when the older man nodded sadly.

"My grandson was born premature and Fallon is convinced the child found is too big to be her son." Blake explained before adding softly. "She's my only daughter Sergeant and she needs this closure before she can allow herself to move on and if she is right..." Blake paused his throat closing down as he swallowed the lump.

"Well it is not farfetched; people take rich people's babies all the time. I am not sure if you are aware of the family history Sergeant, it was a long time ago and I doubt anyone really remembers but my eldest son was taken, kidnapped only we never heard from the kidnappers...the police presumed him dead."

"I am sorry Mr Carrington I didn't know." Zorelli answered evenly, for a moment catching a glimpse of the man behind the persona and realising that Blake Carrington was just as human as the rest of them, even he loved his family.

"Look I'll call the station and have them arrange the tests, we'll get the prints done too...in the meantime it would probably be best if we treated it like a possible kidnapping, I'd like to see the room where the child was found and interview anyone who was in the house that day. We'll tell them we are just gathering statements for the coroner there is no need to get anyone worked up until we have anything concrete to go on."

"Thank you Sergeant I would appreciate that." Blake replied genuinely grateful. "If there is anything you need, anything at all I will instruct my staff to cooperate fully."

"Alright then." Zorelli added getting to his feet and brushing the crumbs from his shirt on to the tiny porcelain plate, flushing slightly when most fell on the expensive looking carpet. "I'll get started straight away...Can I use your phone?" He added pointing to the desk.

"Yes of course, I'll ask Joseph to attend you." Blake added opening the door, intending to leave to give the police officer some privacy.

Swallowing at the thought of being stuck with the snooty butler Zorelli forced himself not to show his displeasure, after all if he could get the butler to talk Zorelli would bet the old stiff would know exactly who was where when...butler's were always snooping about, the trick was to get them to spill any of the good stuff.

"Great Mr Carrington. I just have to caution you this is just us dotting the I's and crossing the t's, the likelihood is the tests will prove this is your grandson."

Sighing Blake could only nod, imagining Fallon's face when she had to finally face the truth. "I am aware of that Sergeant but I just couldn't live with myself if this time I didn't do everything in my power to find out what really happened."

-/-

"Krystle you are going to have to talk about it sooner or later, that's what these sessions are about remember, talking about your feelings not bottling them up."

And he was right...Krystle knew he was right and yet there was something unsettling about spilling her thoughts and feelings to Dr Toscanni, there was probably something unethical about a doctor continuing to treat a patient he had once pursued romantically...or had he?

Nick had kissed her, had urged her to leave her husband but that he had insisted was for her own good and not in order to be with him. Plus Krystle had the nagging suspicion that Nick was now involved with Fallon if the way her step-daughter suddenly seemed to arrive whenever Nick came to the house for their sessions wasn't simply a coincidence. No Krystle had seen the way Fallon eyed Nick, the only question Krystle had yet to answer was whether the good Dr Toscanni shared those feelings, and since Nick was a brick wall when it came to his own life and feelings that was easier said than done.

"Perhaps you'd like to start with what upset you this morning?" Dr Toscanni prompted yet again watching Krystle Carrington closely, noting the tightening of her attractive mouth and the way her fingers seemed to squeeze the life out of the reins she was holding.

"Blake and I had a disagreement." Krystle answered simply as she kicked horse to move faster, perhaps even fast enough to escape this conversation, if only temporarily.

"What about?" Nick asked, geeing up his own horse to pull level.

"I'd rather not say..."

"Yes I guessed that for myself." Nick replied with a smile reaching out and grabbing a hold of one of Krystle's rein bringing both their mounts to a halt. "Ok let's start with something easier. How have the family been. Have they been treating you alright?"

"Steven has been wonderful." Krystle replied honestly. "He is such a kind caring young man so unlike..."

"Unlike?" Nick prompted when Krystle trailed off and seemed to stare into space. "Krystle?"

"No one."

"No not no one." Nick replied gently. "Is it Blake is he blaming you in some way?"

"Oh no...no!" Krystle insisted finally turning her sparkling blue eyes to meet Nick's fathomless brown. "Blake would never..."

"Then who? Fallon?" Nick suggested, realising he had hit pay dirt when Krystle flinched.

"Fallon made some unfounded accusations." Krystle finally admitted. "But she was grieving, she wanted somebody to blame and it was only the once she...well to be honest I have been avoiding her since. I am sure given some space she will calm down, perhaps after the funeral I will try and talk to her."

"hmmm." Nick added force once he was the one who appeared distracted. "Do have any idea when that will be? The funeral I mean?"

"I don't know..the next week or so I imagine. There is no reason for there to be a long delay." Krystle answered simply, watching as Nick fussed with his collar.

"That's good." Nick replied nodding as he gazed out at the horizon, for the first time he was the one who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her.

"Nick are you alright?" Krystle asked concerned.

Laughing in surprise Nick smiled. "Of course I am fine it's you we are here to talk about Krystle. Now how about we enjoy our ride, it's a beautiful morning..." He added his tone light and carefree.

Yet Krystle couldn't help but notice that the broad smile failed to make it to his eyes...Perhaps Nick really did care about Fallon after all?

-/-

She wasn't hiding...

It had been a strategic withdrawal, an attempt to limit the damage, after all her heart could only take so much and Blake Carrington had already broken it more times than Alexis cared to consider. Besides she needed a change of outfit and her closet in the studio was the best place to start looking; that she had ended up sat in the walk in closet rather than packing didn't mean she wasn't thinking about what she was going to pack nor did it mean she was hiding from Blake!

Ok maybe she was avoiding him but she wasn't hiding. If Blake bothered to expend the smallest bit of energy he would be able to find her easily, that it was over an hour since her storm out of the breakfast room and her only disturbance had been the mouse she had found dead on her doorstep. Sitting in the silence of her studio Alexis couldn't ignore the way her thoughts turned.

Krystle and Blake together at breakfast…Blake's cryptic request to join him for breakfast now made some sort of sick sense. He wanted to rub it in…after she had blown him off last night Blake had clearly turned back to his dumb blonde and Krystle had been stupid enough to fall for his smooth talking…and yet…

Blake had said he had told Krystle how he felt about her.

What the hell did he mean?

Told Krystle what?

And why hadn't he denied what had happened between them the night before?

It couldn't just be Blake's aversion to outright lying, Blake hadn't even tried to convince Krystle that Alexis was bending the truth…Of course he might have waited until after she had left…In which case why did he look so guilty at being caught looking cosy with Krystle in the first place?

Running her fingers through her hair Alexis resisted the urge to tug on her curls. It was just so confusing and frustrating.

God it would all be so much easier if Alexis didn't care. If she didn't give a damn about Blake bloody Carrington and whose bed he really spent the night in. She loved him and she hated him sometimes in equal measure, but there was no denying no other man managed to get to her the way Blake Carrington did. From the moment their eyes had met across that crowded party all those years ago Blake had been the man all others were compared against.

It wasn't sensible or logical, Blake wasn't the most handsome man she had been to bed with, others were better endowed, more skilled in bed, or were more charming or shared interests in common. Yet it didn't matter Blake Carrington was the man her heart chose all those years ago and it had never let him go since.

It was a fact of life, like death, taxes and disappointment…Alexis Carrington would love Blake Carrington until the day she died.

Just like it was a fact that she had spent the past out thinking about him instead of doing what she had came down here to do…she still hadn't picked out a single outfit!

"God dammit Alexis get a grip." Alexis snapped at herself startled when she suddenly realised she wasn't as alone as she had thought. Her front door was opening and the shadow of a visitor was cast across the living room floor.

-/-

"Mother?...Mother are you in here?"

Sighing in relief Alexis stuck her head around the closet door. "In here Fallon."

"In where?" Fallon questioned before she spotted her normally pristine mother seated on the floor of her closet. "Mother what on earth are you doing in there?"

"Spring cleaning why what does it look like?" Alexis replied with false levity, levity that her clever daughter saw right through.

"Well either you're waiting for some of these items to come back into fashion…" Fallon began teasingly, ducking as her mother chucked a fringed purse out at her. "Wow have you had this since the twenties?"

"Very funny Fallon." Alexis retorted getting to her feet and brushing off the lint that had accumulated at the bottom of her closet. "And its Chanel couture."

"Ok I take it back the bag is lovely….ancient but lovely much like its owner." Fallon added waiting for her mother to bite back, her concern growing when instead her mother seemed distracted. "So Daddy talked to the police, there is an officer at the house right now taking statements."

"Hmmm."

"Well that's something isn't it, I mean he is bound to find something, someone couldn't just sneak into the house and snatch my son without someone noticing. I mean that's why they must have put the other baby there, because then no one would even think to look for a kidnapping."

"I am sure you are right darling."

Irritated by her own mother's lack of interest Fallon didn't even to try to keep the spite from her voice. "Mother am I boring you or something? I mean god forbid you actually were concerned about your own grandchild…"

"Fallon I am concerned." Alexis jarred back to the present. "I am sure the officer will do the best job he can."

"But what, what could possibly be more important than this right now?" Fallon bit back her blue eyes flashing angrily.

"It's not more important." Alexis insisted reaching out for her daughter. "It's just something is wrong in here…I can't place it but…something is different to how I left it." Alexis added her eyes scanning the room trying to pick out what it was that had set her alarm bells ringing.

Then her eyes fell on her sideboard, on the selection of family photographs and she gasped.

"Mother?"

"How?" Alexis began crossing the room and picking up the familiar picture, but the picture that she had kept hidden out of sight.

"Is that?" Fallon asked crossing to join her mother to stare down at the unfamiliar photograph, of her mother younger than Fallon could remember seeing her, cradling a baby boy who was staring straight at the camera a gummy smile on his handsome face. "Is that Adam?"

"Yes." Alexis could only trace her son's face. "It was taken at his first birthday party…on the lawn behind the house."

"He looks like…"

"You, yes." Alexis added with a smile. "You were so similar as babies, his eyes were blue like yours. It was such a surprise when after two babies with such dark heads of hair Steven arrived with all that wispy blonde fuzz."

Frowning in confusion Alexis stared down at the familiar photograph. "I just don't understand, I don't keep this photograph here, it's too painful to see it every day…"

Alexis paused glancing back to her closet. "I keep it in a box in my closet…someone has been in here, has been rooting though my things."

Glancing frantically about her room Alexis rushed over to check her jewellery box, it didn't contain her expensive jewellery which was kept in a safety deposit box but it did contain a few things attractive to a prospective thief. Flipping open the lid Alexis sighed in relief…everything seemed to be there a fact which left Alexis puzzled.

What type of person broke into another's home, rummaged around, rearranged small things and left without taking anything of value?

"Who would do this?" Alexis asked more rhetorically surprised when it was her daughter who answered.

"I think I might have the answer to that…"

-/-

How dare he?

Alexis Carrington was fuming and unsurprisingly the target of her rage was once again Blake Bloody Carrington. How dare he go into her property and amuse himself by looking through her private possessions? No matter what innocent spin Fallon had tried to put on it Blake had no right to rummaging through her things like a voyeur and Alexis was damn well going to tell him that.

Of course her anger was in part driven by fear...by barely concealed panic.

That box was private, very private, it was hidden away for a reason and Adam's picture was one of the least explosive secrets it contained. Yet Alexis consoled herself with the thought that if Blake had taken the time to look through its contents properly then she would already know about it, particularly if he happened to stumble across...

No if Blake had found that document she would definitely know about it, Alexis imagined Blake would have immediately flown out to Acapulco to confront her about it.

Although how had Blake known to even find her at her villa?

Alexis had previously assumed he had a private detective find her, either that or Blake had always kept tabs on her in the past and knew about the villa from the moment she bought it. Yet now knowing he had been through her things the idea that he had gone through her papers and found the villa deed seemed equally likely...and if he had bothered to read all of her paperwork...

Storming into the mansion Alexis blew past Joseph without so much as pausing to glare at the butler who dared to try and stop her. Yet even Joseph wasn't suicidal, nor was his loyalty to his employer that unwavering that he would be prepared to put himself between Blake and a rampaging Alexis. Slamming the door open to the library, Alexis was surprised when all she managed to do was cause Gerard and Sergeant Zorelli to jump out of their skin.

Not even pausing long enough to apologise Alexis was striding back towards the staircase, taking the stairs two at a time Alexis was too mad to be breathless.

Reaching the master bedroom Alexis slammed that door open, taking pleasure from the sharp bang it made. Yet it seemed she was once again to be disappointed. Blake wasn't here either.

Screeching her frustration and disappointment Alexis stamped her heel. It was just bloody typical when she wanted to avoid Blake he was there like a dogged shadow but now she really wanted to find him, and tear a strip or two off of him, well he was nowhere to be found.

Still that didn't mean she couldn't leave him a message...something that spoke loud and clear about how upsetting it was when somebody decided to go rootling around in your personal possessions without your prior knowledge or permission.

Striding towards Blake's closet Alexis flung open the door, grabbing the nearest suit Alexis flung it down on the bedroom floor...soon shirts followed...then jackets...

However throwing clothing around soon failed to satisfy and Alexis moved on, opening drawers and causing general mess and mayhem. She was just about seize hold of a valuable antique bedside lamp that looked like it would smash well when her own arm seized.

"Alexis?...Alexis what the hell are you doing?"

Choosing to answer Blake's question with actions rather than words Alexis whirled around taking Blake by surprise with a well-timed slap about the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blake blustered barely ducking another blow. "Have you taken leave of your senses woman?"

"No but I am going to knock the sense out of you given the chance!" Alexis grunted in reply, not desisting in her attempts to smack the stuffing out of her ex-husband. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out…that I wouldn't notice…"

Grabbing Alexis firmly by the upper arms Blake wrestled her back against the bed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You in my studio going through my private possessions!" Alexis spat back her eyes flaming. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!"

Stunned momentarily to silence by Alexis's anger Blake could only stare sadly down into her face, waiting for Alexis to calm herself before answering. It didn't take as long as Blake expected.

Staring up into Blake's heartbroken expression Alexis tried to hold on to her anger, her righteous fury, yet the way Blake was looking at her unnerved her…he wasn't making excuses he was just…looking at her. "What no excuses?"

"No." Blake replied softly releasing her arms and stepping back slightly offering her a real choice in the matter. "But I will offer an apology and an explanation if you would be kind enough to hear it?"

"Alright I'm listening." Alexis retorted crossing her arms. "But I want a proper apology not one of you pathetic I'm sorry, I love you farces."

Nodding in understanding Blake took a seat on the bed reaching up to run his hands nervously through his hair.

"I'm still waiting Blake." Alexis added sarcastically as Blake continued to prevaricate.

"You are right I should never have gone through you things like I did but…."

"I thought you promised me no excuses?" Alexis cut in shaking her head as she made to move towards the door.

"Alexis please….please this is difficult for me." Blake pleaded. "I know I have wronged you, dammit all I have ever seem to do is hurt you, first by my indifference in our marriage and then by thoughtless cruelty…taking the children away, then raising your hopes only to hurt you again in the worst possible way. I hate myself for the way I have behaved and I wish more than anything I could go back and undo all the rotten things I did that hurt you, that made you think I didn't love you, but I can't do that. I can only say how truly sorry I am, how I want nothing more than to make things right between us, to clear up all misunderstandings."

Blake paused to take a breath and gauge how well his little speech was going down with his once hostile audience. Yet Alexis was still as a stony as a wall, there was no weakening of her defences to allow him to glimpse any softening.

"I love you, more than anyone I have ever loved in my entire life." Blake added softly. "You are my life, the biggest mistake was letting you go seventeen years ago, the second was not seizing a chance to right that wrong the moment you walked back into my life."

Turning Alexis ran her hand across the bedspread unwilling to meet Blake's gaze, afraid that he would be able to see how deeply his words had affected her. Yet she had allowed herself to believe his soft words before and look where that had gotten her. No she couldn't take the chance of letting Blake Carrington in a third time.

"I fail to see what this has to do with your new career of breaking and entering." Alexis retorted coldly, not having to be watching Blake closely to see him flinch at her tone.

"I missed you." Blake replied simply and then when Alexis scoffed her disbelief he added. "And it was the 28th."

"Oh." The gasp escaped her before she could stifle it. Now it made more sense…the picture…that's why it was out on the side.

"I had a few too many brandies and I couldn't stand being in the house." Blake added his words tumbling out of him like water. "I just wanted to be near you and the closest thing I could find was to be around your things…Your fur smelt of your perfume…and then I found the box and on the top was the picture. I am sorry I took it out, I'm sorry if seeing it again upset you but it just seemed wrong to have it locked away like Adam was a dirty secret."

"You were the one who refused to talk about him, who refused to allow his picture in the house." Alexis retorted her voice strangely hollow.

"Yes I know and I think we both now agree that was a terrible mistake on my part. Our son was a wonderful little boy and pretending he never existed was a disservice to his memory." Blake whispered, reaching out hesitantly he covered Alexis's hand with his own, relieved when she didn't immediately pull away.

"I swore then that I wouldn't do that anymore, that as painful as talking about Adam was not talking about him was far more damaging…Alexis I want, but only if you agree, I want to do something special in our son's memory. I know it's a little late but perhaps we can finally find some sort of peace with it…Perhaps a donation to the children's ward in Adam's name…or the local school?" Blake suggested, frowning slightly when Alexis remained unusually mute. "But if you don't want…"

"I think it's a wonderful idea but not a building." Alexis insisted emphatically. "A trust…in Adam's name, perhaps providing scholarship funds for student's from difficult backgrounds to go to college…yes investing in people not a building."

"Alright." Blake agreed enthusiastically. "And you'll help me with it?"

Lifting her gaze from the bed to finally meet Blake's pleading gaze Alexis nodded slowly. With this she would help and perhaps her and Blake could finally find some sort of peace but that was all. Alexis was drawing the line in the sand, this far and no further. She could share her children alive and dead with Blake, could god willing share their grandchild if he was still alive, but professions of love and convincing apologies aside she wouldn't, she couldn't share her heart with Blake again…

She just couldn't trust him and it would take divine intervention to convince her otherwise.

-/-


	23. Chapter 23

-/-

A week…it was unbelievable how much your life could change in one week. Yet what a week it had been, the days had rushed past and Blake still couldn't believe that this day had ever arrived.

Blake Carrington dressed in a trance, mechanically selecting a shirt and tie to go with his black suit…simple gold stud cufflinks and an extra handkerchief just in case it was needed. It was just so hard to believe they were having to go through this, such a travesty should not be happening. Checking his appearance in the floor length mirror Blake was satisfied at least he wouldn't be an embarrassment to his family, god knows it felt like half of Denver's media would be staking out what should have been a private family moment.

Realising he couldn't put off making an appearance any longer Blake longed for a few more moments to collect and gird himself, to find the courage to get through this production without faltering. With the media attention it felt like a three ring circus and he the ring master, regretfully indispensable.

A soft knock at the door and Blake knew it was time. Crossing the room he opened the door to find an equally sombrely suited Steven.

"It's time the cars are here." Steven spoke softly.

Nodding Blake gave his son a reassuring smile. "Is Fallon downstairs yet?"

"No she and mother are still in her room." Steven answered softly. "I'll go and…"

"No it's alright son I'll get them, you've already done more than enough." Blake replied gratefully, for it was true Steven had been a rock for the family lean on and Blake couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

Heading down the corridor Blake stopped outside of Fallon's door raising his hand to knock when the door opened and Blake was suddenly face to face with a very pale Alexis, her black suit made her normally porcelain skin seem almost translucent.

Starting in surprise at suddenly being so close to Blake, after a week of deliberately keeping her distance, Alexis grasped at the door frame for support. "God Blake you startled me."

"I'm sorry." Blake replied automatically reaching out a hand when Alexis seemed slightly unsteady on her feet. "Alexis are you alright?"

"I'm fine…well as fine as I can be considering the circumstances." Alexis retorted reaching up to fuss with the mesh veil that hung over her hat, tugging it down over her hat. "Let's just get this over with shall we?"

"Is Fallon ready?"

"No but she will come anyway." Alexis replied unable to resist giving into the urge to reach across and straighten Blake's tie.

"I thought I'd gotten it perfect." Blake commented softly, surprised at this sudden familiar gesture when Alexis had avoided him like the plague in the last few days…polite but distant…Blake almost wished she went back to the days of yelling and throwing things at least then he was certain she still cared about him and he had developed mechanisms for dealing with that Alexis. This polite, emotionally withdrawn woman was something else and that something worried Blake.

"Yes well your perfect and my perfect are two different things." Alexis replied softly finishing with her mothering, surprised when Blake reached out and took her hand, even through the fabric of her gloves she could feel the warmth of his hand and it felt so good….

Tugging her hand away Alexis ignored the pleading look Blake shot her way, unable to ignore the way it tugged on her heartstrings and yet determined to try and do so anyway. "I'll just get Fallon…We don't want to be late."

Blake opened his mouth to retort that it wasn't like they could start without them but Alexis was gone, shutting the door in his face and ripping apart his already bleeding heart.

A week was all it had taken to take all his hopes and dreams and rip them all to shreds.

-/-

The service was thankfully brief although if Alexis was honest she hadn't paid any attention. She was far too distracted. Her stomach was still rolling, the stress of the last few weeks had taken its toll leaving her vulnerable to infection and clearly she had picked up some sort of bug. Normally she would have hibernated in her bed until the damn thing was passed but circumstances refused to allow her that respite.

Finally it was over; grasping the pew in front of her Alexis heaved herself to feet managing to force her feet to follow the procession out of the church surprised when she felt a strong hand in the small of her back. Alexis knew without having to turn back who it was, she knew that hand, knew its strength and its gentleness and despite her resolution regarding its owner Alexis was relieved Blake was there.

"You are not alright Alexis you can't hide it from me." Blake whispered huskily watching as his first wife seemed to wobble on her heels.

Grasping Blake's arm before she fell off of her shoes Alexis all but sighed in relief when Blake wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her gently into his side. Leaning into his side Alexis had to resist the urge to rest her head on his shoulder and fan herself…It was October it shouldn't be this warm.

Studying Alexis closely as they slowly made their way across the churchyard Blake could make out the slight sheen to her skin under her veil. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No." Alexis snapped even though internally she wanted nothing more than to sit or lie down. "Let's just get this over with."

"Alexis please…."

"Don't Blake." Alexis added even though the bite was missing from her voice, there was only so much of an attentive and considerate Blake Carrington she could resist and if Blake persisted in being so concerned Alexis knew she would end up caving.

"Alright but the moment this is over you are getting back in the car and going back to the mansion to lay down." Blake insisted coming as close to putting his foot down as the circumstances allowed.

Unable to suppress a slight smile at Blake's fierce protectiveness Alexis couldn't help but retort. "And how are you planning on enforcing that decree Your Highness?"

"I wouldn't test me Alexis lest I decide to take extreme measures." Blake replied gently tightening his grip on her waist and leaving Alexis in no doubt as to his resolution on this matter.

Approaching the graveside Alexis avoided looking at the tiny little coffin, it made her sick, yet if she avoided looking there then she had to look at the rest of the guests.

Guests who alternated between staring at the tiny little coffin and gawking at her and Blake.

Blake Carrington's presence at her side certainly hadn't gone unnoticed and Alexis could see people trying to be surreptitious about their scrutiny, yet it was hardly subtle staring at her and Blake and then over at the current Mrs Carrington who was standing not with her husband but his son and her niece. Most of the looks were gossipy, yet one or two contained a little more heat…Alexis was almost certain a rather tanned Andrew Laird and his wife were burning a hole in her skin their disapproval was apparent, like Alexis gave a damn what they thought.

God the tongues would be wagging later, only right now Alexis couldn't bring herself to give much of a damn.

Gripping Blake's jacket Alexis gritted her teeth and pushed aside her rising nausea. She just had to get through the next few minutes without emptying the meagre contents of her stomach into the open grave. Forcing her attention to focus on her daughter Alexis was relieved to see Jeff stepping up and looking after his wife. Fallon was holding up well under the pressure and the scrutiny, and Alexis was proud of their daughter.

She was doing better than Alexis was that was certain…

Then they began to lower the little coffin and Alexis couldn't help but follow it down…down…staring into the dark hole Alexis felt her head begin to spin…then it wasn't just the hole that was going dark…

-/-

If it hadn't been for the tight grip he already had on Alexis Blake might not have caught her before she hit the ground. As it was Alexis seemed to crumple, her knees buckling and Blake suddenly found himself supporting her entire weight.

"Shit." Blake swore barely under his breath as Alexis's head lolled forward. With no other choice Blake shifted Alexis's dead weight his plight quickly catching the attention of the other guests.

"Is she alright?" Steven was immediately at his parent's side helping his father carry his mother away from the rest of the guests and back towards the cars.

"She will be." Blake insisted as if with sheer force of will he could make things all better.

"Perhaps we should call a doctor?" Steven added joining his father in worrying over their mother and blocking out the view of the gawking guests as he helped Blake get his mother into a car.

"I want to get her home first." Blake retorted lifting up Alexis's veil and patting her face which felt clammy to the touch. "It's just all been too much."

Nodding Steven stepped back glancing back over his shoulder where the funeral was continuing without them. "I should…"

"Alright I'll see you back at the house." Blake insisted as even though it would probably be expected for him to leave Alexis with Steven and return to the funeral Blake just couldn't tear himself away from her side. In fact it was a relief when Steven shut the car door and shut out the rest of the world leaving the two of them alone.

Reaching into his pocket Blake withdrew his handkerchief using it to brush Alexis's forehead before he began to search for a way to remove her hat. Finally finding the pins he pulled it free Blake was relieved when Alexis finally began to stir.

"Shush Darling it's alright." Blake reassured Alexis as she opened her eyes and stared around the inside of the limousine in confusion.

"What happened? Is it over?"

"No." Blake replied helping Alexis to sit up, pleased when she chose to lean against him. "You fainted; it seems you weren't as fine as you made out."

"Really Einstein…God my head is killing me…and I am not your Darling." Alexis drawled yet it was lacking her usual bite and when Blake reached up to rub the back of her head she made no move to stop him even if he was messing up her hair.

"You shouldn't be doing that." Alexis sighed yet his fingers felt so good she wasn't going to push him away.

Closing her eyes Alexis rested her head against Blake's shoulder allowing herself this moment of comfort. She would chastise herself later when she had to give it up for her sanity but right now she was just too tired of fighting both Blake and her own feelings.

"Feeling any better?" Blake asked feeling guilty that he was enjoying this moment quite so much when Alexis was feeling so ill. Yet this was the first time he had been able to hold her in days and god knows how long it would be before Alexis would let him near her again…

"Hmmm." Alexis murmured burrowing her head into Blake's shoulder and breathing in his cologne. "Well at least that god damn farce is over with."

Nodding his agreement Blake stroked her neck, allowing his fingers the luxury of touching her soft skin. "Although we still have the gathering in the house to get through."

"Oh god." Alexis groaned rolling her eyes. "I had forgotten about that."

"Not that you will need to worry about that." Blake added quickly. "Since you will be heading straight upstairs to get some rest."

"Blake…"

"No I will not be moved on this Alexis, it has been too much for you." Blake insisted pulling back to study her face, relieved when there seemed to be a little colour back in Alexis's cheeks.

"Well at least I know what is really going on." Alexis countered staring down at her gloved hands. "I cannot begin to imagine how furious everyone will be when they realise they have all been duped."

"Sergeant Zorelli's reasons made sense Alexis." Blake replied taking his life in his hand as he reached out and covered Alexis's clasped hands with his own relieved when Alexis turned her hands and gripped his back.

"Whoever did this planted that poor baby in order to cover their tracks; whilst they think they have gotten away with it they are less likely to take more extreme methods. Zorelli promises me they will have finished going through all those possible matches for that poor baby in the next day or so. When we find out who he really is we will find the real kidnappers, that no other child has been reported missing means they have to be connected."

"I know it makes sense." Alexis countered. "I just don't know why poor Jeff had to be kept in the dark about this?"

Sighing Blake had to agree that was the one part of Zorelli's plan that Blake himself struggled with. Zorelli hadn't wanted Blake to tell anyone the truth that it would be far more convincing if the grief was real and yet Blake hadn't the heart to keep the truth from Fallon and she in turn had insisted on her mother knowing. Yet Fallon and Alexis could shut themselves away from prying eyes, they could shield their faces with veils and hats. Jeff by contrast couldn't hide away his grief or lack of and as fond as Blake was of the young man he tended to wear his heart on his sleeve.

No it made sense, it maximised their chances of finding LB alive and well and yet Blake hadn't been able to meet Jeff's eye since…Blake could only hope they found LB soon and in that case the ends would justify the extreme means taken to achieve it, God help them all if they didn't.

-/-

"Blake?"

Surprised to hear this familiar voice Blake turned to face a tanned Andrew crossing the room, squeezing past the other mourners to shake his old friend's hand.

"Blake I am so sorry for your loss there really are no words."

"Thank you Andrew I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier and for not returning you calls….it's just been…" Blake trailed off with a tired shrug before greeting his old friend and kissing his wife Irene's cheek. "I didn't even realise you were back."

"Yes…I only got back last night." Andrew replied carefully catching Blake's elbow and trying to lead him away for some measure of privacy, something that was impossible in the salon as it seemed much of Denver's high society had come to gawk at the Carrington's in their time of grief.

"Actually Blake I really do need to speak to you…in private…"

"Later I promise." Blake insisted as Joseph signalled him across the room. "Excuse me Andrew."

"Blake it really is imp…" Andrew began but Blake was already rushing away leaving the lawyer cursing his friend.

"Yes Joseph?" Blake asked, able to tell from once glance at his mojodomo's strained expression just who if not what Joseph wanted to talk to him about.

"Mr Carrington the doctor is here but…that woman is refusing to see him."

Nodding Blake resisted the urge to sigh. "Alright I will deal with it." He placated Joseph heading out of the salon. Yet it seemed his sudden escape was not to be quite as smooth or complete as Blake had hoped.

"Blake….Blake please wait…"

Sighing loudly Blake now had to resist the urge to scream pausing long enough to allow his wife to catch up to him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Krystle?"

"Where are you going? People are talking…"

"Yes people tend to do that it is a human custom." Blake retorted tiredly choosing to ignore Krystle's demand to know where he was heading as if it wasn't obvious enough as the only member of the family who wasn't currently in the salon was Alexis. Besides even though they were still married Blake had been honest about his feelings and he didn't care for Krystle questioning him or following him around.

"Talking as is gossiping…about you and me and her!" Krystle replied her blue eyes wide and earnest. "No one has outright asked me to my face but that little scene in the graveyard, well people couldn't help but notice the two of you…"

"Notice me supporting the mother of my children at our grandson's funeral." Blake bit back icily. "What exactly would you preferred me to do Krystle, let Alexis collapse into our grandson's grave?"

"No of course not!" Krystle replied her blue eyes soft with unshed tears. "But you don't have make it so damn obvious, first at the churchyard standing by her side and not mine, and now rushing off to fuss over her. People stop talking when I approach them and the way they are looking at me...I'm still your wife Blake and I won't be humilat…" Krystle began hotly only for Blake to cut her off.

"Let them think what they bloody well like, I don't personally care what else people may be saying Krystle, it's not like it isn't true…"

"Blake!"

Shaking his head at Krystle single minded determination to ignore him no matter how clear he tried to make it Blake could only wonder if that medication Krystle was supposedly taking was doing any good? His wife seemed determined to cling to the idea that there was still something between them worth saving; there was no other explanation for her complete lack of self-respect and desperation.

If it wasn't for the circumstances, the funeral and Krystle's own suffering Blake would already have asked her to leave the mansion by now. God knows Krystle's continued presence in the house couldn't be helping his case with Alexis…So perhaps that was the reason why Krystle clung on even when he had told her not once but twice he was in love with another woman?

Surely it wasn't that she still didn't get what Blake was saying? Perhaps he needed to be even blunter?

"God dammit Krystle how many times do you have to hear it? As far as I am concerned we are now married in name only."

"Actually you're not even that!" A familiar voice cut in lowly but clearly causing both Blake and Krystle to whirl around in surprise.

Staring at Andrew in surprise Blake could only gape at him in stunned silence.

Seeing his friend's stunned confusion Andrew glanced over his shoulder at the milling guests who had spilled out into the corridor when Krystle had followed her husband out of the salon, hopeful to glance if only from a distance the anticipated Carrington bust up.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere a little more private?"

Nodding Blake could only agree…this was one conversation he was suddenly very anxious to have.

-/-

"I told you doctor I am feeling much better I am sure it was just the stress of the situation."

"And I am sure you are right Mrs Carrington but it really doesn't hurt to make sure now does it?" the young doctor retorted as if talking to a child, which was exactly how his so called patient was acting. At first refusing to even see him and now refusing to allow him to examine her just because the surgery had sent him instead of the Carrington family's usual doctor who happened to be enjoying his vacation.

"And told you I am far too busy right now." Alexis began, she was feeling much better after a short nap, her stomach had settled down and she was even feeling a little hungry which in her mind linked her earlier dizziness and nausea with the obvious cause…stress over pulling off this fake funeral and the wool over the eyes of LB's kidnappers.

Moving to the mirror Alexis fixed the mess Blake and her nap had made of her hair, taking the remaining pins out and rearranging it on the top of her hair, her annoyance growing when the damn doctor continued to hover around like a damn wasp.

"At least answer some questions for me?" The doctor pleaded.

Rolling her eyes, her hair pins held in the corner of her mouth until she needed them Alexis could only nod her acquiescence.

"Was today the first day you have felt dizzy or nauseas?"

"Of cou…" Alexis began only to pause, the unwitting memory of Acapulco and leaning over the rail to pick that climbing rose for her still life flashing back to mind. She had felt dizzy then and she had felt unable to stomach breakfast on one or two occasions but Alexis had put that down to her prospective dining companions and simply avoided the meal altogether.

"Mrs Carrington I take it that's a no then?"

"Assume what you want doctor." Alexis drawled pushing the matter from her mind. She had been under inordinate stress the last few weeks after all.

"And is there any chance you might be pregnant?"

The question was like an unexpected shot across her bows and Alexis dropped the comb she had been using to tidy up her fringe. No…No…not now….It couldn't be…she refused to even consider the possibility.

"Mrs Carrington?" The doctor prompted, watching his patient's reflection closely in the mirror as all of the blood seemed to drain out of it. "I take it there is a chance then…if you would like I have a pregnancy test kit in my bag."

"Get out." Alexis whispered her voice trembling but demanding her voice suddenly rising in volume as the damn man continued to stare at her like she was some damn specimen to be studied his stupid damn pointless test kit in his hand.

"I said GET OUT!" Alexis repeated this time chucking her silver backed hairbrush at the startled doctor who backpedalled madly dropping the kit and ducking out of the way. "And take your absurd crackpot ideas with you!"

Grabbing his black doctor's bag the good doctor barely ducked the matching hand mirror as it joined his brethren in driving him from the room. He didn't even pause long enough to watch it smash against the wall he was intent of getting out of that room and away from that woman. One thing was for certain whoever this Blake Carrington was he certainly had his hands full being married to a woman like that.

-/=-

"Alright Andrew what do you mean?" Blake had barely been able to wait until Andrew had ushered him and Krystle into the library and the door was shut behind them cutting out all of the prying eyes and ears of Denver society.

"Precisely what I said." Andrew countered calmly his gaze flickering from his old friend to the sweet fragile woman Blake had called his wife. "You and Krystle are not legally married."

"But that's preposterous." Blake spluttered unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I would agree under normal circumstances." Andrew replied before adding. "Forgive me for being candid Blake but I am afraid I have no choice but to be blunt, when you sent me to Vegas to annul your wedding to Alexis…"

"What wedding to Alexis?" Krystle cut in, now it was her turn to look perplexed turning her pleading gaze from a silently compassionate Andrew to a now uncomfortable looking Blake.

"Blake what is Andrew talking about? What wedding?"

Sighing Blake knew he had no choice but to come clean, it had been ridiculous of him to think he would be able to conceal the wedding and he had been surprised Alexis hadn't brought it up before now. "When I was still suffering from amnesia Alexis and I went to Vegas and we got married."

There it was out, it was harsh but it was the truth and Blake forced himself to meet Krystle's heartbroken expression head on like a man. "When I recovered my memory naturally I was horrified the last thing I wanted to become was a bigamist so I asked Andrew to pretend to take a vacation at my expense and get me an annulment."

"Yes and at that point it seemed straight forward." Andrew cut back in taking over the story. "I filled out all the paperwork, got a court date, I even got copies of both your marriage license and your divorce decrees from both of your first marriages."

"Exactly." Blake retorted. "So how the hell can we not be married?"

"Because Krystle was never legally divorced." Andrew answered simply watching as Blake turned to his wife…no his…what did that make Krystle?

"But that doesn't make any sense?" Krystle replied softly bewildered. "Mark sent me the paperwork."

"Yes and it looks genuine, even to someone like myself who is more than a little familiar with such things but unfortunately Blake's annulment court judge was an expert." Andrew replied his own heart breaking as Krystle stared over at him like he was ripping up her hopes and dreams in front of him.

"He pointed out that your divorce decree was missing an official stamp…the damn thing was so small I doubted anyone would notice but he insisted on having a copy of the filed and ratified divorce papers."

"Oh." Blake gasped as the pieces slowly began to fall into place. "I wondered why the number you left had a Mexican prefix, I just thought you'd decided to actually take a holiday and I didn't want to interrupt…"

Shaking his head Andrew could only wonder at Blake's mental state, remarrying Alexis was bad enough when he had the excuse of amnesia but in the last few hours Andrew had been astounded by Blake's indifference to a woman he once claimed to love and his attentiveness to a woman he once claimed to loath and now Blake Carrington was claiming he hadn't wanted to interrupt his holiday? The same man who had insisted his lawyer once work over the Christmas holidays!

"So I flew to Mexico to secure the necessary papers but I couldn't find any record of the divorce being ever filed. I eventually tracked down the lawyer listed only to find out the man was a fake, the local police had a file on him a mile long and they were happy to add your case to the list Krystle but it looks like your ex fell victim to a con man."

"So what are you saying?" Krystle asked stumbling over her words, "Are you saying I am still married to Mark?"

"Yes Krystle I am afraid so." Andrew replied. "When you went through the wedding to Blake you were still legally married which makes you…"

"A bigamist." Krystle finished for him. "Will I go to jail?"

"No." Andrew replied. "Not if I have anything to do with it but it does mean that we have to annul your marriage to protect you from any legal consequences. But it does mean for all intents and purposes the two of you are not married."

Sinking down into his seat Blake ran his fingers through his hair, unable to believe what he was hearing. Not married to Krystle. Never in his wildest dreams had he believed…true he had intended eventually to ask Krystle for a divorce once she was feeling more like herself but that he might already be free….

Then another thought struck his brain and it was a measure of just how thrown he was that Blake didn't think to censure his tongue for his present audience. "Wait a minute so if Krystle and I aren't legally married does that mean you weren't able to secure an annulment in Vegas?" Blake stuttered his brain rushing forward as Andrew nodded.

"The grounds for annulment was a prior commitment." Andrew replied. "The judge threw out your application; I tried to contact you for your instruction to put in a new one but…." Andrew trailed off allowing his point to sink in; there were consequences of Blake choosing not return his phone calls.

For a moment it seemed too surreal to believe it was like getting an unexpected Christmas present long after the day that just happened to contain your heart's desire. Blake still couldn't quite believe it but to his own mind it made sense…"So does that mean I am actually legally married to Alexis?"

-/-


	24. Chapter 24

-/-

Krystle Carrington…no not Carrington…Jennings….Krystle Jennings dear god it was enough to turn her stomach. She was still married to Mark, the tennis bum, the philanderer, the alcoholic…

After the conversation with Andrew in which all of her remaining hopes were shattered in front of her eyes Krystle had to get out, away from the house that wasn't her home, away from the prying eyes of Denver's gossips and away from Blake had his cruel indifference.

Wiping away tears Krystle wrapped her arms more tightly around herself as she stumbled around the mansion's extensive gardens. The sun was going down now and Krystle was starting to notice the cold, not for the first time she wished she had paused long enough to pick up a coat but the idea of heading back inside was so abhorrent Krystle continued to brave the elements .

"_So we can now add coward to delusional half-wit to the list...my my Krystle your list of accomplishments certainly is growing!"_

Scrunching up her eyes Krystle refused to listen. When she had first stopped taking her medication she had slowly stopped feeling like an automaton there had been blessed silence and Krystle had been certain the mocking voice in her head had simply been a momentary condition brought on by the stress of Blake being missing.

"_Oh Krystle dear you know you missed me really."_

Walking faster Krystle almost wish she could run like a child, run like the wind and never look back.

"_Oh but you can never outrun me Krystle I'm always with you."_

Yeah like a bad penny. Krystle mentally retorted cursing as her Alexis sound-alike laughed gaily in her head, like clinking silver bells.

"_Why Krystle that was almost witty."_

Gritting her teeth Krystle marched on regardless. Alexis may have won her man, it stuck in Krystle's throat to admit but there was no denying that Alexis not only had Blake's heart but it seemed she really was the one and only Mrs Carrington. Krystle Carrington was a fiction a never has been. However Krystle refused to allow Alexis to continue to steal her peace of mind.

"_Oh really and how exactly are you planning on stopping me hmmm? Go back on those lovely little pills of yours?"_

And that really was the $500,000 question. Krystle couldn't face going back on her pills, it was hard enough now pretending to take them, of having to suffer through sessions with Nick Toscanni who seemed determined to pull apart all her carefully constructed defences in an effort to peer into her inner most thoughts. Krystle wasn't sure how she would cope with all that and manage not to react to the provocative thoughts from her unwelcome guest.

"_Yes because you've been so successful so far haven't you Krystle dear!"_

Shuddering from the cold and the growing feeling of dread Krystle glanced up at the darkening sky…she really should be heading back…it even looked like it might…

Krystle didn't even get to finish that thought before the first droplet of rain landed on her upturned face. Then it was another and another, it was like the sky had suddenly opened.

Cursing her complete lack of luck Krystle turned and began to rush back to the house, yet the ground under foot was slippery and Krystle almost cursed as she slipped. Landing heavily on her wrist Krystle blinked back tears as she struggled to her feet trying to brush down the wet mud that now caked her front.

"_Well you are a farm girl Krystle one would have thought rolling around in the dirt would be your natural state."_

Struggling on Krystle was relieved when the house came in sight and yet the thought of showing herself like this…God she could only imagine the scene she would walk in on, Alexis would be there champagne in hand as she gloated her victory and Krystle's humiliation would only be heightened by looking like the trash Alexis so often accused her of being.

However shivering in the cold rain Krystle really didn't have a choice…it was humiliation or freezing?...Or was it…

"_Don't even think about it…"_

"Why what are you going to do to stop me, bitch me to death?" Krystle retorted for the first feeling smug as that seemed to shut her Alexis sound alike down and why the hell shouldn't she do…Alexis had taken her home, had corrupted the safety and joy Krystle had once felt being mistress of such a house.

Still she had to admit it gave her something of an illicit thrill, this was not something Krystle Carrington should be doing but then she wasn't Krystle Carrington, she never had been, and she no longer had to worry about keeping to the exacting standards that came with being Blake's wife. Even so as she completed the much smaller distance to the studio and pushed open the door Krystle hesitated before actually crossing the threshold…Then girded her courage and giving in to her own rising curiosity Krystle stepped into her rival's personal space.

-/-

It had taken a good hour and a large glass of brandy for the idea to really sink in.

Andrew had tried to talk to Blake, to convince him to be sensible about things. That it was not too late for Blake to annul both marriages. That Blake had to realise what he was proposing could end up costing him. He had married Alexis without getting her to sign a pre-nuptial agreement and this was Alexis they were talking about here when she realised what was going on there is no way in hell they were going to get her to sign a post-nup.

Yet Blake had politely told his lawyer and old friend that in this case his legal advice was appreciated but Blake was determined to follow his own course, the only annulment Blake was interested in getting sorted was his to Krystle. Unhappy and yet resigned to carrying out Blake's wishes Andrew had wished him well, scooping up Irene and beating a hasty exit.

Now Andrew had left along with most of the gawking guests and Blake was anxious to find his…well his wife…just the thought managed to bring a smile to Blake's face the first he had smiled in almost…well since his wedding twenty days ago.

God knows how he was going to break this news to Alexis as despite the slight thaw earlier in the day Blake wasn't sure just how Alexis really felt about him right now. Oh she claimed it was over between the two of them, that she couldn't believe in his apologies or his protestations of love but how much of that was down to her own insecurity about her place in his life?

Krystle's continued place in Blake's life couldn't have helped to convince Alexis that he was serious about pursuing a relationship with her. How could they have a future together whilst Blake was still married to another woman? Even though Blake had been open with Krystle about his feelings for Alexis, had been open in his attention and affection towards Alexis so much that today it had drawn the gossips attention and to be honest Blake had been surprised how little it had bothered him.

In the past Blake's reputation had been very important to him, he had gone to great lengths to build his name and he had gone to even greater lengths over the years to protect it. He had been so humiliated and ashamed by Alexis's adultery he had exiled her from Denver rather than allow her to stay and having to face the inevitable scandals that his wild first wife would kick up and that would be associated with his family name.

Yet losing his memory had helped him get a few things into perspective and a good name if it meant living a life without the woman you love was precious little consolation. Now it might not have been the right way to go about things and Blake would certainly have to think of way to make it up to Alexis but then they did have the rest of their lives…

Blake could only hope Alexis felt the same way?

Well the only to find out was to ask…

Raising his hand to knock on Alexis's bedroom door, Blake swallowed nervously he knew he had to get this right. However he was so impatient, so eager, Blake didn't so much as pause to wait for her to bid him enter instead he pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside.

-/-

It was ridiculous.

And yet Alexis couldn't stop staring at the damn thing, even lying on the floor it was mocking her.

She wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be pregnant. So why couldn't she just throw the damn thing away and move on? Because it made sense… An annoying little voice whispered and you are…

Don't even go there. Alexis shut that train of thought down quickly, besides it was only a few days. More like ten days her nagging inner monologue added up for her and she was never more than a day late normally.

Fine so it made sense, the nausea, the dizziness the lack of her monthly annoyance.

But she couldn't face being pregnant now, it was her worse nightmare. Pregnant with her estranged married lover's child, dear god it sounded like a plot of one of those terrible Italian films that were currently so very fashionable. If she were such a heroine Alexis could look forward to suffering in some terrible fashion, of being ostracised and ending up in some sort of home for unwed mothers.

Alright that might be being a little dramatic…

She was hardly destitute; she still had Blake's cheque of $500,000 dollars that Alexis still had decided whether or not to bank.

When Blake had originally tried to corner her in the living room to give her the money Alexis had initially taken the bloody thing just to get out of the room and avoid awkward questions from Fallon. However when she had actually unrolled the cheque and realised that instead of the $300,000 she had been expecting there was an additional $200,000 and Alexis had had barely restrained herself from marching back downstairs and ripping the bloody thing up in Blake's face.

Yet something had stopped her. $500,000 was a lot of money and Alexis had a lot of out goings, more than Blake could anticipate. Her own living expenses were one thing but Roselind had mentioned wanting to send Amanda to school in Paris and she had hinted quite heavily that since Hugh's death she was somewhat lacking in cash funds. It was apparently a perfect fit for Amanda with a strong emphasis on the art programme.

It never ceased to amaze Alexis how Roselind could on one hand be uncomfortable with Alexis having any sort of connection with Amanda, any sort of personal relationship, and then on the other hand be happy to play on those similarities between the two of them when it came to extorting yet more money from her already guilt ridden mother. Alexis wasn't a fool, she knew what Roselind was doing when she brought up how heartbroken Amanda was about not having her own pony like the other girls at her exclusive prep school that Alexis's paid the fees for.

Yet despite knowing what her cousin was really up to Alexis was powerless to deny her daughter anything she could provide…she had to deny her daughter the truth about her heritage and that was more than enough guilt to live with.

$500,000 dollars would pay for her school fees, would give her daughter a generous allowance to support herself and still leave Alexis enough to live on…well if she was careful…

A baby…well a baby was the opposite of being careful.

Of course she could be panicking over nothing. She was forty two now, hardly a spring chicken and it really was ludicrous to think that after only a few days off of birth control and…ok it had been a lot of sex…but even so at her age surely it would take months and probably some medical assistance for her to fall pregnant.

And yet she felt different, a familiar different.

So perhaps it would just be easier to take the test and know for certain one way or the other?

Girding her courage Alexis stood from her dressing table and walked across the room on shaking legs. Bending down she grasped the kit, it was such a little thing and yet it could have life changing consequences.

Hearing a knock on her door Alexis barely had time to react before her door was being barged open, scrambling back to her feet Alexis could only hide the test behind her back as Blake once proved he had the most remarkable timing of any man she had ever known.

Remarkable and damned inconvenient.

-/-

It was surprisingly anti-climactic. Krystle had expected breaking and entering to feel more…well more exciting.

Standing in the dark surrounded by the hand selected possessions of her rival Krystle could only wonder at the woman who was Alexis Carrington. She was such a conflicting whirlwind of a woman, educated, poised, at ease in all of the situations that Krystle herself loathed and yet she seemed to lack any real warmth or empathy for anyone outside of her own family and even then it seemed to come and go like the wind.

Still she had beautiful taste in furniture.

Tracing her hand over the polished antique French sideboard Krystle's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the collection of pictures. Alexis also made beautiful children…Blake's children…something Krystle could never give him now.

A fact that Krystle still struggled to come to terms with.

She would never have a child, never be a mother. She had always dreamed of being a mother, ever since she was a young girl playing dolls with her older sister. Krystle had lived with the dream of a pretty little daughter for so long; when she had first been married to Mark it had been a little blonde angel with Mark's infectious smile and chocolate brown eyes.

Then her marriage had fallen apart, Mark had run off with the money she had been saving for a baby and all of her jewellery, even the simple locket she had inherited from her grandmother. He had left her with a mountain of debt to pay off, bills he had run up behind her back, bar bills, gambling debt…he even owed two months' rent on their apartment. Krystle had had no choice but to sell everything she owned even the furniture, she had begged her landlord to give her time to pay him back and had crashed on the couch at a friend's working two jobs to pay off her debts.

Then when she finally had cleared her name and received the divorce paperwork from Mark Krystle had been able to move on, left behind the memories and started a new life.

Colorado was supposed to have been her fresh start; she had gotten a new job, a new apartment, new friends and Matthew. But Matthew had been married and as much as she cared for him Krystle hadn't allowed herself to picture their child that was an impossible dream as long as Matthew's wife was still in the sanatorium. Perhaps that was why she had been attracted to him, because unlike Mark he hadn't walked away from his responsibilities when things got tough.

Then she had met Blake and Krystle had known from the first moment she laid eyes on him that this man would father beautiful children and she was right he had…just not with her…beautiful children who had once been very happy it seemed.

Fallon as a young girl, grinning at the camera with her arms around her pony's neck her missing teeth clearly on display; a sweet picture of Steven around the age of two or perhaps three playing on the rug with some blocks, holding one up for the picture taker, probably his mother, with an adoring grin. There were other pictures of the two of them at varying ages …

Perhaps that was the bond that drew Blake and Alexis back together, the reason why Blake seemed unable to let her go, why they had been drawn back together again even after sixteen years apart?

Frowning in confusion Krystle picked up one photo that didn't seem to fit with the others.

A young Alexis, very young Alexis cradling another child, dark haired, chubby cheeks, his fingers in his mouth which was caught mid giggle in the picture…a child that was too dark to be Steven and looked similar to Fallon and yet it was quite clearly a little boy. Studying the background of the picture something seemed familiar…the stairs…the building…

It was the mansion, the view of the house from the gardens.

Was this a third child? Had Blake and Alexis once had another child, a son, that Krystle had never been so much as told about? What had happened to him? How come neither Fallon nor Steven had ever mentioned an older brother and why hadn't Blake? She had lived as his wife for a year and yet Blake had still never trusted her with any of his secrets. He refused to talk about his past save the sanitised version of events she had already learnt whilst working as his secretary.

"_Well you were never his equal Krystle. So it's hardly surprising Blake would prefer to keep his private life just that."_

But I was his wife…

"_No you really weren't." The voice gloated. "You were simply a secretary who slept with her employer."_

"Shut up."

"_Oh did I touch a nerve? That's what the other secretaries said wasn't it, behind your back when they thought you weren't listening?"_

"Not all of them." Krystle countered. "My friends were happy for me."

"_Oh were they?" The voice retorted mockingly. "And how did you reward them for such loyalty, hmmm dropped them as soon as the ink was dry on your fake marriage certificate?"_

"I was newly married, I was on my honeymoon then I was settling into a new house…"

"_Excuses, excuses."_

"Then Blake and his trial." Krystle added. "God why am I even justifying myself to you, you're not even real!"

"_You're the one talking back."_

"You're the bitch you came back and stole my husband."

"_Don't you mean my husband?"_

"Shut up!" Krystle snapped her gaze falling on the photograph clutched in her hand, her eyes narrowing in hatred at the smiling photograph of Alexis that seemed to be mocking her. "Shut up or I'll destroy it."

"_Please like you have the balls for that…That's your problem Krystle you are all show and no substance, is it any wonder Blake fell gratefully back into my arms? He was clearly desperate for a real woman…"_

It was an impulse, a reaction; Krystle had never reacted well to be taunted. She had only intended to smash it but then her eyes fell on Alexis's large crystal lighter.

"_You wouldn't dare…"_

Krystle would later be convinced that her hand moved on its own. She was removing the photograph from the frame and reaching for the lighter. The old photograph caught light like a touch paper, surprising Krystle who jumped as the flames licked up the sides burning red and green. For a moment she could only stare mesmerized as the flames ate up the perfect little scene, the surface bubbling and warping the faces and Krystle took great satisfaction from seeing Alexis's beautiful face warp.

"Damn." Waving the burning photograph Krystle tried to put it out, dropping it when the licking flames singed her fingers. Searching for something to put out the small fire Krystle's gaze alighted on the water decanter next to the brandy; grabbing it she yanked off the stopper and chucked the contents at the ruined photograph.

Only it apparently it wasn't water. Krystle could only back away in horror as what must have been vodka caught alight. "Oh shit."

-/-


	25. Chapter 25

-/-

"What do you think you are doing just barging in here?"

In fairness he probably did deserve that but Blake had to admit he was a little surprised by the vehemence and Alexis's overt hostility. "I'm sorry…I just wanted to check on…"

"You should be more than just sorry Blake!" Alexis added jumping down his throat before Blake could even begin to explain himself, betting on the fact that if she pissed Blake off enough he would forget whatever misguided notion he had come here for and retreat back to the safety of his own room. "And I am feeling a little better but I am tired, and if you don't mind I would rather be alone."

"Oh." That knocked the remaining wind completely out of his sails and Blake felt his heart sink. He had anticipated that he might have a difficult job convincing Alexis of the reality of their situation but he hadn't expected to not even be allowed over the threshold. Blake had thought he had finally made some progress earlier in the day but now it seemed he was right back at the start again.

"I really am very tired Blake." Alexis added by way of explanation as Blake visibly seemed to deflate in front of her eyes and those damn puppy dog eyes of his seemed to plead with her. Sighing Alexis stepped back slightly allowing Blake to edge his way into the room. "Fine five minutes."

"I don't mean to keep you if you are still feeling ill." Blake added softly his eyes raking warmly over Alexis who seemed to be nervous for some reason. "I was just speaking with Andrew and…"

"Andrew Laird's opinion ceased to interest me years ago Blake…now if that is all you came to talk about…" Alexis scoffed raising her eyebrows pointedly as she nodded towards the door.

"Yes but in this case it involves you directly." Blake persisted, now was the time for courage. "Alexis please I wouldn't bother you when you are sick if it wasn't really important."

"Fine come on in…take a seat make yourself comfortable…help yourself to a drink." Alexis drawled sarcastically rolling her eyes as Blake ignored Alexis's obvious desire for him to do the exact opposite.

Taking a seat on the bed Blake held out his hand, watching closely as Alexis seemed shift awkwardly on her heels her hands kept firmly behind her back. "Alexis please come and sit down we need to talk."

"I am fine where I am Blake now thrill me with Andrew's insight I am sure he had some choice words for you…God knows I could practically feel his disapproval radiating out across the open grave." Alexis drawled as she made no move to join Blake on the bed…beds and Blake Carrington were rather a sore point at the moment.

"I didn't ask for Andrew's opinion about who I am in love with and he certainly knows better than to think he has any influence." Blake replied as he tried to keep his irritation hidden, yet the way Alexis seemed determined to keep a good five feet of space between them couldn't help but annoy him slightly; it was somewhat hard to create the right atmosphere to tell the woman you love that you are legally man and wife if the lady in question seemed to be allergic to your very presence.

"Not that it stopped him from giving said opinion I am sure. I am sure I can paraphrase it, forget Alexis she's a lying tramp, stay with the blonde she's pretty enough and gullible enough to have signed a prenuptial agreement." Alexis expounded her grip tightening on the pregnancy test, her palms slightly sweaty as she had to resist the urge to glance at her watch.

"Alexis I already said I don't care what Andrew or anyone else thinks about us…do you really think if I gave damn what the gossips of Denver thought that I would have come home with you earlier instead of staying at the funeral?" Blake argued reasonably watching Alexis closely as she shrugged.

"I suppose not." Alexis had to admit she had been surprised by Blake's open concern and affection in front of their peers, yet at the time she had been more than a little pre-occupied to give it much thought. "So if Andrew's opinion doesn't matter what exactly are we talking about?"

"We are talking about what Andrew my lawyer had to tell me." Blake paused unable to continue with Alexis so damn distant, getting to his feet Blake crossed the distance between them, perplexed when Alexis backed away her eyes wide in panic.

"Dammit woman what the hell is wrong with you? Now will you please come and sit down!"

"Blake don't…"Alexis began as Blake reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking it forward and sending the kit flying out of her slick palm and spinning across the floor.

Scowling Blake stared down into Alexis's stricken face, and then across the room.

"Blake please don't…" Alexis pleaded yet she knew it was futile; Blake had gotten his jaw locked and that stubborn look on his face and she could only watch frozen to the spot as Blake crossed the room.

Crouching down Blake couldn't begin to imagine what could possibly have gotten Alexis into such a flap…he loved her dammit and she had to know that now so what could poss…hand shaking Blake couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him, he had to reach out and touch it to believe it.

Picking up the kit Blake turned it over in his hand before standing up and glancing across at Alexis in mute shock….a baby…their baby…then shock gave way to delight and Blake had to blink back the tears that sprang to his eyes. However as his vision cleared Blake Carrington quickly came to the realization that unlike him Alexis seemed far from thrilled about the situation…in fact she looked terrified.

-/-

She tried to put out the flames with the blanket, smothering them like her father had taught her as a child but they had spread too far and Krystle's efforts only seemed to be making things worse. Dropping the now lit blanket Krystle coughed as the thickening smoke began to fill the air clouding her vision.

Staggering back from the flames Krystle could only watch as the fire quickly spread, from the blanket to the rug, from the rug to the curtains…to the door…

Backing away Krystle stared in horror as her exit was suddenly cut off and the whole room began to fill with smoke.

Scrambling up the steps towards the bedroom section of the studio Krystle's attention turned to the large window that dominated the back of the studio, yet as she ran her fingers over it she couldn't find a latch or a lock of any kind. Panicking now Krystle reached for the heavy bedside lamp that sat beside Alexis's pull out bed. Heaving it up she began to pound on the window yet all it seemed to accomplish was the crack the glass…the damn window was too many small panes of glass and too many wooden frames…even when she smashed out one piece of glass completely the gap was still too small for her to crawl through.

Coughing Krystle could feel the smoke choking her lungs… she was trapped…she needed time to think…space to breath…there had to be some way out of here? Yet the black smoke was making it almost impossible to see.

Crouching down Krystle crawled on her belly able to see something. Groping Krystle found the solid shape of the bedframe, crawling on she found the wall. She was by the galley kitchen…then there was a door.

Pushing it open Krystle almost exclaimed in relief. The bathroom!

Slamming the door shut behind her, Krystle gulped in the smoke free air. Grabbing the towels from the rack Krystle ran them under the faucet before stuffing them along the bottom of the door to try and block the smoke from seeping through the cracks. It wouldn't stop the fire from consuming the room but it would at least buy her some time.

Walking over to the window Krystle faced the same problem as before yet at least this time she could see what she was doing. Searching for the nearest blunt instrument Krystle might have found it amusing if the circumstances had been remotely different as she lifted Alexis's back scrubber and began her assault on a new set of windows.

She was going to survive this, and when she did Krystle Carrington vowed she was going to get her life back, all of it starting with the man she loved and Alexis Carrington had better know to get out of way…otherwise…well Krystle would have to take care of her too.

-/-

Approaching her carefully Blake placed the test kit down on the bed before closing the remained distance. "Alexis…it's alright…"

Panicking slightly Alexis was practically crawling up the wall; this was her worse nightmare come true, and no matter what Blake said now Alexis would struggle to believe it. It would all be about the baby…when she wasn't even sure there was a baby to speak of. "No…I…You…"

"I'm not angry." Blake tried again when Alexis continued to look like he had just killed a puppy in front of her. "Sweetheart this is a wonderful thing, why would I be mad at you?"

"But now you'll only want me because of…"

"Alexis I have wanted you back since the moment I was stupid enough to let you go." Blake insisted shaking his head at Alexis's continued ignorance. "Only it took some divine intervention of the worse kind to give me the damn kick in the pants I needed to get off my backside and do something about it."

"Yes well you have to say that…" Alexis replied softly. "I know you Blake I know how much a child would mean to you and what lengths you would be prepared to go to get it."

"Not far enough to feign feelings I don't have." Blake insisted reaching up to stroke Alexis's face, hurt when she turned away from his touch. "Alexis I love you, I have told you that many times since you came back to Denver."

"Yes you have." Alexis admitted before turning back to Blake her gaze suddenly accusatory. "You've told me you love me but despite that you've continued to live with your wife."

"I allowed Krystle to remain at the house but not in my bed. She was sick and it's not like she has anywhere else to go…" Blake pointed out yet he knew that wasn't the point Alexis was trying to make. "Darling even before I had any hopes of us reconciling I had told Krystle that our marriage was over that I was in love with you and that I wouldn't betray those feelings even with my wife."

"Yes because Krystle is enough of a doormat to even stay with a man after he has told her he is in love with someone else! It wasn't like you were taking any risks there Blake…It wasn't like you had even asked her for a divorce before coming after me!" Alexis countered her cheeks flushed with high emotion. "No you kept her waiting in the wings, the fall back just in case I kept my senses and turned you down."

"No that was not it at all." Blake argued. "Alexis…I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, baby or no baby…you're my wife, you've always been my wife."

Snorting in sick amusement Alexis couldn't help but laugh in Blake's face. "Funny it didn't feel like that when you were divorcing me sixteen years ago and exiling me from my own children, nor in all those years apart. When during all those years did you treat me like your wife Blake? Or perhaps you meant during these last few months in Denver when you preferred to ignore the fact that I even existed whenever possible or suffered my presence when there was no other choice? You rubbed your perfect second marriage in my face whenever you could, Krystle was perfect and I was a common slut."

"I know that was what it looked like…"

"No Blake that wasn't just how it looked like that was how it was!" Alexis counted her voice rough as she fought down her heart break. "There was no trace of love left in you for me until you had your accident, if it hadn't been for that you'd be perfectly happy with your dumb blonde. The only reason you want me now is because you're confused and because I might be pregnant and you want to do the right thing."

"I wasn't so indifferent to you in Rome." Blake replied softly causing Alexis to glance up in surprise. "I hadn't had any accident then and you have no idea how much I wanted you Alexis, it took everything I had not take you to bed then."

"You seemed to manage just fine." Alexis scoffed shaking her head.

"Yes as far as you knew." Blake replied reaching up to catch Alexis's chin. "But then you didn't know that I came to your room later that night."

"You did?" Alexis frowned. "But I don't remember…"

"You were asleep." Blake added, stroking her cheek gently. "I couldn't sleep, I was in my bed tossing and turning, cursing myself because I still wanted you so much. I never wanted a woman the way I wanted you, you invaded my thoughts sleeping and awake. I couldn't keep fighting what I wanted anymore. So I went to your room, I convinced myself that it was just sex I wanted from you but then I saw you sleeping. You were so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of you….I realized then how dangerous this was, that it would never just be physical, that I wouldn't be able to sleep with you and then go back to how things were."

"So you left." Alexis retorted her eyes bright with unshed tears. "You still left, you still chose Krystle! Your love for her was stronger."

"No it wasn't a question of who I loved more, I just couldn't see anyway to have both what I wanted and be able to live with myself afterwards." Blake replied honestly.

"Krystle had lost our child, I should have been thinking of her and yet all I could think of was you. I hated myself for what I thought was betrayal. You know how important my word is to me Alexis; I've stuck to it even when it would have been far easier on myself to have given way. My marriage vows are the most important promises I have ever made, I couldn't break them not even for you."

"Well then what are you still doing here?" Alexis questioned. "What were you doing with me the other night if your word is so important to you? Go back to your wife Blake and leave me in peace. I'm not the one forcing you to break your all-important promises!"

"Things are different now…" Blake began only for Alexis to cut him off.

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are!" Blake all but growled. "The feelings I had for you in Rome pale in comparison with how I feel about you now! Back then I still loved you because you were once very important to me, you were the first woman I had ever loved, the mother of my children, and I still felt a lingering something between us. Now I don't just love you Alexis I am in love with you, there is a big difference!"

"Oh and I am supposed to believe this sudden change heart has nothing to do with the fact that I might be pregnant?"

"Not a damn thing, pregnant or not I want you and nothing is going to get in the way of my getting you." Blake insisted stubbornly his jaw locked. "In fact…" Blake stopped crossing the room to the waste bin and throwing the pregnancy kit into it.

"Blake what on earth are you doing?"

"I don't care." Blake spat back. "If you are pregnant we'll find out eventually but if you aren't it won't change what my next move is." Blake added enjoying the look of stunned silence on Alexis's face as he slowly closed the distance between them once more and pulled an unresisting Alexis loosely into his embrace.

"I am dissolving my marriage to Krystle. That was what I came up here to tell you and dammit Alexis for once you are going to shut up and let me finish. I want you, I want you by my side as my wife….And no argument…" Blake added when Alexis barely opened her mouth to speak. "Even if you refuse me now it won't make me change my mind I will just keep hounding you until you give in. You of all people know how persistent and stubborn I can be."

And she did, Blake could even out stubborn her. Gazing up at Blake from under her lashes Alexis alternated between sneaking glances at his face to staring down at his chest. "You're really divorcing her?"

"Yes that is what Andrew and I were discussing, although I believe annulling would be a more appropriate term." Blake replied taking advantage of Alexis's softening mood to pull her closer, relived when his love chose to rest her hands on his arms rather than slap him around the face for his presumption.

"How?" Alexis questioned her face drawn in a frown. "It can't be that simple otherwise everyone would choose to annul their marriage rather than get a divorce?"

"Andrew uncovered it there are legal grounds for me to do so." Blake replied deliberately vaguely, knowing that Alexis wouldn't hesitate to taunt Krystle with the knowledge she was a bigamist if she ever found out and Blake wasn't that unfeeling towards his almost second wife. "The details aren't important, the consequences are."

"Oh?" Alexis questioned her hands sliding up to lock behind Blake's neck her curiosity well and truly peeked now and she was not above using her wiles to get Blake to confess all. "Why don't you tell me the details and let me decide whether or not they are important, hmmm?"

Taking the opening for what it was, probably a fleeting one; Blake closed the space between them leaning down to press a kiss to Alexis's lips before pulling back. "Not bad my darling but no sale."

"Blake if you are serious about wanting me to become your wife then…"

"And emotional blackmail won't work either." Blake countered before a smug smile lit up his face. "And as for becoming my wife I am afraid you really don't have any choice in the matter Alexis." He added his smirk growing as Alexis reacted exactly as he had expected, equally irritated and flattered by his arrogant presumption.

"You're not that irresistible Mr Carrington." Alexis snapped her emerald eyes flashing when Blake had the nerve to smirk at her. "What makes you think I wouldn't simply leave you waiting at the alter? After everything you've put me through recently only a mad woman would put herself through all that again!"

"Perhaps not but since you are already married to me Darling it really is a moot point…" Blake trailed off watching as Alexis's jaw dropped open in shock…oh he was going to have so much fun with this…

-/-

Fresh air, she could taste it and it felt so good.

Grabbing a spare towel Krystle did her best to clear the glass splinters from the wooden frame, then grabbing the bathroom chair she heaved herself up and through the frame, cursing slightly when some remaining glass still cut into her palms. Yet a few bloody scratches were better than being burned to a crisp.

Then she was falling out the other side landing in the shrubbery, she landed heavily but she was alive and for a moment Krystle lay in the bush and she laughed. Then the pain kicked in and Krystle's laugh turned to a groan. Still she managed to drag herself to her feet and stagger her way back towards the house.

She needed to raise the alarm…she needed to call for the fire brigade…

And when she did that people would take one look at her and accuse her of arson.

Wavering between what she knew to be the right thing and what her heart was urging her to do Krystle kept to the shadows as she made her way back to the house. She was split down the middle…her parents had raised her to do the right thing…

And yet her parents surely hadn't known there were vipers like Alexis Carrington in the world. For it would be Alexis who would go for the jugular over this…

At Alexis's insistence Blake would never listen to her side of the story that she hadn't meant to set fire to the entire studio, that it had been an accident. No it was far more likely that Alexis would insist that Krystle had done it deliberately, that she was unstable and Blake should have her arrested or worse locked up in that sanitarium again!

No she couldn't go back there, that place could send anyone crazy if they were left there long enough.

Besides if she came clean the lightest punishment that would be inflicted was that Blake would insist she left the mansion immediately not later when she was able to stand on her own two feet again. He wouldn't worry about how it looked or about how she would cope after Alexis had convinced him she was some sort of fire setting menace and Krystle wouldn't see him again her rival would see to that.

Glancing through the kitchen Krystle was relieved to see the kitchen appeared to be empty, the household staff having been given time off after the ordeal of the wake, leaving the family to fend for themselves for the evening. Now she had to get back to her room without anyone noticing, take a shower, hide her smoke ruined clothes, tend to her scratches by herself. She had to stay in the mansion and remind Blake of his feelings for her, his guilt, use whatever she could to stay close to him and wait for the right opportunity to remove the Alexis infection from their lives.

It wasn't like the building was that important anyway…well to anyone that mattered. No one was really living there, Alexis had gotten her claws back into Blake was sleeping under his roof now. All that would be damaged were Alexis's personal possessions and Krystle doubted the woman cared that much for them; she had far too many clothes and shoes as it was….and photographs…

Pushing down the fleeting feeling of guilt Krystle sighed in relief when she reached the sanctuary of her room. She had done it, she had made it.

Wavering one last time as she passed her telephone Krystle forced herself to keep walking on past and into the bathroom quickly shedding her smoke ruined clothes and turning on the shower. She would shower and then once she was safely changed if no one else had raised the alarm Krystle would do so.

There that was a compromise she could live with.

Besides it wasn't like no one else was going to notice the studio was on fire, all someone had to do was look out of the damn window.

Smiling as the hot water cleaned the soot from her skin Krystle could almost imagine the look of horror on her rivals face when she realized what had happened to all her fine things, it wasn't proper behavior and yet it was surprisingly satisfying. Alexis had taken her husband so Krystle had accidentally taken away her fine things. An eye for an eye as the bible said. Yet what was most satisfying of all was the knowledge that since she had set fire to Alexis's image in the studio the mocking voice in her head had been silenced.

It seemed fire really was the great leveler after all.

-/-

"…Married?!"

Alexis's expression of shocked silence had lasted longer than Blake had expected but the explosion when it came was no less impressive than Blake had been expecting.

"You are being ridiculous Blake we aren't married. God I don't know why I even bother listening to anything you say when you come out with such rubbish."

"Indeed we are my love…my wife." Blake replied smugly, enjoying the way Alexis's cheeks had flushed bright pink during her rant.

"Blake I am not your wife…you are still married to that dumb blonde of yours…"

"Yes but that marriage is not legal, so as soon as Andrew arranges the annulment I will never have been married to Krystle making all other such commitments I have entered into legally binding."

It took a moment for the penny to drop and Alexis put that down to the stresses of the day. "Vegas." Alexis whispered raising her emerald eyes to stare in wonder into Blake's warm dark gaze.

"Indeed." Blake confirmed his smile only growing as Alexis seemed to sag in his arms running her hand up to fuss nervously with her hair. "So wife do you need a hand with that…"

"Don't Blake it's not funny." Alexis sighed rubbing her throbbing forehead.

"I am not joking Alexis you are my wife." Blake replied softly reaching up to rub the small of Alexis's back. "And that makes me a very happy man and as your husband it is my job to be there to help you when you need it." Blake added moving his hand to rub the tense muscles at her shoulders before rubbing the back of her head.

"I just…it's just too much." Alexis groaned as Blake's magic fingers began to take care of the tension headache. Something Alexis shouldn't be letting him do, not when just this morning she had been resolved to keep her distance from Blake and now she was married to him? "I don't know what to think…"

"But what do you feel?" Blake asked his voice soft and low in Alexis's ear. "I won't force you to stay married to me Darling. I want nothing more than to try and make our relationship work but I can't do that without you."

Lifting her head from Blake's shoulder Alexis watched him closely. "You really would let me go?"

"If staying with me would only make you miserable?" Blake replied honestly reaching up to stroke her cheek lovingly. "It would break my heart, I love you Alexis I want you to be happy…of course I would rather you were happy with me." Blake added with a small chuckle relieved when Alexis smiled back.

"I am happy with you." Alexis replied honestly. "Except when I am unhappy with you." She added watching as Blake's face fell and his mouth opened to speak yet Alexis cut him off. "But since I am miserable whenever I'm not with you."

His heart was in his throat. Blake had to swallow it back down lest his voice broke when he spoke. "So does that mean?"

Shaking her head Alexis reached up and stroked Blake's cheek. "Call me crazy but you get one last chance Blake, you blow that…"

"I am not going to…" Blake insisted only stopping when Alexis laid her fingers across his lips.

"Blake you've already made your pitch and it was successful." Alexis replied her fingers stroking the outline of Blake's mouth. "Now all you have to do it seal the deal."

Smiling against Alexis's fingers Blake didn't need any further encouragement, leaning down he sealed the deal…with a kiss.

-/-


	26. Chapter 26

-/-

It ended up in more than just a kiss.

Perhaps she should have made Blake wait, yet resistance to Blake Carrington's charms had always been a weakness of hers. Still as she snuggled into Blake's arms Alexis couldn't bring herself to regret it. Once she had made the decision to give Blake and their relationship one last shot Alexis was all in, 100%. That was just how she was; she either gave her everything or nothing.

Besides it wasn't like sex with Blake was such a hardship. He had certainly shown her just how much he wanted her and Alexis felt treasured…and satisfied. Very satisfied…

Yawning and stretching Alexis smiled into Blake's chest as her lover…no her husband stroked his hand down her bare back, gently massaging her back muscles. Glancing up at Blake's face Alexis was surprised to find Blake staring up at the ceiling looking pensive and for a moment her heart sank a little…

"Blake what is it?"

"Hmmm do you think this room needs redecorating?"

"What?" Alexis spluttered, of all the things she had expected Blake to come out with that had not even been on the list.

"Look at the ceiling it needs a new coat of paint. Or perhaps it's the light…" Blake added surprised from his scrutiny of the ceiling in the lamplight by a slap to his bare chest. "What?"

"You are an idiot." Alexis annunciated every word whilst Blake stared up at her in confusion.

"What?"

Laughing at Blake's genuine confusion Alexis leant down to kiss him gently. "Because it's so flattering Darling when after such a short time in bed with me you are already bored enough to be studying the ceiling."

"I was not studying it, I was just looking up there and I happened to notice…" Blake trailed off his hands wrapping around his wife's waist and tugging her back to straddle him. "Now this view is much nicer I'll admit." Blake added his gaze raking over Alexis's naked torso.

"Oh so you wouldn't change anything about me then?" Alexis retorted arching her back as Blake's hands ran along her skin and cupped her breasts.

"Definitely not." Blake retorted gruffly his eyes darkening with desire as Alexis rocked against part of him that undeniably preferred this view.

"Really?...Those couldn't be a little bigger or my…"

"Alexis you are perfect. I love your body just the way it is." Blake insisted. "I even love that little freckle on your stomach."

"Better that than my stretch marks." Alexis deadpans, bursting out laughing when Blake tugged her closer and proceeded to kiss the ugly little marks that she hated.

"Blake what are you….you are crazy?"

"I especially adore your stretch marks." Blake insisted sitting up and holding his wife in his lap. "You gained them giving me our children and that makes them beautiful in my eyes."

Cupping Blake's cheek Alexis had to blink back tears. "You silly sentimental old fool."

"Hey less of the old." Blake blustered gaining a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he took Alexis's hand and moved it down his body. "Now does this feel like an old man?"

"No." Alexis replied biting her lip as she tightened her grip around Blake jnr. "Now let's see if he also has the stamina of young man."

Yet before Alexis could test Blake's stamina the bedroom door suddenly slammed open and the bedroom light was turned on.

"Mother the…Oh my god!" Fallon had barely made it one step inside the door before she stopped in stunned surprise; after all it wasn't every day you walked in on your parents…

"God dammit Fallon didn't we teach you to knock?" Blake barked in embarrassment, his tanned cheeks flushing as Alexis scrabbled for the sheets tugging them up from her waist to make sure all incriminating bits were covered.

"I'm sorry." Fallon stumbled covering her eyes with her hand as she tried to stifle her amusement. "But…"

"Hey Fallon did you find…whoa." Steven was only several steps behind his sister and it was only Fallon's quick thinking in slamming the door shut that stopped her younger brother from also getting an eyeful.

"What the hell is going on?" Blake demanded. "People barging into other people's bedrooms like the house is on fire!"

Keeping her hand in front of her closed eyes just in case Fallon could only wonder at her father's turn of phrase. "No but the studio is."

"What?" Alexis exclaimed scrambling out of the bed and reaching for her discarded clothing before handing Blake his trousers.

"Your studio is on fire, Steven has called the fire brigade but we were worried…we wanted to make sure you were in the house." Fallon explained. "We were so worried that you might…" She trailed off unable to stomach the memory of the moment when Steven came rushing into the living room shouting that the studio was on fire and had she seen Alexis. Fallon had images of her mother fainting in her studio a lit cigarette in her hand…

"I'm sorry I didn't knock but I didn't think…well…."

"It's alright Fallon." Blake insisted, now he was almost dressed his initial anger, fueled by the embarrassment at having been caught in an intimate situation by his own daughter, now fading. "You were worried about your mother."

"My studio how bad is it?" Alexis demanded buttoning her blouse.

"I don't know." Fallon answered honestly, "I haven't seen it….Can I open my eyes yet?" She added huffing in annoyance at standing in a room with her eyes shut.

Glancing across at Blake who was buttoning his own shirt Alexis shared a smile at their daughter's petulant tone, so similar to the voice she had used as a small child who was made to wait. "Yes."

Blinking in the bright light Fallon felt the relief sink in on seeing her mother alive and well in the flesh…so to speak, and now that the panic was subsiding Fallon couldn't help but be intrigued. Just how long had her parents been bedroom partners for? Yet it seemed answers to that question would have to wait. Following her parents as they rushed out of the room Fallon Colby couldn't help the mischievous little part of herself that also wondered whether or not Krystle knew yet…and if not Fallon could only hope she was a fly on the wall when she did.

-/-

John Zorelli was starting to dread the phone ringing.

He had just settled in for the night, a nice glass of red in hand in his grotty new apartment which was still littered with boxes of his possessions. At first he hadn't unpacked because part of him had hoped he would somehow find a way to salvage his marriage and now his divorce was going through he still hadn't unpacked and part of that he blamed on the damn Carrington family.

How could one family have so much drama going on in such a short space of time? It was a wonder any of them survived from day to day, with missing persons, assault, kidnapping and now potential arson?

So reluctantly Zorelli had abandoned his glass of red and the only home cooked meal of the week and had gotten into his car to make the now familiar trek out to the Carrington mansion.

At least he had remembered to pick up his warm overcoat. Standing on the lawn of the Carrington mansion waiting for the fire officer to finish his inspection there was a definite chill in the air, well it was Colorado in October if there wasn't a chill in the air something would be wrong. Still he hadn't expected to have the company of Blake Carrington whilst he waited.

"What exactly is taking them so long? They've put the fire out…"

Sighing Zorelli resisted the urge to snap back at the impatient Carrington patriarch that the officers were only doing their job.

"They have to check that it's safe." Zorelli replied simply. "You wouldn't want to go inside only for the roof to collapse on you Mr Carrington."

And Blake had to admit the cocky police officer had a point there not that it helped him in the slightest as Blake was anxious to get in there and assess the damage before Alexis had the chance. His wife was already in a fragile enough place and Blake was worried that seeing her beloved possessions destroyed might be too much and it was his place to protect her from such unnecessary stress…especially if she was…

Stopping that thought dead in its tracks Blake put that private hope back into the lock box it had escaped from and slammed the lid shut. They would find out sooner or later whether or not Alexis was pregnant there was no point worrying about it in especially as in the meantime they had more than enough to contend with. Still that didn't mean Blake wasn't going to take a few extra precautions just in case.

Finally it seemed someone had some news for them, one of the fire officers had broken away from the group and was heading up the slope towards them.

"Sergeant Zorelli, Mr Carrington." The fire officer greeted both men whilst taking off his helmet and rubbing his hand across his sweaty forehead. "It's safe for you to go in now but I would appreciate it if you don't just yet as we are waiting for our forensic expert to finish."

"Forensic?" Blake frowned. "Why would you need…"

"Because this fire was started deliberately Mr Carrington." The officer replied his blue eyes earnest as they locked on the stunned Carrington Snr. "We don't have a complete report but it looks like alcohol was doused about the place and then it was set alight…then the windows were broken from the inside, the glass was all over the flowerbeds. Some one set the fire and then was trapped inside."

"What?" Blake asked aghast. "Are you telling me someone was trapped inside and they died?"

"No they managed to escape out the bathroom window." The officer replied watching as Carrington sighed in relief.

"But who would want to do such a thing?"

"That's what we aim to find out Mr Carrington." Zorelli replied before adding pointedly. "But it's not as though the family is completely without enemies now is it."

Blake had to admit the Sergeant had a point there. Perhaps the two things were related; perhaps LB's kidnapping had merely been the first in a series of attacks on the family? In which case Blake needed to do something about his security, dear god what if next they decided to up the ante?

Although there really wasn't much further to go after kidnapping and arson…except murder that is.

-/-

"Well?"

Blake had barely stepped through the door when he was being bombarded by his own personal interrogation squad in Fallon and Alexis yet it was Alexis who held his focus, her expression fluctuating from hope to fear and back again.

"Well?!" Alexis spat when Blake merely continued to stare at her mutely.

"Come and sit down and we'll talk."

"Blake please you're scaring me."

Sighing Blake took her hand and led a reluctant Alexis back to the sofa in the library waving Fallon away when she moved to follow them. "I'll be honest it's not good."

And that was a significant understatement. Blake had barely recognized the building. Inside it had been like a scene from a horror movie, the walls were stained black with smoke, there were puddles of dirty water all over the floor and Alexis's beautiful furniture had been all but destroyed.

"Do they know what caused it? Was there anything left?"

"Nothing salvageable." Blake replied softly patting her hand gently as he dodged answering the first question, the last thing he wanted was Alexis worrying about something she had no control over. No it was Blake's job to protect his family and it was past time he stepped up and did just that. "I am so sorry Alexis."

"But my things, my photographs, my albums…" Alexis pleaded hoping against hope that Blake would produce a miracle from somewhere.

"If they were in the main room, in your bureau?" Blake asked watching as Alexis nodded. "Then I'm so sorry darling..."

Swallowing back her tears Alexis wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "oh…oh…" Accepting the handkerchief Blake offered her she twisted it around her fingers. "So they are all gone? All of them?"

"There is no way to be entirely sure without going through everything properly but I think it's unlikely anything like that survived. Even your clothes suffered I'm afraid, if not from the fire then from the water damage when the fire brigade had to douse the entire house in order to put the fire out. But I don't want you to worry about that we'll get an appointment with your couturiers to fly out here and sort you out with a whole new wardrobe." Blake insisted his heart breaking when Alexis began to cry in earnest.

"Oh Alexis please don't cry Darling we'll fix it."

"You can't fix it, I don't really care about the clothes or the furniture but all those photographs, all those memories I can't ever get them back. And Adam how am I supposed to remember what he looked like now? I'll forget his little face and I won't be able to remind myself." Alexis retorted crossly pulling her hand from Blake's. "Oh you don't understand…"

"Don't I?" Blake replied softly reaching out and catching Alexis's hand and pulling her to her feet. Moving over to his desk Blake dropped Alexis hand for a moment before opening the large bottom drawer and withdrawing a large wooden box. Setting it down on the desktop Blake paused before continuing.

"This is my memory box all my most treasured memories are in here." Blake added softly before flipping the lid. On the top sat a framed photograph of his mother Ellen, picking that out Blake ran his thumb across his mother's features before setting her photograph aside. There…those were the things he was looking for.

Lifting out three very special photographs Blake studied their little faces for a moment before handing them over.

"Oh…Oh Blake." Alexis gasped as Blake handed her not one but three photographs, three very special baby photographs. "I can't believe you have these."

"We can get a frame for them in the morning." Blake suggested watching with a smile as Alexis stared down at the three beautiful little faces. "Maybe one of those where you can have three photographs in one…You can have it on the dressing table in our bedroom?"

Smiling Alexis leaned into Blake's side allowing Blake to wrap his arm around her waist. "Asking me to move in already Blake?"

"Well excuse me for being a little forward in wanting to share a bedroom with my own wife." Blake replied wryly stroking his fingers down Alexis's arm and pressing a kiss to her cheek, before staring down at the pictures in Alexis's hands.

"I always thought Adam's nose was similar to Fallon's." Blake commented as Alexis spread the three photographs out on the desktop.

"Yes." Alexis replied tilting her head and studying the three pictures her fingers tracing the edge of her eldest's face. "Yes but he has your jaw."

"And your cheekbones." Blake added stroking Alexis's cheek lovingly.

"Well he is a lucky boy." Alexis retorted gazing down lovingly at their son's picture. "Do you ever…" She began before stopping herself; that was a topic Blake would ever indulge, he may have softened towards talking about their son, and allowing his photograph once more to be openly displayed.

Yet Blake didn't need to be psychic to realise what Alexis wasn't saying. "Of course I do Alexis; there is barely a day that goes by that I don't wonder what if…?"

"You do?" Alexis was genuinely surprised. "I wouldn't have thought you would…"

"Allow myself to wonder?" Blake suggested not surprised when Alexis nodded. Dear god was it any wonder their marriage had collapsed the first time around if Alexis really thought he was that heartless he was able to shut out even thoughts about their boy.

"Alexis even I am human you know." Blake jested relieved when Alexis smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms her face half buried as she confessed her own deeply held thoughts and feelings.

"Sometimes I pass someone on the street and I can't help but wonder is that him? I want to run after them and ask and I have to stop myself because people would look at me like I am crazy but I can't help but wonder where he is and what he is doing? Is he married, is he happy, does he even know anything at all?"

"And I sit in meetings have colleagues proudly introducing their eldest boy into the group and my heart breaks just a little bit more." Blake sighed rubbing his hands up and down Alexis's back. "He would have been 25 this year the perfect age to start really climbing the corporate ladder. In a few more years I could start handing over the reins of Denver Carrington."

"Assuming he wanted to follow in your footsteps Blake, he might have turned into a brilliant artist!"

"Just like his mother." Blake added smirking as Alexis scoffed. "Darling I wouldn't have cared what he wanted to be if that meant we had him here with us."

"Oh? Does that magnanimity apply to missing eldest sons only?" Alexis replied her tone almost cutting as she lifted her emerald gaze to meet Blake's tired eyes.

"Do you really want to have that discussion now?" Blake asked softly trying his best to keep the bite from his voice.

"Not really." Alexis answered honestly, sighing as she selfishly let the matter go, she really didn't want to fight with Blake right now. "But soon, we can't put it off forever Blake."

Choosing the wiser course of biting his tongue Blake nodded, putting Steven from his mind his thoughts returned to the other missing member of the Carrington Clan. "I got to speak to Zorelli about that other matter."

That certainly got Alexis's attention as she went from languid to rigid in his arms. "And?"

"They have two new leads, they found some tyre tracks in the woods on the east side of the estate and they definitely don't belong to one of the estate vehicles, plus the lock onto that fire road from the public highway had been cut off."

"How is that a lead?" Alexis scoffed. "That could be anything, a poacher, a couple of teenagers sneaking away for a little private time…"

"Yes I would normally agree but they also found a baby's pacifier."

"But LB didn't use a pacifier Fallon wouldn't allow it." Alexis pointed out.

"Yes but that doesn't mean the kidnappers didn't use one in order to get the baby out of the house without making a noise that would alert anyone." Blake added logically, "At least that is the theory the police are going with."

"So they are assuming some unknown person or persons cut the lock on the gate, drove their car into the woods and then used the woods to get near to the house and then what? Magiced their way into the house unseen? This house is full of staff, how on earth did some stranger make it in and out without being seen by one of the staff is unthinkable!"

"I agree and so does Zorelli." Blake added softly waiting for the penny to drop.

For a moment it was too horrible to believe and yet there really was no other conclusion to come to. "Oh god he thinks it was one of the staff doesn't he?"

"He is working on the assumption that the kidnapper had help of some kind from someone who has regular access to the house…He wanted my permission to access all of the estate records, staff old and new, anyone who might have a grudge and or knew the house well enough to know how to slip in and out with the minimum of exposure." Blake added knowing that what he was about to say would really make the previous revelation seem like a picnic by comparison. "Alexis we can't tell Fallon…"

"What?"

"We can't tell her." Blake repeated seriously his dark eyes firm and unwavering. "She wouldn't be able to restrain herself; she would be interrogating every member of staff…"

"This is her baby Blake I can't keep this from her."

"I am not saying we never tell her." Blake argued trying to be reasonable in an unreasonable situation. Watching his wife closely the struggle in her face as she fought with what he was telling her. "I am just saying to let the police do their work first. Please Alexis trust me on this, just give Zorelli a few more days…"

For a moment Blake was convinced Alexis was going to refuse, that his wife famous for her stubbornness would refuse to back down on this. Yet it seemed this new tactic of asking worked much better than his previous one of telling.

"Two days." Alexis capitulated. "And if we haven't made any more progress we tell Fallon the truth!"

"Two days." Blake agreed pressing a kiss to Alexis's forehead, praying to whatever deity was listening, to please let them find the answers they needed.

-/-


	27. Chapter 27

-/-

She had gotten away with it.

Krystle Carrington had settled herself in the window seat watching as the fire crews slowly put out the fire. She had watched Blake go inside the cabin with that police officer who always seemed to be hanging around here these days. Then Blake had left the officer inside and headed back into the house and Krystle had to resist the urge to rush down the stairs to see him.

Yet Krystle knew without moving that she was the last person Blake was looking to see…No he would go to her…to Alexis.

Perhaps she would even cry, could Alexis cry? The first Mrs Carrington didn't seem like the sort of woman who could cry unless it was for effect. Still the loss of her fine things and her photographs must hurt even a woman like Alexis.

Krystle had slept well that night, even with the thought that Alexis had undoubtedly spent the night being comforted by Blake's arms. There was something to be said for stepping up and taking some form of recompense for the suffering she had endured at Alexis's hands. It was almost like exacting her own form of justice. Women like Alexis liked to think they were above things like paying for the crimes they committed well Krystle was going to step up and hold Alexis to account for her actions.

Dressing for breakfast Krystle chose her outfit with care, the light blue satin blouse and the white trousers emphasized her sapphire blue eyes and her long slender figure. She brushed her soft blonde hair and curled the fringe around the brush before finishing her look with a light brush of pink lipstick.

Then with a spring in her step Krystle Carrington opened the door and headed down to join the family for breakfast…Today was going to be a good day she could just feel it in her bones…

-/-

By contrast Blake Carrington was in no hurry to dress and go anywhere. He had the best view in the world right now and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Alexis's bare back was stretched out in front of him as his wife slept hugging her pillow, her beautiful face turned to face him looked peaceful in repose and Blake was torn between letting her sleep or giving into his own urges and running his fingers down that long smooth…

"I can feel you staring."

Smiling Blake hunkered down next to his wife pressing a kiss for an apology to her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Hmmm…somehow I don't quite believe you mean that Blake."

Laughing at her dry wit Blake to concede defeat. "Well I am sorry if you are still tired…"

"Oh and why would I possibly be tired?" Alexis questioned quirking open one eye and taking in Blake's boundless energy and enthusiasm with a sigh, it was like sharing a bed with a child or an over eager puppy. "Could it be because I was barely allowed to get any sleep?"

"Ahhh…" Blake replied blushing guiltily tugging lightly on his earlobe. "You should have said something Darling."

"I believe I did, I suggested we went to bed, it's hardly my fault you took that another way." Alexis sighed, resolved that Blake was not about to let her go back to dozing she settled for her other favorite way to spend the morning, surprising Blake when she slid her hand back down under the covers.

"I thought you were tired." Blake all but squeaked in surprise as his wife's hand reached down and gave part of him a morning squeeze.

Smirking Alexis enjoyed the way that despite being surprised Blake still seemed to rise to the occasion. "I was tired but I know just the thing to help me wake up."

-/-

Fallon Carrington Colby was on a mission.

Something was going on, something more than just investigating the causes of a fire and she was determined to find out what and since her parents still hadn't surfaced yet this morning there was only one other potential source for answers and fortunately for her Joseph had just informed her that that source was currently sitting in her father's library….

John Zorelli's morning had been going well. They had found a match for the size and make of tyres and due to the unusual size had been able to narrow down the type of possible vehicles to only two makes of van. They were already running those makes and models through the police computer and with that and the records department searching for matches with the baby's feet and hand prints Zorelli was certain they would soon have a link to the kidnappers.

Now if he could just find something in these staff records Blake Carrington was promising to supply…

Whenever Carrington deigned to put in an appearance that is…

Yet when the door to the library finally opened it wasn't the silver haired Carrington patriarch stood in the doorway but the chestnut haired beauty Zorelli had often admired and as yet had managed to avoid. Pretty woman and police work didn't mix, at least they didn't in Zorelli's world view; it certainly made it far harder for him to remain objective.

"Captain Zorelli I have a few questions…"

"It's Sergeant Zorelli and I am waiting for your father Mrs Colby."

"Captain Sergeant I don't particularly care." Fallon retorted her blue eyes flashing as the damn police officer had the nerve to try and send her away like she was merely a distraction. "I have questions that I want answering."

"Believe me Mrs Colby so do I, as a police officer I have endless questions I would like answering however in my line of work any answers I do get inevitably lead to more questions, it's a vicious circle."

"Yes well I intend to have mine answered." Fallon spat her gaze narrowing on the impudent man who dared to stand here in her house and refuse to give her what she wanted. Crossing her arms Fallon perched herself on the edge of the sofa, inwardly pleased when the scruffy police officer took an echoing step back.

"And when it comes to MY SON Sergeant I can assure you there is nothing on earth that will persuade me to budge a single inch."

- /-

Her mother wouldn't have approved, eavesdropping on other people's private conversation was something bad girls did and yet in this house one learned to adapt behavior that elsewhere they might shirk from. How else were she to learn what was really going on?

Yet when Krystle had been innocently passing the library on her way to the breakfast room, the door to which stood slightly ajar, and she had heard Fallon's raised voice it had been mere instinct to stop. That she had been able to hear Fallon from the corridor was hardly her fault, after all if Fallon wanted her conversation kept private then surely she would had made sure to shut the door behind her.

Still Krystle hadn't expected to hear what she had…and that had caused her to draw closer to the door…

"…Please Mrs Colby I am trying to run an investigation here…"

"Yes but it is my son we are talking about! What exactly is happening, what is your damn department doing about finding my boy?"

"Everything we can lady, believe me I have pulled more double shifts since I took on this case than I ever have before. I will find your son Mrs Colby I swear to god I will…"

"It's Fallon please don't call me Mrs Colby it makes me sound ancient."

Drawing closer to the door as the voice dropped to a lower volume Krystle could have sworn anyone must have been able to hear her heart beating it was thudding so loudly even as she tried to remain as quiet as possible…it just didn't seem possible…they had buried Fallon's son yesterday hadn't they?

"Alright…Fallon we have several leads which we are pursuing and I am very optimistic they will lead to your son. As I told your father we have identified two possible makes for what we think was the vehicle your son was taken away in, either a Dodge A100 or Chevrolet Greenbrier. Yet we still haven't identified how the kidnappers were able to enter the house…"

"Through a door I imagine we have several." Fallon's sarcastic drawl was unmistakable even from a distance and Krystle could almost picture the look of scorn on her step…no on Blake's daughter's face.

"Yes but to come into a house with this many people milling about, a stranger, to make it through this maze of a building and find the nursery without anyone seeing you first?" The police officer suggested and Krystle had to stifle her gasp behind her hand…he couldn't be implying….

The same thought had clearly occurred to Fallon who didn't bother to curtail her response. "No."

"I am just saying either this kidnapper is the luckiest person alive with excellent intelligence about the layout of this house or…"

"Or they had help from someone on the inside, someone who could smuggle them through and walk ahead ensuring they had a clear path…someone I know." Fallon's voice almost broke at the end and for a moment Krystle actually felt sorry for the girl, it couldn't be hard imaging someone you had probably grown up with would willing hand your baby over to a complete stranger.

"I am sorry but I have to ask Mr…Fallon, is there anyone in this house that might hold a grudge of some kind towards you personally, some former employee perhaps?"

For what seemed like an eternity there was silence in the room and just when Krystle was about to give up hope of hearing anything Fallon answered the police officers question. "Well yes…yes there are a one or two people who might… Michael…Michael Culhane my father's former chauffeur we had a brief relationship and when Daddy found about it he fired him and…"

"And Fallon? If there is anyone else you can think of who might want to hurt you then you have to tell me."

"There is only one other that I can think of, someone who is currently in this house who might want to hurt me."

Intrigued Krystle pressed herself as close to the door as she could manage even as Fallon's voice annoyingly dropped too low for her to hear and yet her efforts paid off as clearly Fallon's answer surprised the police detective.

"Krystle Carrington! Your father's wife?"

No…shaking her head in horror Krystle backed away from the library door. Her face too pale as unsteady on her feet Krystle rushed down the corridor and away…away from that terrible accusation. Dear god it was bad enough hearing Fallon accuse her once in the heat of grief, but now to have such a terrible accusation repeated in the cold light of day and to a police officer…

Storming past Joseph who stood by the hall telephone table, receiver in hand and his mouth open to speak, Krystle didn't so much as pause as Blake's mojodomo began to speak.

"Mrs Carrington it is the doctor…"

Leaving a shocked Joseph standing there like a dummy Krystle rushed out the front door, this time a walk in the gardens wasn't going to be enough, clearing her head wasn't going to work this time…No she needed to talk, needed to speak to someone, the only one who might understand just how rotten the entire Carrington clan was. No even though their appointment wasn't scheduled until this afternoon Krystle had to speak to Nick and she needed to speak to him now.

-/-

"We really should be getting up…"

Laughing in surprise at his wife's out of character suggestion Blake responded by tickling her sides. "Who are you and what have you done with Alexis Carrington?!" He demanded as Alexis giggled and tried to evade his devilish fingers. "My wife would never be the first to suggest we get out of bed!"

"Blake…behave…"

"Come on now confess!" Blake added pinning his lover to the bed and tugging the sheet up over their heads so they were cocooned in their own private world.

"Blake I am warning you." Alexis retorted her voice low and husky, her green eyes flashing with barely concealed devilry. "Do not start something you are not prepared to finish!"

"Who said I am not prepared?" Blake teased leaning down, pressing his forehead against Alexis's own as he stared deeply into her eyes.

For a long moment they were caught happily in each other's gaze and Blake felt his heart swell with love for this captivating creature he was luckily enough to call his wife.

"I love you…I love you so much I think I might burst." Blake whispered softly and clearly Alexis felt the same, her eyes tearing up as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Oh Blake I love you too, I always have and I always will." Alexis replied, closing the remaining distance between them and placing a sweet kiss on Blake's lips…a kiss that quickly turned heated until…

Cough…Cough…

Freezing mid kiss Blake reluctantly dragged his lips away from his wife's. "Whoever the devil is there you can just…"

"Excuse me Mr Carrington…I did knock." Joseph's disapproval was clearly apparent in his tone and Blake was glad of his makeshift tent of sheets, at least they meant he didn't need to see his mojodomo's expression.

"Yes well when you didn't hear me call to let you in you should have known to leave well enough alone!" Blake spat back angrily, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, wondering just how long his servant had been standing there before he had made his presence known. God knows what the man had heard or seen…

"I am afraid I was unable to do that, your presence is required in the library Mr Carrington, Sergeant Zorelli is here and Miss Fallon is with him." Joseph retorted even as he continued to glare at the couple barely hidden beneath the sheet.

"WHAT?" Blake exclaimed pulling down the sheet over his head, causing Alexis to squeak and make a grab for the nearest cover.

"I said…" Joseph began his gaze now decidedly locked on the floor.

"I heard what you said Joseph." Blake spluttered scanning the room for the clothes Alexis had willing all but ripped off of him the night before. "God dammit where are…"

"…If you are referring to your…"

"Yes thank you Joseph I think you have been more than helpful enough this morning!" Blake spat as he followed his Mojodomo's pointed finger to his boxers which had somehow ended up half way across the room and were dangling off of the top of the arm chair, along with a silky something that clearly belonged to Alexis.

"Well then if my assistance is no longer required I will go and talk to Mrs Gunnerson about lunch or will Mrs Carrington be taking over that duty?" Joseph demanded snippily as he tugged at his cuffs, shooting a derogatory sneer in Alexis's direction. "Since it seems she is taking over Mrs Carrington's other martial duties." He added spitefully.

Yet Alexis merely smirked at Joseph's obvious irritation, tucking the bedsheet neatly around her naked body she laid back against the pillow, refusing to allow Joseph to make her feel uncomfortable in her own house. "Well it was about time someone took those duties seriously Joseph, the standards in this house clearly have slipped in my absence and that is something I look forward to correcting."

"Nothing has slipped if anything the standards of behavior around this house dramatically improved when the resident wh…"

"That's enough thank you Joseph!" Blake cut in all but glaring holes in his Mojodomo until the man finally found the sense he was born with and left.

As soon as the door was closed Blake jumping out of the bed and rushed to his bureau and Alexis had to laugh at the contrast between his two sets of cheeks, one set pale as milk the other stained bright red.

"Well I am glad you found something amusing in all of this." Blake huffed as he stepped into a pair of boxers. "Dear God have people in this house forgotten how to respect other people's privacy?"

"Well either we need reinforce that lesson or perhaps we could start simply locking our door when we go to bed?" Alexis suggested as she stretched out across the bed her emerald eyes softening as she watched her lover fuss and flap. "Honestly Blake I don't see what is the big deal, at least now you won't have to have an awkward conversation with Joseph about telling him we are back together."

"No instead I have to have a far different awkward conversation all whilst knowing that he has been in here and seen…"

"Precisely nothing…Certainly less than Fallon at any rate." Alexis added deliberately, watching closely as Blake blanched and closed his eyes as if in silent prayer.

"Dear god woman did you have to remind me about that, I had managed to put that from my mind and you…" Blake blustered shaking his head as he reached into his wardrobe for a clean shirt.

"Oh please Blake." Alexis chided him softly, slinking out of bed and closing the distance between them. Pressing her body against Blake's Alexis stroked her fingers down the thin sliver of exposed skin between his half buttoned shirt, "Besides aren't I worth a little awkward conversation?"

Sighing Blake shook his head unable to resist reaching out and touching a naked Alexis, cupping her buttocks in his hands Blake pulled her into his arms and leant down to kiss her firmly on the mouth.

Pulling away smiling smugly Alexis bit her lip. "I thought you were in a rush?"

Sighing it took all of Blake's self-control not pull Alexis back to bed. "Enough you hussy go put on some clothes and join me downstairs for breakfast."

Laughing Alexis moved over to the sofa, sinking down onto the soft velvet surface she stretched out completely comfortable in her nakedness. "Oh so you don't want me to come down like this then?"

"I would love it but I doubt Joseph's heart could take it." Blake deadpanned as he reached for a tie.

"Oh well that's another reason to do it then." Alexis quipped, pouting a little as Blake knotted his tie and shot her a warning glance. "Oh honestly Blake can you blame me the man never misses an opportunity to insult me and you cannot expect me to put up with that from an employee?"

"I will talk to him…"

"You'd better do more than just talk to him Blake; you'd better let him know just who is in charge in this house now!" Alexis snapped. "And if he cannot give me the respect I am due then I will fire him and if you undermine me by rehiring him then you can live here with him because I will not stay in a house where one of the staff can contravene me!"

"Darling I will talk to him." Blake repeated keeping a rein on his temper, remembering just how temperamental Alexis could be especially when she was pregnant…not that he was going down that route right now…even if part of him couldn't help but hope…

Lifting his hand when Alexis opened her mouth to protest Blake leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I won't have you feel uncomfortable in your own home and Joseph isn't a fool, just let me deal with this my own way…Now would you please get dressed and join me downstairs, I have a feeling I am going to need your help."

-/-

In the half an hour it had taken to drive the distance between the mansion and Nick's house Krystle had worked herself into quite a state. Fallon's words still went around and around in her head and Krystle was reeling from the injustice of it all. How dare that spoilt little brat blacken her good name? After all Krystle had put up with from Fallon, of all the rotten stunts Blake's daughter had pulled to try and ruin her marriage this was by far the worse.

Krystle could only imagine that Fallon had been dripping her suspicions into her father's ear and that combined with Alexis leading Blake astray with her whore's tricks had combined to harden Blake's heart towards his real love Krystle. Well she was about to stand by and let them get away with it, no Krystle needed some advice, some good advice and Nick knew all about the Carrington clan, he would know what to do.

Pulling up into Nick's drive Krystle was surprised when she had to slam her brakes on to narrowly avoid a large van that was badly parked practically blocking the entire drive. Taking a moment to calm herself Krystle reassured herself that she hadn't hit the other vehicle, not that it would have mattered if she had as she doubted the driver would even notice as there were so many existing bangs and scratches in the paint work of the ancient looking van.

Getting out of her car Krystle made her way over to the house, stopping in surprise when she realized that the front door was ajar.

"Nick?" Krystle called out timidly as she stepped inside yet there was no sign of the irreverent psychiatrist, moving into the open plan living room Krystle moved to the couch setting her purse down she took a moment to admire the large arrangement of freshly cut roses on the table before she was suddenly startled by the sound of an infant crying out.

What on earth…for a moment Krystle was certain she was hearing things. What on earth would a baby be doing here?

Following the noise when the baby cried out again Krystle began to edge up the stairs, it was only as she halfway up that she realized there were other people in the house.

"…see I told you there is something wrong with him…"

"You still shouldn't have brought him here." Nick's voice rang out and Krystle could hear the anger in his voice, it distorted the doctor's normally calm and soft voice into something alien.

"I could hardly take him anywhere else!"

"Why not it's not like anyone is even looking for him; the diversion we placed took care of that." Nick spat back and Krystle felt a growing sense of dread…no they couldn't mean…not Nick he wouldn't…

"Yes and I am not happy about that either!" The other man retorted. "That was never part of the deal you pitched to me…dear god I had to stand and watch that production take place, it was never part of agreement to leave a dead baby behind that was taking it a step too far."

"Oh well perhaps you'd like to bail out now? Head on over to Denver Carrington and confess all since your conscience is suddenly plaguing you?"

"That is not what I am saying Toscanni and you know it but I would have appreciated knowing about it before hand."

Shaking Krystle could feel her knees buckling and she leant against the bannister for support.

"Fine noted but that still doesn't change anything now you have to leave and take that screaming banshee with you."

"Dammit Toscanni you're supposed to be a doctor, this boy is innocent of his family's crimes and I won't have him suffer. He's sick and you have to help. I can't take him to another doctor or a hospital because your contact still hasn't supplied me with the paperwork I need."

She had heard enough. Krystle was now 100% convinced that the child in questions was Blake grandson. Why Nick would want to kidnap the boy and go to the lengths of planting a dead baby boy as a decoy Krystle could only imagine. Yet the important thing was that she had found out that she now knew where Blake's precious grandson was…

It was like a ray of light… and Krystle's heart leapt…

She could come out the heroine in all of this, the woman who came to save the day, who brought the kidnappers to light and the precious Carrington Colby heir back to the bosom of his family. That was something Alexis would never be able to claim and it might just be enough…

Staggering down the steps on shaking legs Krystle was amazed they didn't collapse under her. She was almost at the door when Krystle realized she had left her purse with her keys on the couch, turning back she made a grab for her purse…leaning over her foot caught on the edge of the table…and Krystle lost her balance.

For a moment everything passed in slow motion …she was falling…her hands were out…the vase was spinning.

Then everything sped up and she was landing heavily on the floor and the spinning vase joined her, smashing loudly as pieces of glass, water and roses scattered across the floor.

Crying out in pain Krystle winced as her already abused hands broke her fall. Yet that wasn't the worst of it as suddenly standing over her was a widely smiling Nick Toscanni.

"Well well well Krystle what exactly are you doing down there?"

-/-


	28. Chapter 28

-/-

Breakfast was a tense affair and Blake wasn't sure what was worse the glares he was getting from his daughter or the disgusted barely hidden sneers Joseph was shooting at Alexis. Yet if Alexis was able to rise above Joseph's disapproval Blake was finding it far harder to ignore Fallon's simmering fury. It was certainly the first time Blake had felt grateful to Sammy-Jo for anything as with her at the table babbling on as she stuffed bacon into her mouth Fallon didn't dare bring up the topic that was clearly on her mind.

"…And then I said…"

"As truly fascinating as your story is my dear perhaps you might consider chewing and swallowing your breakfast first before thrilling us with the rest?" Alexis finally cut in, unable to stomach the sight of the half masticated bacon going around and around her daughter in laws mouth…dear god just the sight of all that slimy half chewed meat was slowly making her feel sick.

It had to be the view…Alexis refused to allow the other thought to cross her mind…

Reaching for her teacup she swallowed down the slight taste of bile at the back of her throat with a mouthful of the scalding liquid, there was no way she could manage a bite of her breakfast feeling like this.

Yet her lack of appetite hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Alexis are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine Blake." Alexis snapped rolling her eyes at Blake's fussing; honestly he was worse than an old woman sometimes. "I'm just not that hungry this morning."

"Oh well I suppose that's just as well." Sammy-Jo cut in a faux smile spreading across her pretty face when her mother in law turned her emerald glare back towards her. "I mean you are looking a little…" She paused before blowing out her cheeks.

"I beg your pardon?" Alexis hissed.

"You know…chunky…oh I'm sure it's water weight but hey a few less meals can't hurt right?" Sammy-Jo added brightly before taking another bite out of her streaky bacon. "I…mean…at your…age…your metabolism just…doesn't work…properly…" She continued around her breakfast. "It can't hurt to watch what you eat…maybe you'll even lose those extra pounds?"

It took Blake's restraining hand on Alexis's arm to stop her from physically slapping the smug smile off of the little bitch's face.

"Or of course it might be the change."

"Oh I swear…" Alexis all but growled as she half rose from her chair and Blake also stood.

"Yes thank you Sammy Jo I think you have thrilled us all quite enough….Alexis if you have finished you might as well join me…"

"I think I will join you as well." Fallon piped up her blue eyes brooking no argument and Blake sighed in resignation, it looks like he wasn't as safe has he thought.

-/-

"Nick I…"

"Krystle what are you doing down there? Did you hurt yourself?" Nick's voice was all concern as he crouched down and offered a nervous Krystle his hand.

"Yes I was just coming in and I tripped over." Krystle stumbled over her words, feigning a confidence she certainly didn't feel. "I am so sorry I did knock but there was no answer and then I fell over…I am so sorry your beautiful vase…"

Accepting Nick's hand to stand Krystle was powerless when he turned her injured hands over his dark eyes full of concern.

"And what have we here…Krystle did you hurt yourself?" Nick questioned his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the bandages that now were stained with blood from the cuts that reopened after her fall.

"Oh it was nothing." Krystle insisted.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Nick retorted his all-seeing eyes taking Krystle's nervous and slightly sweaty appearance. "Come on Krystle let me clean these up properly."

"Oh no I wouldn't want to put you out…"

"Hey you're my favourite kind of house burglar." Nick joked. "Now come on it won't take five minutes."

"Oh Nick you don't need to do that..."

"No but I insist." Nick retorted with his easy smile yet even that couldn't cover the hint of steel Krystle saw in his eyes and she felt her pulse jump nervously. "I mean what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't help someone in need?"

Forcing a smile Krystle played along as Nick led her through into his kitchen and sat her down on one of the breakfast bar stools whilst he rummaged in his cupboard for his first aid kit. As he turned back Krystle forced herself to remain still as Nick unwound her makeshift bandages.

"Oh these look nasty and this one is deep." Nick commented as he inspected her wounds. "Krystle how did you do this?"

"I tripped...there was broken glass." Krystle lied yet she had never been any good at it and she was unable to meet Nick's gaze relieved when he went back to tending her wounded hands..

"hmm you seem to be doing that an awful lot lately." Nick commented lightly as he finished cleaning and began to dab the cuts with antiseptic.

"I really am sorry about the flowers and the vase, as soon as you've finished I'll head right out and replace them..." Krystle began only to have Nick laugh and wave her concerns aside as he reached for clean bandages and began to re wrap her hands.

"They were just a thank you present for a job well done." Nick insisted his dark eyes narrowing as he pinned Krystle to seat with his gaze, his grip on her hand tightening as he pulled the bandage taunt. "Besides I think we both know you're not going anywhere."

"What do you mean Nick?" Krystle muttered nervously as Nick Toscanni continued to hold her hand tight in his grip, his dark eyes glinting dangerously.

Then just as her breath was catching in her throat Nick smiled disarmingly and knotted her bandage. "There we go all better…Now tea."

"Actually I really should be…" Krystle began.

"Without even stopping to tell me why you dropped by?" Nick waved her aside pushing Krystle back into her seat. "Now tea or coffee? Or perhaps something stronger?"

"I really wouldn't want to put you out…"

"It's no bother besides I told you you're not going anywhere." Nick added jovially as he filled the kettle. "And as much as you try to pretend you don't know what I am talking about Krystle we both know that you do so why don't you stop lying." He added as he set the kettle down on the stove and lit it.

"I don't…" Krystle began only to jump in her seat as Nick slammed his hands down on the wooden counter.

"Stop lying! Did Blake Carrington teach you to do that?"

"Nick you're scaring me…and I am going to leave now!" Krystle babbled getting to her feet and reaching for her purse only for Nick to grab her injured hand and squeeze it.

Crying out in pain Krystle blinked back tears. "Nick you're hurting me!"

"If you would stop lying then I wouldn't have to." Nick spat back. "Now I am assuming that eavesdropping was also a nasty habit you picked up from that bastard you're married to?"

"No…I…"

"Oh don't try and tell me you didn't listen in…"

"No… he's not my husband…Blake and I aren't married." Krystle replied causing Nick to loosen his grip on her in his surprise.

Tilting his head to one side Nick Toscanni couldn't contain his curiosity. "Now that sounds like a story I wouldn't mind hearing."

-/-

"Fallon I know what you are going to say and I am sorry I was going to tell you." Blake cut in before Fallon could explode, closing the door to the library, their arrival surprising Sergeant Zorelli who had been going through estate records, making a note of the forwarding address of a certain Michael Colhane.

"Daddy I can't believe you would keep something like this from me?" Fallon spat. "Blake is my son and you didn't think I deserved to know that someone in own house, someone I trust has had a hand in kidnapping my son."

"…Urghh actually that it is just a working hypothesis…" Zorelli tried to calm the situation yet duel glares from both Carrington and his daughter had the Sergeant lifting his hands in surrender.

"Hypothesis or not you should have told me!" Fallon retorted her glare returning to her father where it belonged.

Sighing Blake struggled with his daughter's fury directed at him, it was not a place he was used to occupying. "I was going to tell you?"

"When?" Fallon demanded her hands going to her hips. "After they had arrested one of the housemaids?"

"Don't be ridiculous Fallon." Blake spat back even as he tried to keep a hold on his temper, he had never been a man who could take bring criticized well, not even it the other person might have a point.

It didn't take a genius to see the way Blake was struggling, he was rubbing his forehead a sure sign of stress and any moment now he would probably snap, lose his temper and make things ten times worse and the last thing Alexis felt like dealing with now was a family feud.

"Fallon your father only talked to Sergeant Zorelli about this last night. He really hasn't had a chance to sit down and talk to you about it." Alexis cut in, seemingly surprising both her husband and her daughter who had probably forgotten she was even there witnessing their spat.

"Last night and since then he couldn't find five minutes to tell me that one of the people who helped raise me might have stolen my child?" Fallon sneered before adding knowingly. "What on earth could have been more important than his grandson's welfare? Exactly how has he been occupied since mother? I can't believe that I ever thought the two of you getting back together would be good for the family…Because together you are too selfish to put anyone else's needs first, you'd rather spend your time in bed than doing anything to actually find your own grandson!"

"Mind your tone young lady you don't talk to your mother like…"

"Like she's been acting like the common slut you always accused her of being?" Fallon spat back accusingly, surprised when instead of retorting with one of her world famous put downs Alexis instead seemed to recoil instead.

Reeling from her daughter's vicious and unexpected attack Alexis gripped the back of the sofa for support as those familiar words came back to haunt her, this time from the unexpected unpleasant source of her daughter's lips, and it didn't take a genius to work out where Fallon had heard them from. How often had Blake described her as such, and to her own children?

"Fallon apologise to your mother!" Blake demanded his voice low and brooking no argument.

Crossing her arms Fallon squared her jaw. "For telling the truth?"

"For acting like a spoilt brat and needlessly hurting her feelings." Blake retorted as he made his way over to Alexis who had gone suddenly ashen, his heart clenching when Alexis shrugged off his hand. "None of this is your mother's fault; she wanted to tell you straight away whereas I wanted to wait until Sergeant Zorelli was more certain."

"Well…I…" Fallon stumbled over her words. "Perhaps I was a little harsh."

"You just said what you thought." Alexis mumbled absently stroking the leather of the sofa and ignoring Blake's concerned glances. "What everyone else already thinks about me."

"Darling that's not…"

"Yes it is." Alexis snapped her patience at an end for Blake's attempt to rewrite history. "I am not a fool Blake and I don't doubt that is precisely what you called me during our years apart, so is it any wonder our children think the same…that I'm nothing but a slut?" She added lifting her gaze from her study of the sofa to pierce Blake with her gaze, fighting the urge to blink back tears.

Lifting his hand to Alexis's cheek Blake stroked the skin softly. "I was a fool, a stubborn selfish fool, I should never have…"

"But you did." Alexis added finally reaching up to catch Blake's hand pull it from her face, yet she couldn't find the strength to push him away completely, instead playing with his fingers as she stared down at their joined hands. "But that's in the past B."

"Ali?" Blake asked hopefully watching as Alexis rubbed the wedding ring on his ring finger, the very ring she had placed there only three weeks earlier.

"It was the past Blake." Alexis repeated taking a deep breath and forcing a hesitant smile as she lifted her gaze from their joined hands and met his gaze. "It is the present I am more interested in and the future…you owe me at least another forty years."

Returning Alexis's tentative smile with a grateful one of his own, Blake lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers. "Thank you wife."

"Wife?"

Inwardly cursing his own choice of words and Fallon's keen hearing Blake tore his eyes away from Alexis's mesmerising eyes to face his daughter. "Yes wife, your mother and I were married in Vegas."

"But Daddy you're already married to Krystle." Fallon pointed out the obvious, unable to wonder just what else her parents had sampled in Vegas if they honestly believed themselves to be married. Glancing across at Sergeant Zorelli, who had tried to remain out of the family quarrel, even he appeared to be interested in this sudden turn of events…Perhaps he might get to arrest Blake Carrington after all, this time for bigamy?

"My marriage to Krystle was not legally binding there was an impediment, Andrew is sorting out the legalities and we will need to have it formally annulled but no I am not married to Krystle, I never have been." Blake added with a quick glance at his real wife. "I am married to your mother and I could not be happier about that fact."

"And Krystle knows?" Fallon spluttered her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes Andrew told us both yesterday." Blake replied.

"And then mother's studio just happened to burn down a few hours later." Fallon retorted arching one fine eyebrow. "Does no one think there is more than a little too much of a coincidence there?"

"Fallon…" Blake began only to be interrupted by Zorelli.

"It is certainly one possibility we'll look into to, we have forensics dusting the studio for prints…it looks like whoever started the blaze was initially caught inside and then broke the bathroom window to escape…there was blood left on the window sill, they probably cut their hands getting out."

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for?" Fallon spat, turning on her heel and leaving the rest reeling. "Let's find Krystle and make her show us her hands, maybe then people will start taking me seriously when I say that woman is unhinged!"

-/-

Where the hell was she?

Fallon was ready to tear Krystle's room apart if she had to. She just knew her father's…former secretary…Fallon had known from the moment she had been introduced to the woman who was supposed to have been her step mother that that oh so sweet and innocent routine had to be an act. Nobody could really be that sweet outside of a fairytale.

And now she was so close to proving it Fallon could almost taste it.

"Fallon what are you doing?" Blake demanded having followed his daughter's flight up the stairs at his own rather more sedate pace.

"There has to be something here." Fallon replied more to herself than in answer to her father's question as she headed first into the bathroom. Yet there was nothing there…only a few damp towels.

"Fallon?"

"There has to be something!" Fallon muttered under her breath as her eyes alighted on the laundry basket, grasping the lid she flung it open and began to drag clothing out.

"Fallon stop, you're the one looking crazy right now!"

"Ha!" Fallon exclaimed holding her prize high. The white blouse that Krystle had been wearing yesterday under her dark suit for the funeral, yet right now the silk blouse looked anything but white, stained black with smoke and with blood stains around the cuffs.

"Ha!" Fallon repeated thrusting the evidence of Krystle's guilt in her father's face. "Look at that and tell me again Daddy how unreasonable I am being!"

For a moment Blake froze. He couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him...no he didn't want to believe it. Yet it seemed Fallon refused to allow him even one of his illusions.

"See Daddy I told you." Fallon insisted practically forcing the blouse into her father's hand when he continued to stand there staring at her mutely.

Running his hands over the silk Blake had to admit it really did look like the blouse Krystle had been wearing yesterday and unless someone else had snuck in and taken the blouse after Krystle had gone to bed...no that was too farfetched, it had to be true, Krystle was the one responsible for burning down Alexis's studio.

"Why would she do this?" Blake muttered more to himself as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Because she was jealous obviously." Fallon retorted rolling her eyes at her father's delusion. "Krystle is not the perfect innocent little lamb you have made her out to be Daddy and it's time you woke up and saw her for what she really is and not who you want her to be! She is unstable, she claimed to be seeing and hearing things when she attacked me, who's to say she still isn't? Perhaps one of her voices told her to burn mother's studio down?"

It was almost too much to take in but Blake had to admit Fallon's theory did make sense. Krystle hadn't been acting rationally for some time, she just hadn't seemed to accept it when he had told her that their relationship was over, as the next time he saw her it had often felt like Krystle had chosen to forget what he had said and Blake was forced to repeat himself. Perhaps learning that they had never been man and wife had finally nailed that message in and Krystle had been unable to cope and had burnt the studio down as some bizarre form of revenge against her rival.

"I wouldn't put it below her to have helped in kidnapping my son either." Fallon added causing Blake's head to whip up in shock.

"Don't give me that look Daddy." Fallon retorted even as Blake began to open his mouth. "You wouldn't have believed her capable of burning down mother's studio but there is clear evidence now that she did."

"Yes but setting fire to a building in the heat of the moment..." Blake began only to trail off as the doubts began to take hold.

"Who's to say she didn't steal my son in the heat of the moment too!" Fallon spat back. "Maybe she was put up to it by somebody else but there is no denying the fact that someone from this house helped remove my son, what puts Krystle beyond suspicion of that?"

"I...I just can't see her capable..." Blake began before trailing off as even to his own ears his protest sounded weak at best.

"Look the important thing now is to find her and find her quickly before she hurts herself or anyone else..." Blake began only for another thought to suddenly take hold leaving him shivering, there was only one person Krystle was likely to want to hurt right now, the woman she blamed for taking Blake away from her. If Krystle was going to be a danger to anyone then that person was Alexis...and as her husband it was his duty to protect her, protect his wife and if Blake's suspicions were correct his unborn child as well.

-/-

"Blake will you please tell me what this is all about?"

"I will darling I promise but first you need to pack."

"Why are you tired of me already?" Alexis scoffed yet under the joke was barely veiled insecurity that spoke of Alexis very real fear that one day Blake would decide to do just that…

"No of course not."

"Then why must I pack? I mean granted with the sum total of my current wardrobe that would hardly take any time at all." Alexis drawled casting her eye over the meager clothing she had removed from her studio prior to the fire; thankful that Joseph had seen fit to actually throw away the clothes that Krystle had bagged up when she tried to remove Alexis's presence from the master bedroom.

At least with that clothing recovered Alexis now had the bare basics of a wardrobe from which to cloth herself but already the repetition was starting to grate on her delicate fashion nerves. Blake's offer to fly out her couturier to tend to her fashion woes was beginning to look more and more attractive as the days passed, and well since he was now her husband it was less of a bribe and more of his husbandly duty to support her extensive clothing requirements.

"Would you believe me if I said I felt the sudden urge for a second honeymoon?" Blake offered yet even to his own ears he sounded less than convincing and there was clearly no fooling Alexis.

"I know you better than that Blake." Alexis replied softly as her gaze narrowed on Blake's face. "I know when something has you worried and I know when you are trying to hide it."

Sighing in defeat Blake realized he wasn't going to be able to distract Alexis with half truths. Holding out his hand for hers, Blake felt more grounded when her delicate little hand slipped into his own with a firm grip, before pulling her to take a seat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Ok now you have gotten me really worried."

Forcing a smile Blake had to admit. "Well I won't lie it's not good news. There is evidence that links Krystle to some involvement with the arsen attack on the studio." Blake began deliberately vague, unwilling to issue a definitive accusation against his former partner, especially as Alexis, like Fallon, would automatically jump on the idea of Krystle being responsible…someone had to try and keep an open mind. Yet Alexis's reaction was much as Blake predicted.

"What!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Fallon found a blouse in Krystle's room that appeared smoke stained…of course there may be…"

"Dear god Blake Carrington if the next words out of your mouth are that there may be a perfectly innocent explanation I suggest you bite your damn tongue and take off those rose tinted glasses of yours!" Alexis retorted, shrugging off all of Blake's attempts to calm her down.

"If there really was a perfectly innocent explanation then we would have already heard it! Or do you really think that having been trapped innocently in a burning building and having managed to escape that Krystle would keep such a tale to herself? No she would have been swooning at your feet, trying to pin the deed on me!"

"I suppose…" Blake had to admit that when it was laid out logically like that it really didn't make any sense unless Krystle was the arsonist.

"So with this evidence what exactly are Sergeant Zorelli and his blue eyed boys doing about it?"

"Well they are having forensics check Krystle's prints on file against the prints they lifted from the window sill and the bath brush and they have put an APB out on Krystle's car…"

"On her car?" Alexis spluttered her face suddenly draining of colour. "You mean they don't have her in custody?"

"No they don't." Blake admitted unable to hide the worry from his voice. "The last one to see her was Joseph and that was before breakfast, apparently she stormed right past him, she didn't even seem to notice he was there even though he was calling her name."

"My god is that why…" Alexis whispered her eyes now wide with fear. "Is that why you want me to pack, do the police think she might do something worse?"

"Darling please calm down." Blake tried to placate his wife, unable to hide his concern that this extra strain might be too much on top of everything else. "It's just a precaution, I am just being over protective…it's just I would feel a hell of a lot better if I knew for sure you were safe somewhere Krystle or anyone else for that matter couldn't harm you."

"Oh so I'm the innocent party yet I'm the one to be locked up!" Alexis spat, her fear suddenly vacillating to anger at the complete injustice of it all.

"No it's nothing like that." Blake insisted. "I am just suggesting that you take advantage of police protection for a few days…I know it is not ideal Alexis but I just couldn't live with myself if I did nothing and you ended up hurt in any way all because of me." Blake added his concerns for their delicate situation remained unspoken, as the last thing Blake needed now was for Alexis to irrationally start thinking his concern was for his child and not her wellbeing.

"Well I have no intention of getting hurt and I have no intention of giving that woman the satisfaction of running away either!" Alexis retorted angrily. "I am not a coward Blake and I won't allow some unsubstantiated threat to drive us apart when we've only just found each other again, not when that is exactly what Krystle wants!"

"But…"

"No buts Blake!" Alexis stood her ground. "I won't be driven out of my own home, not again, not my Krystle not by anyone is that clear!"

Sighing Blake was forced to concede defeat shaking his head at Alexis's stubbornness and yet part of him had to admire her courage. "Fine you do realise that you leave me little other choice than to barricade us both in here for the duration of this crisis? I mean how else am I supposed to make sure you are doing as you are told?" Blake suggested trying to inject a little levity into the situation as he rubbed Alexis's knuckles with his thumb.

"You are a brave man for trying Mr Carrington." Alexis quipped back before sagging against Blake, resting her head on his shoulder as her earlier tiredness suddenly seemed to catch up with her. "It will be alright Blake; as long as we're together we can face anything."

Sighing Blake rested his cheek against Alexis's hair inwardly praying that their love and courage would be enough and that by letting Alexis have her own way he hadn't just risked everything he head most dear.

-/-


	29. Chapter 29

-/-

Krystle was finally alone in the kitchen, her hands were bound with an extra bandage and she was trapped but Nick had at least stopped picking his way through her thoughts and feelings, his knowing dark eyes seemingly able to tell whenever Krystle so much as tried to lie. In all these weeks of therapy Nick had learnt his way around her psyche and it frightened her how well the psychiatrist seemed to know her, to know her innermost thoughts and feelings even when Krystle struggled to keep them to herself.

So it was something of a relief when Nick left her alone…

But not before dissecting everything Krystle had to tell him about what Andrew had to say and Blake's reaction to it, Nick had seemed unusually fixated on Blake's reaction to finding out he was now probably married to Alexis.

Not that she was ever really alone anymore…

"_I cannot believe you got us into this mess."_

Sighing Krystle tried to pretend she couldn't hear that patronizing tone in her mind.

"_Fine play dumb you're so naturally talented at it Krystle dear but if I were in your shoes…which I am…I would use this opportunity to find out a little more about what is going on…" The Alexis sounding voice continued on, seeming to sigh as Krystle frowned in confusion. "After all you appear to be an accomplished eavesdropper in other circumstances!"_

"Oh and just how am I supposed to accomplish that?" Krystle countered as Nick had tied her to the solid railing of his ancient cooking stove and there was no shifting that monstrosity. "Why don't you just shut up for once and for all I wouldn't be in this mess at all if it wasn't for you."

"_Hardly you were the one who burnt down the studio not me I remember distinctly telling you not to!"_

"You goaded me into it."

"_You allowed yourself to be goaded, honestly call yourself an adult."_

"Shut up…just shut up!"

"_Fine good luck getting out of this mess without me…dear god woman you haven't even noticed the knife block…do I really have to do all the thinking for both of us?"_

Blushing despite herself Krystle had to admit she hadn't, the chef's knife block was sitting innocently on the side and neither she nor Nick had given it a second glance. Leaning over as far as she could Krystle could just grasp one of the handles with her teeth, tugging it free Krystle momentarily panicked at the weight, dropping the knife on the floor would have been worse that not being able to reach it. Yet now she had it Krystle was stuck with what to do with it.

"_Slide it between the railing and the bandages and use it like a saw."_

Reluctantly Krystle followed the instructions, yet even stranger than accepting help from the voice in her head was the fact that the voice was trying to help her at all.

"_Why strange? I am you, you die I die and I at least have a stronger sense of self-preservation than a lemming!"_

That at least made some sick sort of sense and Krystle was very relieved when after a few minutes effort her bindings began to fray and loosen.

"_Good now go and listen in on what he is saying I want to know."_

Bristling at being ordered about Krystle had to admit it made sense to try and find out something of Nick's plans, perhaps she could even find out who his accomplice was, having another face to give to the police certainly couldn't hurt. Yet as she crept to the kitchen door and pressed her ear against it Krystle was disappointed to only hear one voice.

Pushing open the door Krystle waited for it to creak or groan like in the horror movies, yet thankfully Nick's kitchen door was smooth and silent and Krystle was able to peer through the gap. Fortunately Nick was on the telephone with his back towards her, unfortunately he was speaking in another language, probably Italian and it sounded like a rather heated conversation. Realizing there was little to be learnt by eavesdropping Krystle's thoughts quickly turned to escape.

Her purse was still on the sofa where she had left it and next to it…a bassinette…LB was still here.

Her heart pounding in her throat Krystle eased the door open, praying to anyone who might be listening to keep Nick on the phone as she quietly covered the short distance between the door and the sofa. Reaching first for her purse Krystle sighed in relief when her car keys were still where she had left them. Then her attention to turned to the baby…

He was sleeping and Krystle hope her luck continued to hold and he remained so as she carefully lifted the tiny baby out of the bassinette and cuddled him against her chest.

Now if she could just make it…

However it seemed at that moment her borrowed luck finally ran out.

"Hello Krystle planning on going somewhere?"

She only froze for a second but that second was enough for Nick to start moving before she did.

Clutching the baby to her chest Krystle made a last second dash for the door crying out in frustration when the damn thing failed to open and then suddenly Nick was there his tight grip on her arm and the sound of his mocking laughter ringing in her ears.

"Krystle, Krystle just who do you think you are dealing with here? Some dumb criminal barely evolved enough to have opposable thumbs? Did you really think I wouldn't think to lock the door?"

Shaking her head Krystle could only cling to LB as Nick dragged her back over to the sofa and shoved her down before leaning down his head cocked to one side as if studying his latest prize.

"I have to give you props for trying though Krystle I really had thought Blake Carrington had beaten any last shred of independent thought out of you."

"Don't talk about him like that." Krystle spat back her blue eyes narrowing as Nick had the nerve to laugh at her like she had said something amusing. "Blake is worth a hundred of you, what sort of man goes around kidnapping innocent babies?"

"I don't know but then what sort of man leaves innocent men to die in his place?" Nick retorted his jovial expression warping into something far more unpleasant. "What sort of man rapes the woman he loves? What sort of man runs his competitors out of business just because he can, sets his thugs on men who get in his way? You are damn lucky I am nothing like Blake Carrington Krystle!" Nick added hotly before pushing himself away and trying to calm himself down.

Swallowing down her fear Krystle turned her attention to the worryingly quiet baby in her arms. LB surely couldn't have slept through all of this? Reaching up she felt the baby's forehead. "He's burning up…Nick LB's sick he needs a doctor…You keep telling me that Blake is the real monster but you're a doctor and you won't help, what sort of monster does that make you?"

"He will see a doctor." Nick retorted having forced down his rage against Blake Carrington long enough to regain his perspective. "But I cannot simply walk into a hospital with him Krystle surely even you can see that."

"Then let me take him Nick you're not a monster, you can drop us somewhere, I can call for a cab…that would by you time to get away and…"

"Oh Krystle, my dear sweet naive Krystle." Nick replied with a genuinely fond smile. "If only things were that simple."

"Please Nick you can't leave him to suffer like this he might die!"

"No Krystle you can't leave him to suffer like this, however if you agree to cooperate with me then I give you my word that I will do what I can to help him and then as soon as it is possible I will ensure that the child is properly seen to but the longer you fight me than the less time LB has left."

Stunned Krystle sank back into the sofa protectively holding the baby close. "Me? What do you want from me?"

"Simply your cooperation and help with the boy." Nick replied all charm and smiles. "You see your arrival has forced a change of plans, you have made a lot of people very unhappy Krystle but if you cooperate and help me with the baby then I am sure I can straighten everything out and ensure that LB gets the care he needs."

"Why should I help you?"

Smiling that sinister smile of his Krystle felt the hairs on her arms stand up as Nick stalked back across the room. "Because if you don't help me Krystle we are all of us dead men, you, me and the boy."

-/-

It was hard to believe it was true until one looked out the window at the burnt out hull of what had once been her sanctuary and was now a definite blot on the landscape. Alexis couldn't stop staring, watching as the police finished up their work leaving the site to be secured as best it possibly could. She just couldn't shake the feeling of what if…what if she had been inside when the blaze had started?

Had that been Krystle's plan to lure her out there and set the place on fire? Why else would Blake's crazy ex want to burn the studio down because it certainly didn't make the least bit of sense to Alexis? Or had Krystle suffered another one of her mental breakdowns and had started having hallucinations again? Perhaps she had honestly thought Alexis had been in the room with her at the time?

Just the thought that there was someone somewhere out there who was that unhinged and who had good reason to hate her sent shivers down Alexis's spine. It wasn't the first time a jealous ex had threatened revenge but it was certainly the first time that Alexis had actually feared for her life. Part of her really did want to pick up and run, and yet another part of her, the greater part refused to be intimidated into giving up on the life she could have here.

Shivering from cold and something more primal Alexis sighed when she felt Blake's strong arms wrap around her from behind, the warmth from his body taking away some of the chill.

"I really wish you would come away from here Alexis it won't do you good to dwell on it." Blake's rough baritone caressed her ears and Alexis was warmed by the genuine concern in his voice.

"I was just thinking Blake…I can't help wondering why?"

"I know." Blake sighed. "I would be lying if I didn't say I keep wondering the very same thing, but it really doesn't do either of us any good to be dwelling on this…Come on it's well past lunchtime and you didn't touch anything at breakfast."

Rubbing Blake's arm Alexis shook her head. "You go I'm just not in the mood and having Joseph glare at me is enough for anyone to lose their appetite."

"Isn't there anything you fancy? I can send one of the staff out, just name it and…"

"I'm sorry Blake I guess I am just not hungry." Alexis admitted even though her morning nausea had long since subsided.

"Alexis you need to keep your strength up." Blake pleaded as he watched his wife continue to stare vacantly out the window. "You didn't have any breakfast either."

"I told you I'm not hungry don't fuss like an old woman Blake!" Alexis snapped unable to keep a rein on her temper, regretting her harshness when Blake stepped back as if slapped. "I'm sorry I just…I don't really want to have to face anybody right now."

"You mean Fallon." Blake guessed and he had guessed correctly if the way Alexis stiffened was any indicator. "You're still upset by what she said this morning aren't you? Darling if there was anything I could do to go back and change how things…"

"Blake let it go it won't do any good." Alexis replied softly finally tearing her gaze away from the ruin of her past to gaze into the concerned eyes of her future. "I have to accept the fact that Fallon will always resent my absence from her life, we were allies against Krystle but that only masked the real problem and now Krystle is out of the way…"

"She will come around." Blake insisted reaching out and stroking Alexis's cheek. "We will prove to her that we are serious about making this work this time."

"We are going to make this work aren't we?" Alexis asked softly her voice wavering slightly. "Because I couldn't bear to lose you again Blake."

"You are not going to!" Blake insisted stubbornly his dark eyes resolute. "You of all people know how single minded I can be Alexis, I set a goal and I achieve it, well my new goal is to make you happy, no ifs buts or maybes!"

Smiling at Blake's arrogant determination Alexis allowed herself to believe him a little, after all Blake was right there really wasn't a goal he hadn't managed to achieve once he had set his mind to it. "Well as long as you are confident."

Relieved that Alexis seemed to be shifting from her maudlin mood Blake reached out and drew her from the window seat and into his arms. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Pausing as if she was genuinely considering the question Alexis rolled her eyes as Blake huffed as if offended. "No let me see I can't…"

"Funny lady." Blake chuckled before becoming serious once more. "I do love you Alexis and I won't lose you. It's you and me kid, for keeps this time!"

Sinking into Blake's embrace Alexis tightened her grip on him until it was almost painful, she knew she was being foolish that it was just the rollercoaster of the last few days and probably her hormones that were causing her to imagine things that weren't there, but even in the safety of Blake's arms Alexis couldn't shake off the feeling in her gut that this wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

-/-

It hadn't taken Krystle Carrington long to regret having left the carving knife in the kitchen. She could have done with having something left to bargain with, as it was now she was completely at Nick's mercy and that feeling of helplessness did not sit well with her...or her unwelcome passenger.

"_You are such an idiot you can't even escape properly_."

Squeezing her eyelids tightly together Krystle tried to will the damn voice away by sheer force of will and yet if anything her attempts simply gave the mocking voice more power.

"_You would have been better to have stabbed him in the back when you had the chance." _

Shut up shut up Krystle mentally pleaded, her hands shaking as she struggled with her inner demons and the very real threat that was currently sat behind the wheel of her Mercedes, whilst Krystle was sat in the back with the baby, where Nick could keep an eye of her in the rear view mirror.

"_You could at least try and find out where he is taking us." The mocking voice added in an almost bored tone. _

She could do that. Krystle had to admit things seemed to go so much easier when she actually did what the voice in her head wanted her to do rather than trying to argue against it. "Where are we going?"

"Why thinking about escaping again?" Nick quipped his tone almost playful as this was some great joke or adventure.

"No I am just worried about the baby...how long has it been since he was last fed? Will we need to stop somewhere?"

"We are merely the delivery drivers Krystle none of that is our problem."

"But you said you needed my help?"Krystle countered. "You said..."

"I say a lot of things Krystle."

"You mean you lied to me."

"I lie to plenty of people I don't like doing it but right now I don't have a choice and if you want the chance of a future you'll keep your head down and do as I tell you to these are not people that you want coming after you."

"People?" Krystle repeated her frown deepening. "You really aren't doing this alone are you...I mean I know you had someone else helping you but I didn't realise..."

"That the little brat had been snatched to order?" Nick retorted shaking his head at Krystle's naivety. "Do you really think snatching babies is my style Krystle? Planting explosive devices under limousines..." Nick added allowing his words to trail off and sink in.

"That was you!" Krystle exclaimed in horror as the real culprit behind Blake's accident became apparent.

"I planted the bomb." Nick admitted with a smirk, a smirk that quickly faded. "Unfortunately my 'incompetence' meant that Carrington survived and I got blackmailed into snatching the brat."

"Blackmailed by who?"

"Trust me you do not want to get involved in this."

"You already got me involved." Krystle spat back.

"You got yourself involved by turning up and eavesdropping on a conversation that didn't concern you. The men I am dealing with would sooner guarantee that you are incapable of talking." Nick retorted his dark narrowing on her image in his mirror. "I am doing what I can to save both our skins here Krystle a little appreciation wouldn't go amiss."

"Yes because you are clearly detesting every moment, your conscience is clearly plagued by what you are doing, stealing a child, putting a dead baby in its place...How on earth did you even get a dead baby...oh god you didn't?"

"NO!" Nick spat back. "The only blood I am interested in spilling is Carrington's but now I want him to suffer first, I want him to lose everything he has ever loved and only then will he get to die. I have waited too long for my revenge on Blake sainted Carrington and now thanks to you I won't even get to stick around and see it."

"What do you mean?" Krystle asked shakily her mind whirling. He couldn't mean... "This is only the beginning isn't it? Taking the baby wasn't the end of it all was it...it was only the opening number?"

His smile growing wider as Krystle finally caught on Nick couldn't contain his satisfaction. "Yeah and I promise you the finale is really going to be something."

-/-

Lunch is seemed was destined to be little better than breakfast had been, only instead of Fallon glaring at him and Sammy-Jo insulting Alexis, Fallon was sulking and staring down at her soup and Sammy-Jo was for once in her life silent and sensitive to the tense atmosphere. Yet it was the empty seats at the dining table that was really drawing Blake's attention, the empty seat to his left where Alexis had sat only that morning was a gaping hole and his heart lurched. The opposite seat which Krystle would traditionally sit was also mocking Blake.

How could have gotten things so wrong?

How could he have been so deluded?

How could he ever have thought marrying his secretary was a good idea?

It had been such a cliché and Blake had known he had would face ridicule for it, from the moment his engagement to Krystle had been announced Blake had been forced to endure the barely hidden smirks and comments of his peers. Some had been less charitable and Blake had overheard many comments how Carrington must have finally lost his marbles, one didn't marry the staff, or perhaps the secretary was pregnant and the sudden engagement was merely a smokescreen to avoid a scandal?

Yet every negative remark he heard had made Blake even more determined.

He had rushed into marriage, he had stolen Krystle from Mathew Blaisdel and with Mathews imminent return from the Middle East Blake had refused to consider the possibility that an employee might triumph over him, so he had proposed…he had rushed Krystle up the aisle and thumbed his nose at all these society matrons who dared to look down on his new bride.

Had he ever really loved her?

At the time Blake would have said yes but looking back now…Compared to his feelings for Alexis his feelings for Krystle paled into insignificance. She had been sweet and pleasing and she was young, young enough to make him feel young again but not too young that they looked ridiculous. Krystle had been suitable awed by him and that had flattered Blake's ego. He had been more in love with the idea of her, the sweet gentle second wife, his second spring, rather than in love with her as a person.

Was that what had driven her to do this?

Blake wasn't a fool to think he was blameless in this. Perhaps Krystle's riding accident was in part to blame, the head injury and the seemingly benign growth that the doctors had warned them might one day come back to haunt them? Perhaps that was in some way to blame for her erratic behaviour, her hallucinations, but Blake also knew that it was his breaking her heart that had driven Krystle over the edge.

Yet even so he was still struggling with believing what the evidence was telling him, Krystle an arsonist?

Blake was still locked in his own personal purgatory when Sergeant Zorelli made his entrance. The police officer had already taken over Blake's library for the morning, not that Blake was really in the mood to do much work, but it was the principle of the thing…and now the cocky Italian police officer had the nerve to swan into their dining room and begin to help himself from the soup tureen on the side.

Joseph's look of outrage was a picture and for a moment Blake wished Alexis was down here to see it, she would undoubtedly get a kick out of seeing their Mojodomo spluttering, his mouth opening and closing wordless with outrage like a fish.

"Make yourself at home Sergeant." Blake managed sarcastically as Zorelli moved to take the opposite seat, Krystle's seat, and began to dunk…dunk his home baked sesame seed roll into the delicate infusion prepared loving by Blake's kitchen staff.

Glancing up as he chewed on his soup soaked bread Zorelli had to smother the urge to laugh. Blake Carrington looked fit to burst, clearly his table manners didn't meet with Carrington's high standards and that just made him want to play up more…perhaps he could even lean back and put his feet up on the next chair? Yet one glance at Carrington's snooty butler, who looked fit to burst a blood vessel had Zorelli reconsider that approach, he wouldn't put it past Joseph to try and drown him in his soup bowl.

Still at least the food was good, could do with a little more salt…

"So Sergeant any progress?"

"Some." Zorelli replied reaching for a second roll, drawing back when his hand clashed with someone else's, a pretty blonde someone else who smiled at him and winked. Momentarily surprised Zorelli managed a polite smile back yet he could feel Carrington's glare increase in intensity, clearly Carrington didn't approve of his being here and he certainly didn't like the idea of him flirting with his…daughter…daughter-in-law? Hadn't his son recently got married?

Yet clearly there was trouble in paradise already if the pretty child bride was already flirting with other men.

The Carrington clan really was a mixed up bunch, on the outside it appeared they had everything, money, power and good looks. Yet in reality there was a weak willed son who was bullied by his father and who couldn't even keep the child he had married satisfied, the beautiful daughter who was trapped in some sort of arranged marriage since it certainly wasn't love that kept her with the Colby Scion.

Then you had Blake Alexander Carrington himself, the man who on the outside was cold and arrogant and untouchable and yet on the inside was the biggest mess of all. A man who had destroyed his first marriage and had then ended up marrying what appeared to be a beautiful and yet unstable replacement only to fall back in love with his first wife…and speaking of wives…

"So where is Alexis hiding?"

"My wife is resting." Carrington retorted his dark eyes flashing warningly as Zorelli opened his mouth to comment further. Yet clearly Carrington had forgotten something…

"But Auntie Krystle?"

Cursing under his breath Blake turned his most foreboding glare on the blonde who quailed monetarily under the harshness of his gaze before finding some hidden strength.

"I don't understand you can't be married to Alexis when you're still married to Auntie Krystle."

"I don't expect you to understand this Sammy-Jo…"

"Why because I am just some dumb blonde that Steven made the mistake of marrying?" Sammy-Jo spat back her blue eyes filling with tears as Blake didn't deny it. "Well I am not that stupid you can't be married to two people that is illegal."

"Yes it would be if I was legally married to your aunt but I am not apparently." Blake retorted squirming as he could feel all the eyes in room on him, Sammy-Jo's disbelieving ones, Fallon's worried ones and Joseph's horrified ones. Then everyone suddenly started talking at once

"But Mr Carring…"

"But how Auntie…

"Daddy I think…"

"Now that is enough." Blake all but yelled silencing the room.

"This is a private matter and I do not owe any of you an explanation. The people who need to know the how's and wherefores already know everything. I will not be badgered about this and I won't have Alexis being interrogated either. This family has been through enough without adding more fuel to the fire. All that anyone needs to know is that Krystle and I are not married and I am married to Alexis and that I am very happy about that fact…And anyone who has a problem with that…"Blake paused his gaze shifting from his disbelieving daughter-in-law to his horrified Mojodomo.

"Anyone." Blake repeated himself. "Can either keep it themselves or they can leave my house because I will not tolerate anyone upsetting Alexis. Now is that clear?"

"Perfectly clear Mr Carrington." Joseph retorted stiffly before turning and leaving the room.

Sinking back into her chair Sammy-Jo could only nod. She at least was legally married to Steven, it was a shame about Auntie Krystle but Sammy-Jo wasn't stupid despite what people thought about her. So Alexis was the flavor of the month, well fine she could work with that; it wasn't like she was genuinely close to her Aunt who had seemed uncomfortable with her niece's presence in the Carrington Mansion, a constant reminder of where she had really come from.

Relieved that that matter was at least dealt with Blake returned to his lunch, yet as he stirred the lukewarm concoction round the bowl he had to admit he had lost his appetite. Flinging down his napkin Blake pushed his chair away from the table, wondering if perhaps he should ask Mrs Gunnerson to have some sent up to Alexis even though she said she wasn't hungry? Alexis needed to eat, to keep her strength up, as Blake had his growing suspicions she was now responsible for more than her own health and wellbeing….or perhaps some undisturbed rest was really what she needed?

He would leave her to rest for now, would reclaim his library and call the office as it was high time he arranged getting back to work properly, not this back and forth he had been doing since his accident. However if Alexis still hadn't eaten anything by dinner time then he would put his foot down.

Yet before Blake could take two steps towards the door Joseph was back.

"Yes Joseph?" Blake asked wearily as the last thing he wanted now was to have that talk with his old friend.

"A telephone call for Sergeant Zorelli." Joseph replied primly, glaring at the police officer as if carrying his messages was far beneath a man of his standing.

"No rest for the wicked." Zorelli muttered, wiping his mouth with his own napkin before rising from the table and following the butler back out into the hallway, that Carrington had also followed them had not escaped him and when he picked up the telephone receiver Zorelli made a point to keep his back to the other men.

"Zorelli."

"Great Sergeant its Officer Green sir we think we've found the van sir…Forensics are on their way to make a mold of the tyres see if they match the tracks left on the Carrington Estate."

"Brilliant work how did you find it?"

"A walker found it on fire and called the fire brigade… it was in the woods about half an hour away from you…Down near fisherman's creek…and that's not all we found. Sergeant you are going to want to come down and take a look at this for yourself sir."

"Why what did you find?"

"A body sir, a Caucasian male aged between sixty and eighty, heavyset, shot in the back three times, no identification on him…he was…well he was barely cold sir. The shotgun was left at the scene, we can have forensics dust it for prints but I doubt we'll find any, it's an old hunting rifle sir it made quite a mess…his face was practically blown off we're going to have to get dental to try and identify him sir."

"Shit." Zorelli cursed closing his eyes. This was all he needed, kidnapping, arson now murder? Just what the hell had he gotten himself into? "Alright Officer I'll be right over Zorelli out."

Setting down the handset Zorelli wasn't surprised to come face to face with Blake Carrington.

"What has happened?"

"This is a police matter Mr Carrington I am not at lib…"

"Bullshit." Blake Carrington cursed surprising Zorelli with his crudeness. "This must have something to do with my grandson or they wouldn't have called you, now either you tell me or I call up your boss and have him tell me!"

"Look Carrington I don't have time…"

"Then take me with you and explain on the way." Blake retorted as Sergeant Zorelli tried to push past him.

"Fine." Zorelli caved rushing towards the front door Blake Carrington barely a step behind him. "You can come but when we get there you stay in the car. I won't have you getting in the way." He added before internally chiding himself, who was he kidding Blake Carrington was born getting in people's way, and the self-made oil tycoon was not about to stop now.

-/-

"So your folks are really married then?" Sammy-Jo finally spoke up, waiting until it was only her and Fallon left in the room, yet from the way the daddy's little girl started in surprise it was clear that Fallon had forgotten she was even there.

"Yes." Fallon replied her tone clipped.

"That must please you…I mean having your Mom back properly you can all be a family again…I know how much it would mean to be to have my Mom and Dad back together again only that's never going to happen for me."

Snorting in derision Fallon lifted her gaze from studying the colour of her cooling soup. "Is there a point to these questions?"

"I am just trying to make conversation." Sammy-Jo replied forcing herself not to bite back when Fallon was in full on bitch mode, she was supposed to be the nice one, the sweet ditzy blonde.

"Well don't and don't presume you know anything about how I might be feeling about anything." Fallon spat back as she too stood up from the table leaving her half-finished lunch.

"I am part of this family now Fallon, I only want to help…"

"You could help most by packing up your little roller skates and getting the hell out of our lives like that crazy Aunt of yours…My life was a damn sight less complicated before that bloody woman took advantage of my father…If it wasn't for her then none of this would have happened!" Fallon retorted hotly, before storming out of the dining room, as in her mind it was her father's marriage to Krystle that had derailed her life so completely.

It was that cursed wedding that had brought Steven back from New York, that wedding that had caused Ted to follow her brother to Denver, that had caused her father to catch them and the accident that had led to Ted's death and her mother being brought back to Denver to testify. It had been that wedding that had brought Jeff Bloody Colby back into her life and had led to her being blackmailed into marrying him by Cecil. It had been that wedding that had led to Krystle falling pregnant and Fallon doing the same in order to score points against her newest rival for her father's affection…if not for Krystle then Fallon would never have even tried to have a baby and she would now not be living in their strange sort of hell.

She loved her son and he had been taken from her and it was ripping at her heart.

She loved her father but he had shown just how much more his wives meant to him than she ever did.

She loved her mother despite every hurt Alexis had inflicted and she wanted to still be able to deny it and fall back into the comfortable rage and hatred that was so safe and familiar. Yet she couldn't and now she had deal with the sickening sensation of guilt…

Guilt at having her hurt her own mother, the things she had said earlier had been deliberately cruel and she had enjoyed the look of genuine hurt on Alexis's face. Normally her mother's thick armour deflected any and all of Fallon's best insults but today her defences had been down and Fallon had scored a direct hit. It should have brought her a sense of satisfaction but it hadn't and the lingering guilt curdled in her stomach.

She should go upstairs and apologise or even just to check on her mother, she could just carry on like their earlier confrontation had never happened…

But she couldn't, her pride was great and her past hurt too deep to allow even this concession.

No what she needed was some fresh air…she needed to get out from the mansions four walls before she really lost what was left of her sanity.

Her mind made up Fallon strode confidently out of the front door, practically tripping over a delivery man on the way out.

"Mrs Carrington?...Mrs Alexis Carrington?" He asked hopefully offering up the beautifully decorated white box which undoubtedly contained some expensive present for her mother.

"No!" Fallon spat back at the mere mention of her mother's name, her blue eyes glaring at the poor driver until he stepped back and out of her way. Then continuing on her way Fallon quickly found her recovered convertible, it had been far too long since she had taken it out for a spin.

-/-

Samantha Josephine Carrington wasn't a fool, she may not have book smarts but that didn't mean she was stupid. Sure she may not fit into this posh world of the Carringtons right now but that didn't mean she wouldn't always be an outsider. When she had first arrived she had tried to be what her Aunt wanted the innocent pretty blond girl that she had once played with and used to dress up and take out for trips and treats. Yet after Krystle's miscarriage it seemed her aunt had lost what little interest she ever had in her beloved little niece and retreated into her own little world.

So feeling lost and abandoned in a world she didn't understand and with a family who quickly showed their real feelings about her, Sammy-Jo had found somebody else to pay attention to her.

Steven Carrington was everything she had ever been taught to look for in a Prince Charming, he was handsome, he was kind, he was rich…at least had appeared to be oh yeah and he was a little gullible too. Oh it hadn't taken long for her to get the real scoop on the Carrington heir; they had newspapers in Ohio too not that she really bothered to read them. Still reading between the lines it hadn't taken her long to recognize a kindred spirit in Steven, he craved his father attention and approval, so much so that he had even visited a prostitute to try and straighten himself out.

He was a lost little boy trying to grow up into the man his father wanted him to be all whilst knowing he would fail.

In time he would either find a backbone and cast off this need for Blake's approval, or he would cave under the pressure and conform into the good little Carrington that Blake wanted. Yet in the meantime Steven was as lost and lonely as her and more importantly he was vulnerable. Sammy-Jo wasn't a fool; normally a man like Steven Carrington wouldn't look twice at her. Oh he would probably look once, take her to bed for a little fun but as soon as it stopped being fun she would be dropped, probably from a great height.

So taking a leaf out of her aunt's book Sammy-Jo had struck fast and mercilessly, she had given Steven something to cling to, and whilst he was still riding high on reclaiming some of his former confidence she had seduced him and had persuaded him up the alter.

So here she was Mrs Steven Carrington she should be on top of the world right now, yet given her Aunt's sudden change of circumstances Sammy-Jo couldn't contain her own nerves. If Blake Carrington could so easily dismiss a wife he once claimed to adore, how much easier would it be for him to remove a daughter-in-law that even his own son barely cared much about?

And let's be honest who else in the family would speak up for her?

Her weak husband? Steven was stubborn, his family's disapproval of his marriage was probably the only thing stopping him from calling it a day himself, since he barely seemed to want to touch her anymore.

His harpy of a sister certainly wouldn't. Fallon detested Sammy-Jo almost as much as she did Krystle as after her precious Daddy Fallon certainly loved her brother best of all and detested him being tied to someone she considered beneath them all.

Blake probably was relieved Steven was married at all since at least that way he was hiding his unnatural tendencies. However that still didn't mean he wouldn't prefer for his son to be married to the right sort of girl, and divorce was hardly the social stigma it once was.

No if she wanted to hold on to her marriage then that only left one other person, a person with a great deal of influence but who also seemed to resent her for swooping in and marrying her son. Sammy-Jo needed to win over Alexis Carrington…only right now she hadn't got the faintest clue how to go about doing that.

Sighing as the servants came in to start clearing away the lunch things Sammy-Jo had no choice but to leave them to it and she knew enough about being one of the family that one certainly didn't offer to help. Walking out into the hallway she watched as Fallon disappeared out through the front door in a fine temper and she was just about to head upstairs to her room when the doorbell went and Gerard hurried to open it.

Standing on the stairs Sammy-Jo watched in interest as the some delivery was handed over to the houseman.

"Who's that for Gerard?" Sammy-Jo asked hopefully as Gerard brought the pretty looking package inside and went to set it down on the hall table.

"Mrs Carrington….Mrs Alexis Carrington." Gerard replied politely, all but managing to hide his uneasiness with this young bit of a girl ordering him about.

"Oh well I was just going to check on her I'll take it up." Sammy-Jo offered generously watching for a moment as the houseman wavered, yet when Sammy-Jo held out her hands for the box he had no choice but to comply with her wishes.

Smiling smugly Sammy-Jo carried the box upstairs, certain that whatever present Blake had sent Alexis was sure to be stunning and put her mother-in-law in a good mood. Perhaps this was just the opening she had been hoping for?

-/-


	30. Chapter 30

-/-

Of all the places she had thought they might have been heading Krystle certainly hadn't been expecting a simple empty field in what felt like the middle of nowhere. Nick had taken them through the forest tracks away from the main roads, it had taken longer but clearly Nick was worried about being seen by anyone with the baby in the car. Yet clearly this was the right place as there sat waiting for them in the middle of the field was a helicopter.

Frowning as Nick brought the car to a stop just before the small silver craft Krystle huddled back against the far wall of the car, a sleeping LB pressed tightly against her chest.

"Nick what is going on?" Krystle questioned as two men she didn't recognize, smartly suited and wearing sunglasses got out of the helicopter and made their way over to the car.

"I told you before Krystle we're here to deliver the baby." Nick answered before lifting his hand in greeting to the two silent men who merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"You are just going to hand him over to these men?" Krystle exclaimed in horror. "What if they hurt him?"

"Krystle use the brains you were given." Nick muttered glancing back over his shoulder at the blonde huddled in the back seat. "If they wanted the child dead it would have been a hell of a lot easier to just have him smothered in his crib, no they went through an awful lot of trouble to secure this baby they aren't going to hurt him!"

"But why, what's in it for them?" Krystle spluttered her fear growing as the two men appeared to be growing impatient.

"I haven't asked." Nick retorted. "And neither should you, these are not the sort of people who appreciate people sticking their noses into their business, and they won't hesitate to eliminate anyone who they consider a threat!"

"What do you mean eli…surely they wouldn't…" Krystle trailed off her face growing pale as one of the men clearly had little to no patience as he reached around behind his back and retrieved…oh god it was a gun.

"Let me handle this Krystle." Nick hissed before plastering on his most charming smile as he opened the car door and stepped out.

"My friends there is no need to overreact the lady has just gotten a little too attached the child, but we had a deal and I always honour my word. The child is here. I hope you have taken care of the other matter we discussed?" Nick asked his smile growing when one of the gunmen nodded.

"Well that's wonderful…now why don't you hand over my payment and I'll give you the baby."

Yet when the two men continued to look at him stonily Nick began to sweat. "The paperwork, the new passport he promised me, and the money?" Nick added his concern growing when the two men shared a look.

"There isn't any money is there?"

"Oh there is money alright Toscanni but not for you." One of the men finally spoke as he pulled back the safety catch on his gun. "Now give us the boy and maybe we'll be generous and let you and your girlfriend leave."

"Ok alright you win." Nick sighed as if defeated, opening the car door once more and leaning down as if to reach over and into the back seat where Krystle cowered away from him.

"Get down." Nick's command was quiet, spoken only for her but there was no denying its firmness.

For a moment Krystle could only frown in confusion, but then Nick was turning the ignition and slamming the door shut, his foot on the gas as he slammed the car into drive and Krystle dove into the safety of the footwell with LB, as seconds later the two armed men opened fire. The car bounced across the field at speed and Krystle screamed as the back windscreen was suddenly shattered showering her in broken glass.

In the front Nick cursed in Italian as he swung the car out onto the road. Yet they were not safe yet as Krystle could hear the loud whirling sound of a helicopter. They were coming after them.

"Where are we going?" Krystle cried out as the car seemed to lurch and screech from one side of the road to the other.

"Back into the forest, let's see that bloody thing try and follow us in there….bloody double crossing bastards." Nick grunted, his voice sounding pained and Krystle lifted her head to gaze at him; her quick eyes taking in the bloom of red that was quickly staining his shirt.

"You're hurt?"

"It's just a scratch, bullet clipped me I'll be fine." Nick retorted, yet from the labored sound of his breathing and the way he seemed to be struggling to keep the car going in a straight line Krystle wasn't so convinced. Still she prayed with all her might that Nick could hold on long enough to get them out of here, it seemed almost ironic that she was now dependent upon Nick Toscanni her kidnapper to save her life.

The sound of gun shots certainly proved motivating as the helicopter came low…and then they made the trees and Krystle and Nick both sighed with relief as the damn thing was forced to pull up or avoid hitting the trees yet it still continued to track them.

"We're not going to get away." Krystle exclaimed and she was right, it was impossible to hide and no matter how fast they drove the helicopter was always going to be faster. Even as they hurtled through on the forest track, the trees pressing in on every side, there was nowhere safe to run.

This was not how her life was supposed to have turned out. She was supposed to have lived the rest of her life as the beloved wife of Blake Carrington, the mother of his children and the love of his life.

"_Oh please like that was ever going to happen…"_

"Shut up, Shut UP!" Krystle screamed causing Nick to glance over his shoulder his attention focused on the screaming Krystle and not on the road ahead.

Perhaps that was why he didn't notice the tree canopy suddenly open up or the logging truck that was already halfway across the bridge. By the time Nick's attention was back on the road it was too late, he yanked hard on the steering wheel and the Mercedes skidded smashing through the wooden barrier…

For a moment the car seemed to fly through the air and then it dropped…down and down…until it hit the river and quickly sank out of sight.

-/-

Blake Carrington was irritated. What exactly had been the point of allowing him to come if Zorelli was just going to leave him in the car doing nothing?

Craning his neck Blake tried to make out what was going on; he could just make out uniformed officers in amongst the trees, the hulk of what had once been a van which was now a blackened heap. There was tape cordoning off the area and men in white plastic all in one suits were scattered about the undergrowth doing whatever men from forensics do.

Huffing in annoyance as his patience for being ignored finally ran out Blake let himself out of the police car and began striding through the forest towards the small knot of officers.

"Mr Carrington Sergeant Zorelli insisted you wait in the car." One of the officers assigned to scene control tried to head the older man off at the pass but Carrington was too stubborn for his own good.

"Get the hell out of my way…Zorelli!" Blake called out when the young officer stepped in front of him blocking his way. "Dammit Zorelli what the hell is going on?"

Cursing Zorelli was forced to abandon his conversation and head over to where Carrington was making a nuisance of himself.

"Mr Carrington you promised to remain in the car." Zorelli reminded Blake taking the older man by the arm and trying to push him back towards the police car.

"Dammit Zorelli what is going on here?"

"I will tell you when you get back in the car." Zorelli retorted his brown eyes flashing with anger, anger enough to meet the stubbornness in Carrington's own.

"Now dammit tell me now how does any of this have anything to do with my grandson?"

Glancing around Zorelli waved the trooper away and dropped his voice down to a whisper. "We are almost certain that this van was involved in your grandson's kidnapping, we will have the guys in the lab do the proper tests but…"

"But?"

"Certain items were found in the van, a melted pacifier, a bottle…Not the normal things to find in a transit van I am sure you would agree Mr Carrington."

"And LB he wasn't…" Blake's voice broke as he turned his gaze back to the burnt out vehicle his heart sinking into his stomach.

"We didn't find any human remains inside the van." Zorelli replied honestly and Blake sighed in relief before his quick mind caught on to what Zorelli was not saying.

"But you found them elsewhere?"

"Yes we did but they were not those of a child." Zorelli replied whilst ushering Blake back to the car. "We found a man. He had been shot. Now Mr Carrington would you please get back into the car I have work to do."

"The kidnapper?"

Sighing as Carrington remained stubbornly stood Zorelli shrugged. "That is the assumption we are working on but since there is no sign of the child."

Running his hand through his hair Blake couldn't believe this, to have hope dangled in front of his eyes and then to have it so cruelly snatched away. "So what now?"

"Now we find out just who this was and then we get to tracing his movements over the last few weeks." Zorelli explained his dark eyes softening slightly. "I know this seems like we've hit a dead end but we haven't, we just have to try looking elsewhere for answers."

"And meanwhile my grandson could be anywhere…he could be dead and we'd never even know would we?" Blake had to ask, even as he dreaded the answer.

"I would rather not jump to conclusions." Zorelli hedged but he had to admit, this brutal killing did not bode well for a happy ending for all concerned.

"I am asking for you professional opinion Sergeant." Blake snapped his irritation growing when Zorelli avoided his gaze and instead allowed himself to become distracted. "Sergeant I am talking to you…"

"Shush!" Zorelli insisted before leaning through the open window and grabbing the police radio. "Control this is Sergeant Zorelli please repeat that last message over."

"…Hey Sergeant we have an RTA, Mercedes convertible just took a dive off of Angler's crossing, a logging truck just called it in over the CB, they are rendering assistance but have requested police and ambulance presence over."

"A Mercedes convertible?" Zorelli repeated meeting Blake Carrington's panicked expression. "Can you confirm that control was there any more details over?"

"No sir, we have already dispatched a car but you are closer if you are able to render assistance over?"

"I'm on my way Zorelli out!" Zorelli snapped and this time he didn't have to order Blake Carrington into the car, the trouble would be if his hunch was right would be in getting him to stay there.

-/-

Cold...

It was such a shock that at first Krystle was too stunned to react; the icy water took her breath away as it poured into the car through the broken back windscreen. Then the car was full of water and it was getting darker.

They were sinking.

It was this that finally jolted her back to reality, that and the screaming voice in her head.

"...For god sakes wake up and get us out of here!"

The air was burning in her lungs and Krystle barely paused to glance around at Nick, he wasn't moving. For a moment she reached out to shake him awake but there was nothing, no response...

"Leave the bastard, let him drown."

But...

"Go all we'll all be dead." The voice ordered and Krystle obeyed, wiggling through the broken windscreen she kicked her legs and tightened her grip on the tiny infant in her arms. For a moment she was convinced the swirl would keep her under but then she broke the surface with a gasp, her lungs dragging in the precious oxygen.

But the river was fast and Krystle was still trying to hold on to LB. Holding him above the water Krystle sighed in relief when the baby coughed and began to scream loudly. Yet neither of them were out of danger, they could still drown in this ice cold water. Crying with the effort and the cold Krystle turning onto her back, keeping LB safely on her chest with one arm wrapped around him she kicked with all her might even as the river swept them downstream.

"Hey lady catch this."

Turning around Krystle flailed for a rope that had been thrown her way, but the sudden movement caused her to panic and sink momentarily under the water. This time she took in a lungful of water, then bobbing back to the surface choking, LB's cries now were worryingly weak. Yet the second time the rope was thrown her way Krystle managed to grab hold and wrap it around her wrist sighing in relief as the strong truck driver began to drag her towards the shoreline.

Finally reaching the rocky shore Krystle first handed up the baby before hauling her own body out onto the wet rocks.

"Here there's a blanket." The trucker grunted as passed Krystle an old blanket and bundled LB up in his own jacket. "I've called for an ambulance but you should try and get warm, keep moving…"

Nodding as she shivered Krystle huddled in her blanket rubbing her arms and tried to follow her savior's instructions. Yet as her eyes scanned over the river and there was no sign of Nick, Krystle felt the cold really pierce her, Nick Toscanni was dead, and Krystle couldn't shake the feeling that she was partially responsible.

-/-

She wasn't there.

Sammy-Jo had rehearsed her opening lines in her head several times as she had made her way up the grand staircase and down the hallway to the room next to Fallon's that Alexis had been occupying for the last week. She had even remembered to knock on the door before opening it, and then dammit her bloody mother in law wasn't even there.

The bed hadn't yet been made, the curtains were still closed, and Alexis should have still been in here, Blake had said she was resting upstairs…

Cursing as her brilliant plan was foiled before it even got started Sammy-Jo placed the surprisingly heavy box on the bedside table. Sinking down to sit on the bed Sammy-Jo gazed with interest around Alexis's room, true it was really a guest room but already after a week of occupancy her mother-in-law 's presence could be distinctly felt. The decadent sable fur discarded over an arm chair, a pair of patent black stiletto heels resting before an open wardrobe that looked as though Alexis had only moments before stepped out of them whilst rummaging among the remains of her designer wardrobe.

For a woman who had lost most of her clothes in the fire that had destroyed her studio Alexis still had more clothes in that wardrobe than Sammy-Jo had ever had in hers. She had only brought one suitcase with her to visit her Aunt Krystle and then she had easily been able to fit all her clothes in that one bag; a fact that hadn't bothered her, not until she came here and realized just what she had been missing.

It was hard to pretend she didn't care whenever an immaculately dressed Fallon made yet another one of her sarcastic compliments about what Sammy-Jo was wearing. It took all of Sammy-Jo's restraint to pretend she didn't understand Fallon's little digs, to take it on the chin and not retaliate and remind the Carrington Princess that not everyone could grow up only needing to wear an outfit once. Still it was hard not to take it to heart when it was a genuine lack of choice rather than a desire to remain true to herself.

Alexis clearly shared her daughter's opinion but had been more restrained in expressing it; instead the cool English beauty had merely to raise an eyebrow to get her point across. Sammy-Jo could only assume it was Alexis's desire to remain in her son's good books that had restrained her thus far, because given the way Alexis had historically laid into Aunt Krystle Sammy-Jo knew swallowing down her opinion was not Alexis's normal approach.

Perhaps when Blake decided to treat his new wife to replacing the rest of her clothes Steven might be able to persuade his mother to buy her a few things as well? A dress or two, maybe something nice to wear into town?

Who was she kidding? Alexis might loath Sammy-Jo's choice of clothes, enough to offer to have them burnt, but Alexis wouldn't spend a dime on her unless it was the bus fare out of town.

It just didn't seem fair, why should some people have so much and others so little? Sammy-Jo had assumed marrying into the Carrington family would automatically entitle her to the same things as the other women in the family. Yet Steven's stubbornness about accepting his father's money meant that although she could live in the lap of luxury Sammy-Jo had less disposable income than most of the servants and that was when Steven even remembered to leave her some.

Of course just because Steven failed to be a decent husband was no reason for Sammy-Jo not to take care of herself, nobody else in this family was going to…

And Alexis's discarded handbag from yesterday seemed as good a place to start as any, sitting as it was on the dressing table just waiting for her.

The dressing table, the surface of which had Alexis's collection of make-up meticulously set out and…

Following the spark like a magpie Sammy-Jo sidled over to the dressing table, her fingers reaching out and running over the diamond heart pendant that lay abandoned among the make up pots. For a moment Sammy-Jo was tempted to pick that up as well but she could remember her mother-in-law wearing it on several occasions so clearly it was a personal favourite. Instead she passed over the pendant and dipped her hand into the handbag pulling out the black leather purse.

Glancing back over her shoulder Sammy-Jo expected that to be the moment someone walked in and caught her; instead the room remained empty of accusations.

Opening the purse Sammy-Jo gasped at the sight, there were hundred dollar bills in here, at least ten of them and then assorted other bills; there was over a grand just sitting here, Sammy-Jo had never seen this much money in hard cash before. Before she over thought it Sammy-Jo pulled out two hundred dollar bills before dipping back in for a fifty and a couple of twenties. Then putting back the purse where she had found it she went to tuck the cash into her bra, cursing as she fumbled and dropped one note.

Yet as she bent down to pick up something else caught her eye…something that sent an electric current surging through her…there in Alexis's waste bin was a pregnancy test kit.

-/-

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

Rolling his eyes as Blake Carrington found yet another thing to complain about Sergeant John Zorelli managed yet again to bite his tongue. There really was no point pointing these things out to Carrington, the man was a millionaire and people let him get away with being rude on a daily basis, so John's attempts to teach Carrington decent manners were only going to fall on deaf ears.

"I am going as fast as it is safe to go." Zorelli retorted. "Unless you want to finish off your day by being in an accident yourself?"

That at least shut Carrington up although from the way the silver haired tycoon slumped back in his chair, a deeply etched scowl on his tanned face, he was far from happy about the fact. Still at least it enabled Zorelli to concentrate on his driving. He hadn't been lying when he threatened Carrington with a potential crash; these forest roads were narrow and poorly lit and it had been a while since Zorelli had been on the police advanced driving course. So it was a relief when the road suddenly opened up and they came to the bridge…well what was left of it…

"Oh my god!"

And for once Carrington had taken the words right out of his mouth.

For there huddled in a blanket was a soaking wet Krystle Carrington and in her arms was a baby.

-/-

It had been a nightmare of a day, losing her husband to another woman, finding out that LB had been kidnapped and none of the family had thought to include her, that Fallon considered her a suspect. Being kidnapped herself by the real threat, a man she had once considered a friend, being shot at and then driven off of a bridge into a freezing cold river. Yet when Blake stepped out of that police car none of that seemed to matter any more.

Crying from sheer relief Krystle forced her shivering frame to move, her staggering walk quickly turning into a run as she then all but flung herself towards Blake.

"Oh Blake…Oh thank goodness." Krystle cried burrowing her head into Blake's shoulder clutching at his jacket with her free hand. "It was horrible…Nick…and I had to leave him…he's dead."

It took Krystle several minutes to realise that although she was clutching at Blake like he was her life line, the man she loved wasn't returning the gesture. Frowning in confusion as Blake pried her fingers from his clothing and stepped back. "Blake?"

"Give me my grandson Krystle." Blake spoke softly but there was no hiding the steel in his voice.

"He's alright…he needs to see a doctor but I saved him." Krystle explained, the words tripping off of her tongue as she froze at the distant look in Blake's eyes. "Blake you can't think that I…"

"Give me the baby Krystle." Blake repeated his hands outstretched, his dark eyes enigmatically hooded.

"Blake I didn't, it wasn't me!" Krystle insisted clinging on to LB as she backed away from the distance in Blake's gaze. "It was Nick, he took him and there was another man but I didn't see him and then there were these men with a helicopter and they chased us, they shot at us and the car went over the bridge."

"That all sounds very interesting Krystle…I can call you Krystle right?" Zorelli cut in, putting on the charm, his concern mounting when Krystle Carrington continued to back away, inching closer and closer to the edge of the bridge. "But we need to get you and the baby to the hospital; we can't have you getting pneumonia after everything else you've been through."

"But you believe me?" Krystle pleaded her gaze shifting from the sympathetic Sergeant to a silent Blake. "Blake?"

"I think it's important we give the lady the benefit of the doubt don't you agree Mr Carrington?" Zorelli prompted causing Blake to cease glaring at Krystle and instead glare at the police officer. "But first we really need to get them both to the hospital and time is of the essence… we don't need any more unfortunate incidents today."

"Yes…Yes…" Blake was forced to concede that, however it was impossible for him to pretend he wasn't deeply affected by all this, all this time he had been the one defending Krystle against Fallon's accusations and yet it seemed his daughter with her gypsy instincts had been right all along…god he felt like such a fool, an old fool.

Forcing a smile he didn't feel Blake swallowed down the sick feeling in his stomach. "Of course I believe you Krystle it was merely the shock of seeing you and LB like this, now please get in the car."

"You'll come with me?" Krystle asked before making a tentative step forward unable to quell the sudden flicker of hope that flared up inside her as Blake smiled and held out his hand. "You won't leave me?"

"Of course not." Blake feigned indignation, yet as Krystle rushed to be in his arms he had to stifle the instinct to flinch away from her touch, this woman who had once shared his bed who was capable of fits of violence, of arson and it seems kidnapping as well.

Glaring at Zorelli over Krystle's wet blonde head Blake at least got some satisfaction from seeing the younger man flinch. However now was not the time to deal with all this, that time would come later when his grandson had been seen by a proper doctor. For now Blake would play along but when LB was safe the gloves would come off and his determination boiled down to make Blake Carrington resolute on this one issue; Krystle Jennings would pay for all the damage she had caused his family. Nick Toscanni may have escaped his wrath but his accomplice would suffer in his stead, and serve as a living example and no one would ever dare to lift a finger against the Carrington family ever again.

-/-


	31. Chapter 31

-/-

Suddenly it all made sense…

Blake's sudden and abrupt change in attitude towards her Aunt, the "technicalities" in their marriage that Blake's little legal crony Andrew Laird had probably created himself, and Blake's sudden over-protectiveness towards a woman her Aunt claimed he once loathed. What else would motivate a man like Blake Carrington to risk public humiliation by swapping wives faster than most other men would change their shirts save the risk of a bigger scandal…

An illegitimate child by his bitch of an ex-wife?

Well Sammy-Jo had to give Alexis props for this one, at her age it hardly could have been easy to arrange and well frankly the idea of two people so old bumping uglies and making a baby well that turned Sammy-Jo's own stomach. Yet Alexis had clearly managed to do the one thing that Aunt Krystle couldn't and that was fall pregnant with Blake Carrington's child, and nothing was more important to Blake than his family, his children who he guarded so territorially.

It really was a brilliant idea, a baby secured Alexis's place at Blake's side, secured her place in this family and Sammy-Jo had seen firsthand how Blake had showered gifts on her Aunt after her miscarriage, then Fallon during her pregnancy. Sammy-Jo could only imagine how much more generous Blake would be to the woman who could give him a living child.

Alexis sure had snookered him good and from the way she had Blake fussing over her, even buying her presents, her mother-in-law clearly knew what she was doing. She had seduced Blake Carrington when he was at his weakest and still under the misunderstanding that they were married and conceived his child and now she was back where she wanted, mistress of all she surveyed and the current and only Mrs Blake Carrington.

Tucking the unused pregnancy test into her pocket Sammy-Jo Carrington suddenly felt a great deal more confident. Perhaps she didn't need to suck up to Alexis after all? Perhaps all she needed to do was change tactics? Since arriving in Denver Sammy-Jo had tried her best to appear like a miniature Krystle Carrington yet it seems like she had chosen the wrong Mrs Carrington to model herself after.

Alexis's plan was truly brilliant and…perhaps…perhaps even one worthy copying?

-/-

She hadn't meant to fall asleep.

Yet having felt a little lightheaded earlier and still suffering from a lack of appetite Alexis had thought it safer to move to the bed to read. Perhaps it had been the books fault, as Krystle's choice in reading material had been decidedly dull much like the lady in question. Still it was the most interesting thing she had found in her former rivals bedside table; honestly the woman was such a prude there wasn't so much of a hint of anything interesting in the cabinet, no handcuffs, no body oil, not even a personal friend to help keep her happy during one of Blake's interminable business trips.

So stuck with the drippy mid-western romance novel that was far too lacking in anything sexy and far too full of swooning heroines that all seemed to channel Krystle's wimpyness, was it any wonder she had dozed off. Of course she could have gotten a different book from the library; Blake had a fine collection of classic literature but Alexis had been loathed to head downstairs. She just hadn't been ready to face everyone not while she was still feeling less than her usual best.

These past few days had really taken it out of her and even Alexis Carrington had mortal limits.

Even she had a right to be off balance after everything that had happened. Marrying Blake and then losing him like that…Even though she had given Blake another chance Alexis would have been lying to herself if she so much as tried to pretend she had really forgiven him for what happened. His anger had been expected, his reaction was in some ways understandable but they brutal way he had torn her apart had left Alexis reeling and in some ways she still was.

She loved Blake, loved him enough that the chance of being together was worth the risk but there was still some part of her that was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Surely it was all too perfect? Blake and her legally married? Her rival going off on the la la train to loopy land, by way of a mental breakdown and arson? Only LB's continued absence and the unpleasant revelation of Fallon's real feelings towards her should be making her sad right now yet something didn't feel right…

And it wasn't just the possibility of another Carrington that was causing her stomach to churn…

It could all be gone in the blink of an eye. This feeling of safety was an illusion; Alexis knew that better than anyone. A loving husband could be warm one minute and turn cold as ice another. This baby, if there really was a baby, could bring her and Blake closer together or drive them further apart. Perhaps that was why she hadn't refused Blake this morning, even though she had been tired and feeling less than perfect? Sex had always been something they were good at, it forced them to connect with each other and Alexis desperately needed the reassurance of that connection now more than ever.

Oh god now she was really depressing herself.

Forcing herself out of bed and away from her Blake smelling comfort blanket Alexis caught sight of her reflection in the dressing table mirror. Dear god her hair and make-up were a state, her dress was creased, no one could catch sight of her like this. Unfortunately due to her impromptu room change the night before Alexis still hadn't had the opportunity to have one of the staff begin to move her things, all that she now owned in the world, save the pieces in her villa, now rested in one pathetic wardrobe down the corridor.

Ok first fix her appearance and then make a start on fixing everything else, one step at a time…

-/-

There was something wrong…

Hell there was very little that was right about the situation he was in right now.

From the moment the ER doctor got one look at LB his grandson had been whisked away and the hospital's most senior pediatrician had been summoned. Blake had felt useless, torn between trying to interrogate some answers out of either out of the medical staff or out of Krystle. His never wife was herself huddled in a cubicle just off of the ER wrapped in a thermal blanket and being forced to drink some warm concoction that was full of something to help speed any river water she had swallowed through her system.

Zorelli had slipped away for a discrete word with the ER's security guards who were now lingering with their eyes watching the cubicle closely. Still Blake would feel a hell of a lot better when the sergeant returned and saved him from this form of personal hell. Then Zorelli could babysit Krystle and Blake could return to where he wanted to be, where he ought to be, by his grandson's side.

"Blake?"

Breaking his vigil Blake turned to gaze on the slowly thawing blonde. "Yes?"

"I am sure LB will be fine."

"Oh and you know this how?" Blake could barely restrain his sneer. "Some psychic tendency you have been hiding until now, or did one of the voices in your head tell you?"

Recoiling from the bite in Blake's words Krystle could only stare at him in shock, gone was the tough yet charming man she had married, or thought she had married, and instead sat in front of her was a stranger wearing Blake's face. "But…but…I just meant we should try and stay positive."

"Don't try and feed my platitudes and false hopes Krystle you have no idea how my grandson is doing, he could be dying and…" Blake stopped biting his tongue forcing himself to look away from Krystle who had the nerve to look at him like he was the one being unreasonable.

"And?" Krystle prompted feeling tears prick her eyes, as it slowly beginning to dawn on her just what Blake wasn't saying. "And?...you think this is my fault don't you?"

For a moment Blake warred with himself, Zorelli's warning was still fresh in his mind and yet why should he continue to live a lie? LB was safe in the hands of the professionals; Toscanni was dead as was the man who had probably been his accomplice and Krystle whatever her real involvement was now under guard.

"Blake god dammit say something? Tell me the truth!"

"I think you are not as uninvolved and innocent as you claim." Blake replied simply yet his softly spoken words carried and Krystle recoiled as if he had screamed them in her face.

"So what was that earlier? Why did you lie to me, lead me to believe you cared?"

"I would have sworn the moon was made out of cheese to get my grandson back to safety." Blake retorted his dark eyes hard and unyielding. "LB is my only concern."

"And what about me?" Krystle choked. "I was kidnapped, I was shot at, I almost drowned and I saved your grandson's life. Does none of that mean anything to you?"

Unable to trust himself to answer that question and retain his finite control on his temper Blake pushed himself up from his plastic chair.

Panicking Krystle leant forward and grasped his sleeve, holding her love temporary in place. "Blake don't you dare walk out on me…I love you…you can't…I stood by you when everyone was telling me to run for the hills, why can't you believe me now when I tell you I haven't done anything wrong?"

Shaking off Krystle's touch like it had burned him Blake couldn't hide the look of disgust on his face as he pulled away. Spotting Zorelli finally on his way back, Blake ignored Krystle's pleas and rushed over to the policeman.

"Hey Carrington where's the fire?" Zorelli quipped yet clearly that was still a sore topic, and perhaps an unfortunate choice of words, or perhaps Carrington just brought out the bastard in him…clearly he had been hanging around the older man for too long and Carrington was starting to rub off on him.

"I am going to call my wife and daughter and then I am going to find my grandson." Blake spat surprising even Zorelli with his vehemence.

"But what about…" Zorelli began nodding over to where a distressed Krystle was being calmed by two nurses.

Blake didn't pause to look back. "She's your problem now Zorelli not mine, I have my own family to worry about and from now on the Carrington family is all that matters."

-/-

Alexis felt a lot better once she had shed her creased outfit, standing in her underwear in front of her wardrobe she was confronted by the bare bones of what was once a wardrobe women would envy. Pulling out a fitted Chanel cream skirt Alexis tried to rummage around for something to match, sighing when nothing seemed to work. Putting the skirt back Alexis came cross a royal blue dress, scooped neck and elbow length sleeves. It would have to do, of course it would have looked far better with a double string of pearls; unfortunately her pearls had been in the studio at the time of the fire.

Perhaps a trip to Jenson's was in order?

God knows she needed to pop into town to get one or two other things, just a few basics nothing excessive… just a few pairs of stockings, black and flesh coloured, at least a dozen new bras of different cuts and colours, and two dozen matching knickers as god knows Blake was hardly ever kind on her underwear…oh and some proper silk nightgowns and robes. Alexis was getting sick of having to recycle the two she had left.

Of course she would also have to contact her couturiers at some point in the next few days.

As soon as word slipped out about her return as Lady of the Manor Alexis knew she would be under intense scrutiny, the press were sure to lap it up and her every move was sure to be studied, ripped apart, and splashed all over the tabloids. Alexis knew she couldn't control what the press chose to write but she could damn well control what pictures they had to accompany their lurid headlines and Alexis refused to allow them to critique her fashion choices.

Slipping on her dress Alexis admired her svelte figure in the long mirror, running her hand along her side and then over her flat stomach. For a moment her fingers lingered, as much as she wanted to pretend this wasn't happening the signs were getting harder to ignore, especially for a mother of four. And if her suspicions were correct than the press really would have a field day when that little tidbit was known. Of course there was no need for anyone to know for months yet, in fact Alexis would far rather keep this possibility merely that until there was no denying it any longer.

That way if anyone came out and asked her Alexis could deny it to their faces and it wouldn't be a lie.

And she had longer to determine if Blake really would have chosen her if it hadn't been for…well if it wasn't for the possibility of her being pregnant or if Andrew hadn't gone and discovered they were legally married?

Oh Blake insisted he was in love with her and Alexis did believe that, she knew it, just like she knew she loved him and always would. However she also knew Blake, his many wonderful strengths and his equally terrible weaknesses. Blake was terribly proud and he had much to be proud about, but that pride meant he couldn't bear to be made to look like a fool.

Her infidelities had humiliated Blake and he had struck back with a viciousness that had taken her breath away at the time. He had been so hurt by her betrayal he had locked away any memory of their love, buried it under his anger and betrayal, and by doing that he had managed to harden his heart against her. A block that had remained intact despite Alexis's best efforts until a blow to the head had made him temporarily forget why he couldn't let himself love her any more.

That Krystle had herself turned out to be far from the sweet docile mid-western innocent Blake had believed her to be and actually a real if bizarrely dull person for someone quite so unbalanced, well that would embarrass him. That he had defended her against other people's accusations made him look like a fool and Blake would resent that.

Yet despite all that would Blake have gone through the long bitter and public humiliation of divorcing Krystle just to be with her?

Or would Alexis have been forced to settle for being his bit on the side?

Glancing down at her wedding ring less finger Alexis had to admit that was currently how she felt. She loved Blake; she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him but as his equal in all walks of life not merely in the bedroom. Yet she couldn't help but feel cheated, twice she had been forced to settle for a secret wedding. Twice she had been introduced to the world as the fait accomplis Mrs Carrington; twice she had been denied the chance to make her grand entrance into Denver society.

Well there was not much she could do about that now.

Her wardrobe on the other hand…that she could do something about!

Taking one last look at her reflection Alexis was satisfied with what she saw. She looked a little pale but that could easily be explained away by the recent stress. No she wouldn't embarrass anyone being seen like this. Walking quickly over to her dressing table she checked her purse was inside and clipped the bag shut, then heading over to the chair she scooped up her sable. She was just about to stride out the door when the box on the bedside table caught her eye.

Smiling as she set her things down on the bed Alexis ran her fingers over the box's surface, reaching for the card. Opening the envelope Alexis lifted up the card, her smile growing as she saw the typed message.

To my darling Alexis, looking forward to the future we both deserve…all my love Blake.

Reaching for the ribbon Alexis had to wonder when her sentimental husband had found the time to organize this little surprise, and to leave it here for her to find was romantic even for him. She was just lifting the lid when…

"Mrs Carrington you have to come at once." Joseph burst into the room, ignoring Alexis's exclamation of outrage. "It's Mr Carrington; he just phoned from the hospital, they've found Master Blake…he's asking you to find Mrs Colby and then come and join him there."

"Oh my god LB…Of course…Of course I'll do as he asks…Thank you Joseph." Alexis gasped loosening her grip on the box as she backed away in shock and delight. Grabbing her fur and purse Alexis wasn't sure what had stunned Joseph more, the news about LB or the fact that she had smiled and thanked him.

-/-

Fallon wasn't sure what had caused her to come into the city. She had just been driving around aimlessly until her car hit the ring road and then she had turned her car cityward her thoughts a jumbled mess.

Her life was a mess. She had married for the wrong reasons or for the right wrong reasons. Jeff was a good man he really did love her and it wasn't like he was a fortune hunter only after her for her money. Fallon was fond of him, there were even moments when she liked him; of course there were twice as many moments when he got on her nerves. Jeff was such a god damned goody two shoes most of the time, he was happy being the embodiment of the perfect son-in-law, living the same day over and over again whereas Fallon was an impulsive person and thrived on variety. It had been a mistake to marry him especially as Cecil had barely waited until the ink was dry on their marriage certificate before he revoked the loan he had made to her father.

Still all of that she could cope with if she only had her baby back in her arms.

It was just knowing her baby was out there somewhere, probably crying out for her, for his mother, and Fallon was powerless to do anything about it that was driving her crazy. She hadn't meant to lash out at her mother the way she had. She had been getting on better with Alexis over the last few months, her mother hadn't pushed the way Fallon had expected her to, instead she had been there to offer to offer advice and support when Fallon had approached her for it. Alexis was the only person who wouldn't judge, it wasn't like her mother was in any position to disapprove of a bored wife having an affair.

It had been nice to have someone to talk to about Nick and about her disappointing marriage to Jeff, someone who had listened and not waded in with moral judgments about how married pregnant women did not need romance and sex they should be content with waiting for their baby. Alexis had been surprisingly frank and open; clearly talking about sex did not faze her mother in the slightest and Fallon had found herself oddly fascinated. She had wondered if this would have been the 'talk' she would have received as a teenager if her mother had still been around instead of the frankly awkward and confusing explanation offered by her father.

Fallon might even have enjoyed her early sexual encounters if she had benefited from her mother's advice earlier in her life.

Yet despite the help and advice then and the rock her mother had been since LB's kidnapping Fallon couldn't help the lingering resentment. Her mother had abandoned her; she had cheated on her husband on the father that Fallon adored and then had gone on to live a wild party lifestyle that she showed every sign of having enjoyed every second of. Yet Alexis still got to have her cake and eat it too. Her mother had gone off and sewn her wild oats and now she was back in Denver and had once again hooked the best man out there…Blake Carrington.

It was wrong to feel jealous, these were her parents, and it was certainly better seeing her father with Alexis than it was seeing him with that mental patient Krystle. Yet Fallon had to be honest if even with herself that when her father had turned on her this morning, when Blake had taken Alexis's hand and soothed her mother's hurt feelings, Fallon had wanted to stamp her feet and insist it wasn't fair, what about her?

Still she shouldn't have called her own mother a slut just because she was upset that Alexis had everything that she didn't have, the complete adoration of the man she loved.

Pulling up by the curb outside one of her favourite boutiques Fallon wasn't exactly in the mood to go shopping but since she wasn't very good at apologizing or even admitting she was wrong out loud Fallon could settle for a peace offering. Alexis had very exacting standards when it came to clothing but Fallon was certain she had a handle on her mother's taste after several months of watching her dress. Besides it wasn't like she was talking about going nuts here just a few pieces.

Pushing open the door to the exclusive store that sat in the heart of a row of designer stores Fallon was surprised when she wasn't immediately pounced on by one of the shop assistants, they seemed to be gathered around the changing rooms fussing over another client. Still it enabled her to browse a little unmolested. A white Chanel skirt and blouse, oh and a lovely emerald green Dior dress that would look amazing with her mother's colouring, quickly formed a collection. Fallon was heading further into the store with her selections, her gaze on the delicate silk nightgowns and robes that hung to the back of the store when a familiar face suddenly emerged from one of the changing rooms clad in only the most scandalously short scarlet negligee; something that was definitely not meant to be seen in public.

"I love it do you have it in black as well?

Sammy-Jo prancing about the store like it was her own personal dress up. The nerve of that little bitch out here enjoying herself, spending money Steven didn't have, when the rest of the family was being torn up by grief.

"Yes Mrs Carrington of course, will you want that adding to your selection?" The sales assistant asked.

"Yes do that." Sammy-Jo commanded imperiously admiring her svelte figure in the long mirror; she really could be a model. Yet as she fluffed her lovely long blonde hair and pictured fans calling out her name and asking for autographs her fantasy was suddenly cut short…a dark cloud had appeared to rain on her parade.

A dark cloud called Fallon Carrington Colby.

"Fallon…" For a moment Sammy-Jo stuttered over her sister-in-laws name before her own confidence returned and she stubbornly met Fallon's gaze in the mirror forcing a brilliant smile. "Can I help you?"

For a moment Fallon almost forgot herself, her desire to slap Sammy-Jo into next week and shake some decency into the younger girl almost overwhelmed her own good sense. They were Carrington's and they were in public, and Carrington's did not air their dirty laundry for the world to hear; something that Sammy-Jo needed to learn sooner rather than later.

"I think you and I need to have a little talk." Fallon hissed as she grabbed Sammy-Jo by the upper arm and propelled her half naked sister-in-law back into the changing room slamming the cubicle door closed behind them.

"Ow Jesus Fallon." Sammy-Jo hissed rubbing at her bare skin the moment Fallon released her pinching grip. "Dammit that hurt…look you left a mark."

"You should be damn grateful if you only leave here with a bruise!" Fallon hissed her blue eyes flaming with barely suppressed anger as she backed Sammy-Jo back into the wall of the changing room. "What the hell were you thinking coming here? And then parading around in your god damn underwear, just where the hell do you think you are?"

"I was thinking I needed some new clothes and since this is a clothing store…." Sammy-Jo retorted sarcastically crinkling her delicate nose. "I would have thought you would approve since you never fail to comment on whatever I am wearing, since nothing seems to be good enough for you and your sainted family!"

"Yes but you can't afford to shop here!" Fallon replied stating the blindingly obvious. "Or were you planning on charging the clothes to my brother again? Clothes he can't possibly afford to pay for. Oh were you planning on getting yourself a five finger discount?"

"For your information I have some money to pay for them." Sammy-Jo spat back smugly. "I did have a little money left from what my Daddy left with me and Steven gave me some more this morning. I can't go wasting money like you Fallon but I have enough to get myself a few nice things."

"Nice things?" Fallon scoffed. "Yeah and I can see just where your priorities lie." Fallon retorted sarcastically eyeing the cheaper brand of skimpy underwear that Sammy-Jo had selected.

"I do hope you realise that is supposed to go under some actual clothes it's not a dress. However compared to what little clothing you normally swan about in it really wouldn't shock me to see you sitting in that at breakfast!"

"Please you are just jealous, just because you couldn't fit your baby bloat in anything like this." Sammy-Jo snarked twirling her hair around her fingers as she admired her reflection.

"Jealous? I wouldn't be seen dead in that thing, no decent woman would, unless of course that is how you are really planning on paying for all this? Are you planning on falling back on your natural charms to bring in some extra cash? Dressed like that you should have no end of willing cash buyers!"

"You accuse me of being a whore, please of the two of us which one of us has actually cheated on their husband Fallon? Do you think people didn't know you were making a fool of yourself with that shrink when you had a perfectly good husband waiting for you at home? No if anyone here is a whore it is you!" Sammy-Jo hissed back reeling from Fallon's accusations, claims that stung all the more because it was not the first time she had heard them and normally accompanied by her latest boyfriend dumping her for no good reason. So she may dress to attract attention but she was not a whore and she was damn fed up of people accusing her of being one.

"Listening at keyholes again Sammy-Jo you should know better than to listen to gossip? You know nothing about anything; you are just a dumb cheap little tramp that my brother made a terrible mistake of marrying." Fallon spat back her eyes narrowing. "The only reason you aren't out whoring around behind his back is because you haven't had the opportunity yet and no one we know is that desperate."

"Please you personify desperate Fallon; you take after that tramp of a mother of yours the only reason she has been able to steal Blake away from Auntie Krystle was that she got herself knocked up! Although given her track record god knows if her latest brat is even Blake's? Tell me Fallon was that dead baby of yours even Jeff's? I mean it would be sort of ironic, like mother like daughter, I mean since you're not even really a Carrington!"

The crack of Fallon's palm across Sammy-Jo's cheek echoed around the room and cut off even Sammy-Jo's vile tirade.

Blinking back tears as she cradled her throbbing cheek Sammy-Jo tried to gather the lingering tatters of her confidence, yet as a white faced Fallon continued to glare down at her Sammy-Jo quailed under her gaze… perhaps it had been a mistake to let her tongue fly without checking?

-/-


End file.
